Todos los días de mi vida
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: No podían evitarse los accidentes. Porque no hay nadie que se acueste queriendo a una persona y al levantarse en la mañana ya no le quiera. La vida de Shikamaru Nara se había ido al traste en apenas segundos. Temari le había olvidado. Ahora tendrá la misión más importante de su vida: volver a enamorar a su mujer. [Este fic está en proceso de edición y corrección de errores]
1. Prologo

_**Aquí os presento mi nueva historia larga ShikaTema… Es ajsjjsdjdchjshd. ¿Por qué? Muy fácil, voy a coger la idea de la película "Todos Los Días De Mi Vida" una de mis favoritas y con la que he llorado…pufff. Menos el tema, todo es inventado por mí. También me inspirare en algunas de sus escenas o frases.**_

_La canción será __Enchanted - Taylor Swift__ ._

_**Los personajes, obviamente, no me pertenecen a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**Prólogo**

_Amor de tu vida_ sólo hay uno, o eso dicen. Cuando lo encuentras deseas pasar el mayor tiempo con él/ella, piensas en él/ella a todas horas, gastas más de lo necesario en facturas de teléfono…

También empiezas a querer tener a esa persona para ti solamente, no soportas que otros/otras estén encima de ella/él. A eso, lo llaman _celos_. Odiosos a veces, necesarios otras.

A veces, puedes haber estado sólo meses con esa persona y ya deseas estar toda la vida a su lado. ¿Por qué? Porque estas enamorado/a y tienes claro que esa persona es el amor de tu vida. Puedes tardar años también, pero ese momento en el que le pides _matrimonio,_ lo tienes claro: quieres pasar todos los días de tu vida con esa persona. Y quieres que ella/él, pase todos los suyos contigo.

Y a eso no se le puede llamar otra cosa que _amor_.

Ya que pase lo que pase, ocurra lo que ocurra, estarás toda tu vida a su lado. Porque es lo que quieres, es lo que deseas. Pero, ¿y si el destino juega en tu contra? ¿Y si, tras acabar de que casarte con esa persona y vivís felices, sois felices, todo se desmorona? A veces el destino, es traicionero. A veces, es una piedra más en tu camino que has de superar.

Pero, ¿y si esa persona ya no quiere que estés a su lado? ¿Qué paso con las _promesas_? ¿Qué paso con el amor? ¿Acaso, ya no eres el amor de su vida? ¿Qué harás?

—Te lo dije el día de nuestra boda y te lo volveré a repetir ahora: "En la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo, aunque el mundo se esté acabando, estaré siempre a tu lado. Seguiré _enamorado_ de ti hasta la medula. Ya no te dejare escapar, estaré contigo _todos los días de mi vida_".

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Ahora imaginaos a Shikamaru diciendo eso… *Muerta en el suelo, traigan asistencia médica* fjwofj.**_

_**Espero que os interese mi historia. Porque a mi escribir el prologo me ha encantado. Me parece tan bonito. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis, abajo a la derecha recuadrito de Reviews. Escribidme que será un honor y una alegría para mí leeros. ¡Besos! **_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	2. Te Amo

_**Primer capítulo de este fic. Que ilusión, espero que os guste.**_

_**La canción será **__Shattered-Trading Yesterday.__** En serio, buenísima. Una de mis canciones favoritas.**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**Te Amo**

—¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Deja de lanzarme bolas de nieve!

—¿Acaso tienes miedo, problemática?

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Por supuesto que no te tengo miedo! —La mujer rubia le devolvió la bola de nieve un poco más grande.

—Tú lo has querido, mujer —cogió una cantidad notable de nieve del suelo, formando en sus guantes una bola de tamaño medio. Sonrió de medio lado y se la lanzó sin dudar. Ella corrió esquivándola, aunque no puedo evitar que una segunda le diera en la cara.

La mujer se puso las manos sobre su cara, doliéndose del ataque. Él se asusto.

—¿Temari, estás bien? —El chico con el pelo anudado en una coleta, se acercó a ella tirando la bola de nieve que tenía en su mano—. ¿Te hice daño? No fue mi… —El chico se paró al recibir una gran cantidad de nieve en toda la cara. Escupió un poco que se le había metido en la boca.

—¡Já! —Expresó ella orgullosa; posteriormente suspiró— ¡Qué bien sabe la venganza!

—¿Sabes? Eso fue injusto, hiciste trampa, mujer… —Dijo acabando de quitar toda la nieve de su cara.

—¿Trampa? No hemos dicho que hubiera reglas —le recordó ella tan tranquila.

—¿Ah, no? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Muy bien, tú lo has dicho. No hay reglas.

—No hay regl- ¡Eh suéltame, vago! —Él la había cogido cual saco de patatas.

—No —y corrió con ella unos cuantos metros, por elparque de_ Konoha_.

—¡En serio, suéltame me voy a caer _baka_! —Le exigió ella sin poder esconder la cara de idiota que tenia al sonreír.

—No te vas a caer… Creo.

—¿Crees? ¡_Hey_, tú…!

El chico se tropezó con una gran montaña de nieve, cayendo de cara y ésta a un lado suyo boca arriba. En cuanto le vio se empezó a reír. Tenía toda su cara en la nieve.

—Creo que lo llaman _karma, Nara._

—Tsk, muy graciosa —dijo al haber levantado su cara de la nieve. Tras eso, no pudo evitar estornudar, provocando que la risa de la rubia de coletas aumentara. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa—. Eres una problemática, ¿sabes?-

—Ya me lo habías dicho alguna que otra vez —expresó ella cuando se había quitado alguna que otra lágrima provocada por tanto reír.

Entonces el pelinegro, cogiéndola por sorpresa, la tumbó en la nieve poniéndose él encima.

—Se me va ensuciar el pelo, vago —ésta lo llevaba suelto a petición de él. Que por una vez, le había hecho caso. Aunque no era aquello lo que más la preocupaba.

—Pues te lo lavas.

—¡Ah, gracias por el consejo; no se me había ocurrido, genio! —Le dijo con ironía.

—De nada… —centró su mirada en sus ojos verde-azulados y se perdió en ellos, al igual que ella en los suyos, que eran marrón claro—. Temari…

—¿Mmmh?

—Te amo —dijo mientras ambos no se dejaban de mirar a los ojos.

—Shikamaru…

—¿Qué?

—Te amo —le susurró ella sonriendo aun más.

—No me imites, problemática. Eso de dirigir una empresa te está dejando sin imaginación —la dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

—Por lo menos a mí se me ocurren cosas ingeniosas, no como a otros que… —se interrumpió al tener tan cerca los labios de su marido y al sentir esa necesidad sobre humana de besarlos.

—Acaba la frase, mujer… —Se frenó él, incitándola a continuar cuando se rozaban.

—Que… son unos vagos, hasta para dar un beso a su mujer.

—Que problemática… —Susurró él con una sonrisa, antes de que ella le tirara del abrigo para besarle.

Se besaron demostrándose su amor, demostrándose cuanto se amaban. Llevaban casi un año de casados y tres de novios; y se querían tanto o más como el primer día. A sus 24 él y 27 ella, no dudaban que hubieran encontrado a su media naranja, que hubieran encontrado al amor de su vida.

Él se separó manteniendo su nariz pegada a la de ella, aspirando su aroma, con los ojos cerrados soñando despierto; estaba loco por ella, completa y absolutamente loco por ella.

—Agresiva… —Dijo abriendo y fijando sus ojos de nuevo en los de ella.

—Inútil… —le respondió ella imitando al chico.

Se dieron otro beso corto, pero intenso. Sólo que esta vez, él mantuvo la distancia entre la boca de ella y la suya de manera que respiraban en la boca del otro; se encontraban a apenas centímetros el uno del otro.

—Mujer problemática…

—Vago idiota…

Esta vez se besaron de manera muy diferente: ella mordió el labio inferior de él, recibiendo un regaño de su parte por el cual ésta sólo rió, pero en seguida fue callada por un beso húmedo de él. Shikamaru se ponía nervioso, muy nervioso, cuando ella le mordía él labio porque era su punto débil —bueno, uno de ellos—. Aunque también él se sabía unos cuantos de ella. Así que introdujo su lengua en la boca de la mujer, saboreándola una vez más. Nunca se cansaría de su sabor a jazmines, nunca se cansaría de ella.

Ella lo aceptó gustosa, saboreando su olor y su toque a hierbabuena que simplemente la volvía loca; la encantaba olerle y aun más, saborear su boca y su lengua. Jamás se cansaría de su sabor, ni de él en general.

Él se separó de ella y se puso de pie, llevándose una mirada de regaño de la rubia; le iba a matar. El pelinegro la ayudó a levantarse, conocía bastante bien a su marido, tenía algo en mente; cuando estuvo de pie, le miró con una ceja levantada. Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado, su mujer ya sabía que planeaba algo, aunque le hubiera mirado enfadada al principio. Al ayudarla a levantarse, la acercó a su cuerpo para auparla y que ésta pusiera entonces sus piernas alrededor de las fuertes caderas del azabache. Temari seguía con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué querías mujer? Estaba incomodo —se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella sólo sonrió y posó sus labios sobre los del Nara, reanudando el beso. En otra ocasión le hubiera matado, pero ahora sólo quería quedarse sin aliento. Concretamente, que él la dejara sin aliento.

Él sonrió en medio del beso, pero en vez de profundizarlo la devolvería lo del labio. Así que apartó con lentitud su boca de la de ella, la mujer soltó un "Tsk", molesta ante la interrupción. Shikamaru se dirigió a su cuello, besándolo en una zona un poco más baja del de la mitad del mismo. Ella no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido, él se la estaba devolviendo. Había ido directo a uno de sus puntos débiles. Maldito y estúpido genio.

Cuando Shikamaru lo oyó, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras mantenía su boca en su cuello. Dio otro beso, de una intensidad menor, pero que le causó un suspiro a ella. Cuando la volvió a mirar de frente, no podía evitar amar aún más, si era posible, a esa mujer. Saber que la ponía contra las cuerdas le encantaba. Tenía levantada la cabeza y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del aquel escalofrío que le recorría la espalda.

Entonces, para que despertara de su ensoñación, el Nara se acercó y le dio un beso mientras giraba lentamente sobre sí. Ella reaccionó sintiendo una suave presión sobre sus labios mientras giraba, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese hombre la hacía perderse en un mar de sensaciones únicas e irrepetibles. Estaba segura de que amaba con una locura infinita a ese hombre pelinegro, a su marido, a ese que aunque fuera tres años menos que ella, era el único que ponía su mundo del revés. Era su Polo Sur, era su contraparte, su media naranja, era la última y más importante pieza del puzzle de su vida. Era sin ninguna duda, el hombre de su vida; _el amor de su vida_.

Pasados unos segundos que parecieron eternos, él paró y la bajó. La rubia mantuvo las manos en su cuello y el azabache las manos en su perfecta y sensual cintura.

—¿Sabes Shikamaru?

—¿Mmh? —Balbuceó él mientras jugaba con uno de los rizos de su peinado.

—Nunca habría llegado a pensar que alguien como tú se hubiera convertido en mi vida —él la miró a los ojos, sorprendido. Ella nunca se expresaba tan abiertamente— ¿Qué? —cuestionó ella ligeramente avergonzada— ¡No me mires así! ¡Es la verdad, así que no se qué pretendes qu…!

Él la besó con todo el amor y todas las ganas que podía pero sin profundizarlo. Ella gimió, sorprendida, pero se recompuso apartándole y reanudando lo que iba a decir.

—Sí me sigues interrumpiendo así, creo que nunca acabare hablar, Nara —él la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado, esa con la que planeaba algo— ¡Quieto fiera! —Le exigió poniendo una mano en su pecho. Shikamaru la cogió y la besó— ¡Shikamaru! ¡Quieto y déjame hablar, en serio! —él se puso normal, pero manteniendo sus manos en su cintura—. Mañana es nuestro aniversario —el azabache fingió sorprenderse—, no finjas que sé que te acordabas. Así que bueno… —tosió para intentar ocultar su sonrojo, cosa que no ocurrió. El Nara se dio cuenta de este hecho, su mujer casi nunca se sonrojaba al hablar de estos temas, ¿qué pasaba?— Bueno, yo he pensado que… mi regalo, podría ser… —Shikamaru la miró intrigado, levantando ambas cejas—. Bueno, podríamos intentar que me quedara embarazada…— Shikamaru abrió los ojos enormemente. No se lo esperaba, por sobre todas las cosas, esto no se lo esperaba— ¿Qué es esa cara? ¿No quieres? Porque si no, bueno esperaríamos más tiempo pero… —él solo sonrió— ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Vas a hablar o te obligo a que hables? —Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

Shikamaru se rió, ella le iba a pegar, pero en cuanto él entrelazó sus manos con las de su mujer, se calló esperando a que hablara.

—¿Sabes? Cada día tengo aun más claro que tome la decisión correcta al casarme contigo —ella le miraba con una ceja levantada, ¿acaso alguna vez lo había dudado? Iba a hablar cuando él volvía a retomar la palabra—. Sólo que debería habértelo pedido antes… —puso una mano en su propia nuca, soltando un suspiro. Ella sonrió débilmente, pero siguió de la misma forma—. Y cada día que pasa, estoy, si es posible, mas enamorado de ti, Sabaku No Temari. Y hoy, me has hecho por tercera vez en mi vida, el hombre más feliz y más suertudo del mundo. No podría ser más feliz, Temari. No podría ser más feliz sabiendo que quieres que tengamos un hijo; el heredero de mi familia. Y sé lo que estas pensando, que porque si lo deseaba no te lo había dicho. Eso es fácil, porque eso es una decisión única y solamente tuya, y por tanto no te puedo presionar. Y las mujeres sois muy vuestras en esos temas.

—¿Desde cuándo llevas deseando tener un hijo conmigo, pervertido? —Le cuestionó ella con una ceja levantada, divertida ante sus palabras.

—Al año de salir contigo.

—Vaya, ¿desde tan pronto? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Y qué pensabas? Me había enamorado hasta la medula de ti —ella le sonrió deleitándole con la sonrisa más bella, según él, de todo el mundo.

—Sí me sigues diciendo cosas así, contando las que has dicho antes, no voy a dejarte salir de casa mañana.

—Me has quitado la idea, problemática —confirmaron su nuevo objetivo con un corto pero intenso beso—. Oye —la dijo a la vez que empezaba a andar, poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras ella ponía uno en su cintura—, ¿podemos adelantarlo a hoy? No creo que pueda esperar.

—Cuando quieres no eres un vago, ¿eh?

—_Tsk_, prefiero reservar mis energías para cosas importantes, como por ejemplo —se acercó a su oído—: hacer cosas para mayores de edad junto con mi problemática mujer, entre las que ahora se incluye embarazarla...

—Pervertido… —La rubia le dio un puñetazo en el estomago con su mano libre. Shikamaru cerró un ojo y se dobló ligeramente.

—No me digas que tú no lo quieres así, mujer.

Ella bufó, sonrojada. Ambos siguieron andando por las calles de _Konoha, _en dirección a su casa. Eran una pareja extraña, pero se amaban de principio a fin. Amaban sus pros y contras. Amaban sus mutuos defectos, porque sino esa persona no sería de la que se habrían enamorado.

…

Noviembre. Ese mes que está entre medias del odioso Octubre y del querido Diciembre. En el que no hace excesivo frío, pero en el que no puedes salir sin abrigo. En el que, raras veces, nieva. Aunque en Konoha, todo puede pasar. Ese día, a 19 de Noviembre de 2014, estaba nevando. Era una nieve fina y agradable, pero con el todo el tiempo que había estado nevando, al final había cuajado; alrededor de uno o dos centímetros.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando un chico de pelo azabache, el cual agarrado con una coleta alta le daba una forma de piña, cuando caminaba con un brazo sobre los hombros de una chica rubia, oscura, que llevaba el pelo suelto y abrazaba a su marido de la cintura, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo delantero derecho de su pantalón.

Se pararon delante de una cafetería, observando los bollos y más cosas que había.

—Voy a por dos capuccinos, ¿te parece?

—Me has leído la mente, genio. Te espero aquí, sabes que me encanta observar como nieva.

—Como quieras, mujer —el Nara la dio un beso en la frente y se fue a comprar los cafés.

Ella no había nacido en Konoha, sino en Suna. Esa ciudad tenía un clima opuesto a Konoha. Era abrasador por el día, helado por las noches. No había un maldito término medio. Pero cuando se vino a vivir aquí, a casa de Shikamaru, cuando apenas llevaban saliendo un año no pudo estar más feliz. Le daba pena y tristeza dejar su hogar, pero nunca se arrepentiría de ir a vivir con el hombre que amaba. Sus hermanos la acompañaron y se fueron una temporada de vacaciones a Konoha. Aunque estaba casada con Shikamaru, seguían siendo igual de protectores que el primer día. Ellos no sabían que su hermana les había oído decir: "Cuídala." "Como la hagas daño, te matamos." "Amala más que a tu propia vida". No oyó tampoco lo que les dijo Shikamaru para que lo aceptaran, pero si oyó la contestación a la última pregunta: "Ya lo hago."

Temari desde ahí, aparte de saber que estaba absolutamente enamorada de su marido, supo que sus hermanos habían aceptado al hombre que amaba, y eso para ella era fabuloso. Se sentía orgullosa de ellos. Y la verdad, estaba segura de que no podía haber tenido más suerte que cuando conoció a ese hombre. Cuando tras citas, palabras, insultos, tiras y aflojas, se enamoró de él. Quizás fue a primera vista, ¿quién sabe? Sólo estaba segura que…

—¡Señorita cuidado!

Gritó un señor interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Temari se giró a donde provenía la voz, pero lo último que notó fue que cayó contra el suelo, llevándose un golpe en la cabeza y empezando a ver todo borroso…

Acababa de pagar los cafés en cuanto escuchó a un señor gritar en la calle y después de esos gritos de miedo, y un sonido de un coche chocándose. Shikamaru salió a ver qué pasaba, y se fijo en las piernas de alguien que estaba en el suelo, rodeado por una maraña de gente. Debía de haber tenido un accidente. Observó a la izquierda y vio que el coche se había subido a la acera.

Sí sería un conductor penoso y… El azabache se congeló, ¿y Temari?

Miró donde ella se tenía que haber quedado observando nevar y no estaba. Se había quedado ahí esperándole y… Miró hacia donde la maraña de personas e inmediatamente dejó caer los cafés y se acercó corriendo hacia allí, saltando el coche y pasando entre la gente. Algunos le miraban enfadados, pero en cuanto veían su cara de terror, se callaban. Cuando llegó a primera fila no era capaz de creerse lo que vislumbraban sus ojos. Shikamar comenzó a negar con la cabeza, y a susurrar mientras observaba aquel cuerpo tumbado en el suelo.

—No… No, no. ¡No! ¡Temari! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, colocándose de rodillas a su lado y subiendo la cabeza de la mujer a sus piernas—. Oye_,_ deja las bromas, problemática. Esto no es gracioso, ¿eh?

Las lágrimas no se podían retener más en sus ojos y salieron con libertad, mojando la ropa de su mujer. Acercó su mano, tembloroso, a la mejilla de la rubia, rozándola con miedo, viendo que tenía los ojos todavía un poco abiertos. Al ver eso, puso dos de sus dedos en el cuello de la empresaria, notando como aún tenía pulso —aunque fuera bajo—. ¡Esa era su mujer!

—¡Eh! —Gritó quitándose las lágrimas—. ¿Han llamado a una ambulancia? ¡Aún tiene pulso!

Estaba desesperado.

—Sí, en unos momentos está aquí…

—Gracias...

El Nara se fijo en que sus ojos se estaban cerrando poco a poco, mientras oía la sirena de la ambulancia cada vez más cerca. Las lágrimas se escurrieron por los ojos del Nara, aún con más fuerza. No podía perderla; no a ella.

—Temari, aguanta, ¿eh? No me puedes dejar sólo. No podría vivir sin ti. Te necesito, te necesito demasiado. Aun me queda el resto de mi vida para vivirla contigo. Aguanta, mujer. Te amo, te amo mujer problemática. No te vayas de mi lado… —La dijo Shkamaru, abrazándola con fuerza contra él.

La rubia empresaria sentía la vista borrosa y notaba como la gente se agolpaba alrededor suyo, sin entender el porqué. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Había tenido un accidente? La mujer se sentía con mucho sueño. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, vio a un chico más joven que ella y con una coleta alta acercarse; le gritaba algo. La Sabaku No, no entendía lo que decía. ¿Le estaba llamando? Ella sólo quería dormir… Pero el chico estaba llorando. ¿Lloraba por ella, acaso?

Entonces, de repente, tocó su cuello, le estaba tomando el pulso. Temari no creía seguir respirando. Observó cómo les gritaba algo a los de alrededor… Cada vez veía menos. Notó como él le apretaba contra sí diciéndole palabras que no entendía. La rubia sólo comprendió: "Temari". Y también lo último que dijo: "Te amo mujer problemática…". ¿Le amaba? ¿Mujer problemática? ¿Temari? ¿Quién era Temari? ¿Acaso era ella aquella mujer? Es más, ¿quién era ese hombre? Ya no pudo reflexionar más porque su vista se había nublado por completo.

_Por fin estaba durmiendo._

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Acepto piedras, cohetes, bombas… de corregir este capítulo y quiero pediros perdón por las faltas que había. Narraba en primera persona sin avisar ni nada, todo un poco mal redactado… Aquí está corregido. Espero que este mejor:3**_

_**Espero vuestros Reviews a ver qué tal el capítulo. ¡Besos!**_

.

**Mitchel0420:** ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Aquí tienes la conti, como prometí. Gracias por tu Review.

.

_**Se despide, TemariAckerman06.**_


	3. Buenas y Malas Noticias

_**Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo. ¡Qué os guste!**_

_**La canción será **__The One Got Away-Katy Perry._

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**S**_&amp;_**T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Buenas y malas noticias**

**.**

**.**

_Entonces, de repente, tocó su cuello, le estaba tomando el pulso. Temari no creía seguir respirando. Observó cómo les gritaba algo a los de su alrededor… cada vez veía menos. Notó como él le apretaba contra sí diciéndole palabras que no entendía. La rubia sólo comprendió: "Temari". Y también lo último que dijo: "Te amo mujer problemática…". ¿Le amaba? ¿Mujer problemática? ¿Temari? ¿Quién era Temari? ¿Acaso era ella aquella mujer? Es más, ¿quién era ese hombre? Ya no pudo reflexionar más porque su vista se había nublado por completo. _

_Por fin estaba durmiendo._

…

Camillas empujadas de un lado para otro en velocidad vertiginosa, gente llorando; lamentos, rabia, odio, tristeza, pero sobre todo soledad. Eso es lo que ocurría en ese hospital. La soledad era lo que sentía un chico de una coleta negra alta que esperaba sentado en una banca de la zona de cuidados intensivos. Se mordía las uñas nervioso, a la vez que pateaba el suelo con su pie izquierdo. Llevaba una hora allí y no había sabido todavía nada. Le habían dicho que se había llevado un golpe en la cabeza y que estaba inconsciente; nada más.

Había llamado hacia diez minutos a sus hermanos y a una amiga de los dos, Ino. También había llamado a Chouji, su mejor amigo. No le había hecho falta decirle nada, él sabia que pasaba algo.

Sakura, también una amiga de los dos —aunque más amiga de su mujer—, estaba ahora mismo en la sala de operaciones. Al entrar la había visto; ella le pregunto qué hacia aquí, él no la contesto, pero cuando Sakura le pregunto sobre Temari el alzó su cabeza y la miró. Ella había visto llorar pocas veces al Nara —una o dos—, pero esta vez sus lágrimas no dejaban de caerle, de una forma distinta. En seguida se dio cuenta de que Temari había tenido un accidente así que aunque hubiera acabado su turno y ya se fuera a su casa, le pidió a la enfermera de allí que le dijera donde se encontraba su amiga. Ésta se lo dijo y la pelirosa tras dar sus pertenencias, se puso su bata y se fue hacia allí corriendo. Casualmente, las veces que había visto llorar al Nara, eran por su amiga. Por eso tardó poco en reaccionar.

Tras diez minutos más de espera, el pelinegro oyó unos pasos rápidos viniendo hacia él y en milésimas de segundo, antes de girarse, fue abrazado por unos brazos de una chica de pelo rubio. Era su mejor amiga —tras Temari—: Ino Yamanaka. No dudo en corresponder a éste y soltar aun mas lágrimas.

Su amigo Chouji se sentó a su lado y tras unos minutos, cuando él se tranquilizo, le abrazo. Shikamaru intentó no llorar de nuevo, pero su amigo Chouji era quien mejor lo conocía. Los hermanos de Temari también se acercaron y se pusieron delante de él de cuclillas.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido Shikamaru? —Le preguntó su mejor amigo.

—Yo no la puedo perder Chouji —le miró de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos—. No a ella. No a la mujer que amo. No… podría soportarlo —se le salieron de nuevo algunas lágrimas que intentó limpiar con su camiseta.

—Shikamaru, escúchame: no vas a perderla. Parece que no conocieras a mi hermana —le dijo Gaara haciendo que Shikamaru levantara la cabeza hacia él.

El pelinegro estaba con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Shikamaru podría verlo en Gaara: aunque le animara, estaba preocupado por Temari; tanto o más que él. Y con solo ver a Kankuro, supo lo mismo.

—Maldición Nara, es de la agresiva de mi hermana Temari de quien estamos hablando. Ella es el doble de fuerte que la mitad de los hombres que conozco —Shikamaru sonrió ante ese hecho verídico—. ¿O acaso es mentira?

—Totalmente cierto —dijo el Nara esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Shikamaru, yo sé que Temari va a estar bien. No conozco a alguien tan orgullosa y cabezota como ella. Además, Sakura está dentro ¿verdad? —El nombrado asintió—. Va a estar bien, la frentona se encargara de eso —le terminó por decir Ino Yamanaka.

—Ahora cuéntanos —empezó Gaara—, ¿qué ha ocurrido Shikamaru? —Éste resopló y se puso erguido, con la pierna derecha encima de la banca.

—Nos encontrábamos paseando por el parque central, y… Bueno, omitiré algunos detalles —Chouji e Ino sonrieron, mientras que los hermanos Sabaku No le miraron con una ceja alzada—. Tiempo después salimos de allí en dirección a una cafetería. Nos paramos en el escaparate de la misma y yo fui a por dos capuchinos, ya que nos apetecía tomar algo caliente. Tras pagarlos oí como un coche pegaba un frenazo y chocaba en frente de la tienda. Escuché a la gente gritar…

El pelinegro se paró la narración, acariciándose la sien —el dolor de cabeza le volvía—. Chouji le apoyó posando una mano en su hombro.

—¿Qué paso después, Nara? —Cuestionó Kankuro, realmente preocupado.

—Tras escuchar aquello salí y vi el coche estampado cerca de la puerta de la tienda. Temari me esperaba a la izquierda, justo donde se había chocado el vehículo, pero no la vi ahí. Al principio pensé que se había ido a alguna tienda o había visto algo interesante; hasta pensé que me quería dar un susto, pero… no la veía. Entonces me fije en la maraña de gente que se había formado alrededor de una persona que se encontraba tumbada en el suelo; me imaginé que el coche debía de haber atropellado a alguien. Iba a reanudar su búsqueda cuando me fije, por uno de los espacios de la gente, en las botas de la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo. Eran iguales a las de Temari, ella tenía unas así ya que se las había regalado Ino por su cumpleaños.

Gaara frunció el ceño y preocupado, apretó los puños. Shikamaru suspiró de nuevo, nervioso, y continuo hablando.

—Sabía que podía ser una coincidencia, pero aquello no me gustaba en absoluto. Así que solté los cafés y saltando el coche, llegué corriendo hasta allí, aparté a la gente y… —miró hacia el techo apoyando su cabeza en la pared, soltando, inevitablemente, algunas lágrimas—. Temari era aquella mujer. Pero no se movía… estaba pálida… parecía estar sin... —cerró los ojos por unos segundos, sin querer ver la cara de nadie en ese momento—. Me acerqué a ella, me agaché y puse su cabeza entre mis piernas. Al ver que en verdad no se movía empecé a llorar, temía haberla perdido. Hasta que me fije en sus preciosos ojos y vi que no estaban del todo cerrados, aun estaba viva.

Ino se mordió el labio y notó como de sus orbes las lágrimas ya caían sin freno alguno. ¿Por qué Shikamaru no podía ser feliz?

—Entonces —siguió hablando, ya no podía parar su relato— pregunté si habían llamado a una ambulancia y me dijeron que ésta ya venía. Escuché las sirenas de la misma y mirando a mi mujer la rogué, ya que estaba seguro que aun me escuchaba, que no me dejara. Para cuando acabé de hablarle y apretarle entre mis brazos, la ambulancia llegó y se me comunicó que estaba inconsciente. Me dijeron que si se hubiera dormido antes de que ellos hubieran llegado, Temari habría muerto. Según ellos yo había salvado la vida de mi mujer. Subí junto a ellos a la ambulancia y cuando entraron, me informaron que estaba inconsciente y que debían operarla de inmediato. Ahora está en cuidados intensivos...

Los tres que se encontraban escuchando al Nara estaban callados y con lágrimas en los ojos; llorando sin poder evitarlo —tampoco sin querer reconocerlo—. El Nara se mordió un labio, notando como lagrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos.

—Ellos dicen que la salvé, pero… Tsk, es obvio que esto ha ocurrido por mi culpa —Ino le miró sorprendida, al igual que todos. Kankuro andaba de un lado a otro frente a él; mientras que Gaara solo le observaba fijamente, sin lágrimas ya en sus ojos—. Si yo no hubiera ido a por esos estúpidos capuchinos, ella aun…

Shikamaru sintió como dos manos se ponían en sus mejillas. Eran las manos de Ino. La miró, sorprendido y sin palabras; pero sin duda culpable.

—Escúchame bien, Nara Shikamaru —ella lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos. En su vida Shikamaru los había visto tan llorosos como ahora—. Esto no es culpa tuya. Es culpa del idiota que se hace llamar conductor. ¡Estoy segura que ella estaba en la acera y él se subió y la atropelló! ¡Estaría borracho! ¡O sabe bien Dios como estaría! Pero tú no tienes la culpa, Shikamaru. ¡Le salvaste la vida! —Ésta le abrazó con fuerza, dando gracias por tenerle como amigo—. Gracias Shikamaru —el nombrado abrió aun mas los ojos, sorprendido, y sin poder evitar nuevas lágrimas rebeldes.

Cuando Ino se separó de él, Shikamaru vio los restos de las lágrimas que habían derramado los Sabaku No. En su vida les había visto llorar.

—Nara, estoy de acuerdo con Ino —habló Kankuro parándose y mirándole seriamente—. Ni se te ocurra culparte, Temari te matara si se entera… —El marido de la hermana mayor de esa familia vio la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicaba el castaño; le estaba dando las gracias.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Kankuro —habló el pelirrojo—. Lo has hecho bien. ¿Shikamaru, cogiste su matrícula?

El Nara asintió, de nuevo agradecido con ellos.

—Sí, pero no he tenido tiempo para llamar. Yo…

—Tranquilo, está bien; yo me encargo —Shikamaru se la dijo y Gaara, apuntándolo en el móvil, le otorgó una pequeña sonrisa—. Gracias Shikamaru. Me encargaré, como Kazakage de Suna, aunque esté de vacaciones en Konoha.

—Vacaciones largas —le corrigió su hermano, sonriendo.

—Bueno, de vacaciones. Cállate Kankuro. Me encargare de que ese cabron tenga su merecido —cogió su teléfono y marcó el numero de su mano derecha—. Baki, necesito que me investigues esta matricula. Es de Konoha, pero te lo pido a ti. ¿Podrás? Gracias Baki. Te debo una, ahora te la mando. Nos vemos —el pequeño de los Sabaku No se la mandó y volvió junto a ellos—. En unos días Baki tendrá a su propietario.

Todos, menos Shikamaru, asintieron sonrientes.

El Nara seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando a la sala de operaciones. No podía evitar sentirse culpable. No podía evitar echarse la culpa. Prometió protegerla y ahora… Paró de pensar en cuanto una mujer de bata blanca y rubia de dos coletas, se acercó a ellos saliendo de aquella sala. Era Tsunade Senju, Hokage y quien se había ocupado de la operación. Los cuatro, rápidamente, se acercaron a ella.

—¿Cómo esta Temari, Tsunade-sama? —Preguntó Shikamaru nervioso.

—Lo mejor de todo, es que sobrevivirá —todos suspiraron aliviados—. En unos minutos la llevaremos a su habitación, la… —miró su cuaderno y volvió la vista a Shikamaru— 204; habitación 204. Pero esas no son todas las noticias. Os diría que sólo los familiares, pero estoy segura que Ino y Chouji no se irán, así que venid a mi despacho.

Tsunade les condujó hacia éste. Ino trabajaba en el hospital, sabía que cuando Tsunade Senju llevaba a familiares a su despacho era para hablar con ellos de algo grave relacionado con el paciente; en este caso algo malo ocurría con Temari. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no era la única, no por nada le consideraban al Nara un genio. Era inteligente y astuto. Suspiró, mirándole de reojo.

Él sabía que algo no andaba bien con su mujer.

…

Tras cinco minutos, llegaron al despacho de la Jefa del hospital y Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Al entrar todos allí, ésta cerró la puerta.

—Bien, tomad asiento —aunque en aquel despacho solo hubieran dos sillas no importaba mucho, en ellas se sentaron Shikamaru y Chouji; Gaara, Ino, y Kankuro se negaron, sabían que estarían en movimiento continuo; excepto Gaara, él prefería estar de pie—. Ninguno aquí somos tan inocentes como para saber que no ocurre nada, ¿verdad? —Los cuatro asintieron a sus palabras—. Sakura está con ella, es la Subdirectora del hospital así que por ahora, no habrá problemas. ¿Esto está claro?

—Sí. Hokage-sama, dígalo ya, no soportaremos más la espera.

-Muy bien, así lo haré Kankuro. No tengo manera de decir esto mas suave: Temari está en estado de coma —los cuatro abrieron la boca de la sorpresa; la miraban fijamente, sin creérselo—. Es de grado uno. Por suerte, es el más bajo y hay grandes posibilidades de que despierte. Pero sabéis como es esto. Pueden pasar horas, días, semanas, meses o años para qué despierte. Lamento el no poder informaros con certeza.

Ino se tapó la boca de la impresión y se apoyó en una pared cayéndose, lentamente, al suelo. Sus hermanos tenían la mirada perdida y estaban estáticos. De todas las noticias, ni siquiera se podían imaginar esa. Shikamaru, por el contrario, tenía la mirada vacía; sin sentimientos, sin nada. Miraba por la ventana de detrás de la Hokage culpándose aun mas por lo ocurrido; no merecía nada, no se merecía a su mujer. Al final, Kami le había castigado a ella. Debería haberle castigado a él, era quien se lo merecía.

—Sinceramente, y os hablo como mi opinión de médica, el paciente normalmente suele tardar meses, como mínimo, en despertar. Pero el caso de Temari Sabaku No, es especial.

—Defina especial —le pidió Gaara.

—Sería extraño, casi excepcional, que su hermana no despertase en dos semanas —Ino, aun con las manos cubriéndola la cara, abrió los ojos con renovadas esperanzas. Shikamaru centró su mirada en su líder; en aquella mirada parecía haber todavía algún rayo de luz.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Ino, curiosa.

—La razón es que aunque se haya dado en la cabeza, el accidente no ha sido tan grave como parecía. Resistió bien el impacto del automóvil, lo malo fue la caída contra el suelo. La caída y el posterior golpe en la cabeza la produjo ese estado de coma leve. Al ser leve, como ya he dicho, su grado es uno. Así que en estos comas el tiempo que requiere el paciente para despertar, salvo casos insólitos, suele ser de entre una y tres semanas.

En aquel despacho parecían mas aliviados. Al parecer no todo estaba perdido.

—No obstante —continuó la Hokage—, os quería avisar de esto. Las posibilidades de que despierte son infinitamente superiores. Pero siempre quedan opciones en las que tarde más de lo normal, o en las que nunca lo haga. Sólo quiero que estéis preparados para todo. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa me lo decís sin problema alguno. Ahora podéis visitar a Temari. Pero por favor, lo mejor sería que no fueran más de dos.

—Gracias Hokage-sama —Gaara se acercó a darle la mano—. Le debo la vida de mi hermana, a usted y a todos los médicos de esa operación. Agradézcaselo de mi parte.

—No lo dude, Kazekage. Y de nada, es mi trabajo. Además, es un honor y una inmensa alegría para mí salvar a la gente.

Kankuro asintió, secundando las palabras de su hermano y agradeciéndoselo de igual manera. Siguió a su hermano, quien ya había salido del despacho. En el interior del mismo, aun estaban Shikamaru e Ino.

—Shikamaru, Ino, no tenéis que…

—Tsunade-Sama, gracias por salvar a mi amiga. Le estaré a usted, a Sakura y al resto eternamente agradecida —dijo Ino, abrazando a la médico. Ésta sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

—No es nada, además no soy la única aquí que salva vidas. Y no he estado sola ahí dentro.

Ino sonrió, dándole la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza. Siempre admiraría a aquella mujer.

—Voy a ver a Sakura, me la llevare a tomar un café. Así sus hermanos podrán pasar a verla tranquilos —puso una mano en el hombro del Nara y se dirigió a la puerta, giró el pomo, pero antes de salir habló sin darse la vuelta—. Ojala algún día pueda llegar a hacer la mitad de lo que hacéis, o Sakura, o tú, Tsunade-Sama. Gracias de nuevo. También Sakura te lo agradece, aunque no te lo haya dicho. Y también gracias de parte de todos los que nos importa Temari. ¡Nos vemos!

Salió de allí a buscar a Sakura para contarle lo acontecido. También debían llamar a Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba y los demás. Debían enterarse de que Temari despertaría, ¡no estaba todo perdido!

—Shikamaru, deberías irte a descansar. Son las diez; llevas aquí desde un poco más de las ocho y no has comido nada.

—Estoy bien Tsunade-sama. Además quiero estar al lado de Temari. Por lo menos esta noche. Sé que no me puedes dejar, pero solo permíteme esta noche. Necesito…

—Bien, esta noche podrás dormir a su lado. Pero antes ve a cenar algo. Si no olvídalo, ¿entendido?

—Sí, sí —el Nara se levantó—. Nunca podré estar más agradecido de lo que lo estoy con vosotros. Contigo, con Sakura y con toda la gente que ha estado ahí dentro. Ahora sigo teniendo a mi compañera de viaje. No sería nadie sin Temari. Gracias, de verdad. Te estaré agradecido toda la vida, Tsunade-sam —abrió la puerta para irse, pero antes de salir por ella giró su cabeza hacia la Hokage—. Iré a ver a mis padres. Así de paso cenaré algo. Creo que a mi madre la dará algo. Cuídese.

—De nada, y mucho ánimo Shikamaru. Pero sobre todo, mucha suerte; la necesitarás —dijo cuando éste ya había salido por la puerta.

…

Shikamaru paseaba por las calles de Konoha en dirección a su casa. Eran las diez y media, iba un poco tarde. Ino y Sakura le habían entretenido un poco, y a eso si le sumabas el vistazo de diez minutos que le había echado a Temari mientras estaban sus hermanos dentro pues normal que se le hubiese hecho tarde.

Al verla, al Nara casi le da un vuelco al corazón. Estaba tranquila, serena y tan hermosa como siempre. Se encontraba bien, y descansando. Estaba seguro de que no podría seguir viviendo sin ella su lado, porque como bien le había dicho a la Hokage, Temari era su compañera de viaje; del viaje de su vida.

Tras diez minutos llegó a casa, sus padres debían de estar preocupados. Su madre le debería haber llamado más de diez veces, pero no le apetecía mirar su móvil. Iba a cenar con ellos. Sin duda, su madre le mataría. Ingresó en su casa con miedo, tenía sus llaves así que no le hacía falta llamar. Solo iba a buscar algo comestible en la cocina y volvería con Temari. Sería la única noche que podría pasar con ella, debía de aprovecharla al máximo.

Entró sigilosamente, volviéndose a guardar las llaves en el bolsillo y descalzándose. Llegó a la cocina, abrió la nevera y cogió un poco de Teriyaki que le habría sobrado a su madre de la cena. Con eso se llenaría. Tomó un vaso, lo llenó de agua y se sentó en la mesa; al ver que no veía nada se levantó, encendió la luz y se volvió a sentar. Entonces acercó una brocheta a su boca, abrió los ojos y se paró antes de meterse un trozo en la boca.

—¡Mamá! —Gritó, asustado, el Nara. levantándose, dejando caer la brocheta en el plato, y ayudándose de la pared para no caer del susto—. ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¿Qué es eso de esconderte en la oscuridad, problemática?

—¡Tú eres el que da los sustos, señorito! ¿¡Qué es eso de no venir a avisar de que no ibais a venir a cenar!? ¿Te parecerá bonito?

Su padre entró a la cocina justo cuando su madre tenía los brazos en la cintura.

—Hola Shikamaru —cogió un vaso y se lo llenó de leche.

—Hola Oto-san —se fue de la cocina con el vaso de la mano.

—¡Shikaku Nara, vuelve aquí ahora mismo! —Su padre volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en la mesa, al lado de su mujer.

—¡Tu hijo llega de esta manera y tú ni le regañas!

—¡Estará cansado, mujer! —Vio la mirada asesina de Yosino y suspiró—. Vale, vale. ¿Qué razones hay para no avisar de que no venís a cenar? Tu madre estuvo toda la tarde preparando la cena.

Shikamaru desvió la mirada, sabía que se lo tenía que contar. Se sentó en su sitio de nuevo. Shikaku en seguida lo notó y se puso serio. Su mujer le miró extrañada, algo pasaba. Ambos se pusieron serios de repente, y la Nara sabía detectar las expresiones de los hombres Nara, tan serios; sabía que estaban preocupados.

—Lo siento por no llamaros, pero no he encontrado la ocasión.

—¿Qué ocurre Shikamaru? —Le preguntó su madre preocupada.

—Temari ha tenido un accidente, está en coma —su padre abrió los ojos de la impresión, su madre se puso una mano en su boca—. Un conductor se subió a la acera y la atropelló. Ella cayó de espaldas contra el suelo pero su mayor golpe fue en su cabeza. La Hokage me ha dicho que el coma es leve, de grado uno, y que lo normal sería que despertara a lo largo de una a tres semanas. Vine aquí a cenar algo, porque la Hokage me obligó. Así cuando lo haga podré dormir con Temari durante toda la noche. Seré el primero en felicitarle por nuestro aniversario.

El Nara esbozó una sonrisa triste, recordando su expresión; su sonrisa.

—Shikamaru…

—Hijo, mañana iremos a visitar a Temari. Cena todo lo que quieras. Yo… no soy bueno diciendo estas cosas, pero te apoyo. Estoy seguro que despertara. Mucho ánimo hijo.

Se fue dándole un beso en su cabeza, aunque no sabía ser amoroso no pudo evitar darle apoyo a su hijo de aquella manera; sabía que lo necesitaba.

—Gracias Oto-San —dijo con la voz un poco ronca.

Shikaku no se esperaba eso. Su nuera, la única que podía controlar a su hijo, la mujer de la que estaba enamorado Shikamaru, se encontraba en coma por la culpa de un idiota. Necesitaba darse una ducha, pero sobre todo necesitaba pensar. No dejaría que su hijo estuviera solo, no ahora. Yoshino, por su parte, estaba impactada. Su querida nuera, a quien consideraba su igual pero con su hijo, había estado a punto de morir. Su hijo la necesitaba, ahora más que nunca.

—Shikamaru, hijo. Ven aquí, cariño… —se acercó a él, sabía lo que necesitaba. Y era un abrazo, uno que otorgaba el cariño de un abrazo de su madre. Shikamaru no dudo en ir y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas para romper a llorar por… ya no sabía las veces en ese día. Temari tenía razón, él sólo era un bebe llorón—. Estoy aquí Shikamaru, siempre lo estaré. Te quiero mucho, mi niño.

Shikamaru, ese día mas que nunca, necesitaba el cariño de una madre.

…

Tras una hora en casa de sus padres, donde se tranquilizó y comió bastante, a cuenta de su madre, se dirigió de nuevo al hospital. Eran las once y veinte de la noche cuando llego allí. Saludó a las enfermeras, a Tsunade-sama y subió al tercer piso. Recorrió los diferentes pasillos y cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación 204. Allí se encontraban Ino y Sakura, junto a Gaara y Kankuro. Al parecer la habían cuidado este tiempo.

—Lamento la demora, pero mi madre me obligó a cenar más de lo necesario.

—No pasa nada Nara —le dijo Kankuro— hemos estado un rato más con ella —se acercó y la dio un beso—. Buenas noches hermanita.

—Cuídala, Shikamaru. Buenas noches nee-san… Mañana volvemos.

Gaara se acercó y la dio un beso a su hermana. No hacía falta decirle que la cuidara, porque él ya lo hacía, siempre lo había hecho. Se fueron de la habitación.

—Buenas noches Temari, nos vamos, pero estarás bien cuidada —le dijo Ino.

—No lo dudes, duerme bien Temari —le dijo también Sakura.

—Ah por cierto, gracias Sakura —le dijo Shikamaru antes de que saliera por la puerta.

Ésta solo asintió y salió siguiendo a Ino. Dormirían, aunque solo fueran unas horas. Shikamaru se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en un taburete al lado suyo. La cogió su mano derecha y la acarició con el pulgar, aun estaba un poco fría.

—Ya estoy aquí problemática. No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente. Ahora seré yo quien te cuide y te proteja Temari; es mi turno. No te preocupes por nada, porque sé que te vas a despertar, eres tan terca como una mula y orgullosa como tú sola. Si no despertaras, no serías la Temari de quien estoy enamorado. La que siempre lucha, y lucha, y lucha, y no se rinde. Ni ante nada, ni ante nadie. La que me pega cuando me lo merezco, la que odia a muerte el machismo; en teoría también me deberías odiar ya que soy un poco machista, pero has aprendido a soportar esa faceta de mí.

Sonrió, observándola con atención. Demonios, era tan bella… echaba tanto de menos su voz. ¿A que nivel se suponía que necesitaba a esa mujer? Jamás sería capaz de medirlo. No dudó en continuar su charla.

—Eres la que consigue que se me quite esa vaguería heredada, quien me hace sentir como si fuera un adolescente enamorado. No puedo evitar alabarte, adorarte, amarte, como si fueras la única mujer en el mundo; y eso es cierto, porque para mí lo eres. No siento eso por nadie más que tú, no lo he sentido por nadie más que tú. Y eso no va a cambiar. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no he amado, ni amo, ni amare, tanto a nadie como te amo a ti Sabaku No Temari. Porque eres mi compañera de viaje, la mujer más problemática del mundo; siempre dando problemas…

Porque demonios, jamás dejaba de darle problemas. Acarició con los nudillos de su mano libre su mejilla, decidido a seguir confesándose aunque ella no lo oyese.

—Maldición, mujer. Tú eres la mujer de mi vida, Temari. Por todas esas razones, y más que ahora tengo en mi cabeza pero me es imposible sacarlas a la vez, sé que despertaras. Y sé que seremos la familia que hemos soñado. Cuando despiertes estaré a tu lado. Como siempre he estado, estoy y estaré. Porque, a lo mejor está sonando demasiado cursi o ñoño, pero te amo Temari Sabaku No. A ti, y solamente a ti, mujer problemática. Así que despierta por favor, porque yo… no puedo vivir sin ti. Me sería imposible.

Suspiró y tumbó la parte de arriba de su cuerpo en la tripa de la rubia, durmiéndose al instante; tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Entrelazó sus manos con las de ella, siéndola con él; requiriéndola con él. No se dio cuenta el tiempo que pasó, pero su primer aniversario de casados lo habían pasado juntos; y unidos. No habría regalos especiales. Pero con el amor ya valía, ¿verdad?

.

.

* * *

**S**_&amp;_**T**

* * *

.

.

_**Hola de nuevo, creo que me ha quedado un poco acaramelado jajajaj, pero el momento de Shikamaru era total y completamente necesario. En algunos momentos he querido llorar, en serio. Me parece tan triste. O sea yo no podría. **_

_**Acabo de editar y pido perdón por los fallos que he podido cometer porque reconozco que había demasiados fiehifojenjofjeodf. Era lerda antes, sorry por eso (?).**_

…

_**Reviews:**_

_**Mitchel0420: **__A ver si te gusta este cap. Es un poco sufrido, pero he avisado. Romance/Drama, vais a sufrir un poquillo. Besos. Gracias por el Review._

_**Lady Kiam: **__Lamento el retraso, a ver que tal te parece este. Gracias por el Review. Besos._

…

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	4. Amnesia

_**Capítulo 3. ¡Gracias por los Reviews! ¡Me encanta que me deis vuestras opiniones! Este capítulo…ufff…ufff…ufff…Abajo os respondo chicos y chicas.**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__It's Time-Imagine Dragons._ _**Porque, ya**_** es hora, ¿no?**

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**Amnesia**

_Y tumbo la parte de arriba de su cuerpo en la tripa de la rubia, durmiéndose al instante, con lágrimas en los ojos, y entrelazando sus manos con las de ella._

_No se dio cuenta del tiempo que paso, pero su aniversario, su primer aniversario de casados, lo habían pasado juntos y unidos. No habría regalos especiales. Pero, con el amor vale, ¿verdad?_

Los primeros rayos de sol atravesaron las ventanas de la habitación 204 del Hospital de Konoha. Un chico, de unos 24 años, se encontraba dormido sobre la barriga de una mujer rubia, que yacía plácidamente dormida.

Esos rayos de sol provocaron que el chico se desperezara y soltara un "mendosukei" debido a la interrupción de su sueño. Pero al levantar su cabeza, y observarla dormir con tanta tranquilidad, no pudo evitar esbozar su típica sonrisa, mientras se tumbaba de nuevo en su barriga viéndola dormir. Decidió cerrar los ojos imaginándose así, como serian sus hijos; como sería su vida a partir de ahora; como la pediría perdón; a donde la invitaría a cenar; si la podría dar su regalo de aniversario, que sin duda, era mil veces peor que el de ella; si…

Pero a veces, las cosas, no son como preveíamos…

-Perdona, ¿Te puedes quitar de encima mío?-Shikamaru se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, creía estar soñando de nuevo.-Si no te importa, claro.-Añadió sarcásticamente. Parecía tan real...-¿Hola? Mmmm…Oye tú.-Ahora hasta le tocaba su hombro. Sin duda, necesitaba…Un momento.-¡Oye tu, quítate de una vez de encima mío!-Recibió un empujón que le hizo caerse al suelo, de culo.

-_Mendosukei…_-Dijo sobándose una nuca. Entonces, abrió los ojos y la vio. Despierta, con los brazos cruzados y con una ceja alzada, mientras le miraba enfundándole miedo. La mirada propia de su mujer.-Por fin has despertado mujer problemática…-Se levanto, se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Esto, a la rubia, le pillo desprevenida. Ahora ese hombre raro, extraño, que estaba en su habitación de su…Espera, ¿dónde demonios estaba? Le aparto de un empujón. Esto provoco que él levantara una ceja ante su actitud.

-Temari, ¿te ocurre algo?-

-¿Por qué debería ocurrirme?-

-Ufff, menos mal. Porque…-

-Estoy en un sitio, el cual no se cual es, con un hombre que me abraza de repente, el cual tampoco conozco. Aparte de eso, estoy bien.-Shikamaru se quedo helado. ¿Acaso eso era…?-Por cierto, si no te importa y tal…¿Me podrías decir que hago aquí?-Mira por la ventana.-¿Por qué no estoy en Suna?-Le vuelve a mirar.-Pero sobre todo, me podrías explicar…¿Quién coño eres tú?-

Shikamaru palideció al instante. No le reconocía. No sabía que hacía en Konoha. Su mujer, tenía amnesia. A lo mejor solo era momentánea. Tenía que comprobarlo.

-Eso es fácil. Estas en el hospital porque has tenido un accidente, ¿acaso no has notado las vendas de tu cabeza?-Ella se toco su cabeza. Era cierto. ¿Qué la había pasado?-Y eso de porque no estás en Suna, es porque te mudaste a Konoha.-¿Qué ella se mudo a Konoha? Imposible. Ella nunca lo haría. Y menos dejaría a su hermano, el Kazekage solo.-¿Y que quien soy yo? Já. Aunque tu accidente no lo provoque, me considero responsable de él. Asi que, podríamos decir que soy el culpable de esas tres cosas.-Ella le miro interrogante. El accidente no le había provocado él, según lo que la decía, pero se consideraba responsable. ¿Por qué? Además, ¿qué tenían que ver las otras dos cosas con él?-Por lo que te conozco, que es bastante, deduzco que estas dándole vueltas a mi participación en estos tres hechos, ¿verdad?-Ella no dijo nada. Él sonrió de medio lado. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? ¿Quién era ese chico?-Pues la respuesta es muy simple, Sabaku No Temari. Perdón, Nara Temari. Porque yo soy tu marido, Nara Shikamaru. ¿Ya me has olvidado, problemática?-

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿Ella casada? ¿Y con alguien como él? Debía de ser una broma. ¡No le recordaba! ¡Es más, estaba segura de que no se podía casar con él! ¡Sólo era…!

-Mira tío, me duele mucho la cabeza. Así que no estoy para bromas. Te lo volveré a repetir. ¿Quién…?-

-¿No me crees?-Ella le miro enfadada por haberla interrumpido.-Mira pues, el dedo anular de tu mano derecha.-Ella se asusto. Ahí era donde la gente se ponía sus…Miro su mano derecha, luego centro su mirada a su dedo anular y…Abrió la boca. Ahí estaba. Una alianza plateada. Era preciosa. Sin duda de tan buen gusto, que ella la hubiera escogido así.-Mira la mía.-Se la enseño, era igual.

-¡Pero eso no…!-La volvió a interrumpir.

-Mira que odio quitármela…Recuerdo que me echabas la bronca por no ducharme con ella. Yo solo no quería que se oxidara. Hasta que tú me dijiste que estaban hechas de un material que no se oxidaban. Y yo no me acordaba.-Se sobo la nuca.-Desde ese momento, no me la volví a quitar. Creo que durante un tiempo tuve heridas, pero aun así no me la quite. Ahí casi me matas. _Mendosukei…_-Temari le miro sorprendida. ¿En serio era ese chico, su marido? Se la quita y la dio la vuelta.

En el interior se observaba que era negra, y que portaba una inscripción: _"S&amp;T-La Sombra y el Viento." _Temari miro la inscripción extrañada. Ella amaba el viento. Siempre se identificaba con ese elemento. Tan libre, tan fiero, tan temido…Pero, ¿y la sombra? ¿Acaso él…?

-Sí, yo me identifico con la sombra.-Contestando a lo que ella pensaba. ¿Ahora, también, la leía la mente?-Sigilosas, tranquilas, y no son para nada problemáticas. Pero necesitan del viento. Porque si no, no se podrían mover con tranquilidad y con un objetivo. Al igual que el viento necesita de la sombra, para sentirse protegido y querido. Porque la sombra, es la única que puede parar al viento.-

-¡Eso es una estupidez! ¡La sombra no puede parar al viento!-

-Es la única que puede domarlo. –

-¿Y eso quien lo dice?-

-Yo.-La rubia soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y en que te basas?-

-En la lógica.-Contesto tranquilo el Nara.

-¡No hay ningún tipo de ley o de lógica que apoye que la sombra pueda "domar" al viento!-

-¿Ah, no?-

-¡No!-

-Y entonces, ¿cómo es que _tú_ te has casado conmigo?-Temari se quedo sin argumentos.-Tuvimos esa discusión cuando llevábamos un tiempo de salir de novios. Te quedaste igual que ahora.-Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado, orgulloso, mientras que la rubia apretaba con fuerza los dientes.-Si tú te identificas con el viento, y yo con la sombra, ¿cómo es que yo te puedo, digámoslo de esta manera, tranquilizar?-Ella no tenia respuesta. Se puso de nuevo su anillo.-Iré a buscar a Tsunade-Sama. Me va a matar por decirte algo de tu pasado sin haberte hecho pruebas antes, pero ha valido la pena. Nos vemos más…-

-La sombra nunca podrá domar al viento.-

-Lo que tú digas. Responde a mi pregunta, y te daré la razón. Nos vemos después, Temari.-Se acerco a darla un beso en la frente, y salió por la puerta.

La rubia se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Ese chico, era el primero que la dejaba sin respuesta. Sin respuesta a una pregunta tonta, porque era una pregunta sin sentido. Pero la daba rabia no tener respuesta para ella. Su cerebro de chica orgullosa, y feminista, no se permitía dejarse ganar por alguien como él. Encontraría la respuesta a su pregunta. Le demostraría que el viento, es indomable.

Además, ¿cómo iba a ser él su marido? Necesitaba más que un simple anillo. Aunque las pruebas, eran muy claras y convincentes. Sí era así, no sabía si felicitarse o matarse. Era alguien guapo, algo innegable; sexy, obvio; y sin duda, para dejarla sin habla, era muy inteligente. Pero a la vez, era odioso. La había sacado de quicio en poco tiempo. En solo una conversación. Sin duda, necesitaba una noche junto con una taza de su querido chocolate caliente, para pensarlo en profundidad.

…

Shikamaru tras salir de esa habitación se fue directo al baño. Se apoyo en el lavamanos y respiro hondo. ¿Podría ser que su mujer…? Movió su cabeza hacia los lados. Era muy poco probable. Ni Tsunade se lo había dicho. Era obvio que primero tenía que despertar y luego ya hablarían, pero… En verdad, cuando Temari le pregunto quién era estuvo a punto de golpear la pared, de la impotencia, de la rabia, pero no la había hecho. Esa amnesia podría ser sólo fruto de su rápido despertar del coma. Pero no lo aceptaría. No aceptaría que Temari se hubiera olvidado de él. No podía ser. Así que, se echo agua en la cara; se seco; se acicalo la camisa, que ya estaba bastante arrugada, se la metió por dentro de los vaqueros; y se dirigió al despacho de la Jefa del Hospital, y a la vez Hokague.

…

Tras 5 minutos llamo a su puerta, la Hokague ordeno su paso.

-Tsunade-Sama…-

-¡Oh Shikamaru!-Dejo los informes que leía, con sus gafas negras, y miro al Nara.-¿Qué tal estas? ¿Habéis dormido bien?-

-De maravilla la verdad. Ella creo que también. Pero se lo puedes preguntar.-Tsunade levanto una ceja.

-¿Cómo que se lo puedo preguntar?-

-Ha despertado, así que supongo que sería lo lógico. En vez de preguntarme a mi…-

-¿¡Como que ya ha despertado!?-Salió corriendo de detrás del escritorio y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la rubia.-¿Hace cuanto, Shikamaru?-

-10 minutos, quizás…-

-¿¡No habrás hablado con ella, verdad!?-La gente estaba en medio del camino de la Hokague…-¡Paso, paso!-Paro a uno.-¡Konel, búscame a Shizune! ¡La quiero en la habitación 204, a la orden de ya! ¡Si ves a Sakura, dila que venga junto con Ino! Y si no, díselo a las enfermeras de guardia que se lo digan en cuanto las vean. ¿Entendido?-Este asintió asustado. Tsunade no había parado de andar mientras hablaba.-¡Contesta, Nara!-

-Quizás, la he dicho un par de cosillas…-La Hokague se freno en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿¡Sabes lo que puede acarrear eso al paciente!? ¡Maldición Shikamaru, a veces no pareces un genio…!-Se tranquilizo, y la hablo pausada.- ¿Te recordaba?-Este la sonrió con tristeza.-Ya veo, posiblemente sólo es temporal. De uno o dos días. Quizás una semana.-Vio que el azabache miraba por la ventana del pasillo.-Pero, para confirmarlo, he de verla. Puedes entrar si quieres, chico.-

Los dos abrieron la puerta de la habitación. Temari ante esto se sentó en la cama, como no hacerlo si la Hokague había entrado con su fuerza característica. Menos mal, que las puertas estaban reforzadas.

-Buenas Temari. Soy la directora del Hospital Central de Konoha, Tsunade Senju. A la vez, también soy la Hokague, pero aquí soy una doctora, así que me puedes hablar normal. -Esta se sorprendió ante esto.-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Creo que bien.-

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes sueño? ¿Sientes todo el cuerpo? ¿Tienes dolores punzantes en alguna parte del cuerpo…?-

-Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, nada más.-Se llevo una mano a ella.-He dormido bien. Por cierto, ¿quién es ese chico?-Tsunade se puso muy seria.

-¿No le recuerdas, Temari?-

-La verdad es que no. Dice que es mi marido, y llevamos el mismo anillo, pero yo no recuerdo nada de él.-Shikamaru apretó los dientes a la vez que cerraba las manos con fuerza.

-Ya veo.-Saco una libreta y apunto unos datos. La miro a la cara.-¿Sabes donde estas?-

-Según…-Mira a Shikamaru.-¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?-Este la miro pero luego se dirigió hacia la ventana sin contestarla.-Bueno,-Miro de nuevo a Tsunade.-según ese chico, borde, estoy en Konoha. Pero yo debería estar en Suna.-

-¿Cómo que deberías estar en Suna?-Pregunto la directora Tsunade, con una clara preocupación. Si era lo que se imaginaba…-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Temari?-

-Que me encontraba en Suna, con mis hermanos, paseando por la calle. Creo que me dirigía hacia mi taller.-

-¿Tu taller?-Pregunto la Hokague sorprendida. Ella era la Directora de una de las empresas más importantes de todo Konoha.

-Sí, su taller de pintura.-Tanto Tsunade como Temari le miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Y tú, como sabes eso?-

-Soy tu marido, Temari. Sé todo sobre ti, al igual que tu, mi mujer, sabes todo sobre mí.-Temari abrió la boca de la impresión. Quizás, al fin y al cabo, el sí podría ser su marido.

-Esto es más grave de lo creía...-Susurro bajo la Hokague para que no la oyeran.

La doctora cogió su localizador, y mando un mensaje tanto a Shizune como a Sakura e Ino. Tenían que venir aquí ya. Luego, mando otro a una de las enfermeras de guardia, necesitaba que alguien la cubriera. Su día de hoy, se lo dedicaría solamente a la Sabaku No. Esa no era una amnesia leve.

…

Sakura había recibido un mensaje de la Hokague en su localizador, parecía ser que algo importante ocurría en la habitación 204. ¿De que la sonaba esa habitación?

-¡Sakura, Sakura!-Esta se dio la vuelta y vio a su mejor amiga corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Ino? ¿A ti también te ha llamado Tsunade-Sama?-

-Así es. Pero, ¿por qué no has llegado ya? ¡Yo he venido corriendo!-

-Ya, si ya te veo. Pero, ¿por qué debería correr? Ósea, es un aviso importante, pero no hace falta…-

-No sé donde tendrás la cabeza frentona.-Esta la miro con el ceño fruncido.-Es la habitación de alguien que ayer tuvo una accidente,-Sakura seguía sin comprender.-amiga nuestra,-Esta alzo una ceja.-¡Por Dios, Sakura! ¡Nuestra amiga Temari está en esa habitación!-

-¡Ai Dios, Temari! ¡No me había acordado!-Y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Ahora sí que corres, no? ¡Pues me podrías esperar! ¡Frentona!-La Yamanaka la siguió corriendo, más lento.

En unos minutos, llegaron allí. Sakura la abrió sin llamar.

-¿¡Que la ocurre, Tsunade-Sama!?-

-¿¡Esta bien Temari!?-Las dos preguntaron y entraron gritando a la habitación, cansadas de la carrera.

-¿¡Que maneras son esas de entrar!?-Grito la Hokague.

Temari y Shikamaru pensaron lo mismo, que ella había entrado de la misma manera. Temari las miro extrañada. ¿Quién eran esas chicas? ¿Y por qué se preocupaban por ella? Debían trabajar también en el hospital, al llevar la bata, pero estaba un poco perdida. La rubia junto con la pelirosa, se acercaron a ella.

-¿Cómo estas Temari?-Pregunto la pelirosa.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres matar a Shikamaru? Si es así, estas perfectamente.-Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida. El Nara observo la escena rodando los ojos.

-Ehhh…Creo que necesito un poco de espacio vital…-Susurro, casi sin aire, al ver como la abrazaban las dos chicas.

-Chicas,-Las dijo la Hokague.-apartaos que la estáis ahogando.- Las dos se disculparon y se apartaron. En ese momento Shizune entro a la habitación.

-Perdón por el retraso Tsunade-Sama, pero había un problema con un paciente y…-Vio a Temari.-¿Ya ha despertado?-

-Así es.-Shizune iba a decir algo cuando la Hokague la interrumpió.-Atenta.-

-Una duda, pero pequeña, sin más.-Miro a Sakura e Ino.-¿Os…conozco?-Toda la habitación palideció, menos Tsunade. Sakura e Ino se quedaron pálidas. Quietas como estatuas. Temari, ¿no las recordaba?

-¿A vosotras tampoco eh?-Susurro el Nara siendo escuchado por Ino y Sakura, quienes se sorprendieron y palidecieron aun más.

-Pero Tsunade-Sama, ¡Temari y Shikamaru se conocieron hace 4 años! ¡A él le ha de recordar! ¡Shikamaru la conoció mucho antes que nosotras!-

-Al parecer sus recuerdos son de antes de conocer a Shikamaru. Investigaremos más tarde eso.-Suspiro.- Pero es como me imaginaba, sus recuerdos tienen un tope.-Toda la habitación la miro.

-¿Un…tope?-Pregunto Temari.

-Temari Sabaku No, tienes amnesia. No recuerdas nada de los últimos 4 años de tu vida.-

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Este capítulo presenta el comienzo de la historia, que describe el resumen. **_

_**Antes de que digáis cualquier cosa, y penséis que esto no puede ser. Temari y Shikamaru llevaban saliendo tres años de novios, y el 20 de noviembre hacen el primero de casados. ¿Hasta ahí me seguís, no? Vale, pues os estaréis preguntando, "¿si llevan, en total, cuatro años juntos, como es que Temari no le recuerda?" Fácil, porque su aniversario de novios, no ha sido el mismo día que el de casados, y por tanto, digamos, que el cerebro de Temari, ha "retrocedido" a un momento de hace cuatro años, en donde aún no le conocía. Ya lo he puesto, pero haber si no lo entendíais. **_

_**He querido poner el tema por el cual, a mi parecer, identifica a Shikamaru y Temari. El de sus elementos. Sombra y Viento. ¿Puede la sombra domar al viento? Según Shikamaru, sí.**_

* * *

**Kiops: **_Me alegro de que te guste. A ver qué te parece este capi. Romance/Drama, como ya se preveía, sufriréis un poquillo…¡Besos!_

**Mitchel0420:**_La verdad es que si que pasaron bastantes cosas, en este en cambio, me he centrado más en el problema principal, la amnesia de Temari. Veamos a ver que pasara, y como bien dice Raphael, "¿Qué misterio habrá?".¡Besos!_

**Anamicenas:**_¡Me alegro de que te guste! Son monísimos. Me emociona que estés tan intrigada y metida en el fic, eso me alegra muchísimo. Gracias a ti por leerlo. ¡Eso es lo que digo yo! ¡Nunca habrá suficiente ShikaTema! ¡Besos!_

* * *

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	5. La Decisión de Shikamaru

_**Capítulo 4. Atención a este capítulo. **_

_**Mil gracias a los cuatro que me dejan Review. Hacen sentir a esta escritora novata, con ganas a dar lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo. Este capítulo, os lo dedico:**_** Kiops, ****Mitchel0420****, ****Lady Kiam****, y ****Anamicenas.**

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__Por Ti-El Canto del Loco. __**Para mí el mejor grupo que ha habido en España. Además de que no hay canción que pegue más.**_

_**Atención, los Flashbacks, los hare en cursiva enteros y con dos puntos, en vez de tres que significan cambio de escena.**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**La Decisión de Shikamaru**

_-Temari Sabaku No, tienes amnesia. No recuerdas nada de los últimos 4 años de tu vida.-_

Shikamaru apretó los dientes. No era lo mismo pensarlo y creerlo él, pudiendo ser solo cosa suya, que escucharlo de una profesional de la medicina. No pudo soportarlo, y salió de la habitación a toda prisa. No sabía a dónde se dirigía, no sabía qué hacer, no oía tampoco los gritos de Ino y Sakura, solo oía la frase de la Hokague. Su mujer, lo había olvidado.

…

Ino y Sakura vieron salir al Nara al escuchar la confirmación de lo que se imaginaban. Le gritaron, pero no las escuchaba. Su amiga, las había olvidado. Lágrimas, inevitables, empezaron a salir por sus ojos. Estaban muy dolidas, tristes, desesperadas, estaban desconsoladas. No se imaginaban, si tan mal lo estaban empezando a pasar ellas, como lo iban a pasar el resto. Pero sin duda, el que peor lo estaba pasando era Shikamaru. Tenían que llamarles. Así que se disculparon ante la Hokague y salieron también de la habitación, una seguida de la otra, echando una última mirada a Temari. Esa mirada, podría ser su adiós. Un adiós, que parecía para siempre. Todo dependía de la Sabaku No. Pero, según cómo iban las cosas, y según lo dicho por Tsunade, ese adiós, parecía definitivo.

…

Shizune miraba triste las huidas de Shikamaru, Ino, y Sakura. Porque aunque la doliera reconocer esto, estaban huyendo de la realidad. No querían ver que tendrían que empezar de nuevo. Pero por otro lado, les comprendía. Ella, sin duda se hubiera derrumbado ahí, delante de ella. Pero, ellos eran más fuertes, y no querían confundirla más. La verdad, Shizune les admiraba.

Tsunade se encontraba seria, pensando en lo ocurrido. Entendía que no lo pudieran soportar. Les costaría un tiempo asimilarlo. Pero quien más le preocupaba era el Nara. No sabía si ese chico, a pesar de ser tan buen estratega, podía pensar un plan, una estrategia, en relación a lo ocurrido. A veces, el saber, no lo era todo.

-Perdonad.-Las dijo Temari haciendo que están volvieran a la realidad.-No se qué demonios está ocurriendo. Pero al parecer, he perdido parte de mi memoria.-Dijo confundida la rubia.

-Exacto,-Confirmo la asistente de la Hokague, quien también era médico.-no recuerdas nada de los últimos 4 años de tu vida. Pero cualquier información que tengas, cualquier cosa que recuerdes de aquí a ese tiempo, nos será de ayuda.-

-Bien, si recuerdo algo se lo contare…-

-Shizune.-

-Shizune-San.-Sonrió la rubia agradecida.

-Temari, en dos horas recibirás el alta. Pero no te podrás ir, quiero hablar contigo y con tus hermanos. Ellos llegaran en ese tiempo, no pueden salir antes de su trabajo.-

-Pero, el recorrido de Suna en coche es de 5 horas. ¿¡Como van a poder estar aquí en tan solo dos horas!?-

-Temari-San, ellos…-

-Shizune, es mejor no decirla nada más por el momento. Su cerebro, ya ha administrado mas información de la recomendada para alguien con amnesia recién diagnosticada.-

-Tiene razón Tsunade-Sama. Aunque más información sería buena para ella, su cerebro podría pagar las consecuencias. Me disculpo.-

-Así que, ¿no puedo saber más?-

-No por ahora Temari. No me la quiero jugar. Lo mejor será que esta hora descanses. Sólo son las diez de la mañana. Tus hermanos llegaran en dos horas. Así que descansa, te vendrá bien.-

-Gracias Tsunade-Sama, Shizune-San.-

Temari se dejo caer en la cama cuando estas salieron por la puerta. Así que, ¿amnesia eh? Esto era demasiado problemático. ¿Desde cuándo hablaba así? Sin duda, había cambiado bastante. Tanto física, como mentalmente. ¿Habría sido su marido la razón de su cambio? ¿Por qué se habría venido a vivir a Konoha? ¿Por qué habría dejado su taller? ¿Se habría construido otro en Konoha? ¿Habría sido su marido, la razón de su mudanza? Suspiro con pesadez. ¿Por qué la pasaba esto a ella? Era todo tan…Pero no podía evitar preguntarse… ¿Sería feliz con su marido? ¿Era feliz con su vida, aquí en Konoha? ¿Aquí, lejos de sus hermanos, lejos de Gaara? ¿Si lo era antes, volverá a serlo ahora? ¿Volvería a amar? ¿Volvería a ser feliz?

…

Shikamaru salió del hospital, y empezó a correr. Quería huir de la realidad. Quería huir. Era un cobarde sí, pero no quería volver a ver a su esposa y que le preguntara quien era. No quería sonreírla si ella no le sonreía a él. No quería verla y no oírla insultarle: "¡Eh, vago! ¿A qué esperas, a que te mande una invitación o te indico como se besa a tu novia?".No quería verla y que no le dijera una de sus respuestas a cuando le decía "te amo": "Nara, eres un cursi. No sé cómo puedo salir contigo. Menos mal que soy yo la que mantiene esta relación en el ámbito normal." Eso para él era su "Te amo". Pero lo mejor era lo que pasaba segundos después, cuando él se daba la vuelta, ella se lanzaba sobre su espalda pasando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, rodeándole: "Me estas cambiando, vago. No solía ser tan expresiva. Pero bueno, que se deba hacer, yo también te amo, Shikamaru.". No pudo más que soltar unas lágrimas con a una sonrisa triste, junto a ese recuerdo.

Tras unos minutos más, llego a la montaña de Konoha. Ahí estaban esculpidos los 5 Hokagues que había habido hasta ahora. Se interno en el bosque. Paso a través de los arboles, seguía y seguía andando sin pararse. Ya no lloraba, pero tenía la mirada seria. Entonces, llego a una verja. Puso los números de contraseña, esta se abrió permitiéndole pasar. Al hacerlo, Shikamaru la cerró. Se interno aun mas en el bosque, hasta llegar a una especie de zona por donde pasaba un rio.

El Nara se paro observándola durante unos segundos. Se oía cantar a los pájaros, se veía saltar de un lado para otro a las ranas, se observaba como los peces nadaban por el rio rápidos pero con calma. El pelinegro creía que este paisaje le tranquilizaría, le calmaría, le ayudaría a pensar, pero…se equivocaba. Sólo sabía que quería hacer una cosa. Luego les pediría perdón.

Soltó un grito desgarrador que resonó a lo ancho y largo de todo ese frondoso bosque. A este le siguió otro furioso. Y otro, y otro. Los pájaros se habían callado, las ranas no saltaban más, y los peces se habían alejado de esa zona. Entonces, tras un último grito enrabietado, se acerco a un tronco de un árbol y le asesto un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Le había dolido, se le notaba en la cara. Dio otro, y otro, y uno más. Los nudillos del puño derecho comenzaron a sangrar a medida que el pegaba más y más fuerte a cada puñetazo. Ahora, añadía un grito a cada uno de ellos. Al pasar unos 5-6 puñetazos, el Nara empezó a golpear menos fuerte. Daba gritos de tristeza, los cuales bajaban cada vez más de intensidad.

Tras unos minutos, se apoyo en el tronco, de espaldas, y se dejo deslizar hasta sentarse en el césped. Pego un último grito, uno de frustración. Alzo su cabeza al cielo, y lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos abiertos. Se mordió un labio intentándolas contener, pero estas no cesaban. No lo hacían, seguían y seguían. Intento cerrar los ojos, en un intento, ineficaz, de pararlas. Ahora mismo, las nubes que había en el cielo le parecían lo menos importante en lo que pensar.

Entonces noto como algo suave se deslizaba a través de su mejilla secándole las lágrimas. Shikamaru no quería abrir sus ojos, no quería ver a nadie, no tenía ni ganas, ni fuerzas. Entonces algo paso por su cara llenándolo de saliva, que no era suya. Ni siquiera se aparto, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Su puño derecho no paraba de sangrar, pero también le daba igual. No lo notaba. Abrió los ojos, ya suponiendo quien seria, y acertó. _Ellos_, habían venido.

-Lo siento, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Disculpadme.-

El animal acerco su cara a su mano ensangrentada. Estaba con la pierna izquierda estirada, con la derecha doblada, su mano izquierda reposaba en el suelo, mientras que la derecha, la que estaba herida, se encontraba apoyada en su pierna doblada. Shikamaru miro a los ojos del ciervo. Se veía triste mientras miraba su herida.

-No te preocupes, no es nada. Además, soy tan inútil, y tan idiota, que me la he hecho yo solo.-Soltó una corta, pero suave risa irónica.-¿Debo dar vergüenza, no? Que un Nara, vega aquí y descargue su rabia y frustración, perturbando vuestra paz y atentando contra un árbol…-Se rasco su nuca con la mano izquierda.-_Mendosukei…_ Qué pena doy.-

El animal le miro a los ojos, Shikamaru pudo ver su preocupación y su desaprobación ante lo dicho por él en esa mirada. Entonces, se acerco y chupo su herida. A Shikamaru le escoció y la aparto un poco.

-También soy un bebe llorón.-Soltó una sonrisa triste.-Sin duda, soy una pieza de hombre…-

El ciervo se volvió a acercar para volver a chupar su herida. Entonces noto como algo húmedo pasaba a través de su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Qué…?-

Los ciervos le estaban dando cariño a su manera. Curándole las heridas, tanto superficiales como del corazón. Pero aunque lo intentaran no podrían, por lo menos, con las del corazón. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue agradecérselo con una sincera sonrisa, acompañada de unas palabras.

-Gracias chicos. Sin duda, sois el orgullo de la Familia Nara.-

Shikamaru permaneció allí un tiempo más, luego pasaría por su casa, la cual estaba al lado de la de sus padres, era un poco más pequeña, pero Temari y él necesitaban privacidad. Además, era lo suficiente grande para ellos. También, para sus hijos. Sonrió melancólico.

Tenía que empezar a hacerse a la idea, a la idea de que Temari cortara todo tipo de relación con él. No podía hacer nada. Su mujer ya no existía, ahora solo estaba una chica que no lo conocía. Aunque él si la conocía a ella, a pesar de los años. Sabía todo de su vida. Pero, a veces, había que resignarse, resignarse a olvidar. Y él, como el cobarde que era, no iba a hacer otra cosa que dejar que su mujer empiece una nueva vida. Él, empezaría a olvidarla. Aunque el Nara sabia, que eso era algo imposible.

…

En la terraza del hospital se encontraban Ino y Sakura junto a todos sus amigos, tomando el aire, intentando asimilar la situación.

-Así que, no nos recuerda.-Dijo TenTen con la mirada triste.

-No, no la hace.-La confirmo la rubia mientras miraba Konoha apoyada en la barandilla. Postura igual a la de la pelirosa.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?-Pregunto Hinata.-¿La ayudaremos a recordar, no?-

-Eso es obvio, Hinata. ¿_Ne_, Sakura-Chan?-

-No lo sé.-Todos la miraron extrañados.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-Pregunto Sasuke.

-No, no lo sé. Nunca he atendido ninguna amnesia, al igual que Ino. Así que la única, que sabe el modo de proceder, es Tsunade-Sama. Desconozco si ella ha tratado alguna o no, pero tiene mucha más experiencia, y por tanto ella sabe lo que hay que hacer.-

-Ósea, ¿¡que lo que estas queriendo decir, es que no la vamos a ayudar a recordar!?-Pregunto Tenten nerviosa.

-Lo que Sakura quiere decir,-Ino se dio la vuelta.-es que a lo mejor no es bueno para su cerebro que recuerde, o que Temari, no quiera recordar.-

Se quedaron callados sopesando la idea. ¿Cómo no iba a querer recordar?

-A las doce, Tsunade-Sama hablara con sus hermanos y les comunicara las diferentes opciones. Después, hablaran con ella y decidirán.-Explico Sakura.

-Sakura, son las doce y cuarto.-La dijo el Inuzuka. Esta abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se dio la vuelta.

-Vaya, si que pasa el tiempo rápido. De todas maneras, no podemos hacer nada. Hay que esperar una hora, como máximo.-

Todos suspiraron preocupados. No podían esperar tanto tiempo por las noticias de su amiga.

-¿Así que llego tarde? _Kuso_…-

-¡Shikamaru!-Grito Ino sorprendida.-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Necesitaba…Pensar.-Sakura vio el vendaje de su mano derecha.

-¿Shikamaru, qué te ha pasado en la mano?-Todos miraron a su mano vendada y miraron preocupados al Nara.

-Ahhh, ¿esto?-Pregunto levantándola.-No es nada. No os preocupéis. Bueno, ¿dónde están hablando Tsunade-Sama y los Sabaku No?-Chouji le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues estarán en su despacho, Shikamaru.-

-Gracias, Sakura.-Se fue de nuevo dentro del hospital en dirección al despacho de esta. Ino y Chouji le siguieron primero, el resto tras ellos.

-¡Shikamaru, espera!-Grito Ino haciendo que este se frenara.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Shikamaru?-Le pregunto Chouji con la mirada preocupada.

-¿Qué, no es obvio?-Giro su cabeza mirando a sus amigos.-Voy a recuperar a mi mujer.-

Shkamaru sonrió de medio lado, para después empezar a correr hacia el despacho de la Hokague en el hospital. Sus amigos abrieron la boca sorprendidos. Creían que el Nara se iba a rendir, que no iba a pelear por su mujer, que tras esto él iba a dejarla ir, pero…

-Ese Shikamaru…-Chouji sonrió.-Creía que iba a tardar menos.-Y se dio la vuelta yendo de nuevo al balcón.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos. Nadie se hubiera esperado esa reacción del Nara, ni siquiera Ino. Pero Chouji era diferente, él y el Nara, podían pasar como hermanos sin dificultades. Se conocían a la perfección. Eran uña y carne. Y con solo una mirada se entendían. Él único que podía saber de la decisión de Shikamaru, sin contar a su padre, era Chouji.

…

Él Nara seguía andando rápido, debido a que no se podía correr, por los pasillos del hospital. Esquivando enfermeras, esquivando camillas, esquivando a toda la gente que iba a visitar a sus familiares y amigos. Maldición, no quería llegar tarde…

..

_Se encontraba rodeado de los ciervos, quienes le estaban cuidando e intentando animar cuando él ya había tomado su decisión, dejaría marchar a Temari. Cerró sus ojos intentando idear un plan para olvidarla._

_-Hasta los ciervos te tienen que cuidar…Si que estas mal hijo.-Shikamaru ni se movió, sabía que era su padre, y que se iba a sentar en el árbol de enfrente de él.-¿Te hizo algo el árbol, Shikamaru?-Pregunto refiriéndose a la herida de su mano._

_-No me apetece hablar, papá.-_

_-Pues que mala suerte tienes, porque a mi si.-Shikamaru abrió los ojos y le lanzo una mirada severa que ni inmuto al Nara mayor.-Sabes que no me intimidas, Shikamaru.-_

_-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, papá?-_

_-Yo solo he venido a sentarme en el bosque, de_ _mi_ _Clan. Pero tú también estas, así que ya que te he encontrado aquí quiero hablar contigo.-_

-_Mendosukei…-_

_-¿Qué tal chicos?-Su padre empezó a acariciar a uno de los ciervos del lomo._

_-¿Quieres que te lo cuente?-_

_-Como quieras Shikamaru.-El heredero soltó un suspiro. Sabía que había venido porque le había oído gritar, aunque su padre no se lo dijera._

_-Temari despertó esta mañana.-Su padre le miro seriamente, mientras seguía acariciando al ciervo.-Cuando la Hokague la vio, confirmo que tenia amnesia.-Al ver que su padre le escuchaba siguió contando.-Yo ya lo sabía, pero cuando lo confirmo Tsunade-Sama…Yo no lo pude soportar y me fui de allí.-_

_-Huiste.-Le aclaro su padre._

_-¡Pues claro que hui! ¿¡Que querías que hiciera, que me quedara delante mientras mi mujer seguía diciendo que no me conocía!?-Cuestiono enfadado, el joven Nara._

_-Shikamaru, eres un cobarde.-El heredero apretó los dientes lanzándole una furiosa mirada a su padre.-Huyes del primer problema grave que se te presenta en 4 años.-_

_-¡No es un problema papá! ¡Es una jodida enfermedad, ella tiene amnesia!-_

_-¿Y que, ahora te da repulsión tu mujer?-_

_-¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!? ¡No me repulsa mi mujer! ¡Nunca lo haría!-_

_-Entonces, ¿por qué no estás a su lado?-_

_Shikamaru callo ante lo dicho por su padre. Seguía mirándole con odio, pero no tenia respuesta para eso. El querría estar a su lado, pero… Tras unos segundos se relajo, y susurro unas palabras a su padre._

_-No me recuerda, papá. No sabe que hace aquí. ¡No sabe nada! Y yo no puedo estar a su lado y no sentir que me muero por dentro, que no podre estar con ella.-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Papá, ella se ha olvidado de mí, de su amor por mí. ¿Cómo voy a estar a su lado y no sentir nada? ¿Cómo voy a…?-_

_-¿La amas?-Le interrumpió Shikaku._

_-Más que a mi vida.-Respondió sin titubear._

_-Entonces es muy simple Shikamaru. Me entristece que mi hijo, con CI más alto que él mío, no lo sepa. Y que en cambio, el viejo de su padre sí.-_

-_No sé qué…-_

_-Ella no te recuerda, ¿no? Entonces, haz que te recuerde. Vuélvela a enamorar.-_

_-¿Qué?-Shikamaru abrió sorprendido los ojos._

_-Vuelve a enamorar a tu mujer, hijo. Si él amor que os profesabais es tan puro y tan grande, como el que sientes tu por ella, te acabara recordando. Y si no lo hace, volverás a empezar una vida de cero con ella, Shikamaru, porque estoy seguro que conseguirás enamorarla. Pero, por una vez, deja de ser el cobarde y generoso de la historia, conviértete en el valiente y en el egoísta. No dejes escapar a esa chica, Shikamaru. Ni tu madre ni yo, con ninguna de tus anteriores parejas, te habíamos visto la mitad de feliz de lo que lo eres con ella. Lucha por tu mujer Shikamaru.-_

_El joven heredero Nara, se había quedado en blanco ante lo dicho por su padre. Pero tras pensarlo durante varios segundos concluyo que tenía razón. Vaya si tenía razón. Por una vez dejaría de ser un cobarde, por una vez haría lo que tenía que hacer, por una vez, por una vez en su vida, dejaría de ser un bebe llorón, y lucharía, lucharía por recuperar a su mujer. Ahora tenía una nueva misión, volver a enamorarla. Volvería a enamorar a la única mujer que le ponía su mundo patas arriba, a la única por la que deja de ser un vago sin solución, a la única, que podía hacerle sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, a la única mujer por la que estaba loca y absurdamente enamorado. Volvería a enamorar a Temari Sabaku No._

_-Gracias, papá.-Shikaku sonrió orgulloso. Shikamaru se iba a levantar cuando su padre le volvió a hablar._

_-Todavía es pronto, solo son las once. Quédate, necesito hablar contigo de otro tema.-El joven Nara vio la mirada de su padre y comprendió que era un tema muy serio._

_-Bien, pero a las doce me voy. ¿Qué ocurre padre?-_

_-Bien, pues veras…-_

_.._

Shikamaru se paro frente a su despacho, vaya que su padre era problemático, pero… Apretó los dientes furioso. ¿Por qué _ellos_…? Bueno, no podía pensar en eso ahora. Ahora, sólo pensaría en un plan para enamorarla de nuevo. Se lo agradecía a su padre, le agradecía que le volviera a levantar de la oscuridad. Se preguntaba que haría cuando él no estuviera. Aparte de Chouji, su padre era quien mejor lo conocía. No sabría que hacer sin él. Suspiro, intentando tranquilizarse y serenarse para entrar con todas las ganas posibles a ese despacho. Llamo dos veces, oyendo el permiso de la rubia Hokague.

Ingreso en la habitación llevándose las miradas de los presentes, incluida la de Temari, quien también se encontraba allí.

-¿Shikamaru?-Pregunto la Hokague.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Los hermanos Sabaku No, también le miraron sorprendidos.

-Ah, nada importante. Sólo vengo a cumplir una misión, y a la reunión sobre la salud mental de mi mujer. ¿Acaso no puedo?-

La Hokague le miro fijamente. ¿Una misión? ¿Qué clase de misión? Pero sonrió, ese Nara… El pelirrojo y el moreno sonrieron ante lo dicho por él. El moreno por preocuparse por su hermana, a pesar de todo; y el pelirrojo, porque ya se imaginaba la misión del Nara.

-De mi no depende eso,-Miro a los Sabaku No menores.-Kankorou, Gaara, ¿os importa?-

-Para nada.-Respondió Kankorou por los dos. Ahora dirigió su mirada a Temari.

-¿Temari, a ti te importa? Porque si lo hace, no ha de estar aquí. Si te incomoda o algo, se va.-Temari le miro fijamente, mientras este la devolvía la mirada. Al final suspiro.

-Que haga lo que le dé la gana. Al fin y al cabo, se supone que es mi marido. ¿Por qué razón no iba a estar aquí?-

Shikamaru sonrió, cerró la puerta, y se sentó en una silla al lado de ella. Sin duda, volver a enamorar a esa mujer problemática, iba a ser el mayor reto de su vida, la mayor y más difícil misión de su existencia. Pero, a fin de cuentas, esa había sido su decisión. Y nunca, se retractaría de ella.

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**¿Y qué tal, qué tal? Tenía dos nombres para este capítulo: o la decisión de Shikamaru, que es por el que me he decidido, ya que me ha gustado más; o la misión de Shikamaru. También lo hubiera puesto Por ti, pero…Me gusta mucho más el que esta puesto. Espero que os haya gustado. **_

_**Necesitaba hacer este capítulo, se necesitaba ver cómo reaccionaba Shikamaru y quien le haría cambiar de idea. ¿Y cómo no? Shikaku. El maaaas grande. Me ha gustado ver en esa faceta al líder Nara. Porque creo que le he clavado.**_

_**Este capítulo, me ha costado, porque dude de si en la reacción de Shikamaru, estaba exagerando, pero creo que me ha quedado bien. Porque pienso, que aunque Shika sea un tipo tranquilo, en esa situación, se volvería de una manera igual o muy parecida a esta. Esa faceta de persona tranquila se quitaría cuando está enfadado, furioso, frustrado o celoso…**_

* * *

**Kiops:**_ Jajajjajaj, ya me lo habían dicho más veces…Muajjajaja. No en serio, me alegro de que te haya gustado. A ver qué te parece este. ¡Besos!_

**Mitchel0420:**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y de que este emocionante. A ver qué te parece este. ¡Besos!_

**Lady Kiam:**_ La verdad es que Shikamaru va a sufrir bastante el pobre. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. A ver qué te parece este. Por cierto, ¡gracias por marcarme como una de tus autoras favoritas! ¡Besos!_

**Anamicenas:** _Shikamaru va pasarlo mal, pero según lo revelado en este capítulo, ha tomado una decisión, y no se va a retractar. No sabes lo que me alegra que me digas que estoy clavando a Temari, porque esa está siendo mi intención, al igual que con Shikamaru. ¿Quién no se quedaría si Shika la dice eso? Vamos, yo me moriría jajjajaj. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. A ver qué te parece este. ¡Besos!_

* * *

_**Se despide, hasta el próximo domingo, TemariAckerman06. Ya na!**_


	6. Nuevo Comienzo

_**Capítulo 5. Solo tengo que decir: muajajajajjajajaj.**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será**__Prisioners-Carlos Jean__**. **__**Al final, bueno en la parte final, entenderéis porque. Si es que son prisioneros…**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

"**Nuevo Comienzo"**

_Shikamaru sonrió, cerró la puerta, y se sentó en una silla al lado de ella. Sin duda, volver a enamorar a esa mujer problemática, iba a ser el mayor reto de su vida, la mayor y más difícil misión de su existencia. Pero, a fin de cuentas, esa había sido su decisión. Y nunca, se retractaría de ella._

…

—Bueno, seguiré por donde iba…

—No es por dudar de usted, Tsunade-Sama. —Interrumpió Temari.— Pero...Mi "marido" —hizo con las manos el gesto típico las comillas—, no se va a enterar de lo que estábamos hablando, si no se lo cuenta. —Tsunade iba a contestarla cuando el Nara interrumpió.

—Oh, Tsunade-Sama, no se preocupe por mí. Puede continuar. —Temari le miro indignada.

—¿¡Como que puede continuar!? ¿¡Ósea, que entras aquí como un marido preocupado diciendo que tienes una misión, lo cual sinceramente me da igual, que vienes a preocuparte por _mi _salud, y ahora, dices que no quieres saber de que hemos estado hablando!?

—_Mendosukei… _A ver, mujer problemática…

—¡Que no me llames así! ¡Ai, por _Kami_! ¿¡Como me he podido casar contigo!? —se pregunto poniéndose una mano en su frente.

—Ya lo deberías saber —Temari levanto la vista—, soy irresistible.

—¿Irresistible…? ¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!? ¿¡Que, por qué…!? —al Nara le encantaba hacerla enfadar.

—Temari —la interrumpió Kankorou. Esta paro de hablar y le miro—. Él, ya sabe de lo que hemos estado hablando. Es el tipo más inteligente, por detrás de su padre, del _País del Fuego_. No le subestimes, hermana. —La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida. Él, ¿la persona más inteligente, tras su padre, del _País del Fuego_? Debía de ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto.

—En realidad, por delante de mi padre. Tengo más CI que él. Aunque bueno, él sigue manteniendo ese puesto, por ahora, así que dejémoslo así.

—Bueno, y si taaaan genio dices que eres —empezó diciendo Temari cuando volvió a la realidad con un tono irónico evidente—, ¿de qué hemos estado hablando?

—_Tsk._ Eso es muy fácil. De los últimos recuerdos que tienes, de si tenias algún recuerdo borroso en tu cerebro, de que recordabas de Konoha… Vamos, un resumen de tu último año y tus últimos recuerdos de Konoha, sumados a los momentos borrosos de tu mente. ¿Me equivoco, Tsunade-Sama?

—El mundo está repartido injustamente… —Dijo Kankorou. Gaara sólo sonrió, mientras Temari le miraba incrédula. ¡Era imposible!

—Como siempre, has acertado Shikamaru. De verdad, que no dejas de sorprenderme.— Miro a Temari—. Ahora, si no hay más preguntas, ¿podemos continuar?— esta asintió.

—_Tsk._ Maldito y estúpido genio…— Susurro la Sabaku no, creyendo que iba a ser inaudible. Pero el Nara lo oyó a la perfección y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Entonces Temari, no sabes que estás casada con Shikamaru desde hace un año. Ni de que salisteis durante tres. ¿Verdad?

—No, no lo sabía. Y tampoco sé que hago aquí en Konoha. Es más, no sé qué hacen Gaara y Kankorou aquí.

—Nosotros, Temari, nos hemos venido de vacaciones a Konoha. Aunque tú, al no escucharnos, creías que nos habíamos venido a vivir aquí.— Hablo Gaara.

—Ya que por el contrario, tu sí que te has venido a vivir aquí.— Continuo Kankorou.

—¡Eso es imposible!

—Adivina por quien te mudaste, hermanita.

—¿Qué por quien me…?— giro su cabeza al Nara.— ¡Tu…!

—¡_Oi_! ¡No me mires con esa cara! ¡No es que el clima de Suna sea lo más idóneo para criar una familia!

—¡Criar una fami…? ¡Eh, eh, eh, para el carro genio de tres al cuarto! ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo… Que tenemos…?

—No, por desgracia aun no. Aunque tú me habías planteado, ayer justamente, tenerlos…

—¿Qué ayer, yo… Qué?

—¿¡Que dices Nara!? ¿¡Mi hermana te lo había propuesto!? ¡Qué fuerte…!—segundos después la mirada del moreno cambio de sorpresa a rabia—. Mierda…

—Kankorou…

—_Tsk._ _Kuso_, para una vez que apuesto con Gaara y pierdo. Toma tus 1000 yenes. —Los dejo en la mano de Gaara con rabia.

—Es un placer hacer negocios contigo Kankorou.

—_Tsk…_

—¡Vosotros dos! ¿¡Qué demonios os habíais apostado!? ¡Y encima sobre mí!

—Tranquilízate Temari. —Le pidió Kankorou. Esta se había levantado señalándolos y encarándolos sin moverse de su sitio. Gaara estaba tranquilo contando su dinero.

—¿Qué no es obvio, problemática? Habían apostado quien se lo proponía al otro antes. Gaara había apostado por ti mientras que Kankorou por mí. —Temari le miraba de reojo.

—¡Nara, me has defraudado! —le reprocho el moreno.

—_Mendosukei…_

—Ósea, ¿qué habéis apostado sobre mi vida privada? ¿Sabéis que os voy a matar?

—Ya harás luego eso, Temari. Ahora, háblame sobre tu trabajo.— Esta se sentó, no sin antes dirigirles una última mirada asesina.

—Bien. Ayer estaba en Suna y me dirigía hacia el taller. Ahí nos habíamos quedado. Iba con mis hermanos. Llegamos, ellos me dejaron allí y se fueron a la empresa a trabajar. Yo entre, como cualquier otro día, y salude a mis compañeros. La empresa era mía, así que como jefa debía saludar y todas esas cosas. No éramos muchos, pero los suficientes. Entonces, me fui a mi oficina, me senté y empecé a trabajar en mi oleo.-

—¿La empresa marchaba bien?

—Perfectamente, ¿por qué lo preguntas Nara?-este hecho una mirada a sus hermanos. Estos asintieron con la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Cuando te conocí, que debió ser meses o semanas después, me dijiste que tu empresa iba a quebrar. Y que te tenías que buscar otro trabajo.

—¿¡Que estás diciendo!? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Eso es…!

—Además, ¿ya no te gustaba pintar verdad?

—¡No digas sandeces, Nara! ¡A mí me encanta pintar! ¡Nunca me aburriría mi trabajo!-

—Cuando te conocí, así me lo dijiste Temari.

—¿Sabes? Creo que dices que te conté muchas cosas cuando te conocí. Pero me extraña que se las contara a alguien a quien acabara de conocer.

—_Mendokusei…_

—¡Deja de decir esa palabra! ¿No te cansas?

—Temari—la llamo Gaara—, no solo a él le dijiste eso. A nosotros también.

—¿Qué? ¿A vosotros…? Pero eso no…

Temari estaba perdida. Shockeada y perdida. ¿Qué su anterior ella odiaba pintar? ¡No podía creer eso! ¡Era inconcebible!

—¿Y entonces, en que se supone que trabajo aquí? —decidió averiguar más sobre su anterior ella. Nunca se creería lo que la estaban contando. No, hasta que no viera pruebas contundentes.

—En la empresa familiar de tus hermanos. Pero, es mejor que lo sigas hablando con ellos. Mira Temari, tus hermanos no pueden alargar más su estancia aquí. Así que han de irse mañana. Esta noche podrías quedarte con ellos, pero yo preferiría que te quedaras con Shikamaru.

—¿Qué, qué?

—Vaya… ¿Está segura Tsunade-Sama?

—Sí, lo estoy Shikamaru. Si estas con la persona con la que mayor tiempo pasabas, te será más fácil empezar a recordar, y sobre todo más rápido. ¿Por qué quieres recordar, verdad?— Shikamaru trago saliva, de esa pregunta dependía todo.

—Sí, claro que quiero recordar. No me agrada tener un vacio de recuerdos en mi cerebro.— Shikamaru suspiro. Ahora venia lo difícil—. ¿¡Pero quedarme en la casa de este!? ¡Oh, ni en broma!

—Temari así podrás recordar mejor y más rápido–. La intento convencer la Godaime.

—Que no.

—Temari, no seas cabezota.

—He dicho que no Kankorou.

—Temari, sé que es difícil para ti—. Empezó hablando el Kazekage—. Pero no estarás en ningún sitio mejor que al lado de Shikamaru. Este chico te ama, te ama de verdad. Ya sé que tú no lo amas a él, hermana, pero él te cuidara como a nadie y te ayudara a recordar.-

—Gaara…—

Temari se quedo alucinada ante las palabras de su hermano. Le miraba a la cara y no lo reconocía. Que alguien como él, que a lo largo de los años solo había confiado en sus hermanos y en Naruto, su único amigo, era algo sorprendente —casi idílico—, que confiara tanto en el Nara.

—Es la mejor manera Temari, estoy con Gaara. Hace muchos años, que tu vida ya no está con nosotros, sino con él. Tanto Gaara como yo, confiamos en él plenamente. Y nunca nos ha defraudado. Si no quieres confiar en él, confía en nosotros hermanita.

—Kankorou…— Sus hermanos de verdad confiaban en él… —¡Bien, vale! Iré a la casa del Nara.-

—A nuestra casa.

—Bueno como sea. Pero te aviso de una cosa—. Le miro fijamente—. Intenta hacerme algo, y las ostias que te llevaras las recordaras durante toda tu vida. Y que quede claro que no confió en ti, confió en ellos. ¿Esta claro?

—Como el agua.

—Bien, en una semana, la vuelves a traer Shikamaru. Comprobaremos sus avances. Llévala a su empresa, a los diferentes lugares de Konoha, enséñala fotos… Pero recuerda, no la des mucha información muy seguida, tampoco vayáis a aglomeraciones de gente, por lo menos durante esta semana. Podría ser peligroso para ella.

—Vale, comprendido—. Shikamaru se levanto de su asiento—. _Madmoiseille…_— Le tendió la mano a Temari para que se levantara.

—Gracias, pero puedo yo sola perfectamente—. Esta se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Temari, Gaara y yo nos pasaremos después a cenar. Mientras, quédate con él e intenta recordar todo lo que puedas.

—Bien Kankorou, pero tendréis que traer la cena.

—_Tsk,_ no seas problemática mujer. Yo cocino.

—¿¡Ehh!? ¿¡Tú sabes cocinar!?

—Pues claro, con una mujer como tú a mi lado tenía que aprender. Por cierto mis padres también vendrán, ¿cree que eso será un problema Tsunade-Sama?

—Para nada Shikamaru. Creo que la ayudara a recordar.

—Perfecto. Nos vamos. Hasta después. _Ya na!_

Y salió fuera de la oficina para salir del hospital y enseñarla Konoha, sabía que Temari lo seguía.

—¡_Oi_, cabeza de piña espérame! ¡Se supone que debes cuidarme!

—¿Ah? ¿Pero necesitas que alguien te cuide?

—¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Pero lo ha dicho tu Hokague, deberías hacerla caso!

—Mujer problemática… — Se paró a esperarla—. Venga. Te tengo que enseñar Konoha, y después, tengo que hacer la cena para 6 personas. No creas que no se tarda.

—¡No me metas prisas, _baka_! ¡Y no me vuelvas a llamar problemática! ¡Lo odio!

—Lo sé, problemática.

—Aghhhhhh. ¿¡Como demonios me habré podido casar contigo!? ¡Es que no me lo explico!

—¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor me amabas…

—¡Já! ¡Mas quisieras, idiota!— Paso de largo adelantándolo.

—¿No crees que tendría que ir yo primero?

—¡Eso da igual!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Sabes tú orientarte por Konoha? ¿Sabes acaso, donde vivíamos?

—Vivías

—Bueno, ¿lo sabes o no?

—Pues… _Tsk._ ¿¡Que haces ahí parado!? ¡Vamos, indícame!

—Mujer problemática…— Susurro para sí.

La alcanzo, y se dirigieron a recorrer Konoha, para después ir hacia su hogar. Aquel hogar donde habían pasado grandes momentos.

Según cómo iban, discutiendo, hablando a su manera, parecían volver a ser la pareja más famosa de Konoha. La mejor empresaria de Suna y hermana del Kazekage, la cual tenía una empresa en esta nación, que dirigía; el Vicepresidente de las empresas Nara, y el hombre más inteligente del _País del Fuego_. La pareja más famosa de Konoha, el matrimonio más querido y alabado de las dos naciones. Un matrimonio, que había dado lugar a la paz y a una _sólida alianza_ entre la Arena y la Hoja.

…

Shikamaru la llevo por los diferentes lugares de Konoha, para que intentara recordar la ciudad. Comieron unos dangos, y por la tarde continuaron su paseo por Konoha.

Alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, decidieron volver a su casa. Temari no había recordado nada, el Nara está un poco desesperado. Pero aun no se rendía —ahora por lo menos podía hablar con ella—. Ahora intentaría, que con las fotos y la decoración —deseada por ella—, de su casa recordara algo.

…

—¿Estáis listos?

—Que si, no seas pesada. Esta todo preparado. Tranquila.

—¿Y están todos en sus puestos?

—Sí, Ino. Están todos en sus puestos. Ahora Ino, cariño, ¿quieres ir tú a tu puesto?

—¿Pero estas seguro de que esto estará bien aquí? ¡Que como la cagues…!

—Ino, como me llamo Kiba Inuzuka que esto está controlado. Va, vete. Confía en mí.

—Bien, más te vale Inuzuka.

…

Al llegar a la zona Nara, Temari se sorprendió. Había dos casas al principio y no había ninguna ni a los lados ni por delante, solo detrás de ellas había bastantes más.

La casa de la izquierda, era la casa del líder del Clan. Bastante grande, alta y bien decorada. En la fachada, estaba dibujado el símbolo del clan Nara, como en todas las casas de la zona Nara. Una esfera, la cual dentro de ella hay varias líneas curvadas que van de un lado al otro, tanto verticales que son 3, como horizontales que son también tres.

Al lado de la casa grande, se encontraba otra más pequeña, pero no menos bonita. Era la del heredero del Clan y su familia.

—Nuestra casa… Es decir, tu casa es… ¿Esa de ahí?— señalo la de la izquierda.

—No, esa es la del líder del Clan, vamos la de mi padre. La de la derecha, es la mía, la del heredero del Clan. Vamos—. Avanzo hasta pasar la verja y ver como estaba todo.

—¿Eres el heredero de uno de los principales Clanes en Konoha, que posee una de las empresas más codiciadas del mundo? Debes de estar bromeando.

—Para nada. Vamos, Temari Nara—. Temari le fulmino con la mirada. Shikamaru abrió la puerta con las llaves.

Al entrar en la casa todo estaba a oscuras, a pesar de que aun había sol.

—Qué raro…

—¿Qué es raro?—la rubia se adentro en la casa y lo comprendió—. ¡Eh! ¿Por qué no hay luz? ¿Ves como eres una farsa?

—_Mendosukei…_

De repente todas las luces se encendieron, e hicieron aparecer a unas 12 personas ante ellos.

—¡Sorpresa!— gritaron todos.

—¿Pero qué…?— pregunto Shikamaru sorprendido.

—¿¡Qué coño…!?— cuestiono esta vez Temari.

—¡Bienvenidos a casa, _'ttebayo_!

—Habéis tardado—. Dijo el Uchiha.

—¡Temari! Menos mal que estas bien, estábamos tan preocupados…— Una morena con dos moños en la cabeza la dio un abrazo.

—_Oi_, _oi_, _oi_…— Se puso una mano en su cabeza—. ¿Quién demonios sois vosotros?

—Así que era verdad…— Susurro TenTen tras alejarse.

—¡Somos tus amigos! ¡Yo soy Naruto, _'ttebayo_!

—Sasuke.

—Karin, novia de Sasuke—. Sonrió orgullosa.

—Ya me conoces a mí, y a Ino—. La dijo, triste, la pelirosa.

Temari seguía mirándoles intentando recordar, pero la dolía cada vez más la cabeza.

—Chouji.

—¡Soy Kiba!

—Hinata.

—Shino.

—Neji.

—¡Soy Lee! ¡Quien porta la llama de la juventud!

—Yo soy TenTen. Tu… La que era tu mejor amiga. ¿Recuerdas algo, Temari?

—Yo… Mirad, tengo amnesia y no os recuerdo y…

Se iba a caer al suelo cuando Shikamaru llego a tiempo para impedirlo. Estaba aun consciente.

—¡Temari!— gritaron todos.

—Escuchadme chicos, ya sé que lo habéis intentado hacer por ella, para ayudarla a recordar. Pero ahora mismo tanta información podría ser mala. No es cosa mía, sino de la Hokague. Así que durante esta semana será mejor que la pase conmigo y yo intente que recuerde todo lo posible. Así que por favor, ahora iros a casa. Ya os llamare en una semana. Dejádmela a mí. Por favor, iros chicos, tanta información la ha sentado mal. No es vuestra culpa, ¿entendido?

Algunos intentaron protestar, pero TenTen lo impidió.

—No te preocupes Shikamaru, lo entendemos. Te la dejamos a tu cargo. Haz que recuerde.

—Por supuesto.

Todos se fueron de la casa con la cabeza baja, pero entendiéndolo. Shikamaru la cogió en brazos, y la llevo al salón tumbándola en el sofá.

—Aghhh…

—¿Estás bien?

—Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza. Nada que no pueda soportar—. Hablo con la voz baja y sin fuerzas.

—Escucha. Descansa y no te sobre esfuerces. Yo voy a ir haciendo la cena. Intenta dormir. ¿Vale?

—Estoy bien Nara. No hace falta que te preocupes por mí. Además, ¿quién te ha dado permiso para cargarme antes?— seguía hablando sin fuerzas y muy bajito.

—Sí, sí. Duerme problemática, necesitas reposar.-

—Yo no soy una problemática.

—Descansa Temari.

La dio un beso en la frente para después dirigirse a la cocina. Temari se durmió al instante.

La disposición de la casa, era así: Nada más entrar, se encontraba el _hall_ donde dejabas los zapatos, y un mueble a la derecha donde podías dejar las llaves. Al seguir adelante, había un amplio pasillo donde a la derecha había dos puertas que daban al mismo sitio, la cocina. A la izquierda, había una puerta corredera, que daba al gran salón. En el cual había: dos sofás, uno en frente del otro a los lados largos de la mesa, y dos sillones a lo ancho, un a cada lado de la mesa. Esta, era de cristal. Al final del pasillo, había unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. A la izquierda, hay dos sin ocupar. Mientras que a la derecha, hay un baño, la habitación de invitados y una habitación, que era la de la pareja.

…

Eran ya las nueve y Shikamaru casi había terminado de hacer la cena. Así que dejo que acabara de cocerse la pasta, y se dirigió al salón para ver si Temari seguía dormida.

Al llegar, la vio y el Nara no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Dormía plácidamente, y con una cara de tranquilidad que, sin duda, enamoraría a cualquiera —como lo llevaba haciendo a él durante, aproximadamente, cuatro años—.

No pudo evitar acercarse, y verla más de cerca. Se sentó en el sillón de la derecha del sofá, para verla más de cerca. Las ganas que tenia de despertarla y hacerla el amor no eran normales. Esa mujer siempre hacia que perdiera los nervios. Que su fachada de persona tranquila desapareciera. Ya se lo había dicho Chouji cuando la conoció, y observo la manera en la que hablaban: "Esa mujer hace que cambies Shikamaru. Dejas de ser alguien sumamente tranquilo y calmado, para volverte alguien nervioso y un poco gritón. ¡Si que te ha atrapado eh!"

El pelinegro, al oír eso de la boca de su amigo, siempre le decía lo mismo: "No digas tonterías, Cho. Las mujeres son problemáticas, pero ella es la mayor problemática de todas. ¿Cómo me podría gustar?" No tardo ni 24 horas en darse cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón. Esa mujer le gustaba. Pero no solo eso, se había enamorado perdidamente de la mujer más problemática del mundo.

Volvió a sonreír mientras la miraba. Si hace años, había peleado por tener una cita con ella, se había esforzado como nunca, para enamorarla, ¿por qué tras varios años iba a tirar por la borda todo ese trabajo?

Sin duda su padre tenía razón, Chouji tenía razón. Estaba totalmente enamorado de esa mujer. Y como el amor implica ser egoísta y valiente, el no sería menos. Si su mujer lo había olvidado, había olvidado su amor por él, Shikamaru Nara no tenía dudas, la volvería a enamorar. No podía perderla, no podía vivir sin ella.

Y es que, ¿quién en Susano juicio, olvidaría al amor de su vida? Shikamaru tenía claro que nadie. Y aun menos, dejarlo escapar.

…

—Shikaku, ¿Qué demonios haces vago?

—Estoy en el salón.

—¿Y qué haces en el salón?

—Descansar y ver la tele.

—Descansar y ver a tele… ¡Shikaku Nara! ¡Son las 9, hemos quedado a las 10 en casa de tu hijo para cenar en familia junto con los Sabaku No! ¡Cómo no subas tu culo aquí para cambiarte en menos de tres minutos, te obligare a subir por las malas!

—Ai mujer, ¡que no hay tanta prisa!

—¡1…!

—¡Ehhh! ¡Me habías dado tres minutos!

—¡Shikaku Nara!

—_Hai_, _hai_. Ya voy.

—¡Con un "Hai" es suficiente!

Y Shikaku se fue a subir las escaleras mientras escuchaba los constantes reproches de su mujer sobre lo vago que es. "Que si Shikamaru era así era por su culpa, que podría esforzarse un poco mas…" Con que mujer más problemática se había casado.

…

Temari abrió los ojos, con esfuerzo, un poco cansada por la siesta que se había echado. ¿Cuánto habría dormido? Pero por lo menos ya no la dolía la cabeza.

Esos amigos que tenía eran un poco raros. Ella entendía que lo había hecho con buena fe, por eso no quiso comportarse mal con ellos. Por cierto, ¿dónde estaría el Nara? ¡Ese idiota…! ¿¡Como se atrevía a cogerla en brazos!? Cuando se levantara le echaría una buena bronca, aunque debía de agradecérselo también. Si se hubiera caído, su orgullo, y su cabeza habrían sufrido un daño irreparable.

Levanto la vista y lo descubrió observándola dormir. Vaya, que hombre más agradable, velaba por su sueño y… ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡No necesitaba que nadie la cuidara! ¡Ella era alguien independiente! ¿¡Que se creía ese idiota!? ¿¡Que por creerse su marido ya podía hacer lo que quisiera!?

—¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Shikamaru se sorprendió y sonrió de lado. Por fin había despertado. Pero, ¿por qué lo hacía de esta manera? ¿Qué, qué hacia? ¿No era obvio?

—Observándote. ¿No es obvio?— ella se levanto como un resorte y lo atrajo de la camiseta.

—Mira tío. No necesito que ni tú, ni nadie se preocupe por mí. Y menos lo haga de la manera que lo haces tú.

—¿Te incomoda?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Pareces un acosador!

—¿Te pone nerviosa?— Temari se carcajeo a gusto.

—Más quisieras.

—No te pongo nerviosa pero si te incomodo. Interesante.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso?— le pregunto con la mirada enfurecida acercándolo más a ella.

—No, en absoluto. Sólo que viniendo de ti, me parece… Raro.

—¿Raro?

—Sí, además si te incomodo te he de poner nerviosa. Aunque sean dos términos diferentes, son muy similares.

—No empieces con idioteces Nara.

—¿Son incomprensibles para ti?

—¡Aunque no te lo parezca, idiota, soy bastante inteligente!

—¿No me digas? Si tan inteligente dices ser… Adivina en lo que estoy pensando ahora.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? Eres un hombre, ¡se perfectamente en lo que estas pensando ahora!

—No me lo creo.

—¿Cómo que no te lo crees?

—Demuéstramelo.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

—Por favor.

Entonces la Sabaku No viendo que su orgullo de mujer estaba en juego, hizo lo que la había pedido. Demostrárselo.

Le acerco a ella, acortando la escasa distancia, para cerrar sus labios contra lo de él. Fue un beso simple, un ligero roce.

A Temari la encantaba, ese hombre tenía los labios más increíbles de todos los que había besado.

Shikamaru amaba volver a recordar ese contacto, ese tacto de los labios de su mujer contra los suyos, esa suavidad, ese _deja vú_. Así que no pudo resistirse.

La rubia iba a apartarse cuando, sin previo aviso, Shikamaru la acerco más a ella pegando sus cuerpos, provocando así que ella abriera, ligeramente, la boca ante la sorpresa. Shikamaru aprovecho eso para introducir la lengua en su cavidad, volviendo a saborearla de nuevo. Se alimentaba de de ella, se drogaba con su olor a jazmines, y casi se desmayaba cuando ella le correspondía con las mismas ansias que él.

Temari estaba en blanco, disfrutando de esa sensación única e irrepetible. Ya empezaba a entender porque se había casado con él. Y si era igual de bueno en la cama que besando, debía felicitar con creces a su anterior ella.

Shikamaru decidió, atreverse a dar un paso adelante. Agarro con suavidad el final de la camiseta de ella, queriendo subirlo, así que empezó a ascender con ella. Temari se dio cuenta de esto y salió de su trance abriendo los ojos y apartándose de él. Los dos respiraban agitados.

Temari le miraba anonadada. No podía creer que había estado a punto de "ir más allá" con un hombre, que aunque decía que era su marido, acababa de conocer hace un día. Shikamaru mascullo un "_Mendosukei_" mientras se ponía la mano en la nuca. Se la había jugado, sí, pero había muy pocas posibilidades. Aun así, no se arrepentía. Había hecho caer a Temari, la conocía muy bien, que sabía de sobra cual iba a ser su reacción. Y sobre todo, sabía que ella iba a pensar eso.

—Bien, ¿te ha valido la demostración?

—Sí, sin duda sabes en lo que pienso muy bien.

—Por supuesto, al fin y al cabo soy tu "mujer", ¿no?— Shikamaru sonrió. Sí, sí que lo era.

—Estoy acabando de hacer la cena, ¿quieres probar un poco de la mejor comida de uno de los mejores chef del mundo?

—Por favor, _Shikamaru-San_, será un honor.— Dijo sin ocultarle su tono sarcástico.

Esta le siguió hasta la cocina. Shikamaru sonrió. Sabía que aunque lo intentara ocultar, a ella la había gustado el beso y la había puesto nerviosa. Esto se podría decir, que era un "nuevo comienzo".

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Hola, hola, hola. A lo mejor me repito un poco, pero este es el análisis final de Shikamaru. Es que va ser uno de los temas principales en el fic. Por ahora, lo dejaremos así.**_

_**Habréis visto que he cambiado la forma de escritura. Es que lo estaba haciendo mal, y mis compañeros del **__**Foro de la Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas**__**, en un topic de **__**Consejos Lingüisticos**__**, me han hecho darme cuenta de mis errores. Se lo agradezco de verdad desde aquí.**_

_**Es un poco largo este capítulo, pero quería meter hasta un poco antes de la cena. Si consideráis que es demasiado largo me lo decis;)**_

_**¡Y vemos el primer contacto! Muajajajajjajaja.**_

* * *

**Anamicenas: **_¡Muchisimas gracias! Nada, yo te entendí jajajajja. Si, Shikakuva a ser importante en este fic. A ver qué te parece este cap. ¡Gracias por el Review y muchos besos! _

**Kiops: **_No sabes lo que me alegra leer eso. ¡Grasiiiiiaaaaaas! Siiiiiii, yo es que no me veo capaz de hacer un fic ShikaTema sin Shikaku. Ósea me afecto mas su muerte… A ver qué te parece este cap. ¡Gracias por el Review y muchos besos!_

**Mitchel0420:** _Este capítulo ha sido súper ahí, jajjaja, a ver qué te parece a ti. Gracias por el Review y muchos besos!_

* * *

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	7. La Misión Comienza

_**¡Capítulo 6 Up!**_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por todos esos Reviews! ¡Me hace tan feliz cuando me llega una notificación a mi correo! ¡De verdad, miles de gracias!**_

_**Recordad al final del cap. respondo a los Reviews, que tengo que responder varias cosas jejeje. Por cierto, no distingo muy bien cuando usar la o le. Soy, creo que, laísta. Pero bueno, intentare no cagarla mas jajaja. **_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__Glad You Came-The Wanted. __**No me he lucido mucho con la canción la verdad jajjaja. Ni con el título del capítulo pero bueh…**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**La misión comienza…**

_Esta le siguió hasta la cocina. Shikamaru sonrió. Sabía que aunque lo intentara ocultar, a ella la había gustado el beso y la había puesto nerviosa. Esto se podría decir, que era un "nuevo comienzo"._

…

—¿Y bien?

—¡Vaya, de verdad que sabes cocinar!

—Tomare eso como un: "Sí Shikamaru, esta buenísima.".

—Esta comestible, que no se suba tanto el ego.

Shikamaru soltó una carcajada. Si antes del accidente, Temari muy pocas veces elogiaba su comida, después de este, las probabilidades eran casi ínfimas.

El timbre de la casa sonó y Shikamaru dejo el delantal en la percha.

—¿Me vigilas la comida?

—¿Qué te crees que soy una inútil?

Shikamaru se fue a abrir con una sonrisa. Eso era un: "¡Pues claro que si idiota! ¡Que yo también se cocinar!" A veces se asustaba por conocerla tanto. Vale, mentía. Estaba orgulloso de conocerla tanto.

—¡Ya era hora hijo! ¡Como si no nos quisieras abrir!

—Mamá, papá… —Sus padres entraron. Su madre se dirigió hacia la cocina. Le seguía asustando la forma de cocinar de su hijo—. Pasad, pasad. Estáis en vuestra casa…

—Gracias Shikamaru. Y lo siento, pero ya conoces a tu madre.

El joven Nara suspiro entendiendo a su padre. Se dirigieron hacia la cocina donde vieron a la señora Nara oler la comida.

—Sin duda hijo, que Temari te enseño a cocinar bien.

—¿Yo le enseñe a cocinar?

—Así es.

—Ya me extrañaba a mí que hubieras aprendido a cocinar tan bien solo.

Shikamaru se sorprendió. Técnicamente, lo había elogiado. Pero como le había enseñado ella, la Sabaku No, no lo consideraba elogio. Menuda mujer más problemática.

—Hola Temari, hija. ¿Cómo estás? —Se acerco y la abrazo. La rubia al principio se sorprendió ante el gesto, pero después correspondió el abrazo—. Yo soy Yoshino Nara, la madre de Shikamaru.

—Encantada. Y mucho mejor la vedad.

El líder Nara se acerco y le dio dos besos.

—Yo soy Shikaku Nara, padre de Shikamaru y cabeza de la familia Nara.

—Encantada. Ustedes ya me conocen así que no me presentare.

Temari acababa de comprender de donde salía una parte de la belleza del Nara.

—Por favor Temari, tutéanos. Si no nos sentiremos unos viejos. —Le pidió Yoshino Nara.

—Bueno, vale. Como queráis.

—¿Queréis una copa de sake? Tus hermanos tardaran un poco Temari. Así haremos tiempo.

—Me parece perfecto. —Acepto la rubia.

…

Se sentaron en el sofá y hablaron de diferentes temas, el trabajo de Temari aquí, lo horrible que era Shikamaru en la cocina antes de que Temari le enseñara…

La rubia estaba con la mirada perdida en las fotos de la habitación. Yoshino observo esto y hablo.

—Temari querida, no te preocupes. Acabaras recordando. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Y si no?—Susurro Temari para sí, aunque lo oyeron.

—No te hagas esas preguntas. —Le pidió Shikaku—. Estoy seguro, de que mi hijo te ayudara a recordar Temari-San. Puede ser un vago y un orgulloso, pero cuando se le mete una cosa en la cabeza no para hasta cumplirla.

Esta se sorprendió al ser descubierta. No le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos ante la gente. Le habían enseñado a no ser una mujer débil, ya que eso la gente lo aprovechaba.

Entonces sobre Temari, al sentirse perdida y no contestar, se poso una mano sobre la izquierda suya y levanto la mirada.

—No te preocupes Temari. Estaré contigo, te ayudare. Hasta que no recuperes la memoria no me separare de ti. Te lo prometo.

Le mostro una sonrisa sincera y esta no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca y que un ligero rubor apareciera en sus mejillas. Rápidamente, aparto la mirada de la de él y la volvió a centrar en la estantería. Si hubiera sido en otro momento en el que no estuvieran sus padres le hubiera pateado el trasero.

Yoshino sonrió. Sin duda, su hijo estaba muy enamorado de Temari. Sonrió, aun más, orgullosa. Él sería el único que podría ayudarla a recordar. ¿Cómo? Muy simple —se hablaba a sí misma—, enamorándola de nuevo.

…

Minutos después llamaron de nuevo al timbre y los hermanos de Temari entraron al abrirles Shikamaru y tras los saludos, se fueron a la mesa del salón a comer. Habían puesto ahí una mucho más grande para cuando vinieran invitados.

—¡Bueno, que aproveche!

—¡_Itadakimasu_!

Gritaron todos tras oír el permiso de Shikamaru y empezaron a comer.

—Oye Temari, ¿qué tal te ha ido el día? ¿Has recordado algo?

—Nada, por desgracia Kankorou.

—¿Y donde habéis estado? —Pregunto el pelirrojo intentado aliviar la tensión que había en el aire, irradiada principalmente por el Nara.

—Hemos dado una vuelta por Konoha. Shikamaru me ha enseñado la mansión del Hokague, los diferentes restaurantes y comidas de la ciudad, la escuela, el Monte de los Hokagues, aunque no hemos subido. Y creo que nada mas…

—¿No has subido con ella al monte, Shikamaru?

—_Oka-San_, yo…

—¡Ni tú, ni yo, ni mierdas! ¿¡Como no la has llevado al Monte de los Hokagues!? ¡Desde allí hay una vista preciosa!

—Es que…

—Mujer, tendrá una buena razón. Tú déjale.

—¿¡Qué le deje!? ¿¡Como pretendes que lo haga entonces!?

Temari enarco una ceja. ¿De qué demonios estarían hablando? Se había perdido. Se fijo en sus hermanos y ellos seguían comiendo como si nada. Shikamaru solo se rascaba la nuca con cansancio. Aquí se había perdido algo… Iba a preguntar cuando sus "suegros" siguieron hablando impidiéndola hacerlo.

—Yoshino, seguro que tiene un plan para eso mujer. Es más inteligente que yo, es mi heredero, es nuestro hijo. Sólo dale tiempo y no seas impaciente.

—_Tsk. _Más le vale. Porque si no sabes quién tendrá la culpa, ¿verdad?

—Mmmm…. ¿Él? —pregunto Shikaku suspirando.

—No. Tu, querido. Tu tendrás la culpa, y Shikamaru también, pero tu principalmente.

—_Tsk…_

Shikaku suspiro resignado. Si ya le habían avisado Chouza e Inoichi… Pero bueno, él, a pesar de las amenazas, era feliz al lado de su mujer agresiva.

Temari se sorprendió, ¡vaya familia! ¿Serian ella y Shikamaru iguales? Algún día lo tendría que saber. Pero sobre todo, le intrigaba una cosa. ¿De qué carajos estaban hablando? Luego le preguntaría al Nara.

…

—Oye Nara, esto está muy bueno. Sin duda que Temari te enseño bien.

—Gracias Gaara. —Dijo Shikamaru intentando tomárselo como un cumplido.

—Nara tengo una idea. Y estoy seguro que Shikaku-San y Yoshino-San estarán de acuerdo. —Estos asintieron al moreno dejándole continuar—. ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Temari como se conocieron? Ni siquiera yo, siendo su hermano, se la historia completa.

—¡Por _Kami_! ¡Me encanta esa historia! —Dijo Yoshino emocionada. Paro de comer el segundo plato y miro a su hijo.

—No creo que… —Decía Shikamaru nervioso mientras miraba a Temari. Esta levanto su vista del plato hacia él, y al haber terminado el segundo plato le sonrió.

—A mí también me encantaría oírla.

Esa sonrisa sumada a lo dicho por él, no hizo más que sonrojarle ligeramente, pero invisible para el resto de la mesa.

—Bien. —Soltó un suspiro dejo los cubiertos y empezó a recordar—. _Mendosukei…_

_._

_Hace 4 años y varios meses, Shikamaru Nara era un empresario bastante conocido, no solo en Konoha —por ser el heredero y Vicepresidente de las empresas Nara—, sino en todo el mundo. Era inteligente, sexy, muy guapo, salía en casi todas las revistas de los hombre más deseados y tenia novia._

.

—Espera, espera, espera. ¡Para el carro Nara! ¿Tenias novia antes de conocer a mi hermana? —Le pregunto Kankorou indignado.

—Así es. Continuare entonces…

—Como teniendo novia hubieras intentado algo conmigo, te pateare el trasero. ¿Lo has entendido, Shikamaru?

El líder Nara y su mujer sonrieron ante eso. Este trago saliva y asintió un poco asustado porque…

—Bien, continuare entonces…

_._

_T__enía 20 años, era un "yogurin" —pero muy maduro en comparación de los de su edad—._

_Se dirigía hacia su empresa familiar, como todos los días, no iba a haber nada nuevo. Su vida era tan monótona. A veces se aburría más de lo normal. Las fans locas y depravadas que lo seguían para acosarle a veces parecía que nunca se acababan. _

_Su novia se molestaba bastante por ello. Y encima luego le echaba la bronca. ¿Y qué podía hacer? ¡Él no podía hacer nada! Suspiro resignado, se bajo del coche aparcado en el aparcamiento y subió al ascensor marcando el último piso._

_Por lo menos, quería a su novia y ella a él. Llevaban muchos años siendo amigos y—al fin y al cabo—, el roce hace el cariño. O eso creía. _

_Llego a la última planta y salió del ascensor, no sin antes dar su típico bostezo de llegada al trabajo._

_Saludo a varios compañeros que le devolvieron el saludo. Le tenían respeto, a pesar de ser uno de los más jóvenes de la empresa. Y no le tenían ni rencor, ni envidia. Cosa que, sinceramente, Shikamaru agradecía. Él llevaba estudiando toda su vida para heredar la empresa familiar. No hacía falta estudiar en exageración, pero sí que había que echar unos cuantos codos. _

_La Empresa Nara abarcaba toda la zona natural de Konoha, la mayor de todo el País del Fuego y ellos se encargaban de que la gente la respetara y la cuidara. Tenían una zona especial para su clan, abarcaba varias hectáreas y allí solo podía entrar el Clan Nara. Eran una empresa a favor del medio ambiente —se podría decir así—, aunque solo cuidaban la zona natural que les había sido designada por la Hokague._

_Llego a la oficina de su padre y llamo con la educación debida. _

—_Adelante, Shikamaru._

_Este entro y lo que vio le dejo un poco aturdido. Una mujer, más mayor que él, —quizás unos tres años—, se encontraba hablando con su padre. Llevaba cuatro coletas y su pelo era rubio oscuro. _

_No le parecía raro que su padre hablara con la gente, sino que hablara con ella. Es más, no le hubiera dejado pasar si fuera importante. Aquí había algo que no le gustaba._

—_Hijo, te presento a la hermana mayor de nuestros nuevos aliados, los Sabaku No. Bueno, ella no es la Presidenta, pero es la hermana mayor del mismo._

_Espera, ¿los Sabaku No? ¡Si esa era la familia del Kazekage! Shikamaru abrió los ojos. ¡Era la hermana del líder de Suna! ¿Cómo es que ellos querrían hacer negocios con nosotros?_

_Shikamaru estaba atento a los movimientos de la rubia, que se levanto y se dio la vuelta para mirarle detenidamente._

_Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¡Esa mujer era guapísima! Ojos verde-azulados, únicos muy únicos, ¡nunca había visto unos iguales!; cara perfecta; nariz y orejas perfectas; labios que te daban ganas de degustar, morder y chupar hasta saciarte; un cuello que no podía impedirte no pensar en probarlo; un vestido que tapaba ese cuerpo que podía hacerte cometer un delito sin ninguna duda, tapando unas medidas ni muy delgadas, ni muy gordas, y con un escote que dejaba mucho a la imaginación—aunque no era para nada exagerado—; y por último, unas piernas… Vaya piernas. Nunca había visto unas tan bonitas, sensuales y perfectas. _

—_Bueno, si ya has dejado de observarme y analizarme, me presentare. Soy Sabaku No Temari. Tu nueva socia y tu nueva compañera, encantada._

_¿Socia y compañera? Ah, no. Aquí había algo de lo que hablar. Abandono su ensoñación con la mujer y dirigió la mirada a la de su padre._

—_Papa…_

—_Los Sabaku No, aunque sean la empresa más famosa y cotizada de toda Suna, quieren hacer negocios con nosotros y establecer un edificio aquí, en la Hoja. En el que trabajara, esta señorita. _—_El joven Nara iba a opinar pero su padre continúo impidiéndoselo—. Estoy seguro de que te parece tan buena idea como a mí, Shikamaru. Me alegro de que me apoyes. ¿Podrías por favor, enseñar las instalaciones a Temari-San y ayudarla en todo lo posible? Gracias hijo._

_Su padre había tomado su decisión ya sin consultarle. Vale que casi nunca lo hiciera, ¡pero tenía que ser el guía de una mujer como ella! Eso sería demasiado problemático! Sólo le había llamado para eso. Para ser su guía. Mendosukei… _

—_Bien Oto-San. Así lo hare. Que pases un buen día._

—_Tú también hijo._

_Al salir por la puerta el Nara suspiro. Siempre lo más difícil le tocaba a él. ¿Cómo conseguiría estar al lado de esa mujer sin ponerse nervioso? _

—_¿Sabes que estaría bien, niño? —el pelinegro se giro hacia ella con una ceja alzada. ¿Lo había llamado niño? ¿Él, un niño?— Que me dijeras tu nombre. Yo ya me he presentado, pero al parecer te he creado mejor impresión de lo esperado._

—_Oh, suman. Estaba en las nubes. Soy Shikamaru Nara, encantado._

—_Y, ¿estás mucho en las nubes? Para ser el hijo del Presidente pareces ser un novato._

—_Técnicamente lo soy, pero no a la hora de la verdad._

—_¿Lo eres? ¿Pero tú cuántos años tienes?_

—_20\. —La rubia silbo sorprendida._

—_¡Sin duda de que eres aun un niño! ¿Y ya trabajas aquí?_

—_No soy un niño. Y si trabajo aquí. Ahora te llevare por las principales instalaciones del edificio, y luego te irás donde te salga, pero fuera de la empresa para que yo pueda ir a la azotea a descansar. ¿Entendido? —Ella soltó una carcajada muy sonora—. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —pregunto Shikamaru desconcertado._

—_Que creas que un niño como tú, que me saca tres años, me va a ir dando órdenes. Mira chaval, me enseñaras las instalaciones. Después, me llevaras a tu despacho, que será el que compartiremos. —Temari observo que estaba alucinando—. Ordenes de tu padre. —Le aclaro—. Allí trabajare durante dos horas o tres. Después comeré. Y ya veré lo que hago por la tarde. Así que tu querido descanso, vago, va a ser imposible. Seremos compañeros y me ayudaras con los informes. ¿Te ha quedado claro, niño?_

—_Tsk, matare a mi padre._

—_Sí, sí. Vámonos de una vez._

—_Que mujer más problemática…_

—_¿Qué has dicho?_

—_Todas las mujeres sois tan problemáticas…_

—_¿Qué todas somos qué?_

_El Nara no podía evitar preguntarse —mientras emprendía la marcha hacia su oficina—, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho a Kami para que le pagara con tener que soportar a mujeres problemáticas todo el Santo día? Su novia, su madre, la Hokague… Y por si eran pocas, ¡ahora se añadía su nueva compañera-socia! _

—_¡Oye! ¿¡Pero tú quien te has creído que eres, niñato!? ¡No me ignores!_

_Shikamaru tenía claro que sus días, a partir de ahora, dejarían de ser monótonos. _

_Pero lo que el heredero Nara no sabía, es que su vida —a partir de ese momento—, daría un giro de 180º. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a suponer la llegada de esa mujer a su vida._

.

—Así que fuiste el guía de Temari. Eso explica muchas cosas. —Dijo Gaara.

—¡Shikamaru, pero no cuentes solo hasta ahí! ¡Que lo de después es lo mejor!

—Mama, solo habéis preguntado cómo nos conocimos y ahí lo tenéis.

—Que aburrido eres, Nara.

Shikamaru suspiro ante el "insulto" del moreno. Miro a Temari. Esta tenía la mirada perdida en el techo. Estaba muy distraída.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos, Yoshino. Mañana debo ir temprano a la empresa. Tengo que hacer el doble.

—_Oto-San_, ya sabes que yo…

—No, no. Tú tendrás la semana libre. Necesitas ocuparte al cien por cien de ayudar a tu mujer a recordar.

—Pero tu…

—Tranquilo Shikamaru, yo ayudare a tu padre.

—Nosotros también nos vamos Kankorou. Debemos descansar.

—_Hai_.

Se levantaron y se despidieron.

—Animo hijo. —Le dijo Shikaku en el oído.

—Lo conseguirás, ya lo veras Shikamaru. —Le dijo esta vez su madre.

Estos se fueron. Kankorou y Gaara, tras abrazar a su hermana y despedirse de ella le dijeron que no les fuera a despedir mañana que estaría muy cansada. Ella se negaba, pero Shikamaru les dijo que él se encargaría de que no fuera.

—Nara —el pelirrojo se acerco a su oído— mas te vale que hagas que recuerde y la cuides como siempre lo has hecho. Confiamos en ti. Ella era muy feliz contigo, haz que lo vuelva a ser. Te estamos confiando por segunda vez a lo más importante para nosotros. A nuestra querida hermana. Ni se te ocurra fallarnos.

—Estoy enamorado de tu hermana, no la voy a dejar escapar. La recuperare, cueste lo que cueste. Gracias por confiar una vez más en mí.

Gaara se separo de él y sonrió sinceramente. Temari les veía con una ceja levantada. Kankorou le sonrió también. Los hermanos le dieron un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a su hermana diciéndola que se cuidara y que volverán a verla en unos meses. Tras eso se fueron.

Temari miro entonces a Shikamaru. Aunque este notaba su mirada en su perfil siguió mirando a la puerta pensando en algo.

—¿Qué te dijo Gaara? —el Nara se giro y la miro sonriendo de medio lado.

—Cosas de hombres. —Temari abrió la boca indignada y el Nara se fue en dirección a la cocina para limpiar los platos.

—¿¡Cosas de hombres!? ¡No me des la espalda y dímelo, Nara!

—¿Eres un hombre?

—¿¡Ehhh!? ¿¡Que eres, idiota!? ¡Pues claro que no!

—Entonces no lo puedes saber.

—¡Aghhhhhhhhh! ¡Te odio, y no sabes cuánto!

—Yo te amo —dijo asomándose por la cocina y cruzando la mirada con ella—, y no sabes cuánto.

—_Tsk_. ¡Me voy a dormir idiota!

Se fue subiendo las escaleras —con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, no estaba acostumbrada a esos piropos— en dirección a su cuarto indicado anteriormente por Shikamaru.

—¡Que duermas bien! —oyó que le gritaba el pelinegro.

—¡Ojala que tu no y tengas pesadillas, vago idiota!

Se escucho como esta cerraba la puerta de su habitación de un portazo. Dormiría en la habitación que era de matrimonio mientras Shikamaru lo haría en la de huéspedes.

El pelinegro sonrió a más no poder. Su misión no había hecho más que empezar.

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Lo siento si los capítulos van un poco lentos, pero quiero narrar todo lo que pasa. Detalle a detalle.**_

_**Shikamaru con un delantal... ¿Necesitáis asistencia médica o no? Jajajjaja. Yo sí, pero shhhh. **_

_**Con "yogurin" me refiero, por si no lo sabéis, a un joven de la universidad. Así en pocas palabras.**_

_**Sí señores, empezamos con los flashbaaaaaakcs. **_

_**Recordad: **_

_**.-Flashback, que los escribiré en cursiva.**_

_**(…)-Cambio de escena, de hablante, etc.**_

* * *

_**Y contesto a los Reviews:**_

**Kiops: **¡Me alegro de que te gustara! Si es que Temari es una grande. ¡A ver qué te parece este! ¡Gracias por el Review! ¡Besos!

**Mitchel0420: **¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado y te haya dejado sin palabras! De verdad que eso es un halago para mí. ¡A ver qué te parece este! ¡Gracias por el Review! ¡Besos!

**Anamicenas: **¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado, tanto el capitulo largo como la trama! ¡A ver qué te parece este! ¡Gracias por el Review! ¡Besos!

**Lady Kiam:**Si Shikamaru te ha parecido lindo e ese, en este habrás alucinado. ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! ¡A ver qué te parece este! ¡Gracias por el Review! ¡Besos!

**White TigerKiara:**Querida White, te explico:

Lo del lío con los años. Comprendo que te hayas perdido un poco, pero la trama no está basada en Naruto Shippuden. Solo los lugares y los propios personajes. La edad que se conocieron fue hace cuatro años. Cuando él tenía 20 y ella 23. Iré, como bien has visto en este capítulo, poco a poco desarrollando la trama sobre ese tiempo.

Nadie habría aguantado a sus encantos yo sería la primera… jajajajaj. Y lo de los laísmos, me cuesta bastante distinguirlos de poner uno u otro. Pero creo que estoy empezando a ponerlo bien. Así que si lo he hecho bien en este capítulo me aplaudiré a mí misma. Jajajajaj.

Muchísimas gracias por tus Reviews y por empezar a seguir la historia. ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! ¡A ver qué te parece este! ¡Besos!

Pd: No he podido ponerte un Review en el tuyo (que por cierto ha estado espectacular) así que te lo pondré en el capítulo doce.

**Mina-Hai:**¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! ¡Besos y nos leemos!

**Ishy-24: **¡Bienvenido a la historia y me alegro de que te este gustando! Sinceramente, Temari va a sufrir jajjajaj. ¿Quién no ama a Shikaku y Yoshino? Yo siempre se la tendré guardada a Kishi, siempre. ¡A ver qué te parece este! ¡Gracias por el Review! ¡Besos!

* * *

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06. ¡Hasta el próximo domingo y os deseo mucho ánimo para el comienzo de clases/trabajo! Como va a costar volver a la rutina después de la vacaciones…**_


	8. ¿Difícil de creer, ne?

_**Holiiiii. Hoy es domingo así que toca… ¡Actualización de Todos Los Dias De Mi Vida! **_

_**¡Capítulo 7! Let's go!**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será**__ Quién-Malú. __**Os voy a enganchar a Malú muajajajajja. "Dime quien…"**_

_**Atención, porque a partir del siguiente capítulo tenéis que agarraros fuerte a vuestras sillas/camas etc… ¡Porque… vienen curvas!**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**¿Difícil de creer, **_**ne**_**?**

_El pelinegro sonrió a más no poder. Su misión no había hecho más que empezar._

...

Al día siguiente, Shikamaru se despertó con la luz dándole en la cara. Se intento poner el brazo para que impidiera a los rayos del sol seguir perturbando su sueño, pero fue en vano.

Salió de la cama, poniéndose de pie; bostezo, estirando los brazos; se coloco su pelo suelto y bajo a desayunar.

...

Al llegar a la cocina no pudo evitar quedarse en la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos. Temari seguía teniendo las mismas costumbres.

La que era su mujer se encontraba en camisón rosa fucsia que, por cierto, marcaba sin ninguna discreción sus perfectas formas, cocinando huevos con bacon en la sartén.

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista. La echaba _demasiado_ de menos.

—Oye, eso tiene muy buena pinta. ¿Es para mí?

—_Tsk_, no seas ingenuo. Es _mi_ desayuno.

La hermana mayor de los Sabaku No se dio la vuelta y dejo un plato con dos huevos fritos y cuatro lonchas de bacon en la mesa. Antes de sentarse, dirigió su mirada al Nara para explicarle eso pero no pudo hablar. Se había quedado en blanco.

¿¡Pero qué demonios era!? ¿¡Un _Adonis_!? ¿¡Un semidios!? ¡No, ni mucho menos! ¡Era un puto _Dios griego_! ¡Parecía el mismísimo _David de Miguel Angel_ hecho persona! ¡Era imposible que existiera alguien…! Alguien… ¡Así! Sin duda, se daba la enhorabuena a sí misma antes del accidente.

Shikamaru miro el plato extrañado. ¿Le había hecho el desayuno? ¿_Ella_, le había hecho el desayuno? Bueno, también cabía la posibilidad de que Temari comiera por dos. Sí, sin duda era eso. Ese era otro motivo por la que ella era única. No le importaban los típicos cánones de belleza, no hacia dietas exageradas, no comía en exageración, ni tampoco comía poco, pero cuando ingería de mas hacia un poco mas de ejercicio. Ella, no era muy delgada, ni muy gorda, era simplemente perfecta.

Temari estaba que se le caía la baba. El moreno tenía el pelo suelto, que le quedaba mil veces mejor que amarrado en la coleta que le hacía ver más sexy y guapo; sus ojos marrones resaltaban aun más; mientras que no llevaba camiseta, solo debía de dormir con el pantalón del pijama. Este era de esos finos, pero largos, con los típicos dibujos y…

—Eres un cerdo.

—¿Perdón? —le pregunto Shikamaru extrañado.

Hacia segundos le miraba embobada y ahora le insultaba. ¿¡Quien entendía a las mujeres!? Además, ¿a qué demonios se refería ella?

Ella chasqueo los dientes y aparto la mirada un poco sonrojada. ¿¡Pero como no estarlo!?

—¿Qué demonios ocurre mujer? ¿Por qué se supone que soy un cerdo?

—No se "supone" —dijo haciendo el gesto de las comillas con las manos—, se _observa_.

—No entiendo…

—Aghhhh. Tienes…Tu… —Cogió aire y tosió para intentar no estar sonrojada, pero le daba mucha vergüenza ese tema—. ¡Maldición Nara! ¡Que estas "contento"…!

—Sí, lo estoy. ¿Y ese es un problema?

—Dios Santo. Que tú… esta… pues eso ya sabes…

—¿Qué estoy empalmado?

—¡Nara! —Giro su cabeza de nuevo hacia él para regañarle.

—¿Qué pasa mujer? Es normal. Esto nos pasa a los hombres por las mañanas.

—¿¡Pero cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!? ¿¡No sabes que no vives sólo!?

—Ya te digo, es algo normal. Además, ya estoy acostumbrado. Y no vivo sólo, Temari. Tú vives conmigo. Y no dudes que esto lo aprovechábamos todas las mañanas…

—¡Nara! ¡Sólo cállate! ¡No quiero oír _eso_!

—Vale, vale…

No podía negar que verle tan sexy con el pelo suelto, sin nada cubriendo sus perfectos abdominales de Dios griego, y verle… en esa situación, le habían dado ganas de… Bueno, de aprovechar el momento.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no se había fijado cuando Shikamaru se había acercado y la había acorralado contra la encimera.

—¿¡Que se supone que estás haciendo, Shikamaru!?

Este se acerco a ella quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—Sólo respondiendo a lo que deseas. Eres mi esposa y cumplo todo lo que tú deseas y más. Y ahora mismo, cariño, tu deseo es que este dentro de ti.

Temari abrió la boca para protestar, pero cuando lo hizo Shikamaru aprovecho para besarla metiendo de un tirón su lengua en su boca. Temari soltó un gemido. Intento no corresponder, la rubia lo intento, de verdad, pero su deseo era mil veces mayor y eso produjo que le correspondiera con las mismas ansias.

Shikamaru se sentía en el cielo. Maldición, que bien se sentía explorar la boca de Temari; chocar su lengua con la suya; probar su sabor una vez más; saborearla esta y mil veces más… No había sensación mejor en el mundo. Excepto, que ella le correspondiera como lo estaba haciendo. Si esto seguía así, el Nara no se veía capaz de parar…

Cuando Temari empezó a tocar sus pectorales y sus abdominales, el decidió mejorar su posición. ¡Maldición, como odiaba la diferencia de altura con Temari! Ella era un poco más baja que él y quería tenerla a su misma altura. Así que la cogió de las nalgas y la levanto sentándola en la encimera.

Tuvo que quitar algunos vasos de ahí, pero al caer al fregadero no se rompieron.

Continuaron ese excitante beso mientras Shikamaru tenía una de sus manos en su cintura, mientras la otra la metía en su pelo —adoraba esa sensación—; y ella mantenía una en su cuello mientras tocaba a veces su pelo y su nuca —que bueno era tocar su pelo—, y otra palpaba sus pectorales.

Pero como los humanos necesitan oxigeno para respirar, así que se separaron respirando jadeantes. Mantenían unidas sus frentes mientras intentaban normalizar su respiración.

El Nara abrió los ojos y verla de esa manera le encanto. No pudo evitar sonreír. Acerco su mano a la mejilla derecha de Temari para hacer que le mirara. Ella, abrió los ojos y clavo su vista en la de él.

Se observaron durante segundos, minutos… No lo sabían. Pero no podían evitar dejar de hacerlo. Entonces cuando Shikamaru se estaba acercando de nuevo ella reacciono empujándole y saltando de la encimera.

—Me voy a prepararme. Me interesa ver donde me vas a llevar hoy.

La rubia salió de la cocina para ir a su habitación. Shikamaru se quedo anonadado. ¡Estaba actuando como si nada, mientras él se estaba muriendo al no tenerla consigo ya!

—¿Y no vas a desayunar? —

Genial Shikamaru —se empezó diciendo a sí mismo—. ¡De todas las preguntas que puedes que hacerle le haces esa! ¡Menudo genio que eres!

—Hphm. Ya lo he hecho. Ese desayuno que he preparado es para ti como agradecimiento a lo que estás haciendo por mí. No hay mucha gente que lo haría.

El moreno estaba sin duda sorprendido. Concretamente, ¿por qué le agradecía?

—¿Por qué me agradeces? Soy tu marido, al fin y al cabo. Seria inverosímil que no lo hiciera.

—Por eso mismo. No hay muchos que lo hagan. Nos vemos en una hora. Ah —volvió a la cocina asomando su cabeza—, y ahora tienes un problema mayor que, por desgracia, yo no te voy a ayudar a solucionar. Así que arréglatelas tu sólo, Nara.

Y se fue subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación para prepararse.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado. Esa mujer siempre seria una problemática.

—_Mendosukei…_

Aunque tenía razón, ahora tenía un _gran_ problema.

...

Al llegar a Suna el Kazekage se fue a su oficina y mando llamar a Baki.

—Kazekage-Sama, ¿me mando llamar?

—Así es Baki. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

—Sí. Tome. —Le entrego un sobre.

Gaara lo abrió y lo leyó y apretó con fuerza el papel en su mano.

—Manda una copia de esto a la Hokague. Quiero que ese hombre este bajo arresto. Pero no allí, sino aquí. Por su culpa, Temari tiene amnesia.

—¿Amnesia? Haremos pagar a ese cabrón, Kazekage-Sama.

Baki salió directo a la oficina para mandar un fax a la Hoja. Aunque estaba extrañado por la petición del Kazekage. ¿Por qué querría que ese hombre fuera encarcelado aquí y no allí? ¿Quién era ese tal…?

—Eso espero… —Susurro Gaara al irse este.

El pelirrojo se levanto y se dirigió a una oficina, concretamente a la de su mano izquierda. Necesitaba hablar con Kankorou. Tenía claro que el castaño iba a matar a alguien.

...

Shikamaru estaba harto de esperar —aunque solamente estaban siendo 10 minutos—.

En ese instante bajo Temari con una camiseta de tirantes donde decía: "Keep calm and dance"; unos pantalones cortos vaqueros mientras la camiseta era azul y las letras rojas; y llevaba unas converse bajas azules.

Shikamaru sonrió esa mujer se veía bien con todo lo que se ponía, y lo mejor, es que casi no llevaba maquillaje. Sólo el necesario.

Por otro lado Shikamaru llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros cortos hasta las rodillas y una camisa de manga corta con cuadros verdes de diferentes tonalidades. Aunque llevara el pelo atado en dos coletas, se veía igual de bien, aunque no podía evitar amar como la quedaba el pelo suelto.

Temari reiteraba lo que había estado pensando todo el rato, ese hombre era un peligro andante, aunque al llevar el pelo atado en su típica coleta frenaba un poco sus instintos.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Claro. ¿Dónde me llevaras?

—Eso, querida, lo tendrás que descubrir tu misma. —Extendió su mano hacia ella quien, tras unos segundos, la acepto dudosa. Bueno, al fin y al cabo no perdía nada—. Te va a encantar a donde te voy a llevar.

—¿Al _Monte de los Hokagues_?

—No. Pero, el lugar tiene casi la misma belleza.

Salieron de casa y se encaminaron, de la mano, hacia su destino.

—Por cierto, no suelo decir estas cosas pero creo que si no lo hago me dará algo, estas guapísima.

Ella se sonrojo ligeramente, pero reacciono mirándole y sonriéndole sinceramente.

—Gracias. Tu tampoco estas nada mal.

El moreno sonrió. Temari, era Temari.

¿Qué no está nada mal? ¡Dios Temari, te engañas demasiado a ti misma! —se regaño mentalmente la rubia.

...

Una morena corría por el interior del Domo del Hokague con un sobre en la mano. Se paro al llegar a una puerta que, aunque toco dos veces, entro sin esperar respuesta.

—¿Que ocurre Shizune? ¿Qué maneras son esas de entrar?

—_Suman_, Tsunade-Sama. Pero tengo un sobre enviado de parte de Suna, directamente del Kazekage, para usted. Pone que es confidencial, Hokague-Sama.

—¿Directamente del Kazekage? Qué extraño…

La rubia de las dos coletas bajas, lo abrió y empezó a leer los diferentes papeles e informaciones. Cada vez estaba más sorprendida.

—¿Tsunade-Sama? —pregunto su asistente preocupada.

—Aquí ha de haber algún error… ¡Es imposible!

—¿Qué ocurre?

La Senju dejo los papeles sobre la mesa y se levanto a mirar por la venta de detrás de su escritorio.

—Léelos, Shizune.

—Pero es confidencial.

—Te lo permito yo. Aunque ya sabes que es secreto de estado. —La recordó con voz dura.

—_Hai_, Tsunade-Sama.

Shizune, al igual que Tsunade, tuvo que releerlos porque no creía lo que estaba leyendo.

—Esto es…

—¿Difícil de creer, _ne_?

—Así es.

—Pero no puedo proteger a alguien de mi aldea si las pruebas del Kazekage son tan obvias. Aunque se lo agradezco.

—¿Por qué?

—Me da tres días para encontrar una solución. Él le conoce, y tampoco se lo cree. Es más, le conoce _bastante_ bien.

—¿Y qué haremos?

—Lo primero, cancélame todas mis citas. Lo segundo llámale y haz que venga. Y por último… Ya te lo diré. Por ahora, haz eso.

—Así será, Tsunade-Sama.

—_Arigato_, Shizune.

Esta se fue dejando los papeles en la mesa de la rubia gobernante. Tsunade no pudo evitar preguntarse en alto algo obvio, ya que no le entraba en la cabeza algo tan irreal. Aun no se lo creía. Debía de hablar con él. Se puso una meno en su frente suspiro para después fijar su vista, a través de la ventana, en la aldea.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

...

La gente sonreía al verles pasar de la mano. Se veían tan bien juntos. Sin duda eran la pareja "famosa" más querida.

El Nara sonría orgulloso. No porque la gente miraba que seguían felizmente casados, ni porque fueran su tema de conversación durante los próximos días —ya que todos creían que habían roto—, sino porque Temari no estaba soltera. Estaba con él. Seguía con él. Y nadie podía acercarse a ella.

Temari se ponía nerviosa ante la mirada de la gente. ¿Qué tanto miran? —se preguntaba enfadada—. ¿Tan "famosos" somos? ¡Como si fuéramos su _comidilla_!

Decidió cortar por lo sano. Apretó la mano a Shikamaru, dándole a entender que quería ir más rápido. Él lo entendió y en solo unos minutos se adentraron en el bosque.

—¿A dónde me llevas, Shikamaru?

—Estos bosques son de Konoha. Son donde los arboles, aunque estén menos cuidados, son más fuertes. Para saber por dónde vas has de ser aldeano de Konoha y conocedor de todo el bosque. Y más aun, si quieres ir a donde te estoy llevando. —Tras unos minutos esquivando ramas, e yendo a través del frondoso bosque, Shikamaru observo ese lugar. El Nara sonrió—. Hemos llegado.

Al salir al claro, Temari abrió la boca sorprendida, aun sin soltarse de la mano del Nara.

—¿Hermoso, verdad?

—Es increíble. Es precioso. Pero, ¿dónde estamos, Nara?

—Lo llaman: _La Cascada de Konoha_.

—Muy original. —Comento sarcástica.

—¿Verdad que sí? Pero a mí me gusta llamarlo: _El Descanso Del Arcoíris_.

—Que… Único. ¿Alguna razón en especial?

—Pronto lo sabrás. Ahora, disfrutemos de la naturaleza. —Se acerco al borde del agua que caía de la cascada, formando un río, para tocarla. Se giro hacía Temari, quien no paraba de observar el paisaje. Aunque al notar la mirada del Nara sobre ella se la devolvió—. ¿Has traído traje de baño, verdad?

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Holaaaaa. ¡Mil gracias a los que me dejan Reviews y muchas gracias a los que no pero leen el capitulo cada semana! Me hace muy feliz, 'ttebayo.**_

_**He de decir, que creo que os va a sorprender quien es. Es más, se que os va a sorprender. **_

_**Los capítulos van a ser más cortitos, porque con el comienzo del curso no voy a tener mucho tiempo. **_

_**Otra cosa… ¡Se que os ha gustado la primera parte pervertidos y pervertidas míos! A mí me ha encantado jajajajja.**_

_**Vaya final ¿eh? Reconozco que eso lo he añadido a última hora porque me parecía corto el capítulo. También reconozco que el titulo es horrible. No se me ocurría otro así que…**_

_**Va, va, hora de las conjeturas. ¿Quién creéis que es? ¿Naruto, Sasuke…? ¿Yoshino Nara, Shikaku Nara…? ¡Decidme, decidme…! (Risa maléfica… Muajajajjajajaj)**_

_**Me gusta que a todos os interesa la historia de hace 4 años, como se conocieron, como se enamoraron... La iré desarrollando…**_

* * *

_**Ahora contestare a mis amados y amadas que me dejan Reviews:**_

**Kiops: **Va a ser muy interesante esa historia. ¿Y este que tal, te ha gustado? Espero que sí. ¡Besos!

**White TigerKiara: **¡Bien por miiiiiii! *Aplaudiéndose a sí misma*. Poco a poco, poco a poco. ¡No sabes lo que me alegra que te interese la historia de hace 4 años! ¿Y este que tal, te ha gustado? Espero que sí. ¡Besos!

**Mitchel0420:**¡Me alegro de que te guste ver esos momentos! ¿Y este que tal, te ha gustado? Espero que sí. ¡Besos!

**LadyKiam: **Te lo dije… Jajajjaja. Segundo, si. Pero ahora, ¿querrás decir tercero, _ne_? ¿Y este que tal, te ha gustado? Espero que sí. ¡Besos!

**Anamicenas:** ¡Qué bueno que os guste a todos tanto esa historia! Shikamaru es que es tan mono… Y en este capítulo el gesto de ofreciéndole la mano, me ha encantado. ¡Un caballero que irá a salvar a su amada princesa! Me alegra oír eso, pero por desgracia ahora los capítulos tendrán que ser más cortitos. La vida del estudiante, es taaaaan dura… ¿Y este que tal, te ha gustado? Espero que sí. ¡Besos!

**Chiaki Suzuki:** *Saltando de la alegría*. ¡Bienvenidaaaa! El capitulo dos es uno de mis favoritos sin duda. Son taaaaan monoooos. Alguien de acuerdo conmigoooo *Se seca las lagrimas*. Yo siempre lo he dicho, porque algunos ponen la diferencia de edad como una excusa para que no estén juntos. ¡La edad no es un problema para el amor señores!

Me alegra tanto que me halagues de esa manera jajajajaj. Temari es una pervertida… Pues a lo mejor sí que me animo a escribir algo de ellos, si. Te iba a decir que te avisare pero ya te avisara al correo jajajja.

¡Gracias por añadir tanto "Problemática" como esta historia a tus Favs y Follows! Y gracias por añadirme como autora favorita. *Se sonroja* ¡Me hace taaaaan feliz! ¿Y este que tal, te ha gustado? Espero que sí. ¡Besos!

* * *

_**Por cierto algo súper importante. He dicho desde el principio que esta historia se basaría en la película con el mismo nombre, ¿verdad? Pues solo será el tema. Es decir, solo que Temari habrá perdido la memoria y eso. Lo demás, aunque algunas cosas y frases a lo mejor las cojo de ahí, serán invención mía. Lo de quien es el conductor, por ejemplo, es idea mía, ya que en la peli en ningún momento sale el culpable. (Aunque en realidad fue un choque de un camión contra el coche en el que estaban ellos debido a la nieve, pero bueh).**_

_**Por hoy, amigos y amigas, se despide TemariAckerman06. Nos vemos el próximo domingo. Bye!**_


	9. Camiseta

_**Capitulo 8.**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__I'd lie-Taylor Swift. _

_**Por cierto, por quien no se haya dado cuenta —que reconozco que es difícil hacerlo—, la cascada donde están ahora mismo en la historia Shikamaru y Temari, es la del capítulo de Naruto Shippuden donde Naruto entrena intentando cortar por la mitad la cascada con sus manos. Vamos, en su entrenamiento donde aprende el Rasen-Shuriken que Sakura le llevaba píldoras del soldado y tal… ¿Sabéis cual os digo no? Pues eso.**_

_**Recuerdo: **_**_Esto no es un Song-Fic. La canción es la que os recomiendo para que la lectura se haga más amena, y claro tiene que ver un poco con el capítulo._**

_**Are you ready? Come on!**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**Camiseta**

—_Pronto lo sabrás. Ahora, disfrutemos de la naturaleza. —Se acerco al borde del agua que caía de la cascada, formando un rio, para tocarla. Se giro hacía Temari, quien no paraba de observar el paisaje. Aunque al notar la mirada del Nara sobre ella se la devolvió—. ¿Has traído traje de baño, verdad?_

—¿Eh? ¡Pues claro que no! ¿Por qué debería de haberlo traído? —Temari vio la sonrisa malévola del Nara mientras se acercaba hacia ella—. No pensaras… Te aviso de que te matare como lo hagas, Nara.

—Puedo pasar por eso.

—¿¡Eres idiota o que!? —este se acercaba cada vez mas. Le faltaban 5 pasos para alcanzarla—. ¡Nara, te lo aviso por última vez! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

—¿Mmmmmh? No sé de qué me hablas…

Shikamaru estaba a tres pasos cuando Temari, inconscientemente, dio uno para atrás. El moreno sonrió.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Temari?

—¡Claro que no, _baka_!

Ella seguía retrocediendo, él avanzando. Hasta que, tras unos pasos más, la rubia choco contra el árbol sin apartar su mirada furiosa del de la coleta.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué huyes de mi?

Pregunto Shikamaru parándose a centímetros de ella.

De repente, Shikamaru no supo en qué momento pero Temari cambio su cara de nerviosismo a una de maldad.

—_Oi_. ¿Qué estas…? ¡Aghh…!

El moreno recibió tal puñetazo en el estomago que lo hizo doblarse del dolor echándose un paso atrás. Temari sonrió orgullosa.

—Y ahora, ¿quién decías que era el cobarde, Shikamaru?

—_Kuso…_ Mujer problemática…

Esta se fue hacia la orilla observando de nuevo el paisaje tan precioso. No pudo evitar tocar el agua.

—Tenías razón. Esta buenísima. ¿Y tú has traído el bañador?

—_Tsk._ No me hace falta.

Temari se levanto extrañada. Y se empezó a girar hablando al Nara.

—¿Cómo que no te…?

Paro de hablar en cuanto vio que Shikamaru estaba corriendo y le faltaban escasos centímetros para llegar a ella.

—¡Ni lo pienses…!

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Shikamaru la había empujado al lago sin tirarse él.

Temari tardo segundos en salir, en los que Shikamaru no pudo evitar preocuparse. ¿Se habría pasado?

Varios segundos después, ella salió a la superficie. Se quito las dos coletas y se empezó a acariciar el pelo. Cuando lo hizo, levanto su cabeza en dirección a Shikamaru quien trago saliva. Estaba muy, muy enfadada. Ella se acerco a la orilla y salió del agua.

—Eres taaaaan gracioso, Shikamaru.

—¿S-Si?

—No te lo puedes ni imaginar. ¿No lo ves? Me estoy partiendo el culo de risa.

—Ehm… Temari, yo…

Ella se acerco a él, a menos de un paso de distancia. El moreno volvió a tragar saliva. Las formas de la rubia, se daban a conocer a través de la camiseta. Y si a eso le añadías que le miraba como si de verdad le fuera a matar —que no dudaba que lo haría—, no podía evitar estar nervioso/excitado.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije si lo hacías, Nara?

—Sí, pero…

La oji verde-azulada, le puso un dedo en sus labios callándolo al instante.

—Buen chico. Pues ahora, me voy a vengar de ti. —Este la miro asustado—. ¿Te saco tres años cierto? —recibió un suave asentimiento de su parte—. Bien, pues vas a recibir tu castigo, _niño_.

Shikamaru cerró sus ojos esperando la muerte. Pero pasaron segundos y no paso nada. Abrió un ojo con miedo y ella seguía delante de él. Abrió el otro. Iba a decir algo cuando ella se adelanto.

—Si serás cobarde. No te voy a matar, Shikamaru. Sólo te voy a hacer pagar de tu propia medicina.

—¿De mi propia…?

No pudo seguir hablando porque Temari le había cogido del brazo y con un rápido movimiento le había tirado al lago.

Cuando Shikamaru salió a la superficie no solo estaba notoriamente sorprendido, sino que le dolía un poco la espalda al haberle tirado esa mujer tan fuerte.

—Estamos en paz, ¿_ne_?

—Maldición… No creas que esto…

Agua le salpico en toda la cara haciendo que se tragase la mitad de ella.

—¿Mmmh? ¿Estás bien, Nara? Te veo un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo…? ¿Mojado?

—Ja ja ja. Que graciosa…

—Pues si te quieres reír deberías de verte la cara ahora mismo.

Shikamaru agacho la mirada viéndose reflejado en el agua y se veía la cara normal. La levanto para decirla porque le decía eso, cuando se llevo una gran cantidad de agua en la cara.

—Eres tan ingenuo, Shikamaru…

Y no pudo evitar reírse ante eso. El moreno la veía con el ceño fruncido, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al verla reír de esa manera.

—No creas que esto se va a quedar así.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Huir?

—Já. Lo que menos quiero hacer ahora mismo, y eso tenlo claro, es huir, Temari.

—Demuéstralo.

—Hmph. No hace falta que me lo digas. _Mendosukei…_

Se acerco hacia Temari mientras la salpicaba de agua y ella se intentaba defender.

La guerra, junto a las risas, sólo acababa de empezar.

…

La Hokague estaba con la mirada seria, en su típica posición, en la silla de su escritorio. Alguien llamo a la puerta.

—Adelante, Shizune.

La puerta se abrió, y Shizune entro acompañada por esa persona por la que la Hokague había cancelado todo su horario del día de hoy.

—Shizune, quiero hablar con él a solas.

—_Hai_, Hokague-Sama.

Esta salió del despacho y Tsunade resoplo fuerte.

—¿¡Podrías hacer el favor de explicarme, en qué coño estabas pensando!?

—No sé de qué me habla Hokague-Sama…

—¡No te hagas el tonto ahora! ¡Esto te supera, es mucho más serio de lo que te imaginas!

—No se…

Tsunade se levanta de su asiento.

—¿¡Como demonios se te ocurre conducir borracho, _baka_!?

—¿Conducir borracho? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

—¡No me vaciles, mocoso!

—¡No lo hago —subió también la voz—, de verdad que no sé lo que me está diciendo! ¡Además, yo nuca conduciría borracho!

—¿¡Ah no!?

—¡Pues claro que no!

—_Tsk_. ¿Y entonces, como explicas el "accidente" que produjiste hace varios días, que provoco la amnesia de Temari? ¡Se supone que ella es tu amiga! Es más, ¡se supone que Shikamaru es tu amigo! ¿¡En qué coño pensabas!? ¡El Kazekage quiere tu cabeza! ¡Yo no te iba a culpar sin escucharte hablar a ti antes, chico! ¡El líder de Suna tiene pruebas de que fuiste tú! Y yo te pregunto, ¿por qué? ¿Venganza? ¿Te ha hecho algo Shikamaru?

—Yo…

—¡Contesta! ¿¡Por qué atropellaste a Temari!? ¿Estabas borracho o drogado, no?

—¡Yo no he atropellado a nadie, Tsunade-Sama! ¡Debe hade haber algún error!

La rubia Hokague golpeo la mesa con fuerza haciéndola añicos y asustando al chico que dio un paso para atrás.

—Odio a la gente mentirosa, mocoso. Y tu… ¡Eres un hipócrita! ¿Tanto orgullo posees?

—Tsunade-Sama. Puedo dudar de muchas cosas en mi vida, puedo estar interesado demasiado en otras, a veces puedo ser un idiota, pero en mi vida, ¡atropellaría a alguien, y menos a Temari! ¡Ella es mi amiga! ¡Nunca haría eso!

—¿Aun lo sigues negando…? ¡Tengo las pruebas aquí –cogió los papeles del sobre y se los tiro con furia— atrévete a decir ahora que ese de ahí no eres tú!

El chico se quedo pálido en cuanto comenzó a leer. Él había…

—Esto… Pero esto no… Yo no… Es…

—Escúchame. —Pidió, al resoplar para serenarse, la gobernanta—. Soy tu Hokague, y por ende, defenderé siempre a los aldeanos de mi villa. Dime algo con lo que pueda ayudarte, chico. Yo tampoco me creo que hayas hecho esto, pero las pruebas no pueden ser más claras. Yo no me fio, aun, de ellas. Primero quería hablar contigo. Dime algo que te salve chico. Ayúdame a sacarte de ahí.

El joven no decía nada, no podía decir nada. Él no podía haber hecho eso. No podía haber hecho daño a su amiga, no podía haber arruinado la vida de su amigo, de sus amigos. No… No era posible. Él…

—Chico…

—Yo… No puedo dar ni una excusa para defenderme, Tsunade-Sama. —Interrumpió el chico. Tsunade suspiro, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser tan sincero?— Pero, también le digo, que no me acuerdo de haberlo hecho. No recuerdo ni que cogí el coche, aunque está claro que es el mío y que nunca se lo dejaría a nadie. Pero yo… Yo no recuerdo haberla atropellado, ni mucho menos haber huido. Yo nunca haría eso… Sé que parecen excusas baratas, pero tiene que creerme Tsunade-Sama. Yo…

—Lo sé. Sé que nunca lo harías. Pero como bien te he dicho, el Kazekage quiere tu cabeza. Quiere meterte en el calabozo de Suna.

—¿E-En Suna? —pregunto cohibido.

—Sí, y no se lo puedo negar porque él_ ha obtenido _las pruebas, él _tiene_ pruebas, y yo no tengo nada para defenderte. Creía que presionándote conseguiría algo, pero ni así. Sé que dices la verdad, pero no puedo probarla. Me ha dado 3 días. Ni uno más, ni uno menos. Yo lo siento de verdad, chico, pero no puedo hacer nada más.

—Lo sé. No se preocupe, Hokague-Sama, ya ha hecho suficiente. Agradezco de veras, su preocupación por mí. Gracias, de verdad. —La Hokague le sonrió.

—¿Y que harás ahora? Aun te quedan tres días.

—Hablare con Shikamaru.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Prefiero que se entere de mí a que se lo digan otros.

—¿Vas a ir a buscarle?

—No hablare con él aquí y con usted presente. Si no le importa, claro, Tsuande-Sama.

—No, no me molesta. Bien. —Cogió aire y lo echo; tras varios segundos…— ¡Shizuneeeee!

Esta entro al despacho a los treinta segundos.

—¿Qué desea Hokague-Sama?

—Dile al vago de Nara, que arrastre su preciado culo hasta mi oficina. —Mira sigilosamente al chico—. Y llama al resto de la panda. Este será un acontecimiento importante.

La morena asintió y se fue a hacer lo mandado por la Hokague. Shizune, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. Aunque, tenía un mal presentimiento…

…

—¿Por fin estas libre Kankorou?

—¿Y qué esperabas? Con Temari ausente, tengo que hacer el doble.

—Ya, ya. —Giro su cabeza hasta la secretaria de Kankorou—. Si no te importa, ¿nos puedes dejar solo a mi hermano y a mí? He de hablar algo sumamente importante con él.

—Claro, Kazekage-Sama.

La mujer se fue y Gaara se dirigió hacia la ventana, observo el paisaje durante unos segundos y se puso de pie, en frente del escritorio del castaño, a unos dos pasos aproximadamente.

—¿Qué ocurre, Gaara?

Kankorou no le había dicho nada antes. Conocía a su hermano y sabia que si no se estaba quieto es que estaba buscando una forma, suave, para decirle algún tema extremadamente delicado.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a Temari? —pregunto preocupado—. ¡Como ese Nara se halla atrevido a hacerla algo le parto la cara!

—No le ha hecho nada, Kankorou. Confiamos en él, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, sí…

—Lo que pasa es que Baki ya me dijo quien es el conductor del coche.

—¿¡Lo sabes!? ¿¡Y a qué esperas!? ¡Dímelo para que lo mate!

—Como me imaginaba esto no va a ser tan fácil… Toma —le lanzo el sobre ya abierto—, entérate por ti mismo.

Kankorou empezó a leer rápidamente. Cada vez que leía más, más fuerte apretaba los papeles. Tras varios minutos termino y los dejo con fuerza sobre la mesa. Se levanto y miro seriamente a Gaara.

—¡Ese idiota! ¿¡Como ha podido ser capaz!? Gaara, me voy a Konoha. Voy a castrar a ese cabron.

Cuando Kankorou rodeo la mesa para pasar y luego ir a prepararse, su hermano le freno poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado.

—Oh, sí que voy.

—No, no iras. Cuando venga aquí ya cobraremos cuentas. Por ahora, ya tengo preparado a alguien para que vaya. Pero necesito que tú lo apruebes.

—Aghhhhhh. ¿Ahora necesitas mi opinión?

—Esto influye directamente a Temari, así que es obvio que sí.

—Vale, vale. —Se empezaron a retirar hacia el despacho del Kazekage—. Pero que te quede clara una cosa, hermano. Yo me pido pegarle primero.

—Soy el Kazekage, siempre voy primero.

—¡No jodas, Gaara! ¡Me lo he pedido yo antes!

—Muy bien.

—¿Me dejaras?

—Primero respóndeme a esta pregunta.

—_Yosh!_ ¡Adelante!

—¿Eres el Kazekage?

—¿Eh? Pero si ese eres tú, Gaa… —Kankorou se paro abriendo los ojos. Su hermano lo había engañado.

—Correcto. Gracias por darme la razón, Kankorou. Iras el 2. Y eso que te he colado, que Matsuri iba ahí y luego Baki.

—_Kuuusooooo!_ —grito enfadado—. Pero espera. ¿Ellos lo saben?

—No, simplemente en cuanto se enteraron del accidente reservaron sitio. ¿Ves la de privilegios que tiene ser mi hermano, Kankorou?

—Sí, sí… La siguiente vez, iré yo el primero…

…

Shikamaru y Temari hacía tiempo que había salido del agua. Ahora estaban tomando el sol, para acabar de secarse.

Bueno, se podría decir que hacían eso, ya que Shikamaru observaba de reojo a la Sabaku No mientras ella solo cerraba los ojos relajándose.

El Nara se fijo de nuevo en su camiseta —que gracias a Dios y dando un respiro a su salud mental y a su entrepierna, se había secado casi por completo—. Aunque al ser de tirantes no quitaba toda la vista, pero el moreno aguantaba. ¡No era un obseso del sexo, ni deseaba ver a Temari de nuevo sin ropa, sentirla piel con piel, morder sus lindas orejas, chupar su sabroso y suave cuello, recorrer su…! —Shikamaru agito su cabeza quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza e intento serenarse—.

Tras varios minutos, el Nara volvía a ser él mismo y cerrando los ojos, tras mirar de nuevo de reojo a esa camiseta, empezó a recordar…

.

_Esa tarde de sábado, en teoría, no trabajaba, en teoría. Pero la amable y buena persona de su padre, lo llamo pidiéndole si podía ir a recoger a Temari para que vinieran a hacer unas cosas a la oficina. _

_Siempre Shikamaru, siempre. ¡Se lo podía haber pedido a Chouji, quien lo hubiera hecho genial de seguro, pero no, se lo pedía a él! Mendokusei… Era solo firmar unos papeles, el Akimichi podría haberlos firmado por él. Además, seguro que su mejor amigo hubiera lidiado mil veces mejor con ella que él._

_Que esa era otra. Las mujeres, según él, se tomaban muy en serio sus días de descanso —sobre todo los viernes y los sábados—, para irse de compras y de fiesta y tal… Y él, Shikamaru Nara, iba a estropear uno de esos sábados de la mujer más agresiva y problemática que había conocido. _

_Corrección, no lo iba a estropear, lo iba a joder._

_Que Kami le ayudase. Llego a casa de la Sabaku No y llamo tres veces. —La primera había sido con miedo y casi no se había oído, por eso llamo otras dos—._

—_¡Ya lo he oído! ¡Ahora voy! Que impaciente es la gente por Dios…_

_Shikamaru suspiro, oyó como quitaba el cerrojo y trago saliva. Que Kami le ayudase._

_Ella al abrir ni miro a quien se encontraba en la puerta y dijo con relativa fuerza mientras no conseguía quitar del todo el cerrojo._

—_¿Ahora se ha roto? Dios, voy a matar a quien me haya llamado. —El moreno trago saliva. Necesitaba ayuda de Kami… Cuando Temari abrió, por fin, completamente la puerta se quedo helada. —¿Nara…? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_Shikamaru sentía que hacía mucho calor, demasiado calor. Maldición como odiaba… ¿El Invierno…? Estaba enfermo fijo. El frio le aceptaba en el cerebro. Era joven y el cerebro a veces le jugaba malas pasadas. Sí, definitivamente era eso. Tenía que ser eso._

_Tenía que imaginarse que Temari no había ido a abrir en una camiseta de tirantes, ceñida a su cuerpo, y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros que rezaba por no ver desde atrás por miedo a no poder controlarse._

—_¿Nara? "Tierra llamando a Shikamaru Nara, conteste por favor." —Dijo imitando la voz poniéndose las manos en la boca._

—_Erhhhm… ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? —se había quedado reflexionando demasiado tiempo._

—_¿Cómo que "qué pasa"? Has venido a mi casa, y cuando llegas, te pones a pensar en a tus preciosas nubes y me haces perder mi valioso tiempo._

—_Oh, suman. _

_Se quedaron mirándose por un tiempo. Un minuto, quizás, sin decir nada. Shikamaru se sentía, ahora sí, en las nubes. _

_Temari se dio con la mano en la frente y resoplo cansada. ¿Qué demonios quería ahora el Nara? ¿Por qué no le dejaba de mirar tan intensamente? Esa mirada la ponía nerviosa. Muy nerviosa._

—_¿A que a has venido, Shikamaru?_

—_Ah… Oh, sí. Mi padre me ha pedido que vaya a trabajar hoy a la empresa. Bueno solo es a firmar unos informes, no creo que más de una hora._

—_Ajá. ¿Y a mí que con eso?_

—_Si es que no me dejas acabar de hablar mujer. Pues que tú, te tienes que venir conmigo. _

_La rubia le miro seria durante varios segundos. Shikamaru pensaba que le mataría. Pero entonces, la oji verde-azulada, se empezó a reír._

—_Que buena esa, Nara. Me ha encantado. Ahora, si no te importa, me voy a acabar de arreglarme para salir._

—_Creo que no lo entiendes. —Shikamaru puso un pie en el hueco de la puerta impidiendo su cierre—. Son órdenes de mi padre._

_Temari abrió la puerta enfadada._

—_¿Bromeas?_

—_Por desgracia, no. Yo también había quedado, pero al parecer, mi padre me matara sino voy, y si no vas tú… Pues ya te imaginas, ¿no?_

—_¡Venga no jodas!_

—_A mi no me repliques. Díselo a mi padre._

_Ella entro con prisa y se puso un abrigo, para salir después._

—_¿Llevas coche, no?_

—_Sí, pero… ¿Vas a ir así…?_

—_¿Así como? Tú también vas con vaqueros y una simple camiseta. Ese abrigo no lo oculta, vago._

—_Mendosukei… Vamos de una vez._

_Y se metieron al coche camino de la empresa._

…

—_¿Luego saldrás así?_

—_¡Qué va! Me tengo que cambiar._

—_Y… ¿Cómo vas a ir? Me pregunto yo._

—_Simple, tú me llevaras a mi casa, me esperaras y luego me llevaras a la discoteca. —El moreno no pudo evitar reírse, llevándose por doquier miradas furibundas de Temari._

—_¿Y por que, según tu, hare eso?_

—_Porque yo estoy accediendo a ir a la empresa._

—_Ah, no. Si tu no vas es tu bendito problema y…_

—_No, Shikamaru. Si yo no voy, tu padre te castra. Y te queda aun mucha vida por delante. Además, quien rompería el contrato seria yo, Nara. Sigues siendo tan inocente…._

—_¡Que mujer más problemática, por Kami!_

—_Tomare eso como un: "Claro que si Temari, te llevare donde quieras, las veces que tú quieras"._

—_Piensa como quieras._

…

_Viajaron en silencio el resto del trayecto hasta llegar a la empresa. Informaron a la secretaria de que habían llegado para que informara a su padre y se fueron al despacho del Nara. Casi les da un infarto._

—_¿Con que solo unos pocos informes no?_

_Había alrededor de 5 pilas de 20 informes cada una._

—_Estaremos aquí toda la noche, mendosukei…_

—_Cuando antes empecemos mejor._

_Se quito el abrigo y lo dejo en el perchero. Shikamaru la imito._

_Temari se fue a sentar en una de las sillas del escritorio y poniéndose sus gafas empezó a revisar. Shikamaru la miro, ¡por el amor de Kami, de Dios o de quién demonios sea! ¡Qué bien se veía con esas gafas! ¡Y la hacían ver tan sexy! Se sentó en la otra silla. Iba a empezar cuando no pudo resistirse a hacer como si leyera mientras le hizo la pregunta._

—_¿Por qué llevas esa camiseta?_

_Temari levanto la vista y la fijo en él sorprendida. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?_

—_Para no estar semidesnuda cuando salga a la calle, por ejemplo._

—_Kuso, mujer. Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Levanto la cabeza y la miro—. ¿Por algún motivo en especial…? "Mantén la calma y baila". Es un mensaje… ¿Único?_

_Ella levanto también su cabeza hacia él, resoplo y le confesó._

—_Soy una persona muy activa y que se deja llevar, frecuentemente, por sus impulsos sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Así que cuando llevo esta camiseta siento que me tranquiliza, ya que cuando la miro me recuerda las únicas palabras que me ha dicho mi padre y que me han servido de algo: "A pesar de lo que te hagan, de lo que te digan, de lo que piensen o crean sobre ti, nunca actúes sin pensar, porque ellos saldrán ganando, Temari. Mantén la calma, eres una Sabaku No. Nada más y nada menos que la mayor de los tres hermanos, mi heredera. Eres la hija del Yondaime Kazekage. Has de tener la cabeza fría y mantener la calma. ¿Lo has entendido?"._

_La oficina se quedo durante varios segundos en silencio mientras Temari subía la vista al techo, se veía melancólica._

—_No siempre tienes que estar en guardia, Temari. —Él volvió a revisar el informe, mientras ella le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. No todo el mundo quiere ir a por ti. También hay gente que te cuida y que te quiere. Y que quiere protegerte. Tú, según creo y estoy seguro de ello, solo confías en tus hermanos. Y ahí te equivocas. No toda la gente te quiere hacer daño. Deberías confiar en más gente a parte de ellos. No has de estar siempre en guardia, Temari. —La rubia le iba a contestar cuando Shikamaru le volvió a interrumpir—. Pero bueno, que no te tomes esto como nada personal. Solo es mi opinión. Tenía ganas de decirlo desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin lo he soltado. Qué bien se siente al quitarse un peso de encima. Uf... Ahora sigamos trabajando, yo también quiero salir y ya de paso te llevo._

_._

El moreno sonrió. Esa mujer problemática… Siempre tan desconfiada… Siempre en guardia…

La miro, y cuando le iba a preguntar alguien lo impidió.

—¿Shikamaru Nara?

—Sí, soy yo. Dígame. —Me levante del césped y me puse de pie para atender a lo que me decía el mensajero mientras Temari me imitaba.

—La Hokague solicita su presencia en su oficina. Dice que es un tema de vital importancia.

—Bien, ahora mismo voy. Vamos Temari.

—Pero solo te han avisado a ti, Nara. Seria de mal…

Shikamaru no se iba a ir sin ella, lo tenía claro.

—No se preocupe, Temari-San. Ya me lo han dicho, usted también puede ir. —Le interrumpió el joven informándoles.

—Ah, gracias. —Agradeció sinceramente la Sabaku No.

…

Tras varios minutos llegaron a su destino. Cuando entraron en el pasillo del despacho de la Hokague no pudieron evitar quedarse sorprendidos ante lo que veían. Todos sus amigos estaban allí. Bueno, los amigos de Shikamaru, ya que Temari no se acordaba de ellos.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—¡_Oi_, Shikamaru, Temari! Tsunade-BaaChan nos llamo. Hemos entrado todos a hablar. Nos han hecho unas preguntas más tontas… ¡Como por ejemplo…!

—¡Shikamaru-Kun, Temari-San! Tardabais demasiado. Pasad, os están esperando.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza sorprendidos. ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

Al entrar no pudieron evitar quedándose mirando extrañados a la Hokague, quien estaba seria observando por la ventana.

—¿Nos llamo, Tsuande-Sama?

—Así es Shikamaru, sentaos. Aunque aun no estamos todos. Faltan dos personas.

—¿Dos personas? ¿Son amigos nuestros?

—Así es. —Llamaron a la puerta—. Mirad ahí están. ¡Pasad chicos!

Los aun casados, se giraron para ver quienes ingresaban al despacho. Shikamaru levanto una ceja. Algo no encajaba…

—Vosotros… —Giro su mirada a la Hokague—. ¿Qué me están ocultando?

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Shikamaru ya se lo hueleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. ¿Quién serán esas dos personas? Me temo, que os voy a dejar con la intriga hasta la semana que viene. Pero de fijo que ya tenéis en mente a varias personas…**_

_**El próximo capítulo, va a hacer honor al drama de la historia. Avisados estáis. Jejeejejje.**_

_**Ostras, 13 páginas a doble espacio. Me supero día a día. Y yo que decía que iba a hacer los capítulos cortos… Y sin Reviews aun. Muajajajjaja.**_

_**Revieeeeeews de mis amados seguidores. De nuevo, no me cansare de agradecéroslo, mil gracias a los que comentáis. Me hacéis taaaaaan feliiiz.**_

* * *

**Ishy-24: **Shikamaru cuando se pone, se pone. Jajajaja. Pues lo veras en el próximo jajaja. Es que lo iba a poner en este, pero es tanto lo que he de escribir que ufff. Me dio cosa más de 4000 palabras o por ahí. ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! ¿Y este que te ha parecido? ¡Besos!

**Mitchel0420: **Pues esperaras otra más… Es que quiero que lo adivinéis y con este, lo tendréis muuuuuuuuucho mas claro. ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! ¿Y este que te ha parecido? ¡Besos!

**LadyKiam:**Todo puede pasar… Creo que te has liao'. Shikamaru tiene tres años menos que Temari, como en el manga y anime, y en los flashbacks igual. Es decir, en los flashbacks de hace 4 años, Temari tiene 23 y Shikamaru 20; y en el presente, Shikamaru 24 y Temari 27. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! ¡En este fic todo puede pasar…! ¿Y este que te ha parecido? ¡Besos!

**Whiter TigerKiara: **Cuando lo puse me dije: "Uuuuuui como le va a gustar este capítulo a White. Con lo perver que es…". Y parece que acerté jajajaja. En este capítulo, por desgracia tanto para mí como para ti. Pero en los próximos capis, habrá… Aheeeeeeem. Casi digo spoiler jajajajja. Que nooooo. Ya lo veras… ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! ¿Y este que te ha parecido? ¡Besos!

**Anamicenas:**Sinceramente, ¡nadie estaría perdiendo el tiempo con un hombre como él en casa! Menos Temari, claro. Que la chica es un poco orgullosa y claro… Yo sinceramente, creo que vais a flipar un poco en el próximo capítulo, y vais a pensar: "¿¡Pero esta tía que se fuma!?". Jjajajajajjajajaajajaj. —Yo no fumo nada de nada así que…—. Joliiiiiiiiiiiiiiin. Me dices esas cosas y yo me emociono y me pongo roja y nerviosa y… En serio, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Que no te imaginas lo que me suben la moral. Pero gracias a ti por leerla y dejarme Reviews en cada capítulo.¡Me alegro muchisisimo de que te haya gustado! ¿Y este que te ha parecido? ¡Besos!

**Chiaki Suzuki:**Jajajajja. Yo no te voy a decir nada. Solo que vas a flipar un poquillo y que quizás, solo quizás, quieras matarme. A lo mejor también quieras matarme por no decirlo en este capítulo, pero en el siguiente de fijo que lo digo. Joooooooooooooooopeeeeeeee. Te digo lo mimo que a Ana. Mil gracias por tus palabras me emocionan, suben la moral y alegran muchísimo. Vaya beso ¿eh? En este capítulo os he dejado relajaros de tantos roces. Muajaajajja. No hay personajes más sexys sin duda. ¡Me alegro tanto de que te haya gustado! ¿Y este que te ha parecido? ¡Besos!

**Misfitts77:** Querida te he de contestar a todos los Reviews que me has escrito y que me han hecho inmensamente feliz en este capítulo, así que resumiré.

¿No has visto la película? Pues te la recomiendo de vedad. Como ya habrás leído solo me voy a basar en pocas cosas y algunas frases. ¡Me alegra de que te haya gustado el prologo! Aunque creo que me pase de cursi jajajaja.

Shikamaru siempre será tierno y amoroso con Temari no hay duda. Y a ella le costara abrir los ojos un poco.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás el Nara necesite algo más…

Sin duda, tenía que poner a Shikaku para que despertara a Shikamaru. Me gusto tanto cuando hace que llore en la partida de shogi por Asuma, que no pude resistirme.

Ojo cuidao'. Porque puede que Shikamaru lleve ventaja pero…

¡Me alegra tanto de que te guste saber lo que paso hace 4 años! Poco a poco con los flashbacks. ¿Quién sería la novia de Shika? Nadie lo sabe…

Ya habrás visto que no…jajajjaja. Vaya, tienes bastantes ideas de quien ha sido. Pero yo no digo nada. En el próximo capítulo lo veras. Soy un poco mala, lo reconozco jajajaj. Jooooo, muchisisimas gracias. ¡Me dan muchísima alegría tus palabras! ¡Mil gracias por seguirlo a partir de ahora! Y seguiremos hablando… muajajajjaja. De verdad que me alegro muchísimo de que te guste. ¿Y este que te ha parecido? ¡Besos!

* * *

_**Lo último antes de despedirme. Sin esos que me dejan Reviews me extrañaría que siguiera la historia con tanta alegría y con tantos momentos e intrigas que estoy poniendo. Gracias, en serio. —Aunque ya me hayáis dicho que no hace falta—.**_

_**Ahora os planteo una cosa. Aquí en este capítulo, hay un momento que será algo muy importante en el relato de la historia. —Bueno en realidad hay dos. Uno es obvio, el otro es… Un poco más importante, y más difícil de ver—. Ahora os pregunto, ¿lo habéis visto? (Risa maléfica…).**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06. ¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo! Ya na!**_


	10. El Ayudante de Gaara

_**Capitulo 9. **_

_**¡Dioses! Alucino con la aceptación con la que se está llevando esta historia. ¡No esperaba llegar nunca a los **__**56 Reviews**__** en una historia! En serio, nunca. ¡Tampoco pensaría que tendría más de **__**1.000 visitas**__** en tan solo 2 meses! Impresionante. Gracias, de verdad.**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será**__ Complicated-Avril Lavigne. __**Posiblemente, esta sea mi canción favorita. Describe este capítulo a la perfección.**_

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todos. Porque a partir de aquí, cambiara todo… Muajajajajja. Señoras y señores, a partir de este capítulo, empieza el tiempo en el que me odiareis a muerte. Os juro que amo al culpable. Me cae súper genial, en serio. Pero en esta historia…**

**Una última cosa, me ha sorprendido las ideas sobre quien ha sido. En serio. Abajo, respondo y os comento la que más me ha sorprendido.**

**Que os guste.**

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**El ayudante de Gaara**

_Los aun casados, se giraron para ver quienes ingresaban al despacho. Shikamaru levanto una ceja. Algo no encajaba…_

—_Vosotros… —Giro su mirada a la Hokague—. ¿Qué me están ocultando?_

—¿Por qué te tendríamos que ocultar algo, Shikamaru? ¿Qué clase de amigos nos consideras?

—_Tsk_, no seas problemática Ino. No soy idiota, y que vengáis, concretamente, tú y Chouji aquí a hablar conmigo… No hay otras personas que me entiendan mejor y me expliquen mejor algún tema de extrema importancia.

—Viéndolo así, tiene toda la razón. —Le susurro Ino al Akimichi. Este solo asintió.

—Shikamaru —empezó llamándole la Hokague, este se puso serio y la miro fijamente—, ya sabemos quién fue el que provoco el "accidente" de Temari.

Tanto el moreno, como la rubia de Suna abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Fue…provocado? —pregunto la Sabaku No, sorprendida pero con un obvio enfado. La Hokague asintió.

—¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —pregunto Shikamaru, sin girarse, refiriéndose a Ino y Chouji.

—Shikamaru, escúchame. Entre mañana y pasado, el Kazekage enviara a alguien para que se lleve al culpable a Suna.

—Mi hermano nunca envía nadie para esas cosas. Aunque me incumba a mí. ¿Por qué querría enviar a alguien a por quien provoco mi accidente?

—Para meterlo en los calabozos de Suna.

La pareja de casados abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¿Gaara…? ¿Por qué haría tal cosa como esa? ¡Eso solo lo hace en asuntos de Estado!

—¿Es alguien a quien conozco muy bien, cierto?

Las dos rubias miraron a Shikamaru pero cada una con distinta expresión. La Hokague seria, y Temari con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Pero que…

—Lo va a hacer, porque no quiere que yo haga nada que pueda perjudicarnos ni a mí, ni a Temari. —Interrumpió Shikamaru a Temari—. Se lo va a llevar porque no quiere que haga algo imprudente, ¿verdad, Tsunade-Sama?

—Sí, algo así Shikamaru.

—Chouji —hablo Ino en bajo hacia el Akimichi—, ¿me puedes explicar qué coño está pasando, y quien coño atropello a Temari?

—Atenta, pronto lo sabrás.

—Pero Tsunade-Sama, aunque fuera alguien que conociera muy bien, estoy seguro de que no tenía intención de dañar a Temari.

—Me temo, que no es así Nara Shikamaru. Te creía más listo, genio Nara.

Todos se giraron a la entrada para observar a la persona que había hablado. Todos menos Temari, quien estaba intentando recordar algo de su accidente.

—¿Y tu quien eres? —pregunto fríamente el moreno. Tsunade le miro fijamente.

—Hokague-Sama, Nara Shikamaru, soy el ayudante del señor Kazekage en Suna. Me llamo, Yoremi Basari. Encantado de conocerla. Es un honor para mí. —Temari abrió de repente los ojos. ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre antes?

—Oh, así que ya has llegado. No te esperaba tan pronto. —Hablo la Hokague con un eje de enfado.

—Queríamos hacerlo cuando antes. —Le explico el de la Arena.

—Pasa, por favor.

El hombre, de la misma edad que Temari, cerró la puerta y se puso al lado de Chouji , de pie.

Era alto, un poco más que Shikamaru; con el pelo de color rojo; de ojos verdes claros; y era un tipo delgado, pero se notaba que tenía más musculo que el Nara —cabe destacar que el moreno tenía bastante pero sin exagerar—.

—Tsunade-Sama, que…

—Shikamaru, él ha venido a llevarse al culpable. Parece ser que nos ha quitado tiempo de explicarlo.

—¡Oh, no por favor! Háganlo. En teoría, tienen tres días. Y me gusta cumplir las promesas de mi Kazekage. Aunque si las cosas se complican…

—Sí, lo entiendo. Entonces no perdamos más tiempo. Chouji, ¿empiezas tú? —Pidió la Hokague.

—Para eso estoy aquí, ¿no?

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta pero sin levantarse de la silla. Temari se giro, pero se centro en observar al tal Yoremi.

—Temari, ¿cómo te encuentras? —pregunto el de Suna haciendo que todos se giraran a verle.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño ante eso. Sin duda, que lo conocía. ¿Pero de qué? Esa familiaridad con la que le había hablado a Temari, no podía ser normal.

—Ya estoy mejor, mucho mejor. ¿Quién eres?

El Nara sonrió. Ni un gracias, ni nada, ¿por qué había dudado? No debía preocuparse. Temari solo podría acabar con él. Con él y con nadie más. Ni siquiera con ese tal, Yoremi. Pobre iluso.

—¿Así que es cierto? ¿No me reconoces? Vaya, me dan instintos asesinos al verte así. En ese estado. En…

—No me voy a morir, Yomire.

—Yoremi.

—Lo que sea. Solo tengo amnesia. Le pasa a muchísima gente. Podre recuperar mi memoria o no hacerlo. Pero yo nunca cambiare. Así que deja de creerte el centro del mundo, y mucho menos intentes actuar como mi ángel protector. Porque no necesito que nadie me proteja. ¿Lo captas o te hago un croquis?

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado. Casi se le escapa una risilla pero se contuvo. Esa mujer era muy peligrosa.

—Sin duda tienes razón. Nunca dejaras de ser la mujer tan mandona que conocí hace cuatro años.

—¿Qué has…?

—¿En serio no me recuerdas? —pregunto de nuevo Basari interrumpiéndola.

—¿Tendría que hacerlo?

—Hombre cuando ves a un ex, odias ese momento, pero por lo menos le saludas. ¿A mí no me saludas Temari?

_Matte!_ —se dijo el Nara mentalmente—. ¿Novios? ¿Qué este tío y Temari fueron novios? Un momento… ¡Ya me acuerdo de él! Temari me conto su relación con él. Seguían juntos cuando la conocí. Bueno, yo también tenía novia. Pero la razón por la que cortaron… Nunca la he sabido.

—¿Ex? ¿Tú y yo? Vaya, no puedo negar que tengo un buen gusto para los hombres. Pero, lo que no te puedo confirmar es eso, ya que no te recuerdo.

—Tranquila pronto lo harás. Te ayudare a hacerlo. —Temari iba a contestarle, cuando se dirigió a la Hokague—. Perdón por esto, Hokague-Sama. Su aldeano puede empezar.

El moreno frunció el ceño. Como que iba a dejar que se acercara a ella. Temari pasó a observar al Akimichi. ¿Que sería lo que tenía que decir?

—No pasa nada, Yoremi. Luego acabareis la conversación. Chouji, te escuchamos.

El Akimichi suspiro, no sería nada fácil decirle esto. El Nara ayudo al culpable en sus momentos más difíciles, cuando se sentía solo… No tenía ni idea de cómo se lo iba a tomar, pero para eso estaban aquí ellos.

Shikamaru le miraba fijamente, Chouji estaba seguro de que el Nara sabía que este era un tema más serio de lo normal.

—Sabes que no soy de grandes discursos. Pero intentare hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

El de la coleta negra asintió. No tenía ni idea hasta donde quería llegar su mejor amigo.

—Shikamaru, el accidente de Temari no fue tan accidente. Fue provocado, como bien sabes y te hemos dicho antes. Como también te imaginas y conoces, ya sabemos quién es el culpable.

—Yo no lo sé. —Aclaro Ino—. Cosa que no entiendo.

—Bueno, menos tu, Ino y Temari. El resto lo sabemos todos.

—Chouji, deja de andarte por las ramas. ¿Quién fue el cabron que atropello a Temari?

—Quien atropello a Temari fui yo.

EL despacho se quedo en un silencio sepulcral. Shikamaru tenía abierta la boca y las cejas alzadas. Ino tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, pero rápidamente la cerro.

—_Oi_, Chouji. —Empezó la ojiazul—. Va, en serio, déjate de bromas.

—No es una broma, Ino.

—¿Qué estas…?

—Buena broma esa, amigo. Casi me la trago. Ahora en serio, ¿quién es Chouji?

—Ya he dicho que…

—Ino, Shikamaru. —Interrumpió la Hokague con voz autoritaria—. Leed esto.

Les entrego los papeles mandados por fax de parte del Kazekage. En un minuto Shikamaru, se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza.

—No puede ser cierto, ha de haber algún error y… —comentaba Ino mientras tenia los papeles en sus manos.

—Chouji, ¿atropellaste a Temari?

Shikamaru le hizo esa pregunta sin darse la vuelta. Tenía la mirada gacha. Ino, en cambio, miro a Chouji esperando que lo negara. Esperando que todo fuera una cruel broma del Akimichi.

—Di que es mentira, Chouji. —Pidió la rubia de la coleta—. Di que toda esta mierda, solo es la broma del día de los inocentes y la habéis querido adelantar. —Empezaba a sollozar—. Dime, que no has estado a punto de matar a la mujer de tu mejor amigo.

Ino se mordía el labio intentando contener el llanto. Shikamaru apretaba los puños encima de la mesa de la Hokague. Temari solo le miraba fijamente. No parecía un mal hombre.

—Yo… Yo no puedo negar algo que es verdad.

Ino no lo soporto y empezó a llorar.

—Lo… Lo siento, pero no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando toco el pomo se paro y hablo.

—¿Por qué Couji? ¿Por qué haces esto? Yo no entiendo nada. Yo no puedo creerlo. Yo nunca creeré que casi mates a Temari. Nunca lo creeré. Digan lo que digan, me enseñen lo que me enseñen, digas lo que digas, no eres un asesino, Chouji. Pero… ¿Por qué…? Simplemente no lo entiendo. No entiendo nada.

Y salió del despacho.

…

Sus amigos la vieron salir hecha un mar de lágrimas, y Sakura no tardo ni dos segundos en ir en su ayuda y apoyarla en sus brazos.

—Estoy aquí, Ino. Estoy aquí.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto Kiba preocupado. Ino sollozo aun más.

—Ino —hablo esta vez Sakura—, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

—Chouji… ¡Chouji dice que ha atropellado a Temari! ¡Pero eso es imposible el nunca lo haría! ¿Verdad Sakura?

Sus amigos se quedaron en silencio. Recopilando lo dicho por su amiga. Sakura no dudo y la respondió mientras la acariciaba la cabeza.

—No lo dudes, Chouji nunca haría algo así. Nunca atropellaría a la mujer de su mejor amigo.

—Chouji nunca haría daño a nadie, ni siquiera a una mosca. —Confirmo Kiba.

Ino sonrió mientras intentaba parar, en vano, ese llanto. Sí, sus amigos tenían razón. Chouji nunca haría nada. Pero, ¿qué eran entonces todas esas pruebas? ¿Por qué el Akimichi no lo negaba? ¿Por qué lo admitía? Ella no entendía nada. Pero tenía claro que no iba a dejar solo a su mejor amigo.

…

Shikamaru apretaba fuertemente los puños mientras hacía fuerza apretando sus dientes. Entendía que Ino se hubiera ido llorando, porque él no iba a aguantar mucho.

El moreno de la coleta se giro hacia su mejor amigo y lo miro seriamente.

Chouji se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, cualquier reproche, hasta una ostia de su mejor amigo. Pero nada de eso llego. Solo se llevo su mirada seria y le observo salir de la puerta del despacho de la Hokague dando un portazo.

Chouji no pudo evitar pensar, que el único amigo que desde siempre, desde pequeños, había estado a su lado, le había aceptado tal como era, le había ayudado siempre, nunca lo había dejado solo, que ese que es su mejor amigo, dejaría de serlo.

Chouji estaba seguro, ahora sí que estaría solo para siempre.

Temari se levanto inmediatamente y se fue a seguirle. Lo conocía de hace poco, pero intentaba devolver a ese hombre un poco de todo lo que había hecho por ella durante todo ese tiempo.

…

Cuando Shikamaru salió, sus amigos le intentaron parar, pero Ino se limpio las lágrimas y les paro.

—Solo hay una persona que le puede tranquilizar y comprender ahora.

Temari paso por delante de ellos segundos después siguiendo al Nara que ya había empezado a andar más rápido.

—¡Como ese idiota siga yendo más rápido, yo me perderé! ¡Es que acaso no recuerda que no conozco la maldita aldea! ¡Si será idiota!

Ino sonrió. Sin duda, a la única persona que Shikamaru dejaría estar a su lado en estos momentos, seria a Temari.

…

La rubia oscura, con el pelo suelto, llevaba buscando al Nara durante 10 minutos. Le había perdido al salir de la Torre del Hokague. Aunque ahora la que estaba perdida era ella. Todo por culpa de ese tal… Yomire. Le había hecho perder unos segundos demasiado valiosos…

.

_Cuando Shikamaru salió del despacho, Temari se levanto para seguirlo pero fue frenada por el ayudante de Gaara._

—_¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡He de ir con el Nara!_

—_¿Por qué? No es tu obligación. Puedes quedarte conmigo y recordar viejos tiempos. Estoy seguro de que te ayudara recuperar la memoria aun más rápido._

_Temari se soltó bruscamente, y con una mirada furibunda, de su agarre._

—_Me importa una mierda ahora mismo recuperar la memoria. Solo quiero ir a ayudar al Nara. Le debo mucho, y no me gusta deber cosas a la gente que luego se puedan tomar como favores. _

—_¿Vas a consolar a alguien? ¿Vas a ayudar a alguien que no son tus hermanos? ¿Te importa alguien más a parte de ellos y ti misma?_

—_Si dices eso, es que no me conoces tan bien como crees. Y si aun así lo haces, al parecer, no soy la misma Temari que la de hace cuatro años. Al parecer, Konoha hace que me preocupe de alguien que se lo merece. Y ahora, si no te importa, ¿podrías quitarte de la puta puerta?_

_Yoremi se aparto. Ella agarro el pomo y la abrió, pero cuando iba a salir el de la Arena volvió a hablar._

—_Sabes que puedes hacer cosas de las que luego te podrías arrepentir, y ya no tendrán solución, ¿no? Solo me preocupo por ti, Temari. No podría perdonarme que te pasara algo malo._

—_Si es así, ¿te odias a ti mismo porque tengo amnesia, o le echas la culpa a un hombre que, aunque haya pruebas, no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido y estoy segura de que no haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño a la que era la mujer de su mejor amigo?_

—_Eso es…_

—_Eres un hipócrita, Yomire._

_La rubia salió del despacho dando otro portazo._

—_¡Es Yoremi, joder! ¡Yo-re-mi!_

.

Maldito hipócrita de mierda. ¿¡Ahora como demonios iba a encontrar al Nara!?

Se paro en medio del mercado. Ya sabía dónde estaba el Nara. Rápidamente se desplazo allí. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a entrar, pero era inteligente, hábil y muy astuta.

…

Todos los presentes en el despacho de la Hokague se quedaron observando la puerta por donde un tiempo atrás había salido Temari.

—Bien, creo que lo apropiado seria llevarme al culpable mañana.

—¿Mañana? Creo que el Kazekage dijo tres días. Me temo que eres un mal ayudante Basari.

—Hokague-Sama, es lo apropiado. Él es culpable, y cuanto más tiempo este aquí más problemas provocara en su ciudad.

—¿Problemas? —la Hokague se levanto de su asiento y miro fríamente al de la Arena—. Problemas, son los que está creando tu presencia aquí, Basari. Porque perfectamente sabes que son tres días los que nos ha dado tu Kazekage. No pienso dejarlo salir hasta entonces.

—El Kazekage me dio permiso de suprimir esos días a uno. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—No, no lo harás. Aquí, niñato, yo soy la _au-to-ri-dad_. ¿Entiendes? Nadie mueve el culo sin que _yo_ lo sepa. Y menos, se acusa a uno de mis aldeanos de provocar un accidente con unas simples pruebas.

—¿Unas simples pruebas? ¡Por Kami! ¿¡Que más quiere!? ¿Qué más pruebas ha de ver para darse cuenta de que Chouji Akimichi atropello a Sabaku No Temari?

—La simple prueba de que yo le conozco y tu no, Basari.

—Sabe perfectamente lo que puede provocar su comportamiento, Hokague-Sama.

—Asumiré todas las consecuencias, pero Chouji Akimichi no moverá su culo fuera de mi aldea en tres días. ¿Entendido?

—¿Acaso quiere una guerra? ¡Ha atropellado a la hermana mayor del Kazekage! ¡Por cosas menores, en Suna se ha dictado la muerte!

—Si tienes lo que hay que tener, atrévete a ponerme a prueba. Atrévete a proponer la idea de una guerra. Me encantaría ver si tienes los cojones necesarios para hacerlo.

—No me desafié, Hokague-Sama. No tiene ni idea de lo que soy capaz.

—Quizá no. Pero estoy segura de que estas enfadado porque Temari no te ha reconocido y prefiere ir a consolar a su marido, antes que descubrir mas sobre sus recuerdos.

—No hable de lo que no sabe.

—Temari lleva viviendo aquí 3 años aproximadamente. No te atrevas a decirme que no se sobre el tema.

—Nunca podrá comparar la villa en la que nació, creció y donde viven sus hermanos, con su villa. Una aldea simple en la que su Hokague tiene mucha más lengua que cabeza.

La rubia gobernanta dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa creando una grieta en el medio de ella.

—Si querías cabrearme, lo has conseguido, niñato. ¡No te atrevas a decirme como gobernar mi villa! Ahora mismo, podría chaquear los dedos, hacer que te secuestren, matarte y hacer que todo pareciera un accidente. Y no tengas duda, de que no encontrareis pruebas.

—¿Acaba de amenazarme, Hokague-Sama?

—¡No, por favor! Nunca haría algo así. Solo te estoy avisando.

Basari trago saliva. Esa mujer daba verdadero miedo. Pero él no se iba a echar para atrás. Ya había tratado con mucha gente como ella.

—Mañana por la mañana me llevare al Akimichi.

—No, no lo harás.

La Hokague chasqueo los dedos. Dos hombres, de unos 35 años entraron y se pusieron delante del Akimichi impidiendo a este verle.

—Te avise, te avise que con un chasqueo de dedos podría hacerte desaparecer. Pero te has salvado. Porque lo que voy a hacer es hacer cumplir la promesa del Kazekage.

—Muy bien. —Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió pero se paro sin cruzarla—. No se imagina las consecuencias que le atraerá su comportamiento.

—Como ya he dicho, lo primero son mis aldeanos. Y cumplir las promesas que me hacen. Aunque sientas que tu desdicha es mayor por el momento de antes, no lo solucionaras con mi mocoso.

—¿Quería cabrearme, Hokague-Sama? Pues no dude que lo ha conseguido. Luego, atiéndase a las consecuencias. Porque esto, es obvio que no se va a quedar así.

El pelirrojo se fue dando un portazo del despacho de la Hokague. Al hacerlo, Tsunade se dejo caer sobre su sillón suspirando. Miro a uno de los hombres.

—Gai, hazme un favor. Pídele a Shizune que te las indicaciones de un nuevo escritorio y me lo traes por favor.

—_Hai_, Tsuande-Sama.

El guardaespaldas de la Hokague se fue, en su traje negro con corbata verde, de la oficina a cumplir con lo que le habían pedido.

—Chouji, vete a comer algo al salón, y échate una siesta. Para cualquier cosa que necesites comunícaselo a Shizune. Pero metete esto en tu cabeza, bajo ningún concepto salgas de la Torre Hokague. ¿Entendido?

—_Hai_, Tsunade-Sama. —Chouji iba a salir en cuanto se giro para decirle una última cosa—. Lo siento, Hokage-Sama. Quizás yo debería…

—Ni se te ocurra disculparte —le interrumpió—, eres un aldeano de la Villa de la Hoja, y por ende mi deber como Hokague es defenderte con uñas y dientes. Y aun más sabiendo que eres inocente. Digan lo que digan las pruebas. No te atrevas, ni a decir, ni a hacer ninguna gilipollez, mocoso. Me juego mucho. Todos nos jugamos mucho. Solo te pido eso, y que intentes recordar todo lo que puedas sobre ese día. ¿Vale?

—Entendido, Tsuande-Sama. Ah, y gracias. Muchas gracias por creer en mí, de verdad.

El Akimichi salió de la oficina y se fue a comer algo, sin duda tenía hambre.

…

—Tsunade-Sama, ¿debería preguntar?

—Sera mejor que no Kakashi. Te ordeno dos cosas: la primera, habla con uno de los _AMBU_ y mándale que le comunique a _él _que se presente ante mí cuando antes. Comunícale que es un _Asunto de Estado._ Tú también estarás en la reunión.

—_Hai_.

—Y segundo, se la sombra de Chouji Akimichi. Temo que ese mocoso quiera hacer alguna tontería. Durante tres días, no te separes de él. ¿Entendido? Cuando estés en la reunión, Gai te cubrirá. Confió en vosotros, chicos.

—No se preocupe, Tsunade-Sama, no fallaremos. Por cierto, todos pensamos igual que usted.

—Me alegra oír eso.

Kakashi se marcho de la oficina, enfrascado en su traje negro con corbata plateada, dejando a Tsunade masajeándose las sienes y suspirando con fuerza.

Se levanto de su sillón y se apoyo en la ventana abierta.

—¿Y tú, que hubieras hecho en mi lugar, Jiraya…?

…

Shikamaru Nara se encontraba tumbado en la hierba, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, observando el cielo. Tenía la pierna izquierda doblada para apoyar el brazo propio; mientras que en la mano derecha sostenía un cigarro.

Todo era demasiado problemático, y por una vez en su vida, no entendía nada. ¿Acaso Chouji…? —se empezó a hablar y preguntar mentalmente—. ¡No, eso es imposible! ¡Él no…! ¡Pero las pruebas…! _Kuso_. En estos momentos odiaba que su cabeza pensara tanto y tan rápido. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía que pensar. Ahora si que parecía una nube. Vagaba sin rumbo alguno… _Mendosukei…_

—¿Sabes que, vago? La siguiente vez, recuerda enseñarme bien toda la aldea. Tienes que dar gracias a que sea inteligente, sino me habría perdido.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo podía estar ella allí? ¡Eso era imposible! Se giro sin levantarse del suelo, y la vio ahí de pie, a su derecha. Abrió ligeramente la boca para preguntar algo pero solo le salió, el nombre de la persona en la que mas pensaba en todo el día, que casualmente, era ella…

—Temari…

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Holaaaaaa. Se presenta escritora que se siente como el culo después de culpar al pobre de Chouji. Pero, al parecer, las pruebas son las pruebas. **_

_**Y mi nuevo personaje Oc, Yoremi, va a tener mucho protagonismo en esta historia chicos... jejejeje.**_

_**Esta humilde escritora, os pide que leáis lo que pone debajo de los Reviews, si sois tan fans ShikaTema como yo.**_

_**Jojojojojo, (jajajajajja ignorarme cuando hago esto). ¿Quién será el que quería ver Tsunade? **_

_**¿Cómo os habéis quedado con este capítulo? Si queréis matar a Yoremi, ya hay cola, vais detrás de Matsuri. **_

_**¿Qué planeara Yoremi? ¡Que de cosas están pasando! ¡Hasta yo estoy flipando!**_

_**¿Creéis que es culpable Chouji? Yo tampoco, pero es que las pruebas, chicos y chicas, son las pruebas.**_

_**¿Qué hará Temari para tranquilizar y ayudar al Nara? ¿Solo lo hace por deber? ¿O es que hay algo más?**_

_**Revieeeeeeeeeeeeews (no voy a poner, "¿Y qué te ha parecido este capítulo?" Porque si no me repito mucho, así que ya supongo que sin decirlo me comentareis. Gracias):**_

**RikoNohara1234:** ¡Bienvenida a la historia! ¡Espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando! ¡Gracias por los Review! ¡Besos!

**Kiops:** ¡Bienvenida de nuevo Kiops! ¡Creía que me habías abandonado! Jajajajaj. ¿Rock Lee? No tengo ni idea de por qué crees eso, aunque me encantaría saberlo, de veras. A mí en mis historias, lo que más me gusta escribir humor, y luego —a casi el mismo nivel— romance. Por eso quizás mi pareja favorita es el ShikaTema. La veo una pareja tan graciosa y tan vacilona y sensual que la adoro, amo, venero, es mi pareja favorita, he creado un foro sobre ellos, y demás. Me temo, que todavía queda demasiado para ello. ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! ¡Gracias por el Review!

**Misfitts77:** Creo que ahora si soy cruel… Ya, ya, si según yo tampoco jajajaja. Amo lo "cursi" (pero sin exagerar). Obviamente jajajaj. Si Temari se da cuenta de todo, de todo. JAJJAJAJAJ. Lo siento por reírme así, pero es que me ha matado tu tanteo jajajaj. Y lo que me ha matado aun mas, es que hayas acertado jajjajajaj. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Y me alegro de que te haya gustado! Creo que te he liado la cabeza y ahora me querrás matar…

**Chiaki Suzuki:** Tu deducción es la que mas intriga me ha dado sin duda. ¿Neji? ¿Por qué Neji? Dios deseo que me contéis porque jajajajaj. Hombre poco a poco. Vamos a dejar descansar un poco al deseo. Solo unos capítulos… Si lo reconozco, Naruto fue el cebo confuso para que no os dierais cuenta jajajajjajaja. ¡Gracias por el review y me alegro de que te haya gustado!

**Anamicenas: **Si, aquí empiezan las complicaciones. Jajajjaja, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Aquí hay un flashback, pero sobre esos momentos. Pero a partir de ahora no pararan. Mmmmmmmmhh… Buena deducción. ¿Pero quién sabe? Quizás si que fue así, o quizás no. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Y me alegro de que te haya gustado!

**Mitchel0420: **A ver si son alguna de las que tu habías pensado. Me guuuuusta dejaros con la duda, muajajajjaja. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Y me alegro de que te haya gustado!

**White TigerKiara: **¡Sabia que te había faltado sex on the river! Jajajajajajja. Ya veo, ¿faltara mucho o poco para ver ese momento? Ya macho, todas las escritoras hacemos sufrir al pobr y sexy Shikamaru. Pero, luego lo solucionamos;). ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Y me alegro de que te haya gustado!

**Stephanie-nii-san: **¡Bienvenida a la historia! ¡Espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando! ¡Guau! Me halagas. Que una historia, haga sentir así a alguien sin duda sube muchísimo la moral de un escritor y sus ganas de escribir. ¡Gracias por el review! Si quieres estar atenta a las notificaciones dale Favorito y Follow. Aunque diga que cada actualización son los Domingos a lo mejor tardo mas algún día.

**Ishy-24: **Shikamaru va a necesitar mucho su auto control… Estos Gaara y Kankurou siempre igual… Uffff, si solo fuera un misterio… jajajajaj. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Y me alegro de que te haya gustado!

_**Gracias por todos los Reviews. Y no dejes de escribirme y comentar, que me encanta leeros.**_

_**Misfitts77**__** y yo, hemos creado una **__**Zona ShikaTema**__** (véase un foro), donde podréis hacer lo que queráis. Podréis escribir fics de todo tipo; comentar, debatir y defender a tu pareja favorita; subir y ver vídeos de ellos y otros animes y parejas; charlar tranquilamente con mas fans de esta pareja; ver y subir doujinshis e imágenes; comentar el ultimo capitulo del anime y del manga, de los que se harán resúmenes; comentar sobre otras parejas a parte del ShikaTema que te gusten; aportar pruebas y teorías de porque es una pareja muy posible en el manga; pero lo que más te gustara, será que podrás participar en**_ _**Concursos Trimestrales.  
**__**  
Mi amiga Mis, con la que he creado la**_ _**Zona ShikaTema, y yo propondremos dos concursos cada tres meses y en ellos podréis ganar puntos de reputación.**_

¿Vais a quedaros sin comentar y charlar sobre tu pareja favorita con más gente como tú? ¿Perderás la oportunidad de hacer más amigos? ¿Vas a perderte esa sensación de sentir que no estás solo/sola, que alguien también es fan, cree en ella y su posibilidad de ser Cannon? ¿Verdad que no?

_**¿¡Pues a que esperas!? **__**¡Vamos! **__**¡Únete a nosotros!**_

**_Poned esto en vuestro buscador sin espacios:_**

**_shikatema . spanish foro_**

**_Empieza por la "h", luego dos "t", una "p", un ":", dos "/". Después de "foro", van un "punto", luego "com", y por último una "/". Y va todo junto sin espacios._**

**_Se despide feliz porque acabamos de crear esta Zona y estaremos con ella para siempre, TemariAckerman06. ¡Y nos vemos el domingo guapísimos y guapísimas!_**

**_Sayonara bbys!_**


	11. El Bosque y los Ciervos Nara

_**Capítulo 10.**_

_**Por cierto, soy retrasada y no os he dicho la manera más fácil de entrar a la **__**Zona/Foro **__**jajajajaj. La manera más fácil de entrar directamente al **__**Foro/Zona ShikaTema**__** es yendo a mi perfil y dando al enlace. Os lleva directamente y allí os registráis.**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **_What I Believe-Skillet. _**Adoro a este grupo.**_

_**Los capítulos los subiré probablemente los domingos por la tarde, sobre la hora española, porque como soy muu' vaga como para levantarme antes... Pueh' eso. Jajajjaja.**_

_**Os digo sinceramente una cosa. Para mí este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos. Es precioso. Espero que vosotros penséis lo mismo o algo parecido. Que os guste.**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**El Bosque y los Ciervos Nara**

—_¿Sabes que, vago? La siguiente vez, recuerda enseñarme bien toda la aldea. Tienes que dar gracias a que sea inteligente, sino me habría perdido._

_Shikamaru abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo podía estar ella allí? ¡Eso era imposible! Se giro sin levantarse del suelo, y la vio ahí de pie, a su derecha. Abrió ligeramente la boca para preguntar algo pero solo le salió el nombre de la persona en la que mas pensaba en todo el día, que casualmente era ella…_

—_Temari…_

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Co-Como has conseguido entrar? ¿Estás bien? —se acerca a ella para dar la vuelta a su alrededor y observarla, mientras ella tenía los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada—. ¿No te han hecho nada?

—¿Y quién me iba a hacer algo genio? No soy una inútil.

—_Tsk_, mujer, sé que no eres una inútil. ¿Pero ellos no…?

—¿Te refieres a los ciervos? —el Nara asintió y se puso en frente de ella—. ¿Cómo me iban a hacer algo animales tan preciosos como ellos?

—Te podrían haber atacado…

—Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra, Nara. ¿Cuando era tu mujer…?

—Aún lo eres.

—No me interrumpas. ¿Cuándo era tu mujer, tendría que haber venido al bosque, no?

—Y lo hiciste. Muchas veces. Demasiadas veces. Un día te quisiste quedar a dormir aquí con los ciervos. Menos mal que mi padre te convenció de que no era correcto.

—Pues me parece normal. ¿Quién no lo haría? Esos animales son adorables. Por cierto, ¿no me lo podías haber dicho tú? ¿Es que tan domado te tenía que lo tenía que hacer tu padre, Nara? —pregunto con sonrisa maliciosa.

—Mujer problemática…

Temari soltó una pequeña risa, mientras Shikamaru se rascaba la nuca —apago su cigarro y lo metió en una bolsa para luego introducirlo en su bolsillo— y la miraba de reojo. Dios, amaba su risa. Además, ¿cómo la iba a negar algo? Nunca lo haría. Nunca haría nada que pudiera impedirle ser feliz.

Temari sonrió ante ese gesto. Él, sin duda, era un gran defensor de la naturaleza. Y por cierto —se empezó a decir mentalmente—, menos mal que se había quitado el cigarro. Ella se lo iba a tirar, pero él actuó más rápido. Normalmente le daba asco la gente que fuma, pero él… No le daba asco, sinceramente —aunque era jodidamente sexy con él en los labios— no le gustaba verlo fumar.

—Oye, que no he acabado de hacerte la pregunta. ¿Por qué los ciervos me iban a atacar si he venido aquí miles de veces? A ti no te atacan porque te reconocen. ¿Pero a mí también tendrían que hacerlo, no?

—Teóricamente, si. Pero teniendo en cuenta que hace mucho que no vienes, quizás…

—¿Creías que se habían olvidado de mi?

—No es tan simple, Temari. —Le dijo Shikamaru suspirando. Ya se lo había explicado miles de veces, pero cada vez que venían era igual. La Sabaku No, no se tragaba que los ciervos fueran así. — Los ciervos son animales pacíficos y tranquilos, pero solo con los Nara. —Temari le iba a interrumpir, Shikamaru le puso un dedo en sus labios—. Shhhh. Déjame acabar.

El Nara sabía que Temari lo mataría, pero le había encantado esa sensación. Quito el dedo lentamente. Temari le miraba con la ceja izquierda levantada. Porque la interesaba el tema de los ciervos, sino le hubiera pateado bien lejos. Luego se la pagaría. Por ahora, le dejaría hablar. Asintió, y Shikamaru lo entendió como un: "Tu habla, que luego te matare". _Mendosukei…_

—Sé que eso también te incluye a ti, pero tras un tiempo sin venir temo que puedan dejar de considerarte de la familia. Lo que digo no es cosa mía, le paso a alguien de mi familia. Su mujer dejo de venir debido a un viaje y cuando lo hizo, los ciervos la miraron mal y se alejaron de ella. En realidad siempre son así de pacíficos, hasta que un desconocido entra en su territorio. La dieron como un aviso. Hasta que no volvió con mi tío, no consiguió que la volvieran a aceptar. Tardaron unos meses en hacerlo.

Temari entendió la preocupación del Nara. Temía que la hubieran atacado. Ahora pensaba que había sido un poco imprudente.

—¿Y por qué no lo han hecho, Nara?

—¿Quién sabe? Quizás se han dado cuenta, de que es imposible olvidarte. Que es imposible olvidar a la mujer del heredero del Clan. —Temari se quedo callada mirándolo. ¿Por qué era tan sincero? La ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Un ciervo salió de detrás de un árbol y Shikamaru se dirigió hacia él siendo observado por Temari. Se puso de cuclillas, y le empezó a acariciar el lomo. Era un ciervo joven. Este se dejo acariciar, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de eso. A Temari no le pudo dar más ternura esa escena.

—Los ciervos Nara, son especiales. —Temari le miro extrañada. ¿Especiales? ¿A qué se refería con eso?— Son capaces de detectar cualquier cambio de ánimo en cada uno de los de la familia. Y cuando venimos aquí para intentar relajarnos, ellos vienen y nos acompañan. Con ello quieren decir que nos apoyan y nos intentan animar. Por este motivo, la familia Nara tiene una empresa a favor de la naturaleza. Porque estos ciervos nos llevan ayudando toda nuestra vida, en todo tipo de momentos, a su manera claro. Por eso, consideramos que les debemos demasiado y no podemos permitir que les pase nada malo. Ellos —le acaricio la cabeza al ciervo de una manera bastante suave, mientras le sonreía con sinceridad—, son parte de nuestra familia. Son también unos Nara.

Temari sonreía con absoluta sinceridad y llena de ternura. Casi se la escapan unas lágrimas, pero ella, no dejo que lo hicieran. Sin duda, era lo más bonito que hacia un ser humano por la raza animal. Esa familia, era espectacular.

—Temari, acércate.

Ella despertó de su ensoñación al oír a Shikamaru llamándola. Se había quedado fijamente observando la escena entre el Nara y el ciervo. Observando como el ciervo estaba feliz disfrutando de las caricias y cuidados del Nara.

—¿Eh?

—¿Estabas en las nubes, _Princesa de Suna_? —Temari frunció el ceño al oír ese nombre.

—No me llames así.

—¿Por qué? Al fin y al cabo eres la _Princesa de Suna_.

—Solo me lo llaman los que no me conocen y los altos cargos. Pero… ¡Solo que tú no me lo llames!

Él observo como giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado. Por ahora lo dejaría pasar, ya retomaría este tema más tarde.

—Ven, Temari.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunto esta dudosa.

—¿Me has escuchado lo que te he dicho?

—¡Pues claro que sí! —el Nara suspiro.

—Solo ven, mujer. Y lo comprenderás.

Temari se acerco a ellos, aún dudosa, y se agacho al igual que él. Él ciervo lo noto, y se hecho un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Ves Nara? Lo estoy asustando, mejor…

—Espera. —Shikamaru le paro agarrándola suavemente de la muñeca—. Tranquila. Ellos reconocen a su familia, y si no te han atacado al entrar, estoy seguro de que no lo harán ahora. Sólo relájate. Ellos notan si estas nerviosa.

Temari suspiro para serenarse y se quedo donde estaba. Shikamaru aun la agarraba de la muñeca, ella no exigió que quitara su mano de ahí.

—Ren, ven. Acércate, pequeño. Sé que la reconoces, aunque nunca antes te hayas acercado a ella. No tengas miedo, no te va a hacer daño. Confía en mí.

El ciervo, con miedo, miro fijamente a Temari. Esta estaba un poco nerviosa, se intentaba tranquilizar, pero no lo conseguía. Entonces Shikamaru, junto sus manos y las apretó para que se tranquilizara. Si el ciervo la reconocía, el resto también lo haría. Temari devolvió el suave apretón. Ahora, se sentía más tranquila.

El ciervo mantenía su mirada en ella, pero ahora quería ayudarle a confiar en ella. Así que, extendió su mano libre hacia él.

El ciervo retrocedió un paso más.

—¿Te llamas Ren, verdad? Yo soy Temari. No te voy a hacer daño. ¿Quieres acercarte? Me encantaría ser tu amiga.

Shikamaru la miro ligeramente sorprendido. En realidad, nunca nadie había conseguido que por segunda vez, y en tan solo una semana, uno de los ciervos confiara en una desconocida. Iba a levantarse para irse —cuando Ren estaba así era mejor dejarlo solo— cuando noto el ruido del ciervo al andar. Giro rápidamente su cabeza, y observo al pequeño Ren dar un paso dudoso hacia ella.

El joven Nara, entonces, poso su mirada en la de ella. Solo había una manera de que un ciervo tan desconfiado como Ren hiciera eso… Abrió la boca sorprendido y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Temari tenía una mirada sincera y tranquila, serena y relajante, amigable y feliz. Una sonrisa preciosa, sincera y única. De verdad quería hacerse amiga de Ren. Ni Temari, antes del accidente, pudo conseguir que Ren se le acercara —principalmente porque no lo conocía—. A él le costó una semana conseguirlo. Pero ella…

—Vamos, Ren. Confía en mí. No te voy a defraudar. Serás mi primer amigo ciervo. ¿Quieres?

El pequeño ciervo, dio un paso más hacia delante, llegando a rozar la mano de la rubia. Pero inmediatamente volvió a dar otro hacia atrás.

—No te voy a hacer nada, pequeño. Confía en mí.

Ren volvió a rozar su mano con su pequeña nariz, y al ver que ella no hacia ningún movimiento, pero seguía mirándolo igual, confió en ella y poso su cabeza en su mano, permitiendo que le acariciara la cabeza.

Temari sonrió aún más. Shikamaru no pudo evitar la sorpresa. Sin duda, esa mujer era increíble. Estaba claro, que no la dejaría escapar por nada del mundo. Se fijo en Ren, y no dudo que el ciervo disfrutaba de la suavidad de la piel de la de la Arena, de las pequeñas y suaves caricias que le dedicaba.

—¿Ves Ren? Te dije que podías confiar en mí. ¿Ella es buena, verdad?

Ren asintió suavemente mientras tomaba aún más confianza y se acercaba a ella un poco más, permitiéndola así, que acariciara su lomo y su cabeza.

—Por cierto, no me has respondido. —Ella ladeo la cabeza hacia él confundida—. ¿Cómo entraste aquí Temari?

—Hm. Llegue a la verja, metí la contraseña, entre y seguí a mi instinto.

—¿Cómo sabias donde estaba? Es más, ¿¡como sabías la contraseña!?

El Nara tenía la esperanza de que hubiera recordado algo.

—¿Cómo sabía donde estabas? Simple, en tu casa vi fotografías tuyas en el bosque, con los ciervos. Y me di cuenta, de que cuando te pregunte que porque no íbamos a ese bosque de detrás de tu casa, me dijiste que porque era una sorpresa. Así que cuando entre, busque un lugar tranquilo, un claro. Ya que al ser un vago, te gustaría tumbarte a ver las nubes. Camine, ayudándome por el viento. Si soplaba más fuerte, más cerca estaría del claro; y viceversa.

—Nada mal, chica lista. ¿Pero y la contraseña?

—Cuando llegue no tenía ni idea, pero entonces use la lógica. —Shikamaru la miro con una ceja alzada—. ¿Y tú se supone que eres un genio?

—Y lo soy, pero no entiendo la lógica que has usado para descubrir la contraseña.

—Son 4 números. Una familia, un clan. La naturaleza, los ciervos… 8-2-3-6. Aunque tuve que usar el móvil. Mira que lo ponéis difícil…

Shikamaru abrió la boca asombrado. ¿Cómo demonios…?

—No disimules tanto tu sorpresa, Nara. —Soltó una carcajada. Acaricio con la mano la coronilla de la cabeza de Ren, haciendo que el ciervo sonriera—. Son las coordenadas de la localización del _Bosque Nara_. Las coordenadas de este bosque. ¿Me equivoco?

Shikamaru ahora sí que estaba asombrado. No tenia duda de que su mujer era inteligente —nunca lo había dudado—, pero ahora lo confirmaba aun más. Que orgulloso estaba de haberse casado con una mujer como ella. Esbozo su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

—Aún y cuando creo que te conozco como la palma de mi mano, tú no dejas de sorprenderme. —Esta le miro con sonrisa socarrona—. Eres increíble Temari. —Le dijo apretando aún más sus manos juntas.

—Pues claro que lo soy. ¿Lo dudabas? —le devolvió el apretón como un gesto de agradecimiento. El Nara lo entendió.

Se levanto, soltando sus manos, y se fue para sentarse al tronco de un árbol cercano con Ren siguiéndola. Cuando se sentó, este se apoyo en su regazo.

—Nunca lo he dudado. —Susurro él, seguro de lo que decía. Se fue y se puso al lado suyo, apoyándose en el mismo tronco.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio contemplando el frondoso bosque, como se mantenía la paz, como el viento movía suavemente las hojas de los árboles…

—Shikamaru, decías que estar aquí junto con los ciervos os ayudaba a tranquilizaros y pensar. ¿Te han ayudado ya los ciervos?

Shikamaru abrió sus ojos, los cuales estaban cerrados descansando y disfrutando de su alrededor, recordando porque estaba ahí. Era un cobarde.

—_Tsk._ No me pueden ayudar a algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo.

—¿Le crees culpable?

—¡No! —giro su cabeza mirándola con el ceño fruncido mientras ella mantenía su vista en el cielo—. ¡Nunca pensaría que Chouji es culpable! ¡Él es mi mejor amigo, nunca lo haría!

—Pero has dudado. Lo sé con sólo verte la cara. —Shikamaru relajo sus facciones. Era débil ante esa mujer, siempre lo fue y siempre lo será. No habría nadie más que lo entendiera como ella—. Has dudado, porque tú siempre has creído en las pruebas, ¿me equivoco? Nunca has actuado sin tener un plan en mente. Por algo eres un estratega. Y la compresión de esto, te hace dudar entre tu mente y tu corazón.

—Podría ser que sí, como podría ser que no.

¿¡Qué podría ser que no!? —se pregunto el Nara mentalmente mientras volvía su vista al cielo—. ¡Por dios Shikamaru! ¡Te había calado al completo!

—Yo creo firmemente que él no ha sido.

Shikamaru rápidamente fijo su vista en la de ella, que se había girado a verle. ¿Ella creía al que se declaraba culpable de su accidente?

—Se que puede sonar raro.

—Y lo suena. No lo hagas porque sea mi amigo, por no quedar mal, entenderé que no te lo creas.

—Nara —ella endureció sus facciones—, si te digo que me lo creo, tú te callas y asientes. Ni se te ocurra dudar de lo que sienta o deje de sentir, ni de lo que crea o deje de creer.

Shikamaru suspiro, esa mujer sí que era problemática.

—Bien, supongamos que te creo.

—¿Por qué no lo ibas a hacer? ¿Me consideras una mentirosa?

—¡No, claro que no! Pero…

—Entonces volvemos a lo mismo. —El moreno la miro extrañado—. Haces más caso a tu cabeza que a tu corazón.

—Eso no es del todo cierto.

—¿Dirás que ahora no lo estás haciendo?

—_Kuso…_

El joven heredero se levanto y se puso a fumar. No quería discutir ese tema. Y menos con Temari, con ella sabía que se iba a derrumbar tarde o temprano.

Ella se levanto y dejo ir a Ren, que se adentro en el bosque.

—No es bueno que fumes, Shikamaru.

—¿Ahora te preocupas por mi?

—¡Pues claro que sí! ¿La nicotina te afecta al cerebro, idiota?

El moreno se giro hacia ella. Acababa de empezar una pelea, y con Sabaku No Temari, empezar una pelea, era algo demasiado arriesgado para salir ileso. Pero de ningún modo permitiría que ella le viera derrumbarse.

—¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Shikamaru?

…

La Hokague se hallaba revisando papeles en su nuevo escritorio, con la ayuda de Kakashi, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante.

—¿Me llamaba Tsunade-Sama?

—Por fin has llegado. Te estábamos esperando, Shikaku.

…

Yoremi se encontraba nervioso andando por las calles de la aldea que tanto odiaba, Konoha.

¡Con lo preciosa y tranquila que era Suna, no entendía que _su _Temari, viviera tranquila aquí! —empezó a gritarse mentalmente—. ¡Ella adoraba pintar y aquí trabajaba como Directora de la empresa familiar! ¡Y ella lo odiaba profundamente! No entendía nada, de verdad que no lo hacía.

¡Y la idiota de la Hokague…! ¡Mujer mal hablada y cabezuda! ¡Impedirle que se llevase al culpable de casi la muerte de Temari…! ¡Su Kazakage se lo había confiado! Él no pensaba fallar.

Por ahora, esperaría los tres días. Pero para cuando acabaran, se llevaría al Akimichi y este respondería a la horca. ¡Oh, sin duda que lo haría! Nosotros tenemos pruebas, y ellos no tienen nada. Además, él se ha declarado culpable delante de mí. No tienen nada que hacer.

Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿qué iba a hacer él ahora 3 días —bueno, dos porque ese casi se acababa— en la odiosa Konoha?

Rápidamente lo supo, Temari.

Se fue corriendo al hostal, donde pensaba que ella se hospedaba.

…

—¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Shikamaru?

—Eso ya lo deberías de saber tu, mujer.

—Mira niñato, no me cabrees. Tengo muy poca paciencia. ¿Por qué coño hace dos minutos, estabas tan amigable y tranquilo, y ahora estas así? No te entiendo, Nara. ¿A qué estás jugando?

—A quien no entiendo es a ti, Temari.

—¿A mí? Já. Lo que faltaba…

Temari poseía una expresión de rabia y enfado.

—Sí, a ti. Primero dices que no te importo, que quieres únicamente recuperar la memoria. ¿Y ahora, de repente, te preocupas por mí? Es algo ilógico. ¿Qué haces aquí Temari?

—Por Dios, Nara. Tú eres idiota. ¿Cómo no me iba a preocupar por ti?

—¿Estás aquí por pena? Si es así, no lo necesito.

—Quizás sea por pena. Pero ahora no te hagas el niño fuerte.

—¡No soy un niño, ni un niñato! ¡Solo tengo 3 años menos que tú, Temari!

—¿Y por eso te crees ya un adulto? ¡Según como actúas sigues siendo un niño!

—¡Bien! ¡La más inteligente de todos! —le dijo con ironía obvia, haciendo que la rubia apretara fuerte sus dientes—. ¿Y se supone que tú actúas como alguien adulta?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo afronto mis problemas, no huyo!

Shikamaru se callo. Seguía con el ceño fruncido. Temari respiro hondo. Quizás, se había pasado. Pero necesitaba que le dijeran las cosas altas y bien claras.

—Vale, ¿y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara allí delante, sin moverme, en la misma sala en la que se supone que esta mi mejor amigo, quien dice que ha atropellado a la mujer que amo? ¿Tú te hubieras quedado, Temari? Se sincera.

—Sí, me hubiera quedado. Porque hablaría del tema. Y porque estaría segura que mi amigo, no ha sido. Le apoyaría e intentaría buscar la solución. Y con esto que me has dicho, volvemos de nuevo a lo mismo. Para ti, la cabeza antes que el corazón.

—No te creo.

—Pues no lo hagas. Ya te he dicho que eres libre de creerme o no.

—¿Y cómo no quieres que piense con la cabeza?

—Porque, si yo fuera Chouji hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Culparte?

—Aceptar los hechos, aunque no los recuerde.

—Entonces estarías siendo una cobarde.

—Preferiría ser una cobarde que abandonar a mi mejor amigo a la suerte.

—¡No lo he abandonado!

—¡No, claro que no! ¡Solo lo has dejado sólo! —suspiro cansada mientras se miraban con rabia. Ella puso una mirada severa. Sería tan dura como fuera necesario—. Nara, cuando finalicen los tres días que Gaara le ha prometido a tu Hokague, Yomeri, o como se llame, se lo llevara a Suna. Allí, en dos semanas como mucho, lo ahorcaran. —El moreno abrió los ojos y su cara cambio radicalmente a una de sorpresa y nerviosismo.

—¿Qué has…?

—No pierdas la oportunidad de hablar con tu mejor amigo, Shikamaru. Quizás, nunca lo vuelvas a ver.

—¿Bro-Bromeas verdad? Te gusta reírte de mí.

—En otra situación sí, pero en esta no. Shikamaru, a tu amigo Chouji le quedan dos semanas de vida.

—¡No! ¡No dejare que muera! ¡Por nada del mundo lo permitiré!

Dio una calada más fuerte de lo normal al cigarrillo, lo apago, lo metió en la bolsa de plástico donde anteriormente había desechado el otro, y se dio la vuelta para empezar a correr a la oficina de la Godaime. Pero Temari no lo dejaría.

—La única manera de impedirlo, y sé que lo sabes Shikamaru, es con pruebas. Y tú, no las tienes. —El Nara se paro asimilando la información. Él creaba planes, estrategias, pero ahora casi había actuado por su instinto—. Además, ¿cómo le vas a ayudar, como le vas a apoyar, si no le crees? Primero, tendrás que…

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate…! Cállate… —Dijo a medida que bajaba la voz. Respiro hondo y volvió a hablar varios segundos después—. Lo sé, sé que aún no lo creo. Mi corazón sabe que es inocente, pero mi mente quiere pensar solo en las pruebas y pruebas, y si son pruebas, han de ser reales.

—¿Y estás seguro de que son reales?

Shikamaru levanto la cabeza —aun seguía de espaldas a ella— y abrió los ojos sorprendido y confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sabia que eras un cobarde y sabía que eras un vago, pero no sabía que tanto lo eras. —Suspiro acariciándose la sien para volver a hablar—. Más te vale cocinar algo bueno para esta noche, porque me estás dando dolor de cabeza. Shikamaru, si Chouji fuera mi mejor amigo, removería cielo y tierra para salvarle el culo. Comprobaría todas y cada una de las pruebas, hablaría con todas y cada una de las personas que estuvieron ese día. No me quedaría tumbado en un bosque mirando al cielo y preguntándome a que hacer caso. Porque cuando comenzara a investigar lo descubriría.

Shikamaru lo comprendió todo. Este no era momento para perder el tiempo. Ahora tenía que usar ese CI que le había sido otorgado y actuar. Salvaría a Chouji, y luego ya decidiría a quien hacer caso. Si a la razón, o al corazón. No permitiría, por nada del mundo, que su mejor amigo muriera.

Se dio la vuelta, se dirigió a Temari y le abrazo. Esta no reacciono, no se esperaba que el Nara la abrazase.

—Gracias. Gracias por estar siempre ahí Temari. Gracias.

—Simplemente me diste pena. ¿Por qué me preocuparía por ti?

Shikamaru sonrió, levanto su cabeza y la miro a los ojos.

—Porque me lo debías. Te sentías en deuda conmigo. Por eso, te lo agradezco. Ninguna otra persona, con el humor que tenía, podría haberme hecho reaccionar.

Temari estaba petrificada. Entre que el Nara había pillado sus intenciones desde un principio —pero no le había importado, cosa que no entendía—, y sus ojos marrones y profundos, no se movía ni un milímetro.

—¿Por qué…?

—¿Por qué me puse así? Quién sabe. Quizás por orgullo. No podía dejar que una mujer me viera de la manera en la que estaba.

Temari se alejo de él.

—Nara, eres un machista asqueroso.

—Tu presencia es suficiente para mí.

—¿Eh?

—¿Eh?

Los dos se miraron confundidos.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—¿Él qué?

—"Tu presencia es suficiente para mí". ¿A que ha venido eso? Se supone que te estaba insultando.

—Yo te contestaba a tu pregunta.

—¿Mi pregunta? Yo no te he preguntado nada.

—Lo sé. —El Nara sonrió de medio lado.

Temari esperaba que le dijera algo mas, pero él se quedo callado y mirándola con su típica sonrisa. Dios, tenía que dejar de sonreír de esa manera, la ponía… La ponía nerviosa.

—Deja de sonreír así.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Mierda. —Pensó la Sabaku No intentando tranquilizarse.

—¡Já! Más quisieras _niño._

—Antes —procedió a explicar Shikamaru— te diste cuenta de que sabía que lo hacías por no deberme nada. Y te preguntaste porque no me importaba. Y ahí tienes tu respuesta.

—Estas mal de la cabeza.

—Sólo enamorado.

Temari abrió los ojos y se sonrojo ligeramente. ¡Maldición! ¡Que te dijeran esas cosas así de refilón, pondría nerviosa a cualquiera! ¿¡Por qué no podría tener un poco de tacto!?

—Vámonos de una vez. —Exigió la Sabaku No.

Paso por delante de él. Shikamaru solo sonrió. Amaba poner nerviosa a esa mujer.

—Ah, Shikamaru. —Ella se paro y giro su cabeza hacia él—. Vuélveme a decir que me calle, y te quedaras sin descendencia. —Le dedico una sonrisa con todos los dientes. Y volvió a caminar.

El moreno se quedo ahí, parado, asustado y con una mano tapándose la entrepierna. Mas le valía tener cuidado de ahora en adelante.

—¡Vamos! ¿Qué demonios haces?

—_Hai_, _hai_… _Mendosukei_…

—¡Con un "_hai_" es suficiente!

Demonios, el parecido con su madre era tremendo. Sin duda, los Nara, tenían debilidad por las mujeres agresivas.

…

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Veo que todos queréis poner nervioso a Yoremi llamándolo Yomire jajajajjaja. Nah', no seáis tan malos. Pobre Yoremi. Yo le quiero. —Por ahora—. ¡Nadie ha visto ese "por ahora" son cosas vuestras, no es un Spoiler ni nada! —¡Oh, maldición Tem! Cállate de una vez porque la estas cagando cada vez más—. *Se pone a silbar intentando disimular…***_

_**¿Lo habéis pillado todo no? Es que me he dicho: "A ver si estoy yo tan feliz por subir el capítulo y no me van haber pillado na' ". Y me fruuuuuuuustrooo.**_

_**Aquí podríamos decir que todo lo que dice Shikamaru, es importante. Pero ahí una cosilla que lo es más y... *Creando dudas…***_

_**No he puesto ningún flashback de hace cuatro años, porque son situaciones especiales. Así que poco a poco. *Risa maléfica*.**_

_**Por cierto, menudo capítulo más largo. I don't know why… **_

_**Por cierto (2), ¿habéis visto que mono es Ren? Una cucada. Taaaaaan moonoooo. Me lo como. Un beeebeeeeee. **_

_**ShikaTema, ShikaTema everywhere. El momento de:**_

—Nara, eres un machista asqueroso.

—Tu presencia es suficiente para mí.

—¿Eh?

—¿Eh?

_**He de reconocer que me ha matado jajajajaj. Puto Shikamaru. Jajjaj. **_

_**Parece que tenéis ideas de quien lo planeo todo, ¿pero estáis seguros? Quizá, no todo es lo que parece…**_

_**Este capítulo, aunque creáis que no, es muy, muy importante en la historia.**_

* * *

_**Reviews y besazos a todos(os doy las gracias desde aquí a todos por el Review para no repetirme):**_

**Chiaki Suzuki:** Jajajajaj, pues me alegra haberte sorprendido. Vaya, que interesante ese hecho. Este Chouji… Mira que le tengo dicho que tenga cuidado con el coche... Pues nada, ni caso que me hace. ¿Yoremi el culpable? No sé yo… Yo solo digo: Gaara, Gaara, Gaara… Las que lías tío, las que lías. Me alegro de que te guste y gracias a ti por seguir leyendo.

**Misfitts77:** Jajajjajaj. Aiiiii lo que le queda a Yoremi. Yoremi se quiere llevar a Chouji pronto porque está enfadado con la Hokague y Temari, por la contestación que le dio la Jefa. Pero como se suele decir: "Esto es solo la punta del Iceberg". Ya conocemos a la Sabaku No, ¿no? Jajajajajja, ¡es que es taaaaan jefa! ¡A mí eso también me encanto! De su inteligencia, Mis, de su inteligencia nata como ya habrás podido ver. Jajajajaj. Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

PD: Ame tu Review laaaaargoooooo;)

**Kiops:** ¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeen! Unos lo llaman amor, otros admiración, otros obsesión… ¿Quién sabe? —Yo tengo a Shikamaru en mi cabeza, y si, es amor lo reconozco jajajajjajajajajaja—. ¿Te había dicho ya que me caes muy bien compañera ShikaTemiense? Me alegro de que no te lo esperaras. En las fotos de las pruebas sale Chouji. Pronto se sabrá más. Es genial esa mujer, pero genial. Me encantaría verte haciéndolo, ¡me tendrías en primera fila aplaudiéndote! Estaaaaaaaaaaaaaamoooos de acuerdo. No hay pareja más tierna. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo.

PD: ¡Preséntate en el Foro! Ya he visto que te has registrado, pero preséntate y comenta en los diferentes topics. Que el foro, poco a poco irá creciendo, ya lo veras.

**Mitchel0420:** ¡Te he visto bien ahí Mitchel! ¡Adivinaste! Yoremi, Yoremi… Muchas interrogantes desatara y muchas cosas hará… Me alegro de que te gustara.

**White TigerKiara:** Tu Review me ha dejao' descolocada. ¿Así que te he dejado sin palabras eh…? *Tem orgullosa activada*. ¿Ósea que no te esperabas para nada lo del Akimichi? Interesante, interesante… Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

**Stephanie-nii-san:** La verdad, es que ahí tienes toda la razón. Chouji es adorable y achuchable. Y aun más, con su look de la peli. (Como Asuma). ¿A qué crees que es Yoremi? Este pelirrojo… Joooo, graciaaaaas *se sonroja y sonríe alegre*. ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡Tengo una FANNNN! JAJAJJAJA. —Tem, no parezcas una loca que deja de serlo—. Ok, no. Ahora es cuando me ignoráis jajajajaja. Me alegro de que te guste, en serio.

**Anamicenas:** Vaya, parece que os sorprendió a todos. Me alegro por ello. Mmm… Yoremi, Yoremi… Siempre igual tío. No tienes remedio… En el próximo capítulo aclarare eso. Espero que no os liéis de la forma en la que lo encontró. n.n ¡Gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara.

* * *

_**¡Mirad en mi perfil y clicad al enlace del foro! FORO SHIKATEMA GO!**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06. Aviso, los próximos capítulos, van a estar calentitos…**_

_**El próximo domingo, ¡más y mejor!**_


	12. Imposible

_**Capítulo 11. ¡Mis disculpas por subirlo tarde, pero he estado liadísima! Lo he subido nada más terminarlo. Así que los posibles errores los corregiré mañana.**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__Impossible-James Arthur. __**Una de las canciones más bonitas sin duda.**_

_**En algunos títulos me veo en la obligación de poner lo mismo que la canción porque o no se me ocurren o son perfectos para el capítulo. Y este es perfecto.**_

_**Que os guste.**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**Imposible.**

—_¡Vamos! ¿Qué demonios haces?_

—_Hai, hai… Mendosukei…_

—_¡Con un "hai" es suficiente!_

_Demonios, el parecido con su madre era tremendo. Sin duda, los Nara, tenían debilidad por las mujeres agresivas._

…

Tras pasar la puerta que daba al bosque Nara, primero Temari salió —abriéndole la puerta Shikamaru— y después el Nara; se dirigieron a su casa pero en el camino se encuentran con alguien muy conocido…

—¡Shikamaru, Temari-San!

Estos se paran a la mitad de la calle y se giran para saber quien les llamaba.

—Shikaku-San.

—Papá…

—¿Qué tal en el bosque?

—¿Eh? ¿Como…?

—Padre, ¿cómo sabes que…?

Shikaku sonrió.

—Era obvio, venís felices; y Shikamaru, hijo, tienes hojas en la ropa.

Temari y él miraron a su camisa y ¡_tachan_! Tenía hojas en la ropa. El joven Nara se empezó a quitar las pocas que tenia mientras estaba sonrojado.

—_Mendosukei…_

—¿Y tu Shikaku-San, de donde venías?

—Oh, de nada importante. Sólo una nueva reunión con la Hokague. Es lo que tiene ser el hombre más inteligente del _País del Fuego. _Ya que os he encontrado, ¿por qué no os venís a cenar a casa?

—Eh… No creo que sea… —Shikamaru lo intento impedir. Sabría que su madre se pondría muy pesada. Eso sería la muerte para Temari y…

—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no íbamos a ir? ¿Verdad, Nara?

El moreno bufo y miro a su padre. Este le sonrió de medio lado. Su madre le había obligado a hacerlo… Pero él también se divertía.

—Si… Vamos de una vez, problemática.

La rubia sonrió. Le caía bien la madre de Shikamaru, ¿por qué no aprovechar esta oportunidad para conocerla más?

Shikaku les siguió sonriendo. También sonrió cuando Temari le miro y le dijo que como la volviera a dar órdenes se enteraría de lo que es bueno. Esa mujer, era igual que Yoshino. Era normal que Shikamaru se hubiera enamorado de ella en tan sólo una semana. Los Nara estábamos predestinados a estar con mujeres problemáticas y mandonas. Pero, su amnesia jugaba en contra de su felicidad.

Su hijo tendría que darse prisa. Él no podría retenerlos por mucho más tiempo…

…

—¿¡Cómo que no tiene una habitación!?

—Señor, no me grite. Ya le he dicho que no nos ha llegado ninguna reserva de ninguna persona llamada Temari Sabaku No.

—¿Está segura?

—Completamente señor.

—Compruébelo otra vez.

—Señor, ya le he dicho…

—¡Tu, déjalo, no le hagas caso! Yo me encargo de explicárselo.

—Bien, gracias, señorita.

La mujer se fue mientras el otro miraba con cara de odio a la mujer que le había interrumpido.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Hacer que dejes de molestar a esa pobre mujer, idiota. Además, tenemos que hablar. No puedes perder el tiempo buscándola.

—No sé donde está, no puedo irme tranquilo sin saberlo.

—Eres demasiado inocente, idiota. Es obvio que si no está en el hotel estará alojada en la casa de su marido.

—¿Qué coño me estas…?

Paro de hablar porque se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. No pudo evitar apretar sus manos con fuerza.

—Deja tus instintos asesinos para después, Yoremi. Ahora tenemos que hablar.

—Tú también los deberías de tener. Pero ya sabes que si…

—Blah, blah, blah… Lo de siempre. Que si toca a Temari me mataras y todo eso. Yo solo lo hago por venganza, chico hormonado.

—_Tsk._ ¿Lo has hecho?

—Sí, no me fue difícil convencerlo. Fue simple. Una bolsa por aquí, otra por allá… y _voilá!_ Ya le tengo de mi lado.

—Creía que tu contacto no era tan "superficial".

—Hmph. A veces sí, y a veces no. Pero ahora le interesa el dinero. De todas maneras me la pela. Yo le pago, él hace el trabajo y todos felices. Ni yo me inmiscuyo en su maldita vida, ni él en la mía.

—¿Es de confianza?

—El dinero, idiota, hace la confianza. Le he dado una parte, cuando acabe le daré la otra. —Metió la mano en su bolso y le dio una caja—. Toma. No seas tan idiota de que te lo vean o de perderlo.

—Tranquila. Él será tuyo y la Princesa de la Arena, será toda mía.

…

Nada más llegar a la casa principal Nara, Temari se fue a la cocina mientras intercambiaba risas y sonrisas con la señora Nara; mientras que Shikamaru se fue al salón junto a su padre.

—¿Qué tal la reunión, padre?

—Ya te imaginas de que ha sido.

—¿Chouji, cierto?

—Shikamaru, le van a desheredar. Tiene dos semanas antes de que le ahorquen en la Arena. ¿Vas a dejar que se muere? ¿Le crees culpable?

—No hace falta que me ayudes de nuevo, papa. Ya lo ha hecho Temari.

—¿Temari?

—Empezare esta noche a pensar y a evaluar todas las pruebas, no dejare que Chouji muera.

Shikaku sonrió orgulloso. Esa nuera que tenía era perfecta para su hijo. Le entendía y ayudaba aunque no lo recordara.

Obviamente, Shikaku no le iba a hablar del motivo principal de esa reunión.

—Ah papa, antes de que se me olvide. Ren ha aceptado a Temari.

El cabeza de familia Nara le miro como si estuviera loco.

—¿Estás seguro? Pero si nunca lo había intentado. A tu madre le llevo dos semanas. Es a la que menos le costó.

—Segurísimo. En un día, Ren ha dejado que le acaricie.

—Es el ciervo mas desconfiado de todos, y al primer día… Impresionante. Esa mujer es única, Shikamaru.

—_Tsk_. Lo sé, lo sé. No me des de nuevo la charla. Lo sé… de sobra.

Shikamaru sonrió mientras la veía ayudar a su madre. Shikaku se fijo en como su hijo se sentía.

Haría lo que fuera por él, era obvio, tendría que mediar de nuevo con _ellos_. Le daría todo el tiempo posible. Lo bueno era que su hijo estaba ya enterado de esto, no perdería el tiempo. Era el futuro genio Nara.

—¡Oíd vosotros dos, pedazo de vagos! ¡Venid a cenar! ¡Luego os toca recoger así que moved el culo!

Padre e hijo bufaron ante la llamada de la señora Nara, y se levantaron con pesadez del sofá.

—Papa —le llamo suavemente antes de andar hacia la cocina—, gracias. No estoy perdiendo el tiempo, no lo dudes.

Shikaku sabía a lo que se refería. Pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Que orgulloso estaba de Shikamaru.

—Lo sé, hijo. Y de nada. ¿Qué no haría un padre por su retoño?

Los dos se dieron una sincera sonrisa y dirigieron a la cocina. Se esperaban una cena tranquila. O quizás no.

…

—_Yosh!_ Todo está listo. Espero que ese idiota de Yoremi y su "amiga" me paguen lo acordado. Si no, les matare. Pero bueno, esto será divertido de ver. Muy divertido.

Y el hombre misterioso soltó una carcajada y salió corriendo de ese lugar a oscuras. Ese acto y su huida, estaban cubiertos por las sombras de la noche.

…

—Sin duda, Temari, eres tan buena cocinera como recordaba.

—Gracias Yoshino, pero sin tu ayuda no lo habría conseguido.

—Y dime, ¿qué tal te va? ¿Has recordado algo?

Shikamaru resoplo. Su madre y tacto, no iban en la misma frase.

—Por desgracia, no. No me gusta tener esos vacios en mi cabeza. Es como si me hubiera saltado una parte de mi vida.

—No te preocupes, Temari. Estoy segura de que tarde o temprano recordaras.

—Eso espero. Y gracias.

—¡No hay nada que agradecer hombre! Por cierto, ¿te habrá llevado ya el vago de mi hijo al bosque no? —Shikamaru trago saliva.

—Mamá, yo… —Oh, mierda.

—Llevarme no me ha llevado, pero visitarlo lo he visitado.

Shikaku levanto la vista de su plato y miro primero a su hijo quien estaba nervioso, y luego a Temari con una ceja levantada.

—¡Shikamaru Nara! —este se sobresalto al llamado de su madre. Estaba muerto—. ¿¡Cómo eres tan idiota de no haberla llevado al bosque!?

—A ver, _Oka-San_ yo…

—¿A qué te refieres con que no te ha llevado, pero si lo has visitado, Temari-San? —pregunto el líder Nara mientras miraba extrañado a la rubia.

Shikamaru fue interrumpido y dirigió su mirada hacia Temari. Sin duda, se iba a armar gorda. Yoshino, por su parte, relajo sus facciones y miro a su nuera. Aquí algo no cuadraba. Temari cogió aire y hablo. De perdidos al río, se iban a acabar enterando de todas formas. Además, sentía como si no pudiera tener secretos con la madre del vago.

—Después de que Shikamaru se enterara del culpable de mi accidente, se fue de la oficina del Hokague a toda prisa. Sin decir nada a nadie. Yo sabía que estaba mal y le quería devolver todo lo que había hecho por mí en esta semana ayudándolo, así que le seguí. Pero _alguien_ me hizo perder tiempo y cuando le quise seguir ya le había perdido en la calle. Me encontraba perdida y desorientada en Konoha, y sin nadie que me guiara.

Shikamaru recibió miradas de enojo. La de la propia Temari. Solo chasqueo su lengua. La de su padre, soltó un "_Tsk_". Y la de su madre. Susurro un "_Mendosukei_".

—Así que me centre en buscar al Nara y así a lo mejor me orientaba. —Continuo la rubia—. Pero no sabía dónde estaba, así que deduje. El quería estar solo, tranquilo, y en un lugar apartado donde nadie lo encontrara. Recordé todos los lugares que habíamos visitado y los descarte. Hasta que me acorde de un sitio que me dijo que me llevaría cuando fuera necesario. Y a eso sumado a fotos que vi de él en un bosque diferente. Me acorde de donde estaba y fui hacia allá.

Shikaku abrió los ojos asombrado. Parecía que no había perdido la memoria. Pero al parecer, las mujeres mandonas calaban rápidamente a los genios Nara. Pero… Levanto las cejas. ¿Acaso era posible que…?

Yoshino por su parte sonrió a más no poder. ¡Já! Los hombres Nara eran tan ignorantes de su poder hacia ellos…

—¿Entonces —pregunto Yoshino—, esperaste a que Shikamaru saliera o le pediste a alguien que te llevara?

La rubia de coletas se rasco la nuca. Yoshino levanto una ceja. ¿Acaso ella…? Shikaku abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¿Cómo conseguiste entrar? —le pregunto el cabeza de familia Nara.

—¿¡Entraste!? —Yoshino se levanto de la mesa, al igual que su marido y la miraron asombrados.

—_Mendosukei… _—Dijo Shikamaru. Esto podría acabar en una falta muy grave así que debía actuar—. Es culpa mía, ya que…

—Calla, Shikamaru. Déjala que hable. —Le exigió su padre.

—Bueno… Solo use la lógica y el _Google Earth_ de mi móvil… _Familia_, _clan_, _naturaleza_, _ciervos. _4 dígitos. La localización del bosque. 8-2-3-6. Yo… Yo lo siento. Quizás no debía haber entrado pero Shikamaru me preocupaba y…

—No puede ser… —Dijo Yoshino asombrada.

—Impresionante. —Dijo Shikaku demostrando su asombro.

—¿Eh? —balbucearon los dos sorprendidos.

—¿Había pasado esto alguna vez, Shikaku?

—Nunca, cariño. Nunca. Es la primera vez que alguien me adivina la contraseña, Temari-San. Soy el hombre más inteligente del _País del Fuego_ y nunca nadie me había sorprendido como tu, aparte de mi mujer y mi hijo. —Se sentó de nuevo en la silla sonriendo—. Vaya, ¿me estaré haciendo viejo?

Temari abrió la boca y estaba anonadada. ¿No la iban a decir nada? No pudo ni siquiera decir un gracias. Por su parte, Shikamaru, esta igual. No cabía del asombro. ¿Su padre estaba orgulloso de su nuera?

—Papá, ¿no vas a…?

—¿Decir algo a alguien que ha entrado sin permiso en el _Bosque_? No, Shikamaru, no lo voy a hacer. Por dos razones, la primera: te estaba buscando a ti así que lo considero como un acto que lo hizo sin pensar; la segunda y más importante: ella es una Nara, ¿cómo podría decirla algo? ¡Y menos aun adivinando mi contraseña! Realmente, es asombroso. Ha sabido unir las cuatro características del Clan en una sola cosa que es la que nos define: _El Bosque_. Es impresionante, Shikamaru. A pesar de que la ha adivinado, estoy feliz y orgulloso de tener una nuera como ella.

Eso sí que dejo shockeados a los dos. A Temari ligeramente sonrojada por los halagos y a Shikamaru con la boca abierta. Sin palabras.

—Sin duda, que eres la mujer indicada para mi hijo. Eres una Nara hecha y derecha Temari. Me alegro de que alguien le diera un poco de "juego" Shikaku, aparte de Shikamaru. Se creía que nadie la iba a adivinar, y ahora se quedara pensando toda la noche como puede hacerla más difícil. Estoy feliz y gratamente sorprendida. Bueno, ¿y qué tal allí?

—_Oto-San_… _Oka-San_… —Dijo Shikamaru asombrado y, porque no decirlo, sonrojado y feliz.

Porque ahora que lo pensaba era cierto. Él era el mayor reto intelectual de su padre. Pero ahora, con alguien que había adivinado su contraseña se tomaría todo más en serio. Si antes tenía alguna oportunidad de ganar en _Shogi_, ahora todas se habían esfumado. Resoplo cansado.

Temari tosió para ocultar su vergüenza y después de dar un gracias continuo la historia.

—Seguí andando hasta llegar a un claro y le vi tumbado. Allí hable con él y le hice reconsiderar las cosas.

Los mayores sonrieron. Si esa mujer estaba con su hijo él estaba feliz y ella era la única con quien él se abriría para hablar.

—_Mendosukei…_ Paso una cosa "inusual" allí. —Su padre le miro con una ceja levantada.

—¿Inusual? —pregunto su madre.

Temari solo sonrió. Ya sabía a qué se refería.

—Ren.

—¿La ha atacado? —pregunto la matriarca.

—No, al contrario. Ha dejado que la acaricie.

Los mayores Nara se volvieron a asombrar mirando a la Sabaku No. Shikaku ya lo sabia, pero se volvio a sorprender. Aun no se lo creía.

—¿Ren? ¿Estas seguro?

—Sí, mamá.

—¡Pero si ese ciervo es el más desconfiado del mundo! ¡Me costó dos semanas que se acercara a mí!

—¿Qué hiciste, Temari-San?

—Es un ciervo precioso, y muy amable. Se acerco a mí y se dejo acariciar. Primero la cabeza y luego el lomo. Aunque me costó varios minutos lo conseguí con el apoyo de Shikamaru. —Este la miro. Ella le sonreía sincera. El joven Nara se sonrojo al instante. Mujer problemática…

—Vaya Temari. No dejas de sorprendernos. —Admitió Shikaku.

—Algo digno de la mujer del heredero Nara.

Los dos se sonrojaron, menuda vergüenza estaban pasando. Estaba siendo una cena muy problemática.

…

Volvieron a casa ya entrada la noche. No se habían hablado casi en el camino de vuelta. Estaban demasiado avergonzados. Los padres de Shikamaru les habían dicho esas cosas y claro, a Temari la hicieron avergonzarse por su comportamiento impulsivo pero enorgullecerse por su inteligencia; mientras que a Shikamaru le hicieron avergonzarse y sonrojarse por motivos obvios. Sus padres eran tan previsibles…

Al entrar en casa dejaron los abrigos en las perchas. Temari subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. No quería hablar nada con el Nara, estaba demasiado shockeada.

—_Mendosukei…_

Shikamaru, por su parte, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y la alcanzo en el pasillo cogiéndola del codo para frenar sus pasos. Esta se paro y el de la coleta resoplo.

—Temari, yo lo…

—No tienes nada de que disculparte. —Hablo cortándolo y dándose la vuelta para encararlo—. Soy yo la que lo tengo que hacer. He perdido la memoria y me comporto como si siguiera siendo tu mujer.

—Es que _eres _mi mujer, Temari.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Shikamaru. Te basas en unos papeles para seguir diciendo que lo soy.

—¿Papeles? —pregunto incrédulo el Nara—. No me baso en ningunos papeles, Temari. Me baso en lo que hemos vivido juntos.

—Maldición, Shikamaru. No lo entiendes.

—¿No lo entiendo?

—¡No, no lo entiendes! ¿¡No te das cuenta de que no te recuerdo Shikamaru!? ¡No recuerdo ni a esta casa, ni a mis amigos, ni a los maravillosos de tus padres! ¡No recuerdo nada de los últimos cuatro años Shikamaru! ¡Menos me voy a acordar de tus abrazos, de tus besos, de si eras buen cocinero, de tus gestos, de si eras amable, de si eras humilde, de si eras dulce, de si sentías cariño por los que te rodean! ¡Demonios Shikamaru, no te recuerdo! ¡No te conozco! ¡No sé quién eres! ¡Ni como marido, ni como persona!

Temari se puso una mano en su frente y se tambaleo, pero se sujeto en la pared con la mano izquierda para no caer. Shhikamaru tenía su mirada en el techo. La había dejado de mirar cuando empezó a decir todo lo que no recordaba de él. Era demasiado doloroso.

—Yo siento decirte esto, Shikamaru. Pero…

—Está bien. —Ella levanto su mirada aun con la mano apoyada en la pared. —Lo entiendo. De verdad que lo hago. Pero duele, ¿sabes? Duele saber que la mujer que amas, la mujer por quien darías tu vida sin dudarlo, no te recuerda. —Temari le miro tristemente—. Sé que esto es cosa mía, Temari. Lo siento por lo de antes. Pero quiero que tengas clara una cosa. —La miro fijamente a los ojos. — Aunque diga que te amo, amor es una palabra muy débil para describir lo que siento por ti. —Temari se quedo sin aliento. Que un hombre te diga eso te deja sin palabras—. Duerme bien, mujer problemática.

La rubia se quedo ahí parada mientras veía como él se dirigía a su habitación.

—¡Espera! —el Nara se paro y se quedo quieto oyendo como sus pasos la acercaban más a él—. Yo no sé qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada. Es culpa mía. Todo lo es.

—¿Culpa tuya? —ella frunció el ceño—. ¡Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Shikamaru!

Rápidamente el se giro y la llevo a la pared de la izquierda —que estaba en frente de las escaleras—. Ella seguía de la misma manera, aunque ahora estaba enfadada.

—Es culpa mía. Es culpa mía por haberte dejado sola afuera de la cafetería, deberías de haber entrado conmigo. Es culpa mía, por no salir antes. Es culpa mía por entretenerme comprándote tus bombones favoritos junto con el café. ¡Es culpa mía de que estés así Temari! ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!?

El moreno resoplo profundo a centímetros de su cara. Lo había soltado, lo había soltado todo lo que le llevaba atormentando desde aquel tedioso 20 de Noviembre. Hace ya casi una semana. Pero lo malo, es que se lo había soltado a _ella._ Aun cerrados los ojos —los cuales había cerrado al terminar de hablar—, no pudo evitar quedarse unos momentos en ese lugar. Aspirando su aroma. Sintiéndola con él. Imaginando que todo esto era un sueño. Que su vida era un sueño y que solo le quedaba despertar un día antes del accidente para evitar todo esto. Pero esto era real. Lo más real que había vivido en su vida.

Tras varios minutos iba a apartarse cuando noto las manos de Temari en sus mejillas. Abrió instantáneamente lo ojos.

—_Baaaaka. _—Le dijo suavemente—. No es tu culpa. Nada de esto es tu culpa, Shikamaru. No seas tan idiota ni de creértelo, ni de culparte. Si no, me obligaras a pegarte.

El de la coleta sonrió ligeramente y bajo su cabeza apoyando su frente en la de ella. Ahora se miraban el uno al otro, a los ojos. Se podrían decir todo así. No necesitaban palabras. Temari sabía que no iba a cambiar de parecer. Al igual que él sabía que ella no dejara de insistir.

Los ojos azul verdosos de ella le tenían embobado. Se podía quedar horas mirándolos sin cansarse. Mientras que a ella, los de él —marrones, sinceros y profundos— la tenían ensimismada. Se sentía en otro mundo cuando los miraba.

Se quedaron así varios minutos, observándose. Shikamaru con las manos apoyadas a cada lado de ella en la pared mientras ella tenía sus manos cubriendo parte de su mejilla y parte de su cuello.

Shikamaru quería y necesitaba besarle. Así que decidió acercase suavemente. Temari observo esto y ya estaba harta de esperar. No sabía porque, pero necesitaba besar a ese hombre. Así que sin pensarlo actuó. Le agarro del cuello de su camisa con las dos manos y lo acerco a ella acortando de una vez la distancia.

El moreno sonrió, pletórico, cuando volvió a probar sus labios. Ella solo sabía que ansiaba besarle, porque se sentía querida. Se sentía querida como nunca se había sentido en su vida.

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Creo que me vais a querer matar… Pero yo os amo jajajajaj. La verdad casi muero con la parte de Shikamaru. Voy a coger algunas frases románticas de películas. Esta es de Alvy (Woody Allen) a Annie (Diane Keaton) en "Annie Hall":**_

"_**Amor es una palabra muy débil para describir lo que siento".**_

_**Bueno he decir que estoy más liada últimamente…. Así que si un capitulo no se sube el propio domingo, es que no lo he podido subir y por tanto lo hare el día siguiente o como máximo el sábado siguiente. Así que no os asustéis porque no pienso abandonar la historia.**_

_**Era necesario este capítulo para ver las reacciones del líder Nara y su mujer ante la entrada de Temari a su bosque.**_

_**Algunos momentos os han hecho crearos misterios, ¿eh? Buah, es que si os metierais en mi cabeza… Fliparíais con lo que tengo pensado. Muajajaja. ¡Es que estoy tan segura de que vais a flipar con lo que ha hecho la mujer/el hombre misterioso! —Al final de ese momento yo añadiría un: "TARARARARAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN". JAJJAJAJJA—.**_

* * *

_**Reviews (gracias a todos por tomaros unos minutos para escribir unas frases que me hacen muy feliz. ¡Besotes a todos!):**_

**WhiteTigerKiara:** ¡Me alegro de que pienses lo mismo! JAJJAJAJAJ. Me mataste. Vas a lo que vas White… Jajjaja. Shikamaru a veces es un poco lento para estas cosas. Sé que este capítulo te habrá encantado, mi querida lectora y escritora pervertida jajajajaja (mierda, quería decir el siguiente). Si Temari en un fic, no la lleva al Bosque Nara no es un fic ShikaTema. ¡Así es como tiene que ser! Jajajajaja.

**Chiaki Suzuki:** Naaaah', no te preocupes. Que yo si fuera tú también la habría cagado. Jajajajja. *Silencio de escritora*. Yo amo a Ren, le amo. Es que os lo imagináis cuqui y le amáis. Por algo es el "genio del futuro" como bien le llama Shikaku.

**Mitchel0420:** Jajajjajaj, Yomi mola. Aunque en este capítulo… Yomi, Yomi… Tecnicas ninjas no habrá ya que en este fic no las voy a usar ya que es un mundo creado por mí misma, en el que las aldeas y todos son iguales pero es como si fuera el Tokyo de ahora, por ejemplo, pero no hay ni chakra ni jutsus.

**Misfits77:** Ese momento de Shikamru si que fue un… _Are you kidding fucking sexy Nara?_ Jajajjajajaj. Pero creo que Shikamaru estaba tan liado el pobre… *Se oyen aplausos hacia Mis*. (Orgullo de escritora Up). Yoremi tiene muchas tácticas… PD: Mientras te leía me he dado cuenta que no he leído tu capítulo de Viento de Agosto por mi falta de tiempo. Yop molo jajajjajajaj. Ahora me paso.

**Anamicenas: **Querida, *emocionada porque la lamen Tem* no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo. Amaría eternamente a Kishimoto si nos regala uno de sus tira y afloja. Porque para mí en eso se basa su relación. Par mi es otra, pero esa también podría ser. Así que la damos por válida también. *Se oyen aplausos hacia Ana.* (Orgullo de escritora Up). Aunque no es nada "importante" para ellos… ¿O sí? Mmmm… Me alegro de que no lo creas. Yo tampoco lo hago jajajjaj. ¡Eres como yo! Amaría, adoraría, me moriría, al ver a Shikamaru celoso. Y en este fic, ¡es obvio que Shikamaru estará celoso! ¡Muuuuuuuuuuy celoso! ¿Por qué? Ya lo veréis.

**Kiops: **Nada, no te preocupes. Descansar siempre es bueno. Yo creo, que en otra vida era un koala porque lo que duermo no es normal. Jajajjaja. En un capítulo sale Kankuro sin pintar y… ahauidjahkadhkdahukhd. Jajjajajaj. Te digo cual es, 218 de Naruto Shippuden. Es que lo he visto hoy ya que salía Temari y claro, me he muerto al verle jajajaj. Mis amigas quieren ir a un Karaoke…jajajajjajaj. Bah, iré a hacer el bobo.

JAJJAJJAJA. White se pregunta porque no tienen hijos ya. Y tú vas directamente a porque no se casan. Lectoras impacientes… Dejad que la magia del momento surja y… -¡Qué coño, yo también lo deseo que se casen por segunda vez!-. Otra que cree inocente a Chouji, así sí. ¿Quieres que se muera Yomi? Noooooooooooo. Jajjajaj. (ya entenderéis mi afán por él).

* * *

_**Y en los próximos capítulos, veréis porque es un jodido drama este fic. –Con romance. Mucho, jejejej-.**_

_**¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? Parararaaaaaan. Muajajajajja.**_

_**Se despide, volada, TemariAclerman06.**_


	13. Desesperante

_**Capítulo 12. **_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **_Como un Niño-Juan Magán. _**No hay canción que pegue más.**_

_**Que os guste.**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**Desesperante**

_Shikamaru quería y necesitaba besarla. Así que decidió acercase suavemente. Temari observo esto y ya estaba harta de esperar. No sabía porque, pero necesitaba besar a ese hombre. Así que sin pensarlo actuó. Le agarro del cuello de su camisa con las dos manos y lo acerco a ella acortando de una vez la distancia._

_El moreno sonrió, pletórico, cuando volvió a probar sus labios. Ella solo sabía que ansiaba besarle, porque se sentía querida. Se sentía querida, como nunca se había sentido en su vida._

Shikamaru la apretó aun más a él para seguirla besando con más ansias —si era posible—. Introdujo su lengua en su boca, la saboreo, recordó como era tenerla así —a su merced—. Era una mujer problemática —la más problemática de todas— y con su carácter solo podría "domarla" de _esa _manera. Ahora, él mandaba.

Introdujo sus manos debajo de esa _problemática _camiseta de tirantes y las puso en su cintura acariciándola ligeramente, mientras seguía sin bajar la intensidad de sus besos. —Que eran aun mejores al ser correspondidos por ella.

Temari tenía las manos detrás de su nuca, acariciándole ligeramente el vello de su nuca. Pero al sentir esa necesidad atroz, no pudo impedir que estas bajaran y se adentraran por debajo de su camiseta tocándole los músculos. Esos pectorales que… ¿Cómo podía estar así de bueno un hombre tan vago?

Dormía más que ella, se tumbaba en el sofá cada dos por tres, andaba cansinamente… ¡Nunca lo había visto hacer ejercicio! ¡Pero…! Estaba claro, _Kami_ le había otorgado ese cuerpo para hacer disfrutar a las mujeres al verlo pasar, y a su mujer al tenerlo solo de _ella_. Y casualmente, ella podría aprovecharse de ello. Ahora se suponía que era "su mujer".

Iba a continuar dando vueltas a la razón de ese cuerpo de _Adonis_, cuando noto que Shikamaru la cogió del trasero y la alzo. La cargo y se dejaron de besar. Él apoyo su frente en la de ella y con los ojos cerrados, los dos intentaron normalizar su respiración.

—Vaya… —empezó diciendo Temari, aun en la misma posición, cuando ya había normalizado ligeramente su respiración. Notaba su erección y se ponía un poco más roja y muy nerviosa. Y vaya que… ¡Por Dios, era tan…! ¡_Desesperante_! Tenía que cambiar de tema o se dejaría llevar—. No esperaba que fueras tan pasional, Nara.

—¿Esperabas acaso que fuera un soso?

—Es obvio que no lo eres. —El Nara sonrió de medio lado y abrió los ojos.

—¿Tanto te ha gustado? —ella le imito. Clavaron su mirada en el otro.

—¡Já! ¡No te creas un Dios por eso, Nara! Ha sido… Normal. —¡Por Dios! ¡No se lo creía ni ella!

—¿Normal? —pregunto Shikamaru alzando una ceja—. ¿Uno de los mejores besos de mi vida, y estoy seguro que también de la tuya, te ha parecido "normal"?

Ella desvió el rostro hacia otro lado y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. —Aunque después del beso ya lo estaba—. No era capaz de seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Era… _Desesperante_.

—¿Temari? —él puso un dedo en su mentón y la giro para que se volvieran a mirar.

—¿Qué?

—Estas sonrojada.

—¿¡Como quieres que no lo este, idiota!? ¡Un beso de tales características, te deja ida durante algunos minutos! —Lo dijo tan enfadada que no se dio cuenta de que se había auto delatado—. ¡Mierda! —se sonrojo un poco más y volvió a desviar la mirada.

Shikamaru esbozo su típica media sonrisa. Esa mujer… Nunca lo reconocería. Pero, él tenía sus trucos. Y por suerte, uno de ellos le había funcionado. Decidió seguir con el plan que había formado al haberla besado.

Temari estaba pensado en el beso hasta que se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru afianzaba su agarre, su agarre en _su _trasero. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos con una ceja levantada.

—¿Nara?

—¿Uhhhm? —él la miraba fijamente mientras seguía apretando las manos de su trasero.

—Estas tocándome el culo.

—Ajá. Dime algo que no sepa, mujer. —Aclaro con la voz ronca. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Quita las manos de ahí, Shikamaru.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que cuando estas enfadada me llamas por mi nombre?

—He estado casada contigo... Los años que sean, ¿y no te habías dado cuenta de eso?

—Un año. Y sí, me había dado cuenta. Sólo creía que tú no lo sabías.

—Pues no soy tan idiota. Siempre he hecho lo mismo. Aunque cuando entraba en confianza deje de llamarlos por el apellido.

—A mi nunca dejaste de hacerlo.

—Quizás no te tenía confianza.

—¿En serio crees que es eso?

—Ni idea. Si lo quieres saber, deberías esperar a que recupere la memoria.

—Da igual que no la recuperes, Temari.

Ella alzo las cejas confundida. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Él…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿No quieres recuperar a tu mujer?

—No te confundas, Temari. La mujer a quien amo, la mujer que protagoniza mis pensamientos de las 24 horas del día, no eres más que tu.

Temari suspiro. Nunca la habían afectado tanto los "halagos" de la gente —en concreto de los hombres—. Pero las cosas que le decía él… Era algo… _Desesperante. _Desvió la mirada. Odiaba que la vieran débil.

—No me rehúyas, mujer. Odio que hagas eso. —Ella volvió a poner su mirada en la suya.

Ese hombre era tan _desesperante_.

—No te rehúyo, vago.

—Lo que quiero decir —hablo tras oír la terquedad de ella y suspirar—, es que da igual que no me recuerdes ahora, que no me recuerdes en el resto de tu vida. Me da igual, Temari. _Porque no importan los caminos que puedan volver a separarnos, siempre encontraremos la manera de volver a estar juntos._ Porque no importan la veces que me olvides, Temari, porque yo volveré a enamorarte. Una y otra vez. Porque mi único deseo en mi vida, es estar a tu lado. Estar a tu lado para siempre. Porque…

La rubia le interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

—¿Sabes que he empezado a decirte que me quites las manos del culo y has acabado diciendo las cosas más preciosas que me han dicho nunca? No me extraña que me enamorara de ti, Shikamaru. Eres alguien tan fácil de querer…

Ella dejo inacabada la frase y el Nara la bajo al suelo. Ella quito el dedo de sus labios.

—Eres alguien a quien es muy fácil de querer, Shikamaru. Pero por desgracia, yo solo te tengo _eso, _sin más, te tengo cariño. ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien a quien apenas conozco? Es una locura.

Al pelinegro parecía que se le iba a caer el alma a los pies.

—Existen los flechazos.

—Sí, existen. Pero en mi caso no lo es.

Se miraron a los ojos Temari con una mirada triste. Shikamaru estaba serio, pero por dentro desolado. Respiro hondo y volvió a hablar.

—¿Crees que diciéndome eso vas a cambiar en algo mi comportamiento?

—¿Lo va a hacer?

—No. Ni en un millón de años.

—Vaya, mi pequeña esperanza se fue. —Temari vio su mirada seria, pero sabía que estaba mal—. Mira Shikamaru, eres un hombre muy especial, ¿sabes? Y no quiero verte mal. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones con algo que no va a pasar.

Se quedaron varios segundos en silencio comprendiendo todo lo que significaban esas palabras.

—¿Dices que un flechazo no es tu caso, no?

Ella le miro con la ceja alzada.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—¿Sabes cuánto tarde en enamorarte, Temari?

—¿En enamorarme? ¿Y como se supone que sabias que lo estaba?

—Bueno, digámoslo de esta manera. ¿Sabes cuanto tardaste en decirme que me amas?

—¿Qué estas…?

¿Ella? ¿Ella diciendo a alguien que lo amaba? —Aparte de sus hermanos. ¡Y hasta a ellos casi ni se lo decía!— ¿Ella demostrando sus sentimientos? ¿Abriéndose a alguien que no fuera más que ella misma? Debía de estar loco.

—Yo tarde una maldita semana en enamorarme de ti. Y otra más en decirte "Te amo". Y tú, aunque no te lo creas, tardaste dos semanas en decirme "Te amo", Temari. —Ella estaba con la boca abierta. ¿Dos semanas…? ¡Eso era…!— ¿Y sabes que es lo más sorprendente? Que me lo dijiste la primera. Fuiste la primera en decir: "Te amo". Me sentí avergonzado. Siempre me ganabas, mujer problemática.

—¿Fui la primera? ¿Estas…? ¿Estás seguro?

Él la veía shockeada.

—_Tsk_, ¿cómo no voy a saber eso si estaba delante? —él vio que se ponía una mano en la frente. Suspiro.

Se acerco a ella parto la mano de su frente y deposito un beso en ella.

—Perdóname. —Ella le miro confundida—. _Tsk_, no debí haberte forzado a pensar. —Suspiro—. Vete a dormir. Yo estaré en el salón. Duerme bien, Temari.

Se fue a su habitación, dejo la cazadora y salió en apenas segundos no sin antes plantarla una mirada —preocupada, melancólica y un tanto culpable— de más de diez segundos. Suspiro y bajo por ellas.

Cuando Temari oyó como se cerraba la puerta del salón se dejo caer sobre la pared. ¿Qué demonios había acabado de ocurrir?

…

Al entrar Shikamaru en el salón y posteriormente cerrar la puerta, dio una patada al sofá.

—_Kuso_…! —movía el pie de un lado para otro intentando apaciguar el dolor del golpe que había hecho moverse al sofá unos centímetros, sin conseguirlo—. _Ittee_…!

Se sentó en el suelo masajeándose el pie que ya estaba dejando de doler. No había notado que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Miro al techo poniendo las manos de soporte detrás de él.

—Eres tan _baka_, Shikamaru. —Se empezó a decir a sí mismo—. ¿Cómo va a amarte si ha perdido su memoria? Pero ese beso…

Cerró los ojos intentando recordarlo. Sonrió al hacerlo. Notaba su suavidad, su calidez, la notaba a ella. A ella entera. Totalmente a ella. Se atreverá a decir que había sido uno de los mejores besos de su vida. Y sin duda, para ella también.

Pero luego… Luego se le había ido de las manos.

—¡Hacerla recordar cuando tiene un vacio de 4 años en su cabeza! ¿¡A quién demonios se le ocurriría, Shikamaru!? —Se seco las lágrimas y se golpeo con la palma de su mano en la cabeza.

Pero él sabía porque lo había hecho. Porque había acudido a ese momento.

"Eres alguien a quien es muy fácil querer, Shikamaru. Pero por desgracia, yo solo te tengo _eso, _sin más, te tengo cariño. ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien a quien apenas conozco? Es una locura".

_Tsk_. Se sentía defraudado. ¿Alguien muy fácil de querer…? Aunque esa frase le traía recuerdos. Demasiados, quizás…

—_¡Una semana, maldito idiota! ¿¡Me estás diciendo que en sólo una puta semana te enamoraste de ella!?_

—_Oye…_

—_¡Ni se te ocurra interrumpirme! ¿¡Llevamos 1 año juntos, y me estas contando que en una semana de conocerla ya la amas!? _

—_Me enamorado. Me enamorado como nunca lo había estado de ti. Ella es alguien que me vuelve loco. Ha sido demasiado fácil enamorarme de ella. Lo siento, pero tenía que decírtelo. Si no lo hacía y ocurría algo con ella, no podría mirarte a la cara…_

—_¡Nara, eres un idiota ignorante! ¿¡Crees que ella se va a tirar a tus brazos al dejarme!? ¡Eres un fracasado, no lo va hacer!_

—_¿Fracasado?_

—_¡Eso es lo que eres, maldito! ¡Nadie querría estar contigo!_

—_¿Tu también lo eres no?_

—_¿El qué me dices, idiota?_

—_Una fracasada. —Respondió tranquilo—. Si tanto me odias, ¿qué se supones que haces conmigo?_

—_No eres para nada pobre que digamos. Contigo hubiera podido vivir sin hacer nada, ¡pero esa zorra ha tenido que venir a impedirlo!_

—_Ten cuidado con lo que dices. —Le dijo serio y con una mirada que causo temor en la chica._

—_¿Sabes una cosa? Hasta siempre, malnacido. No me dejas tú, te dejo yo a ti. Que te vaya bien con tu zorra particular._

_Shikamaru resoplo cuando oyó el portazo indicando la salida de su casa de su ahora ex novia. Si se quedaba un segundo más, no hubiera soportado que la insultara de esa manera._

—_Mendosukei…_

…

_El Nara se encontraba tumbado en el césped de su casa observando las estrellas. Recapacitaba sobre lo que había hecho. ¿Había sido lo correcto dejarla? Era obvio que sí. ¿Pero si se equivocaba? No, no lo haría. _

_Ahora tenía que pensar un plan para enamorar a esa mujer problemática, ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo enamorar a una mujer que era todo lo contrario a él? Agresiva, activa, muy enérgica, feminista, trabajadora… Vale, algunas cosas como trabajador lo era también él —cuando quería—. _

_Pero, él nunca tomaba decisiones como esa a la ligera, las pensaba detenidamente y valorando los pros y los contras, pero esa mujer había llegado a su vida como un huracán y a él no le había dado tiempo de huir. Estaba completamente en el centro de él. Y lo estaría siempre, de eso estaba seguro._

_¿Cómo estar seguro de que estas enamorado de una persona en una semana? Simple. Cuando deseas pasar más horas con ella, cuando quieres protegerla, cuando quieres protagonizar sus pensamientos, cuando la deseas —tanto a su personalidad, intelecto y cuerpo— completamente, cuando la ves hablando con alguien que —obviamente— quiere ligársela…_

_El Nara chasqueo los dientes y apretó sus puños. Eso le había pasado el día que terminaron los papeles y la llevo a la discoteca. Él también entro, ya que sus amigos estaban en la misma, pero ella se fue con su grupo también._

_Lo malo fue que un chico de uno o dos años más que ella, se le acerco y la invito a bailar. Ella ni corta ni perezosa, acepto._

_Cuando él observo esto, casi escupe la bebida que tenía en su boca. Les vio bailando muy pegados, les vio acercándose cada vez que la canción iba a más… Pero lo que más cabreo al Nara, fue cuando la rubia —ignorante del enojo del pelinegro— no hizo nada cuando él puso las manos en su trasero acercándola más. Ahí, el de la coleta rompió el vaso._

_Pero no duro mucho, ya que al acabar la canción él le pido ir a un lugar más privado, pero ella lo rechazo provocando la sonrisa del pelinegro. Chouji le intentaba curar la herida mientras le preguntaba que le había pasado para que hiciera eso. Pero él no le escuchaba. Solo se trago —con un simple: "te cojo un trago, hermano"— lo que quedaba del Gintonic del castaño y se dirigió hacia la pista de baile. Iba a bailar de una vez con ella, esa mujer le atraía demasiado. Por aquel entonces no sabía que le pasaba con ella._

_Pero cuando llego ella ya no estaba. Se había ido con las chicas a tomar algo a una mesa VIP. Debió reaccionar antes. Había perdido una oportunidad muy valiosa. Pero ya no cometería más errores. Porque ya había descubierto lo que le pasaba. Ahora iría a por ella sin nada que lo frenara, sin remordimientos. Él ya sabía que…_

—_¿Ya estas vagueando? Vaya, ¿por qué no me sorprende?_

_Giro su cabeza hacia atrás comprobando que no se lo había imaginado. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Volvió su mirada al cielo, pero esta vez cerrando los ojos. Oyó como ella resoplo cansada._

—_¿Cómo has entrado, problemática?_

—_Ni un "Hola". Ni un "¿Pasa algo?". Ni tampoco un "¿Qué haces aquí?". ¿Te habían dicho que eres un faltón, Nara?_

—_No, pero me lo apuntare en mi lista de encantadores defectos. _

_Escucho la carcajada sonora de ella. Luego, noto como ella se sentaba a su izquierda._

—_¿Encantadores? Eres alguien bastante creído, Nara._

—_Sólo orgulloso de sí mismo. ¿Cómo has entrado?_

—_Por la puerta. ¿Alguna pregunta más, genio?_

—_Me extraña que hayas entrado por la puerta. No tienes llaves._

—_Nara, Nara, Nara. ¿Sabes quienes son mis hermanos? Pues con eso te contesto._

—_¿Delincuentes?_

—_¡Eh! —le dio un puñetazo suave en la barriga— ¡No son delincuentes! Solo que de pequeños padre nos enseño a "manejar algunos trucos"._

—_Menudos trucos. Ahora tendré que cambiar la cerradura._

—_¡Eh, que luego la volví a poner bien!_

—_Problemática…_

—_Vago…_

_Se quedaron callados durante algunos segundos hasta que Temari retomo la conversación._

—_¿No te preguntas, así por algún casual, que hago aquí? También, te podrías dignar a saludar._

—_Maldición, ya lo hice. _

—_¿Ah, sí? —inflando el pecho y tosiendo un par de veces— "¿Cómo has entrado, problemática?". ¿Eso lo consideras un saludo?_

—_¿Me estas imitando?_

—_¿Tan bien me ha salido? _

—_Tsk. Ni por asomo te pareces a mi voz. Y bien, ¿qué haces aquí, Temari?_

—_Pues yo creo que la he clavado. Eres un orgulloso, Nara._

—_Mendosukei… Contesta a la pregunta mujer._

—_Hmmm… ¿Qué hago aquí? Pues simple, vengo a verte. No te has aparecido en todo el día y habíamos quedado en que me llevarías de compras._

—_Kuso… —abrió los ojos y la mira con miedo— Suman, Temari. Se me había olvidado._

—_Ya, ya, ya. ¿Estabas vagueando? Si que te has tomado la tarde sabática, Nara._

—_Corte con Tayuya._

—_¿Tayuya?_

—_Mi novia. Bueno, ahora mi ex._

_Miraba el cielo estrelladlos con los ojos abiertos. Ella por su parte estaba sorprendida._

—_Vaya… No sabía que tenías novia. ¿Se os acabo el amor? —pregunto en tono medio en serio, medio en broma. Shikamaru sonrió._

—_Algo así. ¿Y tú estabas tan aburrida que has venido a hacerme compañía? Espera. —Se levanto como un resorte y la miro serio poniendo las manos en sus hombros—. ¿Estabas preocupada por mi?_

—_Tsk. Baaaaaaaaaaaakaaa! —le dio un suave puñetazo en el pecho, el se rio suavemente a la vez que quitaba los brazos de sus hombros— ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué no soy capaz de preocuparme por nadie?_

—_Por mi nunca lo habías hecho._

—_Eso es porque solo te conozco desde hace una semana._

—_¿Entonces es cierto?_

—_¿El qué?_

—_Odio repetir las cosas._

—_Es que no te explicas bien, genio. _

_El Nara suspiro cansado._

—_¿Qué si estabas preocupada por mi?_

—_Quizás. —El Nara levanto una ceja, mientras ella le miraba con una sonrisa socarrona—. No creo que lo sepas nunca. _

—_¿Dudas de mis capacidades de convicción? —ella soltó una gran carcajada._

—_No sabía que tuvieras._

—_Las tengo, y muy buenas. ¿Quieres que te las demuestre?_

—_Yo no lo haría si no quieres que tu orgullo sufra un duro golpe._

—_No me desafíes… —la advirtió con mirada seria._

—_Hoy no es tu día, Nara. Porque lo estoy haciendo. —Ella sonrió malévolamente._

_Entonces Shikamaru puso las manos en sus hombros y la empujo haciendo que callera contra el césped, él encima de ella._

—_¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?_

—_Hacer que reconozcas que te preocupaba._

—_¡Já! ¡Puedes esperar sentado, Nara! ¡Porque no voy a reconocer nada!_

—_¿No?_

—_No._

_El moreno sabía que era su oportunidad, ya la desaprovecho una vez, y vaya si esta la aprovecharía._

_Introdujo una de sus piernas entre las de la rubia, quien le miro con una ceja alzada. Posteriormente, puso las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y descendió ligeramente sobre ella quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca._

—_Y bien, Temari, ¿lo reconocerás ya?_

_No podía dejar de mirar sus ojos._

—_Si crees que con esto me pones nerviosa, es que eres muy inocente, Nara._

_No podía dejar de observar sus labios._

—_¿Y quien querría ponerte nerviosa a ti, mujer problemática?_

_Estaba decidido a hacerlo. Miro sus labios por última vez, para luego mirar sus ojos y ver si no se lo impediría._

—_Haces bien en no hacerlo…_

_Azul-verdosos contra castaños. Calma contra locura. Pasividad contra hiperactividad. Sombra contra viento. Embelesados el uno en el otro no pudieron dejar de contemplarse mientras el moreno acortaba esos malditos centímetros que los separaban._

_Y por fin ocurrió, sus labios hicieron contacto y sus verdaderos sentimientos salieron a flote. _

_Shikamaru la besaba con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza doblados, sin dejarse caer sobre ella; mientras que Temari, estaba debajo de él con las manos tras él su cabeza atrayéndolo más hacia ella._

_Pudieron estar así cientos de segundos, varios minutos, pero no se apartaban —ni tampoco lo intensificaban—, era suave y lento; cariñoso y tierno… Era un beso único. El primero que se daban el uno al otro._

_Pero tras unos incontables minutos, que les parecieron segundos, se apartaron. Jadeantes se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Shikamaru se acerco a besarla el cuello, ella accedió estirándolo, dándole así más terreno. _

_Él la saboreaba por todo ese cuello. ¡Era tan irresistible, tan suave! Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Mantenía las manos en su nuca obligándolo a no apartarse. Nadie antes la había besado así. Era sin duda el mejor beso de toda su vida y… Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Aparto al Nara y se sentó en el césped. Él la miro sentado y confundido._

—_¿Qué…? —pregunto Shikamaru. Aunque sin finalizar, ya que la rubia le interrumpió._

—_Lo siento, Shikamaru. Esto no debería haber ocurrido. Yo, tú…_

—_¿Qué ocurre, Temari?_

—_Lo siento, yo aún tengo pareja._

_Él abrió los ojos shockeado. Abrió la boca sorprendido. Acababa de caérsele el mundo. Aparto la mirada de ella. No podía seguir sosteniéndosela. Se levanto y se quiso ir en cuanto noto que Temari lo agarraba del brazo._

—_Yo… ¡Dios, lo siento muchísimo Shikamaru! Me deje llevar y… Soy tan tonta…_

—_No pasa nada, Temari. —Se dio la vuelta y poso su mirada en la rubia. Se veía arrepentida—. Yo también tuve la culpa, también me deje llevar._

—_Los dos hicimos algo que puede acarrear muchas consecuencias._

—_Lo mejor es olvidarlo._

_Parecía que los ojos de Temari habían pasado a estar defraudados. ¿Serían imaginaciones suyas?_

—_Sí, tienes razón. No quiero que algo como esto nos distancie, Shikamaru. Aunque solo nos conocemos desde hace una semana, yo quiero que sigas siendo mi amigo._

_El Nara suspiro. No le extrañaba, acababa de hacer algo idiota. ¿Sabaku No Temari enamorada de él? ¿Por qué se le habría siquiera ocurrido semejante sandez? Eso nunca ocurriría. _

_Se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Ella apoyo su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo._

—_Yo también quiero que sigas siendo mi amiga, Temari. Eres alguien muy importante para mí. —La oyó suspirar._

—_No sé si te lo habrán dicho alguna vez, Shikamaru. Pero eres alguien muy fácil de querer. No te imaginas el cariño que te he cogido en una sola semana. Eres tan fácil de querer, Shikamaru…_

_Si, de querer como un amigo. —Se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa triste._

Ahora que lo recordaba, el beso que se acaba de dar con Temari había sido el segundo. Él mejor, sin ningún tipo de duda, había sido su primer beso. Nunca lo olvidaría. Nunca olvidaría ese día. Pero sin duda, no olvidaría esa noche.

…

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Holaaaaaaaaa. Espero que os haya gustado. Al principio me había entristecido porque solo me había puesto un review Mitchel —a quien mando besazos desde aquí—, pero luego comentasteis el resto y me alegre. Porque había pensado… "A ver si la he cagado…".**_

_**La frase de este capítulo, es de la propia película "Todos los días de mi vida" dicha por el actor Channing Tatum (Leo) —con quien me casaría sin dudarlo— a Rachel McAdams (Paige):**_

_**Porque no importan los caminos que puedan volver a separarnos, siempre encontraremos la manera de volver a estar juntos.**_

**He cortado ahí porque en el siguiente capítulo ya empezaremos con el cerebro de Shikamaru. ¿Qué hará para sacar a Chouji de ese lio? **

**Por cierto, por si os lo preguntáis, a este fic le queda mucho, no, muchisisimo camino por recorrer.**

* * *

**Reviews (Gracias por comentar. Me hacéis sonreír chicos. ¡Muchos besos!):**

**Mitchel0420: **Aquí está la conti. Algún día, cuando posea tiempo, subiré antes de tiempo por ti. No, no hay nada de eso. Es un UA. Me parece muy monótono lo del mundo ninja.

**Anamicenas:** No te preocupes, por ser tú, te lo perdono jajajajaja. No enserio, me da igual cuando lo hagas, con que comentes me vale. ¿Quién sabe? Tienes una teoría, sigue cavilando más… Para mí, Shikaku y Yoshino después del MinaKushi son la pareja que más me gusta. Son tan ahsihasiajusd. Habrá que esperar un poco más…

**Misfits77:** ¡Miiiiiiiiiiiiiis! Qué bien que me comentaras, yo creía que me abandonabas… Shikaku es tan sagrado… Nunca se lo perdonare a Kishimoto, nunca. ¿Shiho y Yoremi? Interesante… Shkamaru es que hace fala en cualquier lugar, sitio o momento.

**Ishy-24:** Las risas malévolas nuuuuuunca presagian nada bueno. Son 4 que son imposibles de no amar. Es que Shikamaru siempre fue así. Es un poco bobo, pero para eso está Temari, ¿no? Jejejeje.

**Chiaki Suzuki:** No mucho tiempo, como habrás podido ver. JAJJAJAJAJJAJ. Vale, lo reconozco. Me mataste. "Shikamarusito". JAJJAJJAJA. *Tem aplaudiendo como una foca retrasada*. ¿Quién no ama al ShikaYoshi?

**AkikoNara:** ¡Bienvenida lectora! No me digas esas cosas, que me haces emosionarme' y eso no es bueno, porque me pongo romanticona para el siguiente capítulo y así no jajajaj. Graciaaaaaaas :3 .Espero que sigas dejándome Reviews.

* * *

_**Bueno muchos besos a todos, gracias por seguirme aunque tarde más en los capítulos y besazos. A partir del próximo, atentos, porque empieza el lio. Tararararaan.**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06. Hasta el próximo domingo, lunes, u otro día de esa semana. (Yo intento el domingo pero si no puedo el lunes, y si no puedo el lunes —cosa que me extrañaría— el martes y etc…).**_


	14. ¿Por qué me rehuyes?

_**Capítulo 13. ¿Oye, que capítulo más largo no? ¿Que habrá pasado…? Es de compensación por si los próximos van cortos o retrasados, que probablemente lo vayan.**_

_**Estoy un poco triste —lo reconozco— porque cada vez comenta menos gente. Y te da rabia, porque te curras muchísimo un capítulo para que llegues a creer que a casi nadie le ha gustado, cuando a ti te ha encantado escribirlo. Y te da rabia. Pero bueh', espero que sea por obligaciones que no os dejen hacerlo.**_

_**Doy de veras las gracias por los que sí que comentan **__**siempre**__** y que se merecen que les dedique sin duda mí, por ahora, capítulo favorito del fic:**_

_**Mitchel0420**__**, **__**Misfits77**__**, **__**anamicenas**__**, **__**WhiteTigerKiara**__**.**_

_**A estos que comentan siempre, siempre, y me animan con una sonrisa va este capítulo 3333**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__You Belong With Me-Taylor Swift. __**"You belong with meeeee…".**_

_**Que os guste.**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**¿Por qué me rehúyes?**

_Ahora que lo recordaba, el beso que se acaba de dar con Temari había sido el segundo. Él mejor, sin ningún tipo de duda, había sido su primer beso. Nunca lo olvidaría. Nunca olvidaría ese día. Pero sin duda, no olvidaría esa noche._

…

El moreno se quedo unos minutos más en esa posición, observando el techo con cara de idiota enamorado —según él—.

Cerró los ojos sonriendo a más no poder.

Si ya se lo decía Chouji cuando se hicieron tan cercanos en solamente una semana: "Esa mujer te ha tocado hondo, hermano —le decía con una mano en el pecho, donde está el corazón—. Nunca te habías encaprichado tanto con una mujer, ya que es muy obvio que a Tayuya no la deseas tanto como a ella. Y dime, Shikamaru, ¿qué se siente al estar enamorado?".

Y vaya que la deseaba. Como bien había dicho su amigo, como a ninguna otra. Ese día que salió a recibirlo con el pelo mojado y…

Sacudió la cabeza a los lados —intentando borrar, temporalmente, esas imágenes de su cabeza—. Como siguiera pensando en esas cosas, _eso_ nunca se iba a relajar.

Maldito Chouji. Siempre sabía lo que pensaba. Ese mejor amigo suyo, siempre sabía como hablarle para que se diera cuenta de lo que su orgullo no quería reconocer. Y sin duda acertó, ya que esa noche tras dejarlo con Tayuya, se dio su primer beso con Temari y se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía más razón que un Santo. Si no llega a ser por Chouji, nunca se hubiera atrevido a dar un paso adelante y recibir el mejor beso de su vida.

Aunque se dio cuenta al abrirle los ojos el castaño, lo afirmo al cortar con Tayuya —ya que le salió del corazón—, y al besarla, además, lo reafirmo. Ese orgullo suyo, realmente que era odioso. Algún día aprendería a darse cuenta de las cosas sin Chouji. Si, algún… Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de algo que no se había parado a pensar. _Él_ había estado presente en los momentos más importantes de su vida, _él_ le había hecho ver que no era solo deseo lo que sentía por la rubia de coletas, _él_ le había ayudado a seguir cuando estaba atascado en un momento de su vida. _Él…_

Chouji era su hermano, no solo en palabras —como bien se decían siempre—, sino también de corazón. Temari tenía razón, ¿de verdad que le iba a dejar morir? ¿A su hermano? ¿A una de las personas que más le había comprendido y que más le había ayudado durante toda su vida?

Chasqueo la lengua con fuerza.

¡Claro que no lo iba a hacer! ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta? ¿Por qué era tan mierda de persona como para dudar de su hermano?

Se puso de pie y se fue al baño para echarse agua en la cara. Se miro al espejo y se dio un suave golpe con la mano en la cabeza. Se fue de allí hacia la cocina, cogió una copa, le echo vino tinto —llenándola hasta más del medio del recipiente—, y se dirigió al salón para empezar a pensar. Ayudaría a Chouji. Le sacaría de esta. Costase, lo que costase. Daría lo que sea, aunque fuera la vida, por su mejor amigo. Por su hermano.

Puso la copa en su mesa de trabajo del salón y se fue al mueble de la entrada a por los papeles del caso de Chouji. Los había dejado ahí al entrar siguiendo a Temari. Ella se fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a colocarlos.

Su padre ya lo había avisado. Era algo muy complicado —casi imposible—. Ni siquiera él había encontrado por ahora nada. Pero Shikamaru cogió de todas maneras esos papeles. Que su padre no hubiera obtenido nada lo defraudaba, sí —¿por qué dudarlo? Era el hombre más listo del País del fuego—, pero él era su hijo, no era buena idea subestimarlo.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio del salón. Este era de madera de caoba. Suave, fuerte, y perfecta para trabajar sobre ella. La silla era de cuero negro. Según el Nara, era la silla más cómoda de todas en las que se había sentado en toda su vida. ¡Y además con reposabrazos! No la cambiaría por nada.

Poso la carpeta sobre la mesa. Ponía: _"SECRET A"_. No la habían catalogado como "_S"_. La verdad, no se lo parecía pero era muy grave —ya que los de clase "_S_" se catalogaban únicamente como los ataques o posibles atentados contra Kages—. Los "_A_" eran casos que podían poner en peligro las alianzas entre aldeas y la seguridad nacional pero no gravísimos. Si la hermana y embajadora del Kazekage hubiera muerto, o estuviera aun en coma, sería sin duda, de clase "_S_". Hasta, dependiendo de las acciones del Kazekage y de la Hokage, podía llegar a ser de clase "_SS_". Estas, normalmente, eran las que se referían a los reyes de los diferentes países.

Abrió la primera página y respiro hondo al leer el nombre de su hermano y mejor amigo. Cogio su copa y bebió un sorbo, un gran sorbo. Se dio cuenta de que se había bebido un cuarto. Necesitaria la botella. Se fue y la trajo de la cocina. La dejo en la mesa para rellenar la copa cuando sea necesario.

Miro el reloj de la pared. Doce y media de la noche. Suspiro. Tenía dos días. Chouji sería llevado a Suna a las diez de la noche del tercer día. Bostezo con ganas. No podía evitar tener sueño, pero le daba igual, ya se echaría mañana la siesta. Esta noche, no creía dormir 1 hora completa.

…

La rubia de Suna continuaba dando vueltas en la cama. Podría haber dormido a pena horas. Se sentó en su cama y se toco la cabeza. Cerró y abrió los ojos varias veces, intentando despertarse. Tenía la boca seca. Puso los pies en el suelo, se puso sus zapatillas de estar en casa, se levanto de ella y se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Shikamaru había estado en su pensamiento todo el tiempo, sus palabras la habían impedido conciliar el sueño, su beso, ese beso tan impresionante, había sido su principal problema —si se le puede llamar problema— aunque no lo era. Obvio que no lo era. Ese jodido beso había sido espectacular. En todos los sentidos.

Suspiro y abrió la nevera cogiendo la botella de agua y se lleno un vaso de agua. Apoyo su espalda en la encimera y se fijo en la foto que estaba en la pared del salón que se veía a través de una de las dos puertas. Salían Shikamaru y ella. Shikamaru la cogía en brazos mientras ella le besaba poniendo las manos en su nuca.

Temari suspiro. Se les veía tan felices. Se veía a ella tan feliz con él a su lado. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si recuperara la memoria. Obviamente, se supone que ese amor que "se supone" que profesaba a su marido, volvería a aparecer. Pero, ¿y si no lo hacía? ¿Y si no recuperara la memoria?

En esos momentos, hacia ese hombre no sentía más que cariño y agradecimiento. La había tratado muy bien, la había cuidado, la estaba apoyando, la ayudaba… Era tan fácil querer a ese hombre… Pero como amigo. Ni le gustaba, ni —por supuesto— lo amaba.

Claramente le atraía, eso sí. ¿Pero a quien no? ¿A qué mujer en susano juicio, no le atraería? ¡Ese hombre era un Adonis! Sinceramente, ella le comparaba con el mismísimo _David _de_ Miguel Ángel_. Soltó una carcajada mental. Ya empezaba a desvariar. Pero, ciertamente, no estaba tan alejada la realidad. Excepto por el pelo y… Bueno, eso habría que comprobarlo, pero parecía _muy superior_ al de la obra de arte.

Se dio con la mano derecha en la cabeza. Estaba claro que cuando no dormía se le iba la cabeza. Miro el reloj y vio la hora: las 3 y cuarto de la mañana. En efecto, había dormido hora, hora y media. Ya que no había conciliado el sueño hasta la una y media —más o menos—.

Bebió un poco de agua y se fijo en el suelo. Estaba iluminado. La luz venia del salón. ¿Shikamaru seguía despierto? ¿Qué demonios hacia? Sin dudar, se dirigió con su vaso de agua en la mano hacia el salón.

…

Shikamaru seguía leyendo y releyendo los papeles. No había nada más que pruebas y más pruebas. Había encontrado varias cosas dudosas que luego revisaría más a fondo, pero ninguna prueba concluyente.

Se acerco la copa de vino y la acabo. Se fue a echar más, pero no se había dado cuenta de que la botella ya estaba vacía. Suspiro. Se había _pimplado,_ casi, una botella de vino él solo.

—_Mendosukei…_

—¿Por las noches te conviertes en un borracho, Nara? Vaya, ¿cómo lo llamabas? Ah, sí. Otro de tus "encantadores defectos".

Shikamaru giro la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. ¿Qué hacia esa mujer despierta?

—¿A ti no te han enseñado que hay que llamar a las puertas? ¿Dónde está tu respeto, _princesa_?

—Ya te había dicho que odio que me llamen así, ¿verdad?

El moreno se apoyo en el respaldo del sillón mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Concretamente, me habías dicho que no querías que yo te llamara así. Al resto se lo permitías, ya que era un acto obligatorio al ser la hermana del Kazekage; pero a mí, me pediste que no lo hiciera. ¿Cuál es tu razón en especial?

—_Tsk_. —Giro la cara hacia el otro lado del salón—. No me gusta que mis amigos lo hagan, y tu… Bueno, eres algo muy parecido a ello.

Shikamaru sonrió.

—¿Algo muy parecido…?

—Sí… —se giro de nuevo hacia él viendo como sonreía orgullosamente. Maldito vago, la intentaba hacer caer. Ella también sabía jugar…— ¿Sabes? —dio unos pasos hacia él hasta sentarse poniendo sus piernas rodeando su cuerpo— eres un hombre inteligente, Nara. Si tengo la oportunidad para ver si eres igual de bueno en otras situaciones… —puso un dedo en su pecho y fue bajando…— Ten claro que no la desaprovecharía… —paro su dedo en el ombligo.

El moreno alzo una ceja. Parecía que esa mujer, pasara lo que pasara, siempre seria la misma. Igual de orgullosa, igual de… Sensual. No sabía lo que le provocaba. De verdad, que no se hacia una idea. Pero ella tampoco sabía, que a él también le gustaba jugar.

—_Mendosukei_. ¿Sabes que ahora mismo estas encima de un hombre que está ligeramente bebido, aunque aun está consciente de sus actos?

—¿Estas queriéndome decir que eres peligroso para mí?

—Lo soy. No lo dudes.

—Me gustan los retos. Aunque, ¿sabes que ahora mismo estas casi en bolas en medio del salón de tu casa pudiendo entrar alguien y que le dé un chungo?

—¿Te pones como ejemplo?

Ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Shikamaru sintió que algo se le revolvía. Esa mujer y sus gestos obscenos. ¿No se daba cuenta de que cuando hacia eso su pecho se echaba hacia delante y sus pechos resaltaban aun más? ¡Y encima estando solo en ese camisón rosa que…! Menuda mujer…

Ella volvió al mismo lugar, mirándolo seriamente —aunque con una sonrisa socarrona—. Bebió un trago de agua y lo dejo en la mesa. Tenía la boca seca —¡como para no tenerla!—. Estar encima de ese hombre, quien estaba sin camiseta y solo traía puestos unos pantalones vaqueros… ¡Demonios! ¡Qué bien le sentaba todo! ¡Y qué bien se veía así!

—Si me pusiera como ejemplo, no estaría encima de un hombre con solo unos pantalones vaqueros. Estaría en su cama.

Hasta aquí había llegado su resistencia. Ya le había calentado. Esa mujer no se contenía ni un ápice. Trago saliva para que la voz no le saliera demasiado ronca.

—En mi defensa, cuando trabajo me concentro y me relajo más así. —Había sido en vano—. ¿Así que estas rechazando mi propuesta?

Ella alzo una ceja. Ese hombre ya estaba preparado. Lo había calentado en menos tiempo de lo normal. ¿Tendría efecto que él estuviera enamorado de ella? Suspiro. Ella no podía hacerle eso… Un momento. Aquí había dos cosas que no había calculado —aún—. La primera, ¡las medidas de ese hombre…! ¿¡Para que quería una obra de arte si ya tenía delante al modelo!? Y la segunda, ¿le estaba proponiendo acostarse con él? Sonrió orgullosa.

—¿Me has propuesto algo?

—¿Te vas a hacer la tonta?

—Es tarde y tengo sueño. Mi cabeza, por tanto, no está al cien por cien como la tuya. Así que, ¿qué propuesta?

—¿Crees que me vas a engañar?

—Maldición Shikamaru, ¿qué te cuesta repetírmelo?

—¿Y a ti que te cuesta preguntarlo?

—_Tsk_. ¿Me ha propuesto acostarse conmigo, señor Nara?

El moreno sonrió. Estaba tan claro que mentía. Estaba seguro que le había entendido.

—Podría ser. En tal caso, ¿aceptaría, señorita Sabaku No?

—Pues va a tener mala suerte, porque no será posible.

Ella se levanto de encima de él, cogió el vaso de agua y se lo bebió un trago. Después, al vaciar el vaso y dejarlo en la mesa, se apoyo en la pared de enfrente del Nara. Este, por su parte, estaba anonadado. ¿Ósea, que primero lo calentaba, luego se le insinuaba y posteriormente lo rehuía? Oh no, ni hablar. Se froto la sien y suspiro con pesadez.

—_Mendosukei…_ ¿Por qué me rehúyes, Temari?

Ella le miraba seriamente, duramente.

—No te rehúyo. No te creas tan importante, Nara.

—Me has hecho ya dos veces lo mismo. —Se levanta y se acerca a ella hasta impedirla la salida con las manos a los lados de su cabeza. Ella no desvió la mirada ni por un momento—. ¿De qué tienes miedo, Temari?

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiro. Sabía que eso estaba mal. Pero era muy obvio que se atraían demasiado. Eran como dos imanes inseparables, siempre iban el uno hacia el otro. Esa atracción, ese deseo, no podía ser normal. ¡No tenía que ser normal! Abrió de nuevo los ojos mirándolo enfadada.

—Si has creído, por un solo momento, que te tengo miedo, es que eres demasiado idiota, Nara.

—Quizás de mi no lo tienes. Pero a algo le temes.

—No le temo a nada.

—¿Entonces por qué me rehúyes?

—¡Que no te rehúyo! —se da con el dedo índice en la cabeza varias veces— ¡A ver si entra en la cabeza!

—¿Ah, no?

—¡Claro que no!

Shikamaru sonrió. Había llegado el momento.

—¿Entonces por qué tienes miedo de besarme?

Temari alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Miedo de besarlo? ¡Por favor! ¡Que no era idiota!

—¿Miedo de besarte? ¿¡Pero que estas contándome, Nara!? ¿¡De dónde sacas eso!?

—Ahora mismo lo tienes.

—No, no lo tengo.

Shikamaru sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que si te besará no me rehuirías?

—¿Qué?

—Tomare eso por un: "no".

—_Oi_, tu…

No pudo seguir hablando porque el Nara le había callado con un roce de sus labios. Ni le había besado y ya estaba temblando. El muy maldito quería comprobar su teoría. ¡Que la compruebe, mejor para ella! ¡Ella no lo ayudaría! No lo iba a obligar a besarla, no, ¿quería pruebas? Pues ella no lo iba a ayudar, él perdería su orgullo masculino solito.

El moreno frunció el ceño. ¿Ahora se resistía? Antes no lo había hecho —no al principio—. ¿Quién demonios entendía a las mujeres? Pero sonrió de medio lado. Tenía un plan, y lo pondría en marcha. Esa tensión sexual que había entre los dos la solucionaría esta noche, si o si.

Shikamaru pasó a morder el labio inferior de Temari, tirándolo hacia él. Tras varios segundos lo soltó y Temari —quien estaba con los ojos cerrados— suspiro. Esta —tras abrir sus ojos y fijarlos en su parte frontal— paseo su mano por los abdominales —impresionantes— del hombre hasta llegar a su pecho. Este imito el suspiro.

Los dos levantaron a la vez la cabeza encontrándose sus miradas. Cegadas, ambas, por el placer. Por la atracción que ya era inevitable entre ellos.

El Nara se harto de esperar. Solía jactarse por ser un tipo con mucha paciencia, pero hasta ahí había llegado. Se acerco —sin miramientos— a sus labios los cuales beso frenéticamente, siendo inmediatamente correspondido por ella, quien puso la mano izquierda en su nuca para atraerlo más a ella. No dejaría que se alejase ni por un momento. Él acomodo las manos en sus caderas —las cuales, según él, eran perfectas— para apegarla más contra la pared y así poder arrinconarla aun más.

El beso era necesario. Ambos lo comparaban con la necesidad de respirar. La cual —ahora mismo— deseaban que fuera innecesaria. Se separaron —jadeantes— sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos.

—Esto no debería pasar.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu estas enamorado de mi, pero yo no siento nada por ti.

—Lo sé, es parte de mi plan para enamorarte.

Temari se carcajeo ligeramente.

—Confías demasiado en ti mismo.

—Si no lo hiciera, no estarías arrinconada en la pared por mi cuerpo.

—Mira Nara, no creo que esto deba de ocurrir.

—Te lo volveré a repetir: ¿a que le tienes miedo?

—_Tsk._ Mira, siento como si no debiera de estar haciendo esto, como si algo o alguien me dijera: "Temari, para ya. Lo que estás haciendo no está bien". Pero no puedo negarme a algo que deseo. —Shikamaru sonrió—. Y tampoco quiero hacerte daño, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué me ibas a hacer daño?

—Porque lo que hagamos, aunque a ti te parezca otra cosa, para mí solo será sexo, Nara. Y no quiero que confundas las cosas, porque…

El moreno puso un dedo en sus labios —callándola en el acto—, los cuales delineo a fondo.

—Lo sé, se que seremos solo dos personas que necesitan descargar tensiones. Yo no puedo concentrarme en nada si solo pienso en acostarme contigo. Así que necesito liberar esa tensión sexual.

La cogió en brazos haciendo que sus piernas le rodearan la cadera. Empezó a andar, con ella en brazos, hacia la habitación de ella. La empezó a dar besos esporádicos, los cuales ella correspondía. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras se paro al ver que la rubia apoyaba su frente en la de él mientras respiraba agitada.

—Esto no significa nada. ¿Entendido?

—Claro que sí, princes…

El moreno no tuvo tiempo de terminar porque Temari ya lo estaba besando introduciendo la lengua en su boca. ¡Maldición! ¡Lo provocaba! ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué no llegaran a la habitación? Porque si seguían así, él no resistiría más. A hizo chocar contra la pared de las escaleras. Haciendo que ella se separara para ver qué pasaba.

—¿Qué estas…?

Temari se callo y solo soltó un pequeño gemido al notar como el Nara había posado una mano en uno de sus se senos. Se acerco a su oído y la hablo con la voz ronca y cargada de deseo.

—Si me sigues tentando de esa manera, no llegaremos arriba. Además, ha de saber —apretó ligeramente su mano, haciendo que Temari repitiera su gemido, aunque ahora más fuerte—, _señorita Sabaku No_, que yo también se jugar.

Temari respiraba jadeante cuando Shikamaru quito su mano y afianzo su agarre del trasero, para empezar a subir las escaleras. Frunció el ceño. Había jugado sucio. Daba igual lo que pasara, se vengaría. ¡Oh, vaya si lo haría!

Paseo su mano por el pecho de él, que se contrajo ante la mano de la mujer, y se paro en el botón del pantalón vaquero. Él trago saliva y subió otro escalón. No se atrevería a…

Había subido otro escalón, —ya solo quedaban tres— cuando se paró en seco y trago saliva.

—Temari, no creo que… —se paro al notar como esa mujer le abría más el pantalón, dándole más hueco así a su mano. Trago saliva por… ¿Cuarta? ¿Tercera? ¿Quinta vez? No recordaba bien, concretamente, no podía recordar bien— No creo que debas de…

—¿Mmhhh? ¿Decías algo? Es que no te oigo bien…

El moreno hablaba entre susurros al estar amenazado por esa sensual mujer. Ella se acerco a su oído sin aflojar su agarre.

—¿Decías que querías que quitara la mano? —le oyó susurrar algo. Ella la quito. Él suspiro de alivio durante unos… ¿3 segundos?— ¿O quizás te creías haber ganado? —ella lo volvió agarrar—. Odio perder, Shika-Kun, y no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo contigo…

Ese Shika-Kun fue demasiado. Iba a reaccionar cuando ella empezó a mover su mano.

—O-Oi… —hablaba con asombrosa dificultad— Te-Temari…

—¿Si? —ella seguía con la cabeza en su cuello.

—Cre-Creo que…

Soltó un suspiro que casi era un gemido.

—¿Ahhh? ¿Te vas a rendir…? No, tu orgullo masculino no te dejaría. Ahh, ¡creo que ya entiendo! ¿Te parece que me voy a rendir yo? Pobre, Shika-Kun, no sabe donde se está metiendo…

Shikamaru iba a decirla que no inventase, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta cuando ella aumento el ritmo. Empezó a gemir a cada momento con más fuerza. No podía más. Iba a explotar. Ella aumentaba y aumentaba el ritmo. No se había dado cuenta de lo buena que era Temari en la cama y… La había desafiado y… Ella se vengaba y...

Iba a hacer que ella también disfrutase, cuando noto como su aro de la oreja era jalado por Temari con los dientes. Era su fin. Temari empezó a descender a su cuello y empezó a besarle y a morderlo. Ya gemía sin contenerse. ¡Maldición, lo había pillado desprevenido! ¡No le había dado tiempo a reaccionar! Temari subió sus besos hasta llegar a la zona por debajo de la oreja. Donde, beso —¡Mierda! ¡Si seguía por ahí…!—, succiono —¡Él no…!— y mordió, haciéndolo llegar al clímax. Se corrió inevitablemente soltando un grito animal. No se acordaba de hace cuanto que no se corría y disfrutaba con tal fuerza de un orgasmo. Continúo respirando agitadamente.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Lo que me ha costado encontrar tu punto débil! Por cierto, bonitos pendientes, _señor Nara_.

Shikamaru continuaba sin aire en sus pulmones. Esa mujer problemática… ¡Lo hacía llegar a un orgasmo devastador y lo que más le gustaba eran sus pendientes!

Ahora lo estaba mirando socarronamente.

—Sí que tardas, vago. ¿Tanto te ha afectado? Y mira que estas bien dotado, pero sin duda eres un vago. ¿Solo resistes uno?

Levanto su vista al tener un poco de aire en sus pulmones. Pero al ver como ella se metía un por uno, los dedos que estaban manchados con su esencia, se quedo sin habla. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo. Bueno, también eso basto para que estuviera preparado para un nuevo asalto. ¿Por qué casi todo lo que hacía cuando estaban en casa le parecía pornoso?

Antes del accidente era igual. Cuando Shikamaru la veía hacer cualquier gesto _obsceno_ hacia él, ya la arrinconaba contra la pared y se enterraba profundamente en ella. Estaba seguro, que esa mujer lo hacía queriendo.

—¿Ya estás preparado? Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, Nara.

Él la apretó contra la pared y se acerco a sus labios sin aun besarla.

—Mujer problemática… Tendré que devolvértela…

Se empezó a restregar contra ella. Los dos comenzaron a gemir —más Temari—.

—¿Crees…? —Gimió para tranquilizarse y mirarle fijamente, al igual que él hacia— Crees… Que con esto… Vas a… ¡Joder!

Gimió, ligeramente, de nuevo sin poderse contener.

—Al parecer, si que está haciendo efecto. ¿No crees? Si quieres que deje de hacerlo —Temari empezó a restregarse también contra él haciéndolo perder por momentos la cordura, que se suponía que le quedaba— solo... _Tsk_… Solo tienes que decírmelo… ¡Joder!

Se restregaban con sus prendas de por medio. Shikamaru con su pantalón a medio quitar, y Temari con su camisón. Esta sonrió al ver que el también sufría. Pero al sentir como él empezaba a embestir contra ella, aun con la ropa no pudo evitar gemir sin contenerse.

—Shikamaru…

Salió —sin poder evitarlo— de sus labios, lleno de placer. Una suplica escondida. Algo que hizo que el moreno se calentara aun más, que acabara definitivamente con su cordura, y que la besara mientras la bajaba —introduciendo su lengua—, conduciendo a ambos hacia la habitación mientras no dejaban de besarse con ansias.

…

Ya sabía porque los calabozos de Konoha eran tan horribles. Y las camas no podían ser más incomodas. Aunque lo que más odiaba era la comida. ¿De dónde la sacaban, del basurero? ¡Por Dios, hasta Naruto podría cocinar algo mejor!

—¿Cómo vas, Chouji?

Este levanto la mirada y vio al mejor amigo de su padre abriendo la celda y entrando para sentarse a su lado en la cama.

—Shikaku-San…

—Vaya, sí que son incomodas estas camas. —Suspiro—. No estás obligado a estar aquí, Chouji.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero causar problemas a la Hokague.

—No los causas.

—El consejo seguro que se ha metido por medio.

El líder Nara suspiro. Claro que se habían metido. Habían metido las narices "completas" en este asunto.

—Tsunade-Sama los puede manejar.

—Lo sé, pero así aquí se aseguran de que no escape. Aunque no lo iba a hacer. Por cierto —se comió un cacho de pan—, ¿qué hace aquí a las tres de la madrugada?

—Venia de tomar algo con tu padre y el padre de Ino. Vengo a echarte un vistazo de su parte.

—Así que no ha venido…

—Mañana seguramente lo hará. No duda de tu inocencia, Chouji, solo que necesita tiempo para asimilar algo tan importante.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Pero no vengo solo a eso. ¿Ha venido ya por aquí el vago de mi hijo?

Chouji le miro confundido.

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Él por que iba a venir?

Shikaku se froto la sien.

—Ese Shikamaru… ¿Así que aun no lo sabes?

—¿Él qué?

—Shikamaru se encargara de buscar pruebas a tu favor.

Chouji abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Pero Shikamaru…? ¿Él…?

—¿Creías que te iba a dejar solo? Le ha costado asimilarlo, sí. Pero estaba claro que nunca te dejaría solo, Chouji. Eres como un hermano para él. Estoy seguro de que te sacara de esta.

Al castaño se le escapo una lágrima.

—Creía que ya habría venido a decírtelo y con pruebas. ¿Qué demonios estará haciendo? ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese chico? Voy a buscarlo y a echarlo la bronca. Cuídate, Chouji. Y no tengas miedo, porque mi hijo te sacara de esta. Estoy completamente seguro. Nunca dejaría a su hermano morir.

—Gracias, Shikaku-San.

Se sonrieron y este se fue. Al castaño se le escapo otra lágrima.

—Gracias, Shikamaru. Gracias, hermano.

…

Tras cinco minutos que tardaron en subir tres escalones, y pasar el pasillo, Shikamaru la tumbo en la cama. Se quedaron observándose respirando agitadamente. Shikamaru con su pelo recogido en una coleta y ella con el suelto.

Shikamaru se acerco de nuevo hacia ella, dejando sus brazos a sus costados para no aplastarla, mientras la besaba con ansias. Ella le correspondía y empezó a acabarlo de quitar el pantalón. El empezó a acariciar sus piernas y pasando sus manos por debajo del camisón, llevándose la tela lo hecho hacia arriba para quitárselo. Después se quito el pantalón con los pies, pero necesito ayuda de sus manos. Se los compraba demasiado ajustados. Pero es que odiaba que quedaran abiertos por los pies.

Cuando volvió la vista a Temari se quedo sin habla. Ella solo tenía las bragas. Esa imagen era tan increíble, la echaba tanto de menos. Se cansaba de solo verla y tenerla en sus sueños, ahora la tendría de verdad.

Ella sonrió orgullosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Te mueves o te muevo?

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Pues la verdad, estoy un poco cansado y… —dejo sin terminar la frase para que ella la completara a su gusto.

La rubia lo hizo darse la vuelta para quedar encima de él. Le quito la coleta y empezó a besarle el cuello. ¡Dios, se veía demasiado sexy con el pelo suelto! Empezó a besarle la clavícula, y quiso empezar a bajar por el pecho pero Shikamaru la hizo darse la vuelta.

—¿No estabas cansado?

—Aun me quedan fuerzas para cóbramela.

—Mal perdedor.

—Vengativa.

—Vago.

—Problemática y sensual mujer, cállate y déjame actuar.

Temari sonrió orgullosa.

—Cállame.

El Nara sonrió y la beso suavemente haciéndola casi derretirse. Pasó a su cuello y empezó a acariciar con los pulgares su vientre haciéndola estremecerse. En su cuello besaba, succionaba y mordía sin descanso. Haciendo inevitables los gemidos de la hermana del Kazekage. Se paró un momento con los labios en su oreja.

—¿Y dónde estará tu punto débil, problemática?

Ella trago saliva. No lo descubriría, nadie no la había hecho.

Shikamaru beso la base de cuello. Ella soltó un gemido normal. Beso la parte de debajo de su oreja, también normal. Bajo un poco su beso, fue un poco distinto. Sonrió. Poso su beso en la parte media del cuello, ella cerró los ojos y abrió la boca. El Nara sonrió orgulloso, lo tenía. Succiono ese punto, haciendo a Temari gemir y apretar con fuerza el pelo del moreno. Y lo mordió, haciendo que ella gimiera y le apretara aun más el pelo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que podría hacerte llegar solo centrando mis labios en este —lo beso suavemente. Ella suspiro de placer— punto?

—¿Ya lo sabías verdad?

—Es uno de los privilegios de ser tu pareja durante cuatro años. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que lo sabía?

—Lo encontraste en al cuarto beso. Además, pusiste más ganas. ¿Por qué te hiciste el tonto?

Él volvió a succionarlo, ella gimió.

—Eres algo nuevo para mí, Temari. Me encanta ver, siempre que tengo oportunidad, todas tus reacciones. Tus reacciones a mis acciones. Te prometo que no hay cosa más placentera.

—Nara, tu…

Le mordió ese punto callándola en el acto, haciendo que gimiera apretándolo más hacia ella.

—Shhhh. Te dije que me cobraría. Y ahora te tengo a mi merced, Sabaku No Temari. Y no hay cosa que disfrute más.

Temari iba a volver a hablar cuando él se sentó en la cama, la hizo sentarse sobre el empezando a besarle, y por tanto, haciéndola centrarse en sus labios. La agarro del trasero acercándola más a él mientras ella ponía las manos en su nuca. Bajo por su cuello llegando a su hombro donde dejo un reguero de besos, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Empezó a besar su seno derecho mientras ella mantenía las manos en su nuca, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás dándole más terreno.

Se entretuvo un rato y luego cambio al otro, repitiendo la misma acción. Se freno al pensar que podría estar más cómodo en otra posición, pero cuando la vio encima de él con la cabeza ligeramente levantada, los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta por el placer, sumado a su respiración más que agitada se le ocurrió una estrategia.

Parecía que Shikamaru la había dado tiempo para respirar, se lo agradecía porque… ¡Dios! No pudo evitar soltar un gemido gutural. Shikamaru la había hecho caer para que chocaran sus sexos, suponiéndolo a él también un gemido, pero incomparable al de ella.

Le miro con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada al igual que él.

—Juegas sucio, Nara…

—Y solo acabo de empezar contigo.

Bajo una mano a través de sus senos y la posiciono encima de su ropa interior.

—¿Aun piensas en vengarte?

—No lo pienso, es lo que voy a hacer.

—Eres tan mal perdedor…

—_Tsk_. —Metió su mano a través de sus bragas y introdujo un dedo en su interior haciendo que Temari gimiera—. Pero, princesa, soy muy bueno jugando. —Lo saco y lo volvió a introducir—. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

—Hazme temblar, Shikamaru.

El moreno sonrió. Esperaba _eso_. Esperaba oírla decir su nombre. ¡Dios, que bien sonaba en sus labios! Comenzó a moverlo, a sacarlo y meterlo. Cuando vio que Temari gemía mas fuerte introdujo el segundo, y repitió el proceso. Ella se apretaba más a él. El Nara por su parte al ver que Temari estaba cerca, con su otra mano empezó a tantear sus senos mientras subía su boca a su cuello. Puso más velocidad a sus dedos, haciendo que ella casi no respirara. Empezó a acariciar su seno derecho con su mano izquierda, ya que la otra estaba ocupada. Ella estaba a punto. Sonrió, era el momento. Acerco su boca a su cuello y chupo ese punto para luego, segundos después, morderlo. Temari grito presa del orgasmo arrebatador. Había sido tremendo. Se la nublo la vista. Ahora sí que parecía que no sabía quién demonios era. Shikamaru lamio sus dedos con su esencia. Respira agitada, había sido el mejor de toda su vida.

—¿Qué pasa, con uno ya estas muerta, Temari?

Ella no podía respirar bien. Estaban empatados, habían jugado los dos, y ahora estaban empatados. Shikamaru la tumbo en la cama, la quito la ropa interior a la vez que él se quitaba la suya. La beso y se preparo para introducirse en ella de nuevo. Comprobó al rozarla a qué cantidad necesitaba a esa mujer, era la única que lo hacía perderlo de esa manera. No tenía ni idea de cómo había aguantado tanto sin poseerla.

Vio como ella le miraba con la mirada furiosa y ansiosa, no podía más al igual que él. Pero quería hacerlo lento, no estaba acostumbrada a su…

Los dos gritaron presos del placer. Temari lo había agarrado y ayudado al Nara a introducirlo en ella de una sola estocada. Shikamaru se sentía completo y preso de un placer que creía imposible. Temari no podía pensar con claridad, eso había sido matador.

El Nara empezó a moverse, ella le imito. Los dos empezaron un vaivén, un vaivén de amor, pasión y sentimientos. Un ritmo de recuerdos y vivencias. Tiempo después acabaron juntos, diciendo el nombre de su amante y Shikamaru se dejo caer sobre ella.

Se quedaron unos minutos sin decir nada hasta que Temari hablo.

—Al parecer hay cosas en las que si te interesa gastar tu energía, Shikamaru.

—Contigo, mujer, siempre gasto toda mi energía.

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Holaaaa. ¿Y qué tal? —Es el primer lemon que hago—. Es que no veía capaz de cortarlo. Seria sucísimo jajajajaj.**_

_**¿A qué adivino lo que pensabais de todo el parrafazo que os metí de los dos?: "Vaya gran mierda que nos está metiendo esta…". ¡Pero chicos, hay que ser pacientes! Jajajajjaja.**_

_**Aviso de que este capítulo contiene lemon.**__** ¡Ouch! Creo que tenía que avisarlo arriba… Mmhhh… Bueno, así os aseguráis de que lo que habéis leído, es lo que habéis leído. Muajajjajajja. (Wait! Creo que tendré que cambiar a M… ¿Qué creéis?).**_

_**No me hago responsable de los posibles traumas causados. Yo también sufrí y sufro por los fics de White…*guiño de ojo cariñoso, guiño de ojo cariñoso* Jajjajajjaja. Pero leer en F.F. tiene sus consecuencias chicos. Y hay que entenderlos, necesitaban liberar tensiones. ¿O no?**_

_**Cuando digo que Temari soltó una carcajada mental, ¿no estabais en público y os hace gracia algún insulto, pero como es un poco fuerte, o seria una falta de respeto, os habéis reído mentalmente? Yo si jajajaja. Es inevitable.**_

_**Si os habéis imaginado, la situación que me he imaginado yo, habréis estado a punto de morir —como casi me ha pasado a mí—. Shikamaru sin camiseta. Descalzo. Con unos pantalones vaqueros. Su típica coleta. Yo me muero aquí mismo jajajajaj. Me parece tan sexy la imagen de Shikamaru solo en vaqueros…**_

_**Reviews. Mil gracias a todos los que comentáis. Me hacéis hacer el siguiente capítulo con aun más ganas:**_

**Misfitts77:**Jajajja. *manda besos y besos a su querida Mis*. Ai los flashbacks, los flashbacks… JAJJAAJAJJ. Me has matao'. Es que se ve que te cae tan jodidamente bien Tayuya, que claro me has hecho reír jajajaj. Muy filosófico. Temair va a echarle unos cuantos más baldes de agua fría, si. Parece que Temari te hizo caso, Mis. Jajajajaja. Naaaah', las agresivas somos las mejores y conseguimos a los más guapos, o sino díselo a Temari. ¿Eh, rubia pervertidilla?

**Mitchel0420:**Jajajjaja, graaciaaaas. *poniéndose chula* Normal que sea una ídola. Jajajjaja. ¿Mi amigo Yoremi? ¡No, hombre no! Pobrecillo él. Shukaku es el mejor. Aunque yo creo que tiene una envidia tremenda de Kyuubi jajajajaja.

**Anamicenas:** Hombre, Shikamaru ya se queda un poco mejor. Vamos, la rubia tiene que saber cuándo rendirse y ceder. Hombre, mucho no ha pensado jajajajaja. Bah, se la pasamos, ¿no?

**WhiteTigerKiara:** Mil besos y gracias por comentar en los dos capítulos. Entiendo que estas súper liada, y agradezco que gastes un poco de tu tiempo en mi historia. Me alegro de que te guste tanto. Esta Temari… Por cierto, ¿Dónde tendré la cabeza? Hace dos capítulos, te dije que el anterior era un capítulo de los tuyos. ¡Pero maldición! ¡Tengo un lio! Quería decir este… Muajajajajajajajajaj. —Se que te ha encantado…—. (O eso espero).

**Stepahanie-nii-san:** Nada hombre, no te preocupes. Y me alegro de que te guste. Besos y espero más comentarios;)

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	15. ¿Matrimonio feliz?

_**Capítulo 14. Perdooooon por el retraso. Pero estoy taaan ocupada.**_

_**Aiiiiiii, estoy taaaaaan, taaaaaan, taaaaaan, taaaaaan —5 minutos después— taaaaaaaaaan feliz, que no paro de sonreír. No hare SPOILER ya que me imagino que algunos no leerán el manga, pero es que….oljudsjiwhqbhajqwdjifajfqwioejsbvjgioeg. Bueno, los que lo leéis y seguís esta historia me entenderéis jajajaj.**_

_**También, estoy feliz porque cada vez se une más gente a la historia y me comentáis igual. Y yo: *Poniendose shula'* Já, no hace falta que me alaguéis tanto, sé que yo lo vago. Jajajajjaja, en serio, graciaaaaaaas. *Sonríe emocionada*.**_

_**Leer las notas finales, porque os tengo que dar una noticia importantísima sobre este fic, en serio, leedlo.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__Amigo-Melendi._

_**Que os guste.**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**¿Matrimonio feliz?**

_Se quedaron unos minutos sin decir nada hasta que Temari hablo._

—_Al parecer hay cosas en las que si te interesa gastar tu energía, Shikamaru. _

—_Contigo, mujer, siempre gasto toda mi energía._

—¿Sabes? Me alegro de oír eso. Es como una buena señal de que te estoy cambiando, asi mejoraras gracias a mi.

—¿Te preocupas por mi?

Shikamaru puso un codo sobre la cama, y sujeto con la mano su cabeza para verla de lado y solo con la sabana.

—¿Vas a empezar de nuevo con tus preguntitas estúpidas?

—Estas sensible, así que me aprovecho.

Temari levanto una ceja y se quito el brazo de la cara para mirarlo bien.

—¿Sensible? Por favor, estoy dormida, eso es lo que estoy.

—Ósea, que no te ha gustado.

La rubia se incorporo rápido, sentándose en la cama, y le puso un dedo delante de él.

—¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Qué yo no he dicho eso!

Shikamaru la miro: ¡Dios! ¡Era tan sexy!

Temari levanto una ceja ante la mirada de él hacia sus pechos. Tanto se veían tras la sabana. Iba a decir algo, cuando reacciono abriendo aun más los ojos y dándose cuenta de que al sentarse se le había caído la sabana, y ahora estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba frente a él.

Mierda. —Se dijo interiormente.

Volverse a poner la sabana, sería un acto impropio de ella, se estaría arrepintiendo de haberse levantado y tendría vergüenza —sentimiento que ella no tendría jamás, algo aprendió de su padre—. Así que preparándose mentalmente y tranquilizándose le miro fijamente y con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Shikamaru?

—…

—Shikamaru.

—…

—Nara.

—…

Temari suspiro interiormente, no podía ser que se había quedado fijo mirando sus pechos.

—¡Eh, vago!

—…

¿Era en serio? Volvió a suspirar, sino le despertaba le metía una hostia.

—¡Shikamaru Nara, vuelve a la tierra!

Él pego un respingo.

—¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo?

Mira, ahora la miraba a los ojos.

—¿Tanto te gusta lo que ves, que no me escuchas cuando te hablo?

—¿Eh?

—Te he llamado 4 veces, a la cuarta respondiste. Y menos mal, porque la siguiente te habría dado. ¿Tanto te gusta lo que ves?

—Ni te lo imaginas. Por cierto, así por algún casual, ¿no tienes frio?

Já, ni hablar Nara. No lo iba a consentir.

—La verdad es que no. —Se estiro subiendo los brazos arriba mientras le miraba de reojo. Volvió a caer—. ¿Y tú tienes frio?

—Lo que menos podría tener ahora, y no lo dudes, es frío.

Se puso encima de ella y la dejo de espaldas a la cama.

—¿No te ha gustado?

—Demonios, Shikamaru, claro que me ha gustado. ¿Qué eres, idiota? No hace falta que te lo diga.

Él sonrió.

—¿Sabes lo jodidamente bien que suena mi nombre en tus labios?

—No, no lo sé, _Shikamaru._

El Nara suspiro.

—Mujer, me vas a matar.

Shikamaru se agacho para tirar de su labio mientras ponía las manos en sus senos. Ella suspiro de placer. Las manos de ese hombre eran han perfectas, normales, agradables, con ese fino roce que te hacía perder la cabeza… Y esos dientes… Esos dientes blancos, y tentadores. Que marcaban la frontera entre sus avasalladores labios y su sensual lengua.

Temari pasó a morder, cuando soltó Shikamaru su labio, el labio inferior de él, imitándolo. No podía estar más enamorado de esa mujer, definitivamente no podía. Era algo imposible, irreal, lo que sentía por esa mujer.

Shikamaru se harto, y cuando Temari se parto de él y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, se besaron apasionadamente, saboreándose y degustándose, mientras Shikamaru movía sus manos en círculos.

Parecía que iba a ver una segunda ronda, sobre todo, por los suaves gemidos que salían de Temari mientras Shikamaru le besaba el cuello y mantenía sus manos bien ocupadas, pero desgraciadamente el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Temari se removió inquieta, pero el Nara solo gruño y continúo con su labor.

—Naraaaaa… —no era justo que fuera ahí— Nara, el-el timbre…

—_Tsk_, que se esperen. Ahora estamos ocupados.

Volvió a sonar. Temari suspiro y Shikamaru volvió a gruñir.

—No pienso ir. —Aclaro rotundamente el Nara. Para continuar besándola aquella parte del cuello.

Sono de nuevo, solo que ahora continuado y no paraba. Temari se harto y le dio la vuelta poniéndose encima de él.

—Ve a abrir.

—No.

Temari frunció el ceño.

—Vete a abrir, Shikamaru. Si no lo haces no dejaran de llamar, y ese maldito timbre me está dando dolor de cabeza.

—_Mendosukei…_

Temari se quito de encima de él y se metió entre las sabanas.

—Va a quemar el timbre, vago.

—Voy, voy.

Se bajo de la cama y se puso sus pantalones vaqueros.

—No creas que esto se va a quedar así, Temari.

—Oh, por supuesto que no. No lo dudes.

Shikamaru la sonrió de medio lado y bajo a abrir.

Temari suspiro. Ese hombre era muy, muy peligroso.

…

Cuando Shikamaru llego a la puerta, ya habían dejado de llamar. Suspiro y intento quitar su cara de enfado por interrumpirles, pero no lo consiguió. Quien fuera que estuviera detrás de la puerta lo iba a pagar muy caro, por supuesto que lo haría.

Quito el pestillo, y abrió la puerta sin miramientos para luego hablar con voz seria.

—¿Qué demonios quieres a las cuatro y media de la mañana?

Cuando subió la vista para ver al sujeto, se quedo helado. Era una maldita broma.

…

Temari se puso una camisa de Shikamaru y bajo las escaleras quedándose helada al llegar al final de estas.

—¿Pa-Papá?

—Menudo sueño más profundo que tenías, Shikamaru. —Miro por encima de él viendo a Temari parada a los pies de las escaleras. Luego miro a Shikamaru y se fijo en cómo iba vestido. Y se fijo que, bueno, que alguien estaba contento. Así que era por eso…—. ¡Oh, perdón por interrumpir hijo! Solo venía a decirte que… ¿Sabes? Pásate mañana por casa y te lo cuento. Si, no quiero molestar… —Se aleja unos de allí— Hasta mañana hijo. Y buenas noches a los dos.

Shikamaru levanto una ceja mirándolo extrañado. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Qué le pasaba a su padre? Debía de venir bebido.

Resoplo y cerró la puerta.

Anda que interrumpirlo para eso… Con lo bien que…

Suspiro y se dio la vuelta quedándose en shock con la boca abierta al ver a Temari parada en las escaleras.

—¿No me digas que…? —ella asintió— _Mendosukei…_

Acababa de entender porque su padre estaba tan raro. Se fue a la cocina a servirse un poco de agua. Temari le siguió con la boca abierta.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—¿Decir que, mujer?

Temari resoplo. ¿Es que acaso no lo comprendía?

—Algo como: "Mañana me inventare alguna escusa, se lo explicare tranquila".

Shikamaru dejo el vaso de agua en el fregadero y se giro a verla extrañado.

—¿Inventarme una excusa? ¿Para qué iba a hacer algo como eso?

—¿Cómo que para qué? ¿Bromeas, no?

—Para nada.

Salió de la cocina para ir de nuevo a la habitación. Temari lo siguió indignada. En el pasillo lo paro.

—Mira Temari, es muy simple, aunque tú no lo comprendas. ¿Por qué debería excusarme de lo que hago o no hago con la que es _mi_ mujer?

Temari abrió la boca para replicarle, pero tenía razón. Aunque, no entendía el tema principal. Él siguió andando hacia las escaleras, pero esta vez el propio Shikamaru freno su paso al no oír a Temari seguirlo. Ella estaba con una mano en la frente. Shikamaru se preocupo.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No lo entiendes, Shikamaru. No entiendes mi punto.

—No entiendo tu punto... ¿Qué es lo que se supone que no entiendo?

—Quizás para ti sea tu mujer Shikamaru.

—Y no solo para mí. Para el resto también. —Dijo dejando claro que ella le pertenecía.

—Bueno, y para el resto también. ¿Qué más da? Eso no es a lo que voy. —Suspiro intentando relajarse—. No te recuerdo. No recuerdo que fueras mi marido, y menos que lo eres ahora.

—Ya estas de nuevo…

—¡Maldición, Shikamaru! —grito ella enfadada— ¡Tengo amnesia, joder! ¿¡Que es lo que tu cerebro de genio no entiende de t-e-n-g-o - a-m-n-e-s-i-a!? —Sihikamaru apretó los puños de dentro de sus bolsillos vaqueros—. Sabía que no era buena idea…

—¿Te arrepientes?

—Crees que soy tu mujer cuando en realidad no los soy. —Sabía que la iba a interrumpir—. ¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! Fue para liberar tensiones, Shikamaru. Los dos nos atraemos, es algo innegable, pero yo no te amo. En cambio tú a mi sí. Y no quiero hacerte daño, no sería justo. Eres…

La rubia se callo al sentir como Shikamaru la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Sé lo que he hecho Temari, se lo que hemos hecho. Y pase lo que pase, diga lo que diga, yo seré el único culpable. Yo sabía lo que acarrearía que nos acostáramos, y aun así no lo pude evitar. No pude evitar tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo.

La oji-verde-azulado se quedo sin palabras. El amor que sentía ese hombre hacia ella, era tan inmenso. Lo sentía en sus palabras, lo sentía en sus acciones, en sus gestos, en sus abrazos, en sus caricias, en sus besos. Pero sobre todo, lo sentía en sus ojos. En esos ojos que miraba ahora fijamente.

—De todas formas lo siento, yo tampoco pude evitar el deseo que sentía por ti. Pero ten clara una cosa: esto no se volverá a repetir. Sera lo mejor para los dos.

—Hombre, si quieres aprovechar ahora que estoy…

—¡Nara, hablo en serio!

—Vale, vale. Como quieras, mujer. Por cierto, que espectacular vas con mi camisa puesta. Te ves tan sexy, mujer.

Temari enrojeció ligeramente y pasó por delante de él subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Y encima no llevas anda debajo! Mujer, ¿cómo quieres que me contenga?

—¡Shikamaru!

—Vale, vale.

Llegaron a la habitación y se tumbaron en la cama.

—Si quieres me voy a la habitación de invitados. Porque quizás cambies de opinión y claro, no me puedo negar ante una dama tan hermosa…

—Duérmete ya, Nara. No me hagas cambiar de idea.

Shikamaru se quedo mirando al techo pero con una sonrisa. Temari miraba hacia el lado contrario de donde se hallaba el Nara, tumbada de lado.

—Mañana continuare con lo de Chouji.

Hubo un minuto de silencio. Shikamaru lo había dicho para ver si podían seguir igual, para ver si esto había sido algo que cambiara su relación. Para ver si Temari seguía queriendo estar con él. Y obviamente, quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

—Si insistes te ayudare, Nara. No puedes hacer nada sin mí. Además, tu amigo me cae bien. No quiero que le condenen por ser inocente.

Shimamaru sonrió. Aun tenía una oportunidad.

—Buenas noches, Shikamaru.

—Buenas noches, Temari.

Aunque Temari decía que no, eran un feliz matrimonio... Bueno, lo parecían…

En fin, simplemente, parecían marido y mujer. Y aun más cuando el moreno entrelazo su mano con la de Temari y la atrajo un poco hacia él. Su aroma le hacía conciliar mejor el sueño. Ella se giro inconscientemente, ya que estaba dormida, y se acostó sobre su pecho.

Sí, eran un matrimonio; por ahora, feliz.

…

Un chico pelirrojo se encontraba en su cama sin poder dormir. Pensar que Temari estaba en casa del que era su marido… ¡Le ponía enfermo! Conseguiría tener de nuevo a Temari con él, costase lo que costase. Esto había pasado a ser algo personal.

La recordaba a todas horas, su aroma, su orgullo, su presencia… No puedo evitar hacer memoria…

—_¡Tayuya, me han dicho que estas saliendo con uno de la Villa de la Hoja!_

—_Oh, ¡cállate imbécil!_

—_No sé ni cómo te soporta._

—_Muy gracioso, idiota. ¿Y tú ya lo has dejado con esa rubita?_

—_¿Con Temari? ¡Qué va! ¡Nunca lo dejare con ella! ¡Es el amor de vida!_

—_Solo tienes 23 años, idiota…_

—_Y tú 20 y ya estás en otra villa por y con él._

—_¡Cállate idiota! —se había sonrojado._

—_¿Ya estáis discutiendo, tan fácil es igualarte a su nivel, Yoremi?_

—_¡Temari! —se acerco y la dio un beso rápido— Te iba a pasar a recoger._

—_No venias, así que como se suele decir: "Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, a montaña ira a Mahoma"._

—_Rubia…_

—_Tayuya…_

—_Nos vemos después, Yoremi. Te dejo con tu noviecita._

—_Idiota. —Susurraron las dos a la vez._

—_¿Por qué te pones así con ella?_

—_¡Es ella la que empieza, Yoremi! Además, odio que se crea el ombligo del mundo._

—_Va, va. No es para tanto._

—_Lo es. Si tu no defiendes a tu novia, me parece fatal por tu parte._

—_Sí, sí… _

—_Por cierto, Gaara me ha ofrecido irme a Konoha durante una temporada para dirigir la empresa de allí._

_Yoremi se quedo estático._

—_¿Por cuánto?_

—_Ni idea, quizás semanas, meses o a lo mejor años. Depende._

—_Creía que te sentías peor al irte._

_Temari lo miro triste._

—_Eh, y así me siento. No te quiero dejar aquí solo, pero tampoco te puedes venir, y es mi trabajo. _

—_Ya, ya, ya. —Basari sonrió— ¿Cuándo te vas?_

—_En una semana. ¿Por?_

—_Pídela libre._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Tengo sorpresas para ti y tengo el sitio para tu exposción. _

—_¿En serio?_

—_Por favor._

—_No se Yoremi. No creo que a Gaara le guste y…_

—_¿Acaso no quieres venir a ver tu primera exposición?_

—_¡Claro que sí! Es mi propia exposición, y…_

—_Me han dicho que Tayuya irá a verla… —sonrió. La había mentido, pero funcionaria._

—_¿A verla? Muy bien, me pediré libre la semana entera._

Yoremi sonrió, esa semana fue la mejor de su vida.

…

Shikaku llego a casa cansado, pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Shikamaru iba por buen camino. Entro sin hacer ruido, se quito los zapatos, subió a su habitación sin hacer crujir la madera y llego a su habitación sin hacer nada de ruido.

—¿Dónde estabas, Shikaku?

Pero claro, su mujer tenía el sentido del oído más desarrollado de lo normal.

De hablar con Chouji y luego de visitar a Shikamaru.

—¿Antes habías bebido con los otros dos no? —Sikaku suspiro mientras la dejaba apoyarse en su pecho. Se daba cuenta de todo— ¿No había ido a visitarlo?

—Al parecer no.

—¿Y qué tal esta Chouji?

—Dentro de lo mal, se le ve con esperanzas tras decirle que Shikamaru lo ayudaría.

—¿Y qué tal esta el vago de nuestro hijo?

Shikaku acariciaba el pelo de la mujer.

—Creo que le interrumpí. Le iba a echar la bronca por no visitar a Chouji y le interrumpí…

—¿¡Estaba con Temari!? —Yoshino se levanto como un resorte mirándolo ilusionada y asombrada.

Shikaku la atrajo de nuevo hacia él, repitiendo la acción al darla un beso en la cabeza.

—No te ilusiones, mujer. Ha dado un paso de gigante, sí, pero aun le queda mucho camino.

…

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**Se lo que pensáis: "¿¡pero qué gran mierda nos está metiendo esta con Yoremi!?". Es importante, muy importante esa parte. Jejejejej. **

**Shikaku y Yoshino son taaaaaaaan amoooooor. ¿Os habeis dado cuenta, no? Matrimonio en proceso de felicidad (ShikaTema) y matrimonio feliz (ShikaYoshi). Yo y mis ideas locas (?).**

_**Aunque este que no quepa en mi de felicidad, también estoy triste —pero poco en realidad, es que la felicidad del último manga me sobrepasa, pero no como acabo (ya que odie a Kishimoto por ello) sino... Bueno, ya sabéis. No me gusto como lo termino… Bueno, que me voy del tema—, ya que tengo una mala noticia para todos los seguidores de esta historia. **_

_**Por problemas mayores —filosofía—, por razones de peso —historia—, por la dura vida del estudiante —10 exámenes en dos semanas—, no os voy a volver a traer capítulo hasta el 24 de noviembre. Y no creáis que será doble, porque no, ósea es que no tengo tiempo —no sé ni de donde lo he sacado para hacer este—. De verdad, me da rabia, porque sé que esta no será la única vez. Habrá como mínimo, otras dos o tres. Por exámenes, y exámenes. **_

_**Me da rabia porque no puedo hacer un kage bushin y multiplicarme para que escriba por mí, pero bueh'. Espero que tras el parón me sigáis comentando. Besos, y de verdad que lo lamento, y no sabéis cuanto, porque la primera a la que le das rabia hacer esto, no dudéis que es a mí.**_

_**Responderé los reviews por privado para subir el capitulo inmediatamente. Así le tenéis recién sacado del horno.**_

_**Ya sabéis hasta el **__**24 de Noviembre**__**. Besos y comentadme que nunca dejare la historia, chicos.**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	16. De pocas palabras

_**Capítulo 15. I'M HERE AGAIN GUYS! **__**¡Estoy de vuelta chicos!**_

_**Aii, que liberación por Dios. Y como para agradeceros la espera, aquí os traigo este capítulo con todo mi amorsh'. Muajajja. **_

_**Perdón por el retraso, pero a partir de ahora a lo mejor a la semana no me da tiempo, pero unos días después lo subo de fijo. ¡No la abandonare, tranquilos!**_

_**Por cierto, he recibido Reviews con los que me he dicho: "¿En serio me están diciendo estas cosas a mi?". Y al parecer así es, así que gracias de verdad. Porque habéis sabido tocar en el corason' de esta chica que en Enero cumple un año en FanFiction y en estos lares de la escritura. En serio, gracias por vuestras palabras, no os imagináis lo que las valoro. Abajo os respondo.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__Burn-Ellie Goulding. __**Amor eterno a esta canción. ¿Qué dice…? "And we gonna let it burn…".**_

_**Que os guste.**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**De pocas palabras**

_Shikaku acariciaba el pelo de su mujer._

—_Creo que le interrumpí. Le iba a echar la bronca por no visitar a Chouji y le interrumpí…_

—_¿¡Estaba con Temari!? —Yoshino se levanto como un resorte mirándolo ilusionada y asombrada._

_Shikaku la atrajo de nuevo hacia él, repitiendo la acción al darla un beso en la cabeza._

—_No te ilusiones, mujer. Ha dado un paso de gigante, sí, pero aun le queda mucho camino._

…

Los rayos de sol traspasaban a través de la cortina de aquella gran habitación bastante iluminada. Una mujer, de pelo rubio, se desperezo mientras se ponía un mano en sus ojos para impedir que el sol le diera en los ojos. Se sentó en la cama, apoyándose en el cabecero, y noto algo raro. Miro a su izquierda, el vago ya no estaba. Se habría levantado pronto.

Se froto los ojos se estiro y reacciono abriéndolos aun mas. Vago más levantarse pronto, mas Shikamaru… Debía de ser una broma. Volvió a mirar y no, era cierto El vago no estaba durmiendo. Eso era… ¿Extraño? Si, demasiado extraño.

—Vaya, ya te has despertado, bella durmiente.

La Sabaku No rápidamente giro su cabeza en dirección a la puerta y no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa. Ese Nara…

—¿Qué? ¿Sorprendida?

Se acerco a su cama, y la dio un suave beso en los labios el cual Temari ni reacciono.

—Vamos a ver una cosa. ¿Desde cuándo estas despierto?

—Pues… Desde las diez de la mañana quizás.

—¿Y qué hora se supone que es?

—Las tres de la tarde.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿¡Por qué demonios me has dejado dormir!?

—Estabas muy cansada, Temari.

—Te dije que te ayudaría. —Le recordó seria. Él suspiro.

—Lo sé. Pero no me ha hecho falta tu ayuda, al fin y al cabo soy más inteligente que tu.

—¡Ohhh! ¡Mis perdones, _Señor Einstein_! —dijo con las manos en el pecho a tono de disculpa fingida.

—Oh, no se preocupe, por esta vez se lo paso.

Ella suspiro. ¿Cómo era posible que la enfadara tanto?

—¿Encontraste algo?

Él fue quien suspiro fuerte esta vez.

—Bastante poco la verdad, pero es algo por donde puedo empezar. Dejando eso a un lado, comete la comida, sino no te podrás levantar de la cama.

—Eso es otra cosa que me huele mal.

Shikamaru levanto la ceja.

—¿En serio huele mal? Creía que no se me había quemado el sándwich. —El moreno acerco su nariz al plato que, encima de la bandeja, se situaba en las piernas de la rubia.

Ella rió suavemente. Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido. Adoraba su risa. Esa fuerte y estruendosa risa que le hacía que temblara todo su cuerpo y… Espera. ¿Por qué se reía? Se levanto y la vio sonreír.

—No me refería a eso, Shikamru. Me refería a que es raro que alguien tan vago como tú me traiga la comida a la cama.

—Ya ves. Parece que hoy no me he levantado _tan_ vago. —Se acerco, y volvió a posar suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella.

Ella continuaba sin responder, aunque él se aparto rápidamente.

—Sí, eso es otra cosa. ¿Por qué demonios me has dado dos besos?

—El beso de buenos días, y el beso de buenas tardes.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No hay besos de esos. Te lo acabas de inventar.

—Quizás. ¿Quién sabe? —pregunto encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Te doy el beso de la comida entonces?

—Nara...

—Ya entendí, ya entendí…

Se levanto de la cama, no sin antes darle un suave beso en la frente. Ella se quedo un poco descolocada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

—Que aproveche. Estaré en el salón. —Ando hasta pararse en el umbral de la puerta. Hablo sin mirarla—. El sandwich es una especialidad Nara, receta de mi madre. Huevo cocido, tomate, salsa rosa, jamón york, tofu y queso. Esta de miedo. Espero que te guste.

Y se fue cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Temari se quedo observando el sandwich. Sonrió a más no poder. Sin duda que se lo comería, amaba el tofu.

…

Shikamaru había estado desde que se había despertado, café en mano, estudiándose los papeles del caso de Chouji. Mañana se lo llevarían, y él, entonces, no tendría salvación. Y no, por nada del mundo, Nara Shikamaru permitirá que su mejor amigo muera ahorcado por un delito que no cometió. Ni por asomo.

Había investigado las pruebas, y la verdad había varias cosas que no encajaban.

Como pruebas, se habían unido varias fotos de trafico que le hicieron al conductor del coche que atropello a la Embajadora de Suna, véase de Chouji, mientras estaba parado en un semáforo, minutos antes del accidente y otras mientras conducía a más velocidad de la permitida.

La cosa, es que las fotos del semáforo eran obligatorias a todos los coches que pasaban por allí, era la zona centro de Konoha, y se almacenaban en la base de datos. Pero las otras se habían hecho solo a los que sobrepasaran la velocidad permitida. Su amigo, iba a 100 Km/h en una zona de 60 Km/h. Eso no podía ser por una simple razón, Chouji nunca conducía a mas de 60.

Hace varios años, volvían de una fiesta en la casa de Ino. La rubia y el Nara iban tan borrachos que no sabían dónde estaban. Chouji iba más consciente. Había bebido, si, pero bastante poco. Entonces, al cruzar la calle antes de la casa del Akimichi, donde se iban a quedar a dormir, unos chicos —de casi su misma edad— pasaron justo cuando Chouji cruzaba, iba a mas de 60 y tuvo que pegar un frenazo que hizo que Ino y Shikamaru se dieran con los respaldos de los asientos casi haciéndose sangre en la nariz. Había conseguido frenar a tiempo. Desde ese día, su castaño amigo, había decidido no volver a ir por encima de los 60 Km/h y no volver a conducir borracho.

Por esta razón, al Nara le parecía incoherente que Chouji fuera bebido, y mucho menos drogado, como decían las pruebas.

Otra cosa extraña era la forma de conducir. Su amigo, siempre tenía la vista pegada a la calle, menos en los semáforos que se giraba a hablar con él durante un par de segundos para luego volver su vista a la calle. Pero en las fotos, su amigo —aparte de conducir con una mano, lo cual nunca haría Chouji— casi ni miraba a la carretera, y en el semáforo no la miraba hasta que desde atrás lo pitaran para que arrancase. Ahí había gato encerrado, ahora Shikamaru lo tenía claro. Algo no encajaba.

Pero lo malo, es que estas deducciones suyas no las podría presentar ante la Hokage, ya que carecían de pruebas al contar únicamente con su palabra. Y eso, en un conflicto de tal nivel, no encajaba.

Se hecho un poco de agua en un vaso y se la bebió de un trago, mientras miraba de nuevo las fotos. Los papeles se los sabía de memoria. Eran lo normal: "Akimichi Chouji es acusado de atropellar con su coche a la Embajadora de Suna y hermana del Kazekage, Sabaku No Temari. Se cree que conducía bajo los efectos de las drogas y/o alcohol…".

Puso las fotos en la mesa de la cocina y se sentó en una silla para volverlas a mirar. Oyó pasos bajar las escaleras. Temari había acabado de arreglarse. Miro de reojo a la puerta para contemplar su entrada. La vio en un albornoz y con el pelo mojado secándoselo con una toalla pequeña. ¿Por qué siempre que se la había encontrado con el pelo mojado a lo largo de los años, le había acabado por poner _muy _caliente?

—Mujer, ¿no sabes que existen los secadores?

—Oh, cállate, Nara. Me lo estoy secando primero con la toalla, luego uso el secador. Que poco sabes de estilismo, vago.

—_Mendosukei…_

Temari sonrió al oír eso, y cuando se iba a coger un vaso de agua lo vio viendo las fotos. Se acerco a observar.

—¿Son las del caso de Chouji y mi atropello?

—Ajá.

—Vaya, que extraño.

—¿El qué? —levanto una ceja extrañado el Nara mientras la miraba. Entonces se dio cuenta.

—¡Mierda! —cogió las fotos y las dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué haces, Shikamaru? —pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No puedes ver fotos de tu propio caso, maldición!

—¿Y eso lo dice…?

—¡La Hokage me lo ordeno!

—Bueno, tú mismo. Había encontrado algo que quizás te pueda interesar. Ahora, lo descubres por ti mismo, Albert Einstein.

Shikamaru la observo coger el agua y echarse un vaso mientras miraba de reojo las fotos. Ella acabo de beber y se dirigió a la puerta. Se paro en el umbral y le hablo sin girarse.

—Por cierto, eres un gran cocinero, Nara. El sandwich estaba buenísimo. Felicita a tu madre de mi parte por tan gran receta.

Shikamaru se sonrojo ligeramente ante ello. Pocas veces elogiaba su comida.

—Gracias.

Ella sonrió, sin que él lo viera, y salió por la puerta. Shikamaru se quedo fijo mirando por donde ella se había ido hasta que volvió a mirar las fotos.

—_Mendosukei…_ —se levanto, salió de la cocina y paro a Temari que estaba ya en el piso de arriba— Por ahora, el genio Einstein va a necesitar su ayuda, señorita Sabaku No. ¿Se la prestara?

La rubia sonrió al oír esas palabras. Se dio la vuelta y lo encaro.

—Señor Einstein, por ser usted haré una excepción. Le ayudare.

Los dos sonrieron. Eran de pocas palabras, palabras cifradas —la mayoría de veces—. Palabras que a veces solo entendían ellos mismos. Y ese momento era un buen ejemplo.

Ninguno de los dos quiso decir "por favor" ni herir el orgullo del otro. Simplemente, con ironías y un trato bromista accedieron a ayudarse. Porque así eran ellos, de muchos actos y pocas palabras.

…

Shikaku Nara se encontraba en la pared de la cafetería donde ocurrió el atropello que cambio al completo a vida de su hijo, de su familia, de su Clan. Con un_ Expreso_ en su mano, observo como aun las rayas del coche se marcaban en la acera, debido al frenazo que tuvo que dar el conductor al ver que atropellaba a la Embajadora. O eso decían los informes, con el nombre del amigo de su hijo claro está.

Bebió un trago de ser café, y siguió observando ese lugar, estudiándolo. Tras hablar con su hijo esta mañana tenía claro dos cosas: la primera, que su hijo era un cabezota —heredado de su madre—; y la segunda, que había algo muy raro en ese "accidente".

Él también lo había notado. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Junto con su hijo, se había dado cuenta de que faltaban piezas por encajar. Uno de sus mejores amigos y padre de Chouji, Chouza, estaba convencido de que su hijo era inocente. Él también lo pensaba, por eso le había prometido encontrar algo a favor de Chouji. No solo lo hacía por Shikamaru, él también ayudaba a su familia.

Bebió otro trago, y tras acabar de beber se quedo estático. Poco a poco bajo el café y se acerco a esa zona. Se agacho y dejo el café en el suelo. Palpo la marca que habían dejado las ruedas del coche en el suelo y las siguió tocando hasta su origen. De repente, antes del final, se freno. Abrió los ojos, aun mas y toco mas ese lugar. Saco su móvil e hizo una foto desde su posición y otra desde más cerca.

Era justo como pensaba. Guardo su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, cogió su café, se levanto y se dirigió a casa de su hijo. Al parecer, alguien había jugado sucio. Había sido listo, si, pero no se había dado cuenta de contra quien se enfrentaba. _Nadie ganaba a los Nara en Shogi. Y ahora,_ _les tocaba mover a ellos la siguiente pieza._

…

Temari y Shikamaru se encontraban en el salón de este. Habían cogido un par de Coca-Colas para tomarlas y se encontraban sentados en el sofá. Shikamaru —tras resoplar— extendió las fotos sobre la mesa y los papeles del caso resumiéndole lo más importante.

—Y eso es todo. Sabes que no puedes decir nada, ¿no? Como se entere Tsunade-Sama, que te he dicho algo me matara… _Mendosukei…_

—Tranquilo Nara, no voy a decir nada. No soy una cotilla, ¿sabes? ¿Me dejas la foto de Chouji conduciendo, la que va después del semáforo?

El moreno se extraño, pero se la acerco igualmente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Has visto algo raro?

Ella la estuvo mirando durante unos diez segundos hasta que hablo con una ceja levantada.

—Oye Shikamaru, ¿tu amigo Chouji, no era zurdo?

Shikamaru levanto las dos cejas ante una pregunta tan rara.

—No, Chouji es diestro.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro que si, mujer. Llevamos más de 20 años siendo amigos. ¿Crees que no me he fijado en esas cosas?

—Bien. Entonces, ¿por qué conduce con la izquierda?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué estas…?

—Solo fijate. —Temari le enseño la foto donde se veía a Chouji que agarraba con fuerza el volante con la izquierda—. ¿Ves? Usa más fuerza en el brazo izquierdo que en el derecho. Y en ningún momento de las fotos cambia de marcha, es más, estoy segura que en ningún momento lo hace. Mira las demás fotos y mira a ver si alguna vez "Chouji" —hizo el gesto de las comillas— suelta el volante de la mano izquierda.

Shikamaru miro el resto de fotos y tenía razón. En casi ninguna conducía con las dos manos al mismo nivel de fuerza. La derecha solo la apoyaba, en cambio la izquierda siempre estaba más tensada y nunca se había soltado del volante. Y eran seis fotos. El moreno sonrió a más no poder, esa prueba era jodidamente buena. ¡Realmente tenían de donde partir! ¿Cómo no se había podido dar cuenta? Se giro hacia ella que lo miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara.

—Temari, gracias.

La rubia se sorprendió. Era la segunda vez en el día que le daba las gracias, y él no solía hacer mucho eso. Ya que solo se lo había dicho dos veces. Era también bastante orgulloso.

—No tienes que agradecer, Nara. Al fin y al cabo, alguien como Einstein a veces también necesita ayuda. —Cerró los ojos sonriéndole aun más—. Pero eso sí, me la…

Iba a abrir los ojos y continuar hablando cuando se quedo shockeada. Shikamaru la había abrazado.

—Eres increíble, Temari. No te imaginas lo que te necesito. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

La Embajadora no sabía que decir. No podía siquiera devolverle el abrazo. No podía moverse ni articular palabra. Ese Nara estaba tirando por el suelo su orgullo al abrazarla de esa manera y agradecerla como un niño pequeño. Era… Sorprendente.

El moreno se aparto, se sentó de rodillas en el sofá, la cogió de las mejillas y la dio un suave beso.

Temari no sabía que responder, y menos a un beso como ese. Que duro pocos segundos, pero que al quitarse Shikamaru reanudo una y otra vez. Eran besos esporádicos, suaves, pequeños, de agradecimiento. Eran besos de niños.

Pasado un minuto así, Shikamaru paro y —manteniendo las manos en su posición— choco sus frentes mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Si la miraba a los labios los besaría de nuevo. Ahora, según como estaban, rojos, hinchados, eran realmente apetecibles. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos también eran espectaculares. —Aunque ahora estuvieran cerrados intentando relajar la respiración.

—Shikamaru…

—Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero solo te quería agradecer. Aunque al probarte de nuevo, se me hace imposible dejar de hacerlo. —Vio que tomaba aire para decir algo pero retomo la palabra antes de eso—. Pero sé que no significa nada, porque por ahora no te puedo tener. Y lo sé. _Se que en este mundo no se puede tener lo que uno quiere, pero yo me conformo con un beso tuyo._ —Ella se quedo sin habla por segundos. ¿De qué iba diciéndola todas esas cosas? Abrió los ojos mirándolo sorprendida—. Vaya, como siga así me voy a volver un cursi. _Mendosukei…_

Ella se quiso reír, de verdad que quiso, pero no podía. No podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. No podía dejar de pensar si algo en ella estaba cambiando o no. Si de verdad, ella empezaba a sentir algo más que cariño por el Nara.

Él mantenía una mano en la mejilla de ella y con la otra se acariciaba su nuca, avergonzado como estaba. Entonces tras segundos en los que ninguno de los dos hablaba, Shikamaru pasó su mano al pelo de ella y lo empezó a tocar, a delinear. Amaba su pelo. ¡Maldición, amaba todo de ella! Pero como no hacerlo, si estaba colado hasta las trancas por ella.

Temari se puso de rodillas, estando así en la misma posición de él, y poso una mano en su tripa desnuda —porque claro, el solo estaba en vaqueros. Sino no se concentraba— y la fue subiendo. Poco a poco, sintió como aumentaba la respiración del moreno. Se paro en el lugar del corazón donde la mantuvo por segundos. Notando como iba cada vez mas acelerado. Era, sin duda, una sensación preciosa.

Después, siguió subiendo su mano hasta llegar al cuello que lentamente delineo y se paro —por fin— en su mejilla. La cual, con el dedo gordo empezó a acariciar.

—Temari…

Ella le puso un dedo en la boca —de la mano que tenia libre.

—No hables… —se acerco mas a él quedando a centímetros de su boca, él la imito— Solamente… —sus bocas se rozaron, pero él no dio el paso. No lo iba a hacer. Si quería besarle -cosa que él deseaba desde hace rato ya-, lo haría, pero sin su ayuda, por _mutuo propio_— Solamente… Bésame…

Finalmente ella acabo con la mínima distancia y unió sus labios. No era un beso posesivo, ni lujurioso, simplemente fue suave y lento. Y muy corto. Pero al separarse se volvieron a juntar. No estando más de dos segundos separados. Shikamaru no estaría más de tres segundos alejado de una Temari que suplicante le había pedido que lo besase. Por su parte, Temari solo quería…

—¡Shikamaru, somos tus padres! ¿Estás en casa?

La pareja se bloqueo.

—¿Shikamaru?

El moreno quiso matar a todo ser en la tierra, en el cielo y a toda clase de Dios que haya querido joderle el momento en el que Temari por iniciativa propia lo besaba. Maldición.

—¡Shikamaru Nara, no me hagas subir, señorito!

Si, también despotrico sobre la problemática de su madre.

Temari se aparto entonces rápidamente, se coloco el albornoz —que se había arrugado con tanto movimiento— y se sentó en una de las illas de la mesa.

Shikamaru resoplo fuertemente y tras serenarse iba a gritar a su madre cuando se dio cuenta de dos cosas: uno, esta denudo de cintura para arriba, Temari en albornoz y sus padres en casa, si, definitivamente no podía ir mejor; eso, sin contar el detalle de que estaba contento.

—¿En serio? —empezó a susurrar el Nara a su "parte de abajo"— ¿Justo ahora? _Mendosukei…_

Suspiro y se levanto, ya no había nada más que hacer.

—¡_Oka-San_, _Oto-San_, estamos en el salón!

Los dos mayores vinieron rápidamente y Shikaku se quedo estático en la puerta. ¿De nuevo los había pillado…? Menuda suerte la suya. Esperaba que su mujer se hubiera dado cuenta. La miro como fruncía el ceño a su hijo. Por qué… ¿Se había dado cuenta, verdad?

—¡Shikamaru Nara! ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo para tardar tanto en venir a recibirnos? De verdad, que responsabilidad la tuya. —Vio a la rubia sentada en la silla bebiendo agua—. Oh, ¡buenas Temari-San!

—_Oh-Ohayo_… —contesto la rubia casi sin voz de la vergüenza.

Yoshino se extraño ante ello. Su marido la adelanto y se fue hacia la mesa donde estaba la rubia.

—¿Ya no hay más remedio, _ne_ Shikamaru? —Este negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su padre— Bien, pues vamos a sentarnos, hay cosas que debo contaros.

El heredero Nara asintió y tras acariciar su nuca se sentó en frente de su padre y al lado de Temari.

Yoshino oyó las palabras de su marido, y luego tras fijarse en cómo iba su hijo y observar sus pantalones que parecían que tenían un problema en… Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Miro a la rubia y si. Menuda suerte la suya. Eran unos inoportunos.

_Gomenne_, Shikamaru… —le pidió disculpas mentalmente Yoshino con una mirada. Al parecer él lo entendió y susurro un simple "problemático". Se fue a sentar al lado de su marido. Este la miro sabiendo que lo había entendido.

La siguiente vez usarían un móvil, por si las moscas.

…

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**He de decirlo, mi querido Shikaku y me querida Yoshino son unos inoportunos. Shikaku lleva una racha el pobre… Jajajjajajajaj.**_

_**¿Qué os pareció el capitulo? Hay varias cosillas muy, muy importantes. Meto información pero difícil de ver muajajajajjaja.**_

_**Un matiz. Las comidas que más le gustan a Temari son la sopa de tofu y las castañas. Así que si te gusta la sopa de tofu, te tiene que encantar el tofu. —Gracias, Tem, FUCK LOGIC. *Mirada de ojos entrecerrados hacia Tem 2 *.**_

_**Las frases en cursiva… ¿Habéis flipado eh? Personalmente, he amado esas frases.**_

* * *

_**Reviews. De verdad, mil gracias. Y perdonadme por el retraso. Intentare subir uno por semana, pero lo que no se es el día fijo, ¿sabéis? Gracias por vuestro apoyo y paciencia, no os imagináis lo feliz que me hacéis. ¡GRACIAS POR ESOS 101 REVIEWS, SOIS ENORMES!**_

**WhiteTigerKiara: **Mil gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda. Suelo ser muy "mía" con mis cosas y sacar las cosas por mí misma, ¿sabes? Pero gracias de todas maneras, White. Ni idea, Temari es algo muy difícil. Ya verás porque lo que queda es mucho, mucho, mucho. Espero que puedas seguir comentando con mi nuevo sistema de subir capítulos. Cada semana, pero sin día fijo .¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap.! ¡Besos!

_**Anamicenas: **_Y este capítulo aun es maaaaas interesante. Temari se resiste, se resiste. No sabe lo que se pierde la gracias por tu apoyo Ana. De verdad que os lo agradezco millones. A ver qué te parece este capítulo, y espero que puedas seguir comentando con mi nuevo sistema de subir capítulos. Cada semana, pero sin día fijo.¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap.! ¡Besos!

_**Connie23**_: ¡Hola gupaisima Connie. La verdad, es que el pobre Shikaku esta en todas. Asi no se puede. Jajajajja. ¿Quién sabe que pasara? Aun queda mucha tela… ¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que puedas seguir comentando con mi nuevo sistema de subir capítulos. Cada semana, pero sin día fijo. ¡Besos!

_**Mitchel0420:**_Mil gracias por tu apoyo Mitchel. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo. Espero que puedas seguir comentando con mi nuevo sistema de subir capítulos. Cada semana, pero sin día fijo. ¡Besos!

_**Defausto: **_Según entiendo, me sigues en cada capítulo y eso me emociona de veras. Lo primero, te doy las gracias. Tu comentario es tan aksdhjswjdjdkjf. Y de verdad, que no soy para nada tan buena como dices.

Aun no llevo ni un año escribiendo —en dos meses lo cumplo— pero, no te imaginas lo que me animan y alegran tus palabras. Para un escritor lo importante —para mí— son dos cosas: mantener la esencia de los personajes imaginándolos en todo tipo de escenas aunque nunca se les haya visto en ellas —por eso quizás ves Ooc en Shikamaru, porque depende de cada situación, y según mi opinión, se comporta de una manera y para mí se comporta de la que he escrito—; y la segunda es—como tu muy bien has dicho y me ha encantado— introducir al lector en el mundo y escenas que yo estoy imaginando y por ende plasmando en esta historia. Y no te imaginas lo que me alegra haberlo conseguido.

¿Y ser la mejor historia en español que has leído? Eso sí que es impresionante. Para mí es un honor que disfrutes con mi historia y te guste tanto como dices. Porque al fin y al cabo es lo que busco, que la gente disfrute de mi historia. Y me alegra de que lo esté haciendo. La verdad, que me ha enamorado tu Review, en serio, me encantaría que siguieras escribiéndome en los próximos capítulos.

Te doy las gracias por seguir mi historia, por tu apoyo incondicional, por alegrarme a grandes escalas con este Review, y de verdad, sentirme más orgullosa de lo que estoy escribiendo y ver qué voy por buen camino. Mil gracias y espero que sigas leyéndome, porque lectores tan apasionados como tú los hay pocos. —Me enorgulleció que crearas la cuenta solo para dejarme un Review—. Lo siento por el retraso, y espero que puedas seguir comentando con mi nuevo sistema de subir capítulos. Cada semana, pero sin día fijo. ¡Besos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Pd: Solo soy una escritora persiguiendo su sueño. No soy para nada J.K. Rowlings jajjajajaja.

_**Ishy-24: **_Buenas Ishy, y perdonadme vosotros a mi por tardar en la actualización. No importa que se te olvide comentarme, con que lo hagas —aunque sea tarde— es suficiente para mí. ¿Quién no abrazaría y se comería a besos al Nara? Maldición, como para ignorarlo. Jajajajja. Me alegro de que te hayan gustado. ¿Ya te haces una idea, eh? Pues, querida, todavía queda mucho, mucho, mucho, para ver el final y estoy segura de que será aun mucho más increíble de lo que te imaginas jajajajja. Ese Shikadai es un jodido imposible. A mí me puede. Mil gracias por tu apoyo. Dios, me siento fatal por haceros esperar. Espero que puedas seguir comentando con mi nuevo sistema de subir capítulos. Cada semana, pero sin día fijo. Besos y gracias por seguir ahí.

_**Chiaki Suzuki: **_Dios, a mi también se me corto el comentario una vez y me cague en todo jajajajaj. Tu teoría es muy interesante, si, si, si. Pero yo abogare a la ley del silencio muajajajaj. Por ahora solo va Shikadai. Yo espero una hermana jjajajajajjajajajaj. Fan. Mil gracias por estar ahí, y besos. Espero que puedas seguir comentando con mi nuevo sistema de subir capítulos. Cada semana, pero sin día fijo.

_**Natt: **_¡Bienvenido! Me alegro de que te guste, y espero que aunque sea por anónimo me sigas comentando. A mi taaaambieeeeeeen *se la escapan lágrimas* ¡Nunca perdonare a Kishimoto! Muchas gracias y me alegro de que te guste. Espero que puedas seguir comentando con mi nuevo sistema de subir capítulos. Cada semana, pero sin día fijo.

* * *

_**Millones de gracias a todos por vuestros Reviews y apoyo incondicional. Como ya he dicho, espero que me sigáis dejando reviews aun con el nuevo sistema. Es que si pongo un día concreto me agobio. Espero que podáis seguir comentando con mi nuevo sistema de subir capítulos. Cada semana, pero sin día fijo. *Viva el copia y pega jajajajja*.**_

_**¡Besazos a todos y nos vemos la próxima semana!**_

_**Se despide, alegre y emocionada, TemariAckerman06, quien se vuelve a disculpar por su retraso.**_

**Y recordad: no abandonare esta historia, solo tened paciencia conmigo.**


	17. Tal vez

_**Capítulo 16.**_

_**Joooo, mil gracias a los que aun teniendo trabajo pierden su valioso tiempo dejándome un Review. Se lo agradezco muchísimo. Para todos ellos va este capítulo.**_

_**Tengo una ideaza para un nuevo Fic ShikaTema… Que ufff, ufff, ufff… Y no es del Mr&amp;Mrs Nara. No estoy inspirada para escribir ese. Pero le tengo en mente. Pero el que tengo en mente y que empezare a escribir… Es tan akshjdij. Y no lo subiré hasta que tenga bastantes capítulos escritos que luego la cago como siempre.**_

_**Perdón por tardar y gracias a todos por leer.**_

_**¡Ojo a este capítulo!**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__Last Kiss-Taylor Swift._

_**Que os guste.**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**Tal vez**

_Yoshino oyó las palabras de su marido, y luego tras fijarse en cómo iba su hijo y observar sus pantalones que parecían que tenían un problema en… Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Miro a la rubia y si. Menuda suerte la suya. Eran unos inoportunos. _

_Gomenne, Shikamaru… —le pidió disculpas mentalmente Yoshino con una mirada. Al parecer él lo entendió y susurro un simple "problemático". Se fue a sentar al lado de su marido. Este la miro sabiendo que lo había entendido._

_La siguiente vez usarían un móvil, por si las moscas._

…

—Bien, ¿qué habéis descubierto, Shikamaru?

—Algo obvio, papá, simplemente que Chouji no conducía ese coche aquella noche.

Yoshino y Shikaku abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Estáis seguros? —pregunto Yoshino.

—Completamente, Yoshino. —Afirmo Temari—. Chouji es diestro y el que conducía es zurdo. Nunca apartaba la mano izquierda del volante, en cambio la derecha sí.

—Eso es una gran prueba, hijo. Pero sabes que no es suficiente.

—Lo sé, papa. Aun seguimos buscando. ¿Y tú que has encontrado?

Shikaku resoplo, encendió el móvil, busco una foto y se la dio a Shikamaru.

—Estos son las marcas de las ruedas de un coche. —Dijo la rubia observando la foto.

—Del coche del accidente me imagino, ¿no?

—Así es, Shikamaru. Al parecer el conductor no intento frenar cuando sabía que estaba superando la velocidad y podría atropellar a alguien, ya que cruzo pasos de cebra donde la gente pasaba sin frenar; por suerte no atropello a nadie. Lo importante, es que solo freno cuando llego a ese lugar, cuando vio que Temari estaba allí.

El resto se quedaron callados intentando asimilar lo escuchado.

—Shukaku, ¿estás diciendo que el atropello de Temari fue intencionado? ¿Qué alguien buscaba atropellarla?

—Sí, cariño, eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

Temari se puso una mano en la cabeza. Los dolores la estaban volviendo. Shikamaru frunció el ceño. Le estaban apareciendo instintos asesinos.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué ir a por mí? ¿Qué intentaban ganar? No puedo comprender nada, maldición.

—¿Por ser la embajadora de la Arena y la hermana del Kazekage? —pregunto la matriarca del Clan Nara.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Un atentado? Si esto se lo contaban a Gaara… Él mataría a Chouji nada más llegar a la Arena.

—No, no creo que sea por eso. —Contesto el heredero Nara llamando la atención de todos—. Si hubiera sido así lo hubieran hecho sin llamar la atención. Pero lo hicieron delante de testigos. Delante de gente que podía delatarlos. Pasaron por delante de cámaras de trafico sin esconder al conductor. —Temari levanto la cabeza y miro a Shikamaru.

—Su objetivo era…

—Inculpar a Chouji a la vez que iban a por ti, Temari. No por el cargo, sino por ser tú. —Completo el Nara dando a conocer sin duda, lo pensado por la rubia.

Shukaku resoplo. Se esperaba esto. Este atropello no es un tema de Estado. Es un tema personal. Yoshino frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué ir a por ellos? ¿Por venganza? ¿Cuál era el motivo? ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo esto? Temari se levanto y empezó a andar por el salón. Se paro y miro a Shikamaru.

—¿Por qué ir a hacernos daño? Es obvio que haciéndose pasar por Chouji iban a hacerte daño a ti, pero atropellándome a mí nos hacían daño a los dos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaban con eso? ¡Podría haber muerto! ¿Acaso ese era su objetivo? ¡Demonios, Shikamaru! ¿Qué querían haciendo todo esto?

Shikamaru dejo el móvil en la mesa y apretó los puños furioso. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía que responder. No sabía qué hacer. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía la respuesta.

—No lo sé, Temari. Te juro que no lo sé.

—Pues deberías. ¿Eres un genio, no? ¿O es que acaso se te esfumaron las neuronas? ¡Si lo descubrieras podríamos pillar a esos cabrones y que tú amigo no estuviera a dos días de ir a Suna a morir! ¡Si lo supieras, quizás, yo ya habría recuperado la memoria! ¡Maldición, Shikamaru! —la rubia se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia la puerta. Se paro en el umbral de ella—. No puedo evitar pensar que, los dos tenemos la culpa de esto. Que si yo no me hubiera quedado esperando fuera de la tienda, como me contaste, no hubiera pasado esto. Y que si tú, no hubieras entrado a por dos cafés, que podríamos haber tomado en cualquier otro sitio, no hubiera pasado esto.

Salio del salón dando un portazo. Shukaku cogió a su mujer de la mano quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Nos vamos Shikamaru.

Salieron de casa sí que su hijo les dijera nada, tenía la mirada perdida en la puerta.

…

Cuando salieron Yoshino se soltó de su marido de un manotazo y le pregunto enfadada.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Shikamaru necesitaba nuestro apoyo, no que nos fueramos de la casa!

Shikaku resoplo y la miro duro.

—Lo que Shikamaru necesita es hablar con Temari.

—¿¡Con aquella que lo acaba de culpar de todo!?

—¡Yoshino, tu sabes lo que ha hecho! ¡Ella ha explotado! ¡Ha soltado todo lo que sentía! ¡No todo lo que creía! ¡Es obvio que no cree que Shikamaru tenga la culpa! ¡Pero no puede evitar soltarlo! Ha hablado sin pensar, Yoshino. Y tú misma lo has oído, al final se echo la culpa a los dos.

Yoshino soltó más lágrimas. Si, sabía todo eso. Pero no era justo. No lo era.

—No es justo. No es justo, Shikaku. No es justo que a dos personas tan buenas, tan honradas y tan enamoradas como ellos les pase eso. No es justo. ¿Por qué les pasa esto?

Shikaku la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas para que ella siguiera llorando en sus hombros.

—No lo sé, cariño. Sé que no es justo. Sé que no se lo merecen. Pero lo que no se es porque les pasa esto. Aunque lo que estoy seguro que se, es que no se rendirán. Porque puede que Shikamaru parezca un cobarde, pero en realidad, tanto tu, como yo, como la propia Temari, sabemos que eso no es cierto. Shikamaru solo se esfuerza por las cosas que se lo merecen y que ama, y Temari, es la persona a la que más ama, y la que más se merece que se esfuerce. Saldrán de esta, y te aseguro que tendremos nietos cuando vuelvan a estar juntos.

Yoshino se rio ligeramente. Y se aparto de él dejando que él le seque las lágrimas.

—Más les vale que sigan la tradición Nara, el nombre ha de empezar por Shika. Y espero que no sea un niño vago. Sería bueno que saliera a la madre.

—_Mendosukei…_

Yoshino se puso de puntillas hasta poder llegar a los labios de su marido y darle un suave beso. Después le volvió a abrazar.

—Menos mal que te tengo a mi lado, Shikaku. Si no, no sabría seguir adelante.

—Eres una exagerada, mujer. Podrías seguir perfectamente, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco.

Se alejaron y Shikaku la dio un suave beso en la frente para darla la mano y empezar a andar hacia su casa.

—Puede que sea la mujer más fuerte, pero toda mujer fuerte necesita a su hombre al lado que la ayude a repararse cuando quiebra.

Shikaku la miro de reojo mientras andaban con una sonrisa en la cara. Se paro y la beso de nuevo, pero esta vez en los labios. Se quedo a milímetros de su cara.

—Te amo, Yoshino.

Ella sonrió mientras se miraban a los ojos.

—Yo también te amo, Shikaku.

…

Shikamaru se encontraba sin moverse. Tenía razón. Sabía que Temari creía que había sido su culpa. ¡Todo había sido culpa de él! ¡No debería haberla dejado sola mientras compraba un par de cafés que podrían haber tomado en cualquier cafetería! ¡Maldición, era un idiota! ¡Y tenía un CI superior a la media! ¡No lo parecía en absoluto!

Se levanto y con rabia pateo una silla. Su pie sangraba debido a que se había clavado un par de astillas. Pero no le importaba. Se dirigió a la puerta. Tenía que pedir perdón a Temari. Salió del salón y empezó a andar por el pasillo. Choco con alguien y se cayó al suelo. Era Temari.

—Yo… lo siento Temari. Iba sin mirar y…

—No, no te preocupes. Yo tampoco había mirado y…

Se quedaron sin palabras y se sentaron en el suelo sin mirarse. Temari estaba avergonzada. Maldición, se había pasado. ¡Él no tenía la culpa de nada! Había hablado sin pensar, maldición.

—Yo lo…

Hablaron a la vez y se miraron cortándose.

—Di tu primero.

De nuevo.

—No, di tu primero.

Y otra vez. Temari resoplo. ¡Por Dios, parecían niños pequeños!

—Habla tu primero, Shikamaru. Lo mío puede esperar.

—No, en serio, di tu primero.

—Como quieras. Bien… —Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, tras coger aire, para mirarle directamente a los suyos—. Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento, Shikamaru. En absoluto quise decir lo que dije. Solo… Estaba enfadada por lo que hemos descubierto, ¿sabes? No puedo almacenar todo en mi cabeza y darme cuenta de que iban a por nosotros, de que iban a por ti y a por mí. Iban a hacernos daño, Shikamaru. Pero lo que no se es porque, y eso es lo que puede conmigo. Tu no tuviste la culpa, solo fue mala suerte, ¿entendido? No es nada justo lo que te dije y yo de verdad…

Temari se quedo sin habla, Shikamaru la había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ni se te ocurra disculparte una vez más, Temari. No soy idiota, ¿sabes? Aunque me quieras decir que no es mi culpa, que puede que pienses así en realidad, pero sé que es cierto lo que dices. Aun así, no quiero que te disculpes, Temari. El orgullo es algo muy importante para ti y no quiero que lo pierdas por una tontería como esta. Yo soy quien lo siente.

—¿Tontería? —pregunto indignada la rubia— ¡Para mí no es una tontería, Shikamaru! ¡Ni por asomo lo es! Además, ¿Quién te crees que eres para decir si miento o si no, o si lo que digo es verdad o no? ¡No eres nadie, Nara! ¡Así que no vengas con glipolleces! —el moreno se quedo helado mientras se alejaba de ella y veía su furiosa mirada— ¡Si te digo que lo siento, tú te callas, no me respondes, asientes y lo aceptas! ¡Y si te digo que no lo quería decir ya que me lo invente porque estaba enfadada, tú lo aceptas, te callas, y no me replicas! ¿Lo has entendido?

Shikamaru abrió la boca sorprendido. No se acordaba de lo que odiaba su mujer que la replicaran o cuestionaran sus sentimientos. Le sonrió y le miro con ternura. Le ayudo a levantarse y dio una idea.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta por Konoha, nos vendrá bien tomar el aire.

—Muy bien, pero no tardes demasiado. Que luego te tengo que estar esperando.

El Nara sonrió. Temari se dio la vuelta para subir rápidamente por las escaleras pero el brazo de Shikamaru le paro. La dio la vuelta y le beso suavemente en los labios. La rubia se sorprendió al principio, pero luego no pudo hacer más que ceder y poner los brazos alrededor de su cuello para devolverle el beso.

Era suave, tranquilo. Era un beso de perdón. Al acabar Temari se aparto y le dio con la mano en la frente. Shikamaru echo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Le había dado un poco fuerte.

No dijo nada más y se subió al baño a ducharse. Shikamaru sonrió como un niño pequeño. Poco a poco iba avanzando. Su relación avanzaba cada vez más y más. No podía estar más feliz por ello.

…

Ambos se vistieron y en unos minutos Temari lo esperaba en la puerta. Le vio bajar por las escaleras.

—Ya era hora de que bajaras, vago. Mira que hacer esperar a una chica…

—Oye, las veces que tú has tardado en arreglarte te he tenido que esperar, ¿lo sabías?

—¡Ay por favor! ¡Eres un exagerado!

Shikamaru suspiro ante las palabras de su mujer. La dio la mano y abrió la puerta.

—Vámonos de una vez. Quiero llevarte a un sitio.

Temari fue a decir algo pero el Nara la arrastro y fue llevada de la mano por las calles. Al tiempo ella le igualo el paso. Iban andando como una pareja normal, cogidos de las manos. Temari se sonrojo, ese Nara no paraba de avergonzarla.

Iba a mover su mano para acomodarla, pero Shikamaru apretó aun más sus manos unidas. No la iba a soltar de ninguna manera. Bufo siendo observada por el moreno quien sonrió de lado y un poco sonrojado.

—¿Y a donde se supone que vamos, genio?

—Es una sorpresa, mujer. Por cierto, ya estamos llegando, así que —paro a Temari haciendo que esta le mirara extrañada. Soltó su mano unida a la de su mujer, y saco algo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros—, ¿confías en mi?

Temari miro extrañada el pañuelo blanco. ¿Qué demonios…?

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un pañuelo blanco, problemática. ¿No es obvio?

—¡Se que es un pañuelo blanco, idiota! ¡Lo que no se es para que lo quieras!

—Es un secreto. Contesta a la pregunta, Temari. ¿Confías en mí?

La rubia miro con desconfianza el trozo de tela. Luego suspiro y sintió su mano un poco solitaria, ¿acaso echaba de menos a la mano del Nara? Miro a sus ojos y le vio con una sonrisa esperando por su respuesta. ¿Era obvia, no?

—Si, confió en ti Shikamaru. De todas maneras, te matare si se te ocurre hacerme algo, ya lo deberías saber.

—_Mendosukei_, mujer.

Se acerco a ella aun mas, quedando sus caras cerca y la puso el pañuelo en los ojos.

—Shikamaru…

—Shhhhh, ¿has dicho que confías en mí, no?

—¿Y como se supone que andaré sin ver, _baka_?

Shikamaru se quedo observándola durante unos segundos tras ponerla el pañuelo. Estaba molesta, sus brazos cruzados lo demostraban, odiaba que se la ocultaran las cosas. Descruzo sus brazos y volvió a unir su mano derecha con la izquierda de la chica.

Temari se quedo sorprendida. ¿Por qué demonios hacia eso _de nuevo_? ¿Dónde la llevaría?

—Con mi ayuda, mujer. Vamos.

Se pusieron a andar hacia una dirección en concreto. Había gente por las calles, pero nadie les hacía preguntas ni les miraba extraño. Al fin y al cabo, eran el joven Nara y su mujer, ya nada les sorprendía.

…

En unos minutos llegaron a esa zona, Shikamaru se paro al estar justo donde quería. Se soltó de Temari y se puso detrás de ella. La Sabaku No estaba cabreada por no poder andar sola y que no supiera a donde iban. También se sintió extraña cuando el Nara le soltó la mano. Pero rápidamente se puso detrás de ella deshaciendo el nudo del pañuelo.

—¿Preparada?

—¡Quítame el pañuelo de una vez, Shikamaru!

Eso significaba que sí, que si lo estaba. Suspiro y se lo quito.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

La de coletas abrió sus orbes y se quedo petrificada. Eso era… Eso era… Precioso. No tenía palabras. El atardecer de Konoha era espectacular. Y más aun desde el _Monte de los Hokages. _Nunca nadie la había llevado a ver algo tan alucinante.

—¿Recuerdas que en la cena con mis padres mi madre me había echado la bronca por no llevarte aquí? Pues tuve una razón para no hacerlo. —Se puso a su lado mirando el atardecer con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa—. Esperaba el momento adecuado.

—¿El momento adecuado? —la rubia lo miro de reojo confundida.

—Cuando confiaras en mi de nuevo, y en nuestra primera cita oficial.

—¿Primera cita oficial? —no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada— ¿Desde cuándo esto es una cita?

—Desde que vamos agarrados de las manos, ¿quizás? ¿O es quizás desde que tú no quieres alejarte de mí?

Temari se giro con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué idioteces me estas contando, Nara?

Shikamaru sonrio de medio lado y segiro hacia ella.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es cierto!

—No lo es.

—Sí.

—Que no.

—Que si, mujer.

—Que no, hombre.

—_Mendosukei… _Eres una cabezota.

—Y tu un creído, pero bueno cada uno con lo suyo.

El moreno resoplo y la vio avanzar hasta apoyarse en la barandilla del mirador. Se sonrojo ligeramente, el sol la hacía aun más bella. Se acerco y se puso a su lado, con las manos aun en los bolsillos.

—¿Entonces, te gusto mi sorpresa?

—Es la sorpresa más hermosa que me han dado nunca, Shikamaru.

El de la coleta no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sabía que la gustaría. La primera vez que la llevo también la encanto el sitio. Y fue en su primera cita…

—_¿A dónde me llevas, vago? ¡Vamos corriendo por un bosque de la mano, deberías de planear mejor tus citas!_

—_A mi cita le encantara esta sorpresa. _

—_Lo dudo. Sobre todo si no la dejas correr por sí misma._

—_Es que mi cita es demasiado lenta._

—_Pues tú cita esta por mandarte a la mierda, Nara._

—_Dile a mi cita que se espere a hacer eso después de la sorpresa._

—_Pues no creo que… ¡Eh! ¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Shikamaru? ¡Quita tus manos de mis ojos, idiota!_

—_No. Anda, anda._

—_No puedo andar, me voy chocando con las ramas, idiota. Te juro que te matare._

—_Sí, si… Ya llegamos. —Llegaron a una especie de monte iluminado por la luna—. Aun no te quitare las manos._

—_¿Y a qué esperas? Demonios, Shikamaru. ¿Por qué habré aceptado a salir contigo en una cita?_

—_Porque perdiste esa partida de Shogi._

—_Tsk, solo tuviste suerte, Nara._

_El moreno se paro en donde pensó que era el lugar justo. En el medio de ese lugar. _

—_¿Confías en mi?_

—_No._

—_¡Temari!_

—_¿Qué?_

—_Que si confías en mí. Perdiste, acata las consecuencias._

—_¿Y por eso te he de obedecer?_

—_Joder Temari, solo te he preguntado que si confías en mi. _

—_Que si, si. Confió en ti. ¿Contento? Acabemos esto de una vez._

_El moreno suspiro y puso en marcha la segunda parte del plan._

—_Cuando te quite las manos no abras los ojos, espera unos segundos para hacerlo, ¿vale?_

—_¿Es una especie de estratagema para que te puedas escapar en caso de que te quiera matar? Si es así, sabes que no te servirá._

—_No es por eso, problemática. Solo hazlo. —Resoplo y hablo—. Voy, ¿eh?_

_El moreno quito las manos, tras el suspiro de la rubia, y se quedo a unos poco pasos al lado de ella, de manera que pudiera verla la cara pero sin interponer su vista._

—_Puedes abrirlos._

_La Sabaku No tardo unos segundos más en abrirlos y cuando lo hizo se quedo sin palabras._

—_Shikamaru, esto es…_

_El Nara miro su reloj._

—_Parece que llegamos a tiempo._

_La de Suna le miro con cara de no entender. ¿A tiempo para qué?_

_Entonces oyó un petardazo. Giro rápidamente su cara hacia el cielo. Fuegos artificiales… ¿Acaso él…? Ese chico… No pudo evitar sonreír como una idiota. Le miro y vio que la miraba fijamente._

—_¿No miras los fuegos?_

—_Los puedo ver cada año, este, en cambio, prefiero observar algo muchísimo más hermoso._

_La Sabaku No se sonrojo ligeramente. Aparto la mirada hacia el cielo para que el impidiera que la viera sonrojada. Maldición, era débil a ese hombre. Desde el día que lo conoció lo era. Escucho los pasos de Shikamaru acercándose a ella y poniéndose a su lado. Noto como el rozaba su mano sin atreverse a unirlas. Sonrió aun más y fue ella quien las entrelazo._

_Temari se giro a él obteniendo su completa atención._

—_¿Sabes? Me alegro de haber perdido esa partida de Shogi. _

_Shiakamaru se quedo sin habla mientras Temari le sonreía un poco sonrojada._

—_Yo me alegro de haberla ganado._

_Se acercaron lentamente y se besaron suavemente. Sin atreverse durante unos segundos a hacer mas. Pero eso cambio en cuanto Temari pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él._

_Con los fuegos artificiales de fondo, se dieron su primer beso como solteros. Su primer beso conscientes de sus sentimientos. Un beso, que era inolvidable._

O eso creía él.

—¡Ey, Nara! ¿En qué demonios pensabas? Te estaba llamando.

Shikamaru agito la cabeza a los lados, se había quedado en Babia. No podía haber evitado recordar ese momento.

—En nada.

—En fin, tendré que compensártelo. —Shikamaru la miro con una ceja levantada. ¿Compensárselo?— Me has traído a este sitio tan precioso para que nos tranquilizáramos, porque querías que lo visitara, justo cuando tu amigo es llevado en dos días a Suna.

—Temari, eso no…

Le puso un dedo en la boca.

—Déjame agradecértelo, ¿_ne_?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada o hacer nada, Temari lo había abrazado escondiendo la cara en su cuello. Shikamaru se quedo sorprendido por unos momentos, pero luego devolvió el abrazo sonriendo como un idiota enamorado.

Se apartaron tras varios segundos. Y se miraron a los ojos.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado, Temari.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y con una idea que no se podía quitar de la mente actuó. Puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Y le miro socarronamente mientras el Nara se sonrojaba.

—¿Qué estas…?

—¿Esto es una cita, no? Pues creo, que te mereces un beso, Shikamaru.

El moreno no podía hablar, ¿qué demonios ocurría? ¿Temari proponiéndole besarle dos veces en menos de dos horas? ¿Acaso lo estaba…?

Temari se acerco y poso suavemente los labios sobre los de él. A los segundos se aparto.

—Aquí tienes tu merecido beso. Ahora, vámonos.

Se alejo de él dejando a un Shikamaru sorprendido y sin palabras. Pero esto no se quedaría así. La freno agarrándola del brazo.

—¿Hmn? ¿Por qué me frenas? ¿Ocurre algo, Na…?

La beso agarrándola de la cintura e induciéndola a dejarse llevar. ¿Quién demonios no lo haría? Temari agarro sus manos a la camiseta de él para acércalo lo más posible. Los dos sonrieron felices durante el beso y no lo profundizaron, no aun. Siguieron así durante unos minutos más.

Se besaron recordando escenas pasadas. Tal vez pensando que solo deseaban besarse. Tal vez pensando que nada era posible entre ellos dos. Pero lo que no pensaban es que nada era lo que parecía.

_Tal vez, esto solo era un nuevo comienzo._

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Vale, me odio a mi misma por poner la parte de Shikaku y Yoshino. Es que es horribleeeeee. Se me han saldo hasta algunas lagrimillas. ¡Es que te odio, Kishimoto! ¡Te juro que te odio!**_

_**Aiiiiiiiii, yo me los comoooooo. Akjdjndjkfjdjdkkcf. Muero de amoooooooor. Esto de tener poco tiempo y rolear… Es cansado jajajajaj. Roleo en el foro de "la aldea oculta entre las Hojas".**_

_**Mil perdones por tardar y mil gracias de verdad por leer y vuestros preciosísimos reviews.**_

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Stephanie-nii-san:** Eso parece, mi querido Chouji. Este capítulo ha sido muy de altos y bajos, por eso quería hacerlo perfecto para el capitulo que viene y a eso se debe mi tardanza. ¡Que no te de vergüenza colgar un fic! ¡Esto es FF, no nos tiene que dar vergüenza subir nuestras alocada historias! Aunque estén retrasadas, el lector siempre agradecerá que se suban. Me alegro de que no te hayan gustado y no te preocupes. ¡Besos!

**Shoenstand:** ¡Bienvenida a la historia, querida! La mía también, si es que son los mejores. Pues léete algunos largos terminados que los hay buenísimos. Jooooo, grachiaaaas. Eeeeeeeeaaaaa. Pues te recomiendo ver la peli, no habré llorado más en mi vida, en serio. Es tan preciosaaaaa. Tiene muy mala suerte los pobres. ¡Eso es, joder! Dioses, ame ese párrafo. Opino completamente lo mismo. Perdonar el retraso pero te aviso, de que tardare pero lo subiré. Paciencia conmigo. ¡Besos!

**Ishy-24:** Pobrecillos. Los amooooooo. Shikaku y Yoshino rules. ¿Sorprenderte? Oh, eso ni lo dudes. Jajajajajaja. Es que vamos, ¿quién la culparía? ¡La queremos sustituir que es diferente! ¿Quién sabe? Jajajja. ¡Besos!

**Misfits77:**Querida, me matas jajajaja. El pobre Shikamaru me le hacen un lio en la cabeza… ¿Tayuya y Yoremi? ¿Quién sabe? Iré a preguntárselo… *Se va y vuelve habiéndosela olvidado la respuesta*. Puto Shikaku y su sexapil. Puto sexapil de los Nara. Para desmayarse y darme infartos están. ¡Que nos bese asi ese jodido Nara! ¿Ah, sí? Pues no tenía ni idea jajaja. Me lo apuntare. Aiii dios, que pobre jajajajajajajja. ¡Animo, Mis! Si, reconozco que ahí me lie, pero ya rectifique jajajajjaja. Escribo rapidillo y esto no puede ser. ¡Besazos!

**Defausto:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado querido Defausto. Tus reviews me hacen taaaaan feliiiz. Chouji y el culpable… Hay mucha tela ahí. Aquí doy una pista de por qué hicieron todo eso —como ya leíste—. Una muy buena pista, si se considera como pista. Vaya, il gracias ajajajaja. A mí me encanto esta capitulo. No sé, últimamente me gustan todos los que hago muajajjaja. En serio, es tan buenísimo tener un lector como tú. De veras que t agradezco por seguirme y comentar como lo estas haciendo. O también me leo tus reviews varias veces jajajaja. De verada que pido perdón por tardar, pero tenedme paciencia. Voy a mi ritmo pero nunca la abandonare. Totalmente de acuerdo contigo en relación a la ultima parte de lo de los escritores. Mil gracias por tu poema y espero que me sigas comentando, de verdad que me ha encantado a horrores este review. ¡Besazos!

**Mitchel0420:** Aquí está este capítulo. Besos y espero que te guste. Y siento el retraso.

**Anamicenas:** Shikaku y Yoshino inoportunos, Temari dejándose llevar y nada… De verdad… Que mala suerte. Todo es culpa del karma. Seguro que sí. Nadie se resiste al sexy Nara. Si no le quieren yo me ofrezco para tenerlo. Ya, esa frase es jsjfdkdkfjd. Es de internet, por eso la puse abajo. A ver si te quedo claro con este capítulo, se acerca, se acerca. Espero que me perdones el retraso y mil gracias por tus palabras querida. Te lo agradezco millones. ¡Besazos!

**Chiaki Suzuki:** Nada, no te preocupes, me alegra de que hayas leído. Son presiosooooooooos. Jajajjajaja, momenticos con interrupciones si, si. A ver que te pareció y miles de gracias por comentar. ¡Besos!

**WhiteTigerKiara:** Me alegra millones que me gustara, White. Y no te preocupes por tardar, yo fui quien llego tarde jajaja. ¡Gracias y besos!

**Natt: **¡Qué bueno que te guste! Aquí esta y perdón por el retraso. Yo publicare, pero sin fecha fija. Ya sabéis, grachiiiias. ¡Besos!

**Melikaoru:** ¡Qué bien que te guste! Jajjajaj. No abandonare esta historia, ya lo dije. Tardare pero no abandonare. ShikaTema rules.

* * *

_**¡Millones de gracias a todos y ya sabéis, paciencia conmigo que no abandonare esta historia! ¡Tardare, pero no la abandonaré! No más de uno o dos meses, obvio.**_

_**PD: Hubiera puesto más notas, pero estoy que me va a explotar la cabeza. Así que perdonarme fallos de ortografía, ya editare.**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	18. ¿Destino?

_**Holiwi pequeños saltamontes (?). No preguntéis jajaja.**_

_**Capitulo 17. **_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD**_

_**Mis perdones por el retraso, pero no tengo tiempo. Pero intentare escribir a mis ratos libres. Os traigo este capítulo por Navidad. **__Merry Christmas!__** Como quiero que este capítulo sea una incógnita total, no daré ni una pista de las que os doy siempre. Así que nos vemos abajo, guys.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__All Too Well - Taylor Swift._

_**Que os guste.**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**¿Destino?**

_Se besaron recordando escenas pasadas. Tal vez pensando que solo deseaban besarse. Tal vez pensando que nada era posible entre ellos dos. Pero lo que no pensaban es que nada era lo que parecía._

_Tal vez, esto solo era un nuevo comienzo._

…

Minutos después de la mano salieron a caminar por la ciudad. Konoha por la noche estaba iluminada, y aun más en época de Navidad —aunque aun quedara un mes—. Se pararon frente a una pastelería y entraron a coger dos bollos que se comieron entre los dos a duras penas —ya que Shikamaru hacia que Temari se lo tragase más rápido.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Nara? ¡Dame tu bollo ahora mismo! Ahora veras…

Se acerco a él intentando coger su bollo pero Shikamaru se lo acabo antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada.

—¿Qué pasa, quieres un poco?

—Ni hablar.

—_Mendosukei_, mujer. Habérmelo dicho antes.

—Que te he dicho que…

No pudo continuar porque Shikamaru la había dado un beso suave en medio de la calle nevada. Temari se quería apartar pero el moreno la empezó a dar besos por toda la cara.

—¡Nara, suéltame! ¡Te matare!

—¿No me has dicho que querías?

Abre la boca y le enseña la lengua, Temari aparta la mirada rápidamente.

—Eres un guarro, Shikamaru.

—Que no tengo nada, problemática.

Ella le miro de reojo y era cierto. Bufo exasperada. Era odioso que la tomase el pelo. Aparto la vista de él.

—¿Estas enfadada?

—Sí y no te me acerques.

Se alejo de él dos pasos viendo que se le acercaba.

—¿Por qué he ganado?

Ella se giro a él.

—¡No has ganado nada, Nara!

—Yo creo que si…

Mierda, el moreno estaba delante suyo.

—No voy a dejar que me beses. —Le dijo la rubia alejándose de él y andando unos pasos.

—Tienes un horrible mal perder, Temari.

—¡No he perdido nada!

—¿Entonces por qué no me besas?

Ella se paro ante eso. Hasta aquí había llegado. Si él quería pelea, la tendría.

—Muy bien, tú lo has querido Nara.

Se acerco a él a pasos feroces —se la veía cabreada—, y le planto un beso que casi dejo sin palabras al moreno. Nada mas besarlo y cuando iba a responder, ella introdujo su lengua saboreándolo. Él, al ver que las cosas iban a la manera de _su_ rubia, respondió lo más atrevido que pudo poniendo las manos en el trasero de su esposa y acercándola a él. Ella suspiro de placer y puso las manos tras su cuello.

Tras unos minutos así, se separaron casi sin aire en los pulmones y Shikamaru no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa. Temari lo vio y frunció el ceño. Entonces, se dio cuenta.

—Tu… ¡Aghhhhhhh! —se dio la vuelta y cruzo el paso de cebra— ¡Eres odioso, Nara!

Shikamaru se rió ligeramente y la vio gritarlo e irse a cruzar el paso de cebra. La iba a seguir en cuanto vio que un coche iba hacia Temari, y este no podría frenar a tiempo, necesitaría unos metros más.

—¡Temari, cuidado!

Grito el Nara sin darle tiempo a ir a salvarla. Ella se giro pero no tuvo tiempo. El coche llego a esa zona y se freno justo donde estaba momentos antes la rubia.

—¡Temari! —grito de nuevo el moreno.

Se fue corriendo hacia allí y no la encontró por ningún lado. El conductor salió del coche disculpándose por no haber podido frenar antes por culpa del hielo. Shikamaru la busco hasta que…

—¡Aquí!

Tanto el conductor como el Nara oyeron una voz masculina unos pasos delante del coche. Se fue hacia allí y cuando se disperso el humo que había producido el coche al chocar contra el semáforo, Shikamaru sonrió. Temari estaba viva, alguien la había salvado.

—¡Dios, Temari, estas viva…!

Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque se quedo sin palabras al fijarse que estaba encima de un hombre que ya conocía. Que ya conocía demasiado bien. Temari no le quitaba los ojos de encima. ¿Por qué se le quedaba mirando tan fijo? Antes en la oficina de Tsunade casi lo había ignorado y ahora…

—¿Yo-Yoremi? —pregunto la rubia confundida.

Shikamaru no podía articular palabra. Como fuera lo que él pensaba…

—¿Temari, estás bien? Menos mal, creía que te perdía. —La dijo el pelirrojo preocupado.

—Yoremi… ¿Eres tú?

Él se sentó con una ceja levantada extrañado ante las palabras de la rubia.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Te ocurre…?

Se quedo sin habla. Temari le estaba abrazando. Después de tantos años, le estaba abrazando.

—¿Por qué…?

—Te recuerdo, Yoremi. Sé quién eres. ¡He recordado a alguien, Yoremi! ¡Te he recordado!

El pelirrojo no pudo hacer más que sonreír y devolverla el abrazo. Lo había recordado, a _él _lo había recordado. No al estúpido de su marido. A ese estúpido del Nara. La pego a él mientras miraba de reojo al Nara con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—No dejare que te pase nada malo de nuevo Temari, te ayudare a recordar.

El moreno no podía decir nada, no se lo podía creer. Se dejo caer de rodillas contra la fina capa de nieve que cubría el suelo y miro incrédulo la escena. ¿Por qué recordaba a Yoremi? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba a él? A su marido. Todo era tan injusto… Cuando mejor estaban, pasaba esto. El destino era cruel, muy cruel. ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso, Temari no era para él? ¿Eso le intentaba transmitir el destino…?

…

Shikamaru, Yoremi y Temari se dirigieron al hospital a ver a Tsunade. La encantaría enterarse de que Temari había recordado algo. Cuando empezaron a andar y Temari lo miro con esa sonrisa de la que se enamoro, él solo pudo sonreírla de vuelta y felicitarla. No pudo esbozar una sonrisa mas falsa.

Llegaron entonces ante Tsunade y esta les abrió la puerta permitiendo que, por ahora, únicamente ingresase la rubia. Shikamaru saco un cigarro del bolsillo de su abrigo y salió al balcón a fumarlo. No podría seguir más tiempo de miradas matadoras con el tal Basari. Pero hoy no era su día de suerte.

—Nara, te veo un poco triste, ¿no?

—Déjame en paz, Yomire.

—No es Yomire, es Yo… —el pelirrojo estaba enfadado hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía el Nara— Da igual. Me da igual lo que me digas, Nara. Ahora yo seré quien actué y tú serás quien mire mientras Temari viene a mis brazos.

—¡Já! Tendrás que soñar para que ocurra eso, Basari. Temari, por si no lo sabías, es aun mi esposa.

—Dirás que lo era, porque ella no te recuerda. Cosa que a mí sí que hace. Vaya, alguien tiene las de perder, ¿eh?

El moreno expulso enfadado el humo. No iba a entrar en sus jueguecitos de niño de tres años.

—No eres tú, Yomire, quien lleva estando a su lado 4 años, sino yo quien lleva siendo esa persona.

—De eso quería hablarte. —Le dijo, ignorándolo. No quería pensar en ello, sino le daban ganas de matarlo—. Tienes que firmar el divorcio de Temari.

Shikamaru casi deja caer el cigarrillo.

—¿Perdón? —le pregunto, incrédulo, girándose hacia él.

—Tienes que dejarla marchar.

—Temari es quien decide si quiere o no quiere estar conmigo, Basari. No me vengas pidiendo algo que ni en tus mejores sueños pienso hacer.

—Nara, si sigues en esa actitud Temari te odiara.

—No creo que lo haga. —Dijo mirando de nuevo a la ciudad.

—¿Ah, no? Eres idiota, chaval. ¿Sabes que es lo último que recuerda? —Shikamaru dio una calada y expulsó el humo.

—¿Qué te dejo plantado?

—No, subnormal. Lo último que recuerda es a su prometido.

—¿A su prometido? —el de la coleta se giro a mirarlo tras tirar al suelo el cigarrillo y apagarlo con la suela del zapato.

—A la última persona que recuerda, Nara, es a mí. Lo último que recuerda es que se iba a casar conmigo. Has perdido, Nara. Firma el divorcio y déjala marchar.

El moreno se quedo sin habla durante unos segundos. Si eso era lo último que recordaba…

—No.

—¿No?

—No dejare marchar al amor de mi vida, Yomire. —Dijo seguro y firme—. Digas lo que digas, hagas lo que hagas.

—La estas condenando. ¿Por qué no la dejas ser libre?

—Tú eres quien la está condenando. La estás haciendo aferrarse a un futuro que ella ya rechazo.

El pelirrojo cogió al Nara de la camiseta y lo estampo contra una de las paredes que sobresalían al balcón. Shikamaru cerró los ojos por un momento, tenía bastante fuerza. Los abrió a los pocos segundos y le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo rechazo por ese estúpido viaje que hizo aquí. ¡Si no, no lo hubiera hecho y seguiríamos juntos! ¡No dejare que se me escape de nuevo!

—Ella no te ama, Yomire. Ya no. Aunque tenga amnesia, ella no te ama. ¡Da igual lo que pase, ella seguirá rechazando ese absurdo futuro que tú la propones!

—Te aseguro yo que no. —Le apretó con más fuerza contra la pared—. Se casara conmigo porque ella me ama.

—¿¡En serio la crees tan idiota!? ¿¡Como te iba a amar si estaba casada conmigo después de ti, idiota!?

—¡La volveré a enamorar! —dijo el pelirrojo desesperado.

—¿¡Con que!? ¿¡Con tus pintas de idiota sin cerebro!? ¡A ella no le van esos tíos!

—¡Já! ¿¡Y qué crees que le van!? ¿¡Los tíos como tú!? ¡No digas gilipolleces!

—¡Exactamente! Ella está casada conmigo, Basari. ¡Ella es _mi_ mujer! ¡No te dejare el camino libre!

—¡Pues entonces tendré que…!

—Señores, ¿ocurre algo? Hemos oído unos gritos y…

—Está todo bien —le dijo el pelirrojo de pie, junto al moreno, a la enfermera—, no se preocupen.

La mujer se fue. Yoremi dio dos pasos, pero entonces se dio la vuelta y volvió a coger al Nara de la camiseta acercándolo a él.

—Temari es _mía_, que te quede bien claro. Y más te vale firmar el divorcio. Tienes una semana.

El pelirrojo le soltó y empezó a andar, pero se paro al oír hablar al Nara.

—Temari no es propiedad de nadie. No es algo que puedas tener por dos días y librarte de ella a las dos semanas cuando conozcas a una tía más joven y con mejor culo. Ella está _conmigo_, junto a mí. Lo ha estado durante cuatro años, y lo seguirá estando. Y no hace falta que me des plazo de tiempo, porque mi respuesta seguirá siendo la misma: no firmare el divorcio, a menos que ella me lo pida. Luchare hasta el final por Temari.

Yoremi chasqueo los dientes y se fue enrabietado a esperar hasta que la Hokage saliera con la rubia. No dejaría a _su_ Temari con el Nara, nunca lo permitiría. Tendría que tomar medidas drásticas. El Nara saldría de su camino: o por las buenas, o por las malas.

Shikamaru se coloco la camiseta. El idiota sin cerebro se la había dado de sí. Se la había jugado. ¿Lo había hecho bien? ¿Valía arriesgarse así? Sí y mil veces sí. Era del amor de su vida de quien se estaba hablando, ni más, ni menos. Ya no la dejaría escapar, se lo prometió en su boda y lo cumpliría hasta el fin de sus días.

…

La rubia Hokage salió de su oficina y lo que vio la hizo levantar una ceja. Shikamaru Nara y Yoremi Basari estaban cada uno a un lado del pasillo. Lo más lejos posible del otro, pero sin alejarse demasiado de la habitación de la rubia de Suna. El buen rollo no parecía existir. Suspiro y tosió un par de veces para que la hicieran caso.

—Podéis pasar. Temari quiere veros a los dos.

Estos se sorprendieron pero asintieron adentrándose en la habitación. La Sabaku No se encontraba sentada en la silla frente al escritorio de la Godaime Hokage, ellos se quedaron de pie. La gobernanta se sento en su sillón.

—Bien, como veo que no os vais a sentar, adelante Temari, puedes empezar.

Esta asintió, tomó aire y habló.

—Bien, como ya sabéis he recordado algo de mi pasado, y eso es fabuloso. Te he recordado a ti, Yoremi, y eso me alegra. Pero tengo un par de dudas. —Shikamaru sonrió. Basari observo esto y chasqueo los dientes. ¡Maldito listillo!— ¿Por qué, si tan feliz era en Suna, a punto de casarme contigo y todo eso, vine a Konoha a hacer un trabajo burocrático de mi hermano, cuando tenía mi propio taller de pintura?

Shikamaru sabía que ahí estaba su esperanza, pero no podía evitar sentirse desolado. ¿Por qué ha recordado hasta ese punto? En ese viaje a Konoha se conocieron. El cerebro era realmente un misterio.

El pelirrojo suspiro. ¿Decirla la verdad? No, eso acabaría con todas sus posibilidades con Temari. A no ser que… Sonrió. Era la única manera.

—Como bien sabes, Temari, mañana volveré a Suna y me llevare al culpable de tu accidente conmigo. ¿Por qué no vienes tú también?

Todo el despacho se quedo en silencio absoluto mirando a Basari anonadados.

—¿Qué?

—Es simple, Temari. Tus últimos recuerdos son de Suna. Así que quizás, una buena manera de recordarlos es volviendo allí.

Shikamaru no pudo decir, nada, porque el tal Basari había dado en el clavo. Apretó los puños con fuerza y miro a su Hokage esperando por ayuda. Pero ella le miro seria. No podía hacer nada.

—¿Volver a Suna?

—Volverías a ver a tus hermanos, echarías un vistazo a tu taller y a la casa donde vivíamos juntos. Temari, sería el momento perfecto para recordar. Asi tu buscarías las respuestas en vez de contártelas de mala manera yo.

Temari miro a la Hokage.

—Tsunade-Sama, ¿es una buena idea?

Tsunade resoplo. Lo que menos quería es dar la razón a ese niñato, pero no tenía otra opción, el había jugado bien sus cartas.

—Si, Temari. Es una muy buena idea. Lo mejor es que estés en el último sitio que recuerdas. Antes, la táctica consistía en intentar recordar estando en tu anterior hogar, pero ahora, al ver que tu amnesia parece debilitarse poco a poco, lo mejor será que cambiemos la táctica. —La Hokage suspiro y puso su pose característica con los codos en la mesa—. Mi consejo como médico, Temari, es que aceptes su proposición y te vayas a Suna por un tiempo.

Shikamaru aparto la mirada, sabía que eso era lo mejor, pero dejarla a manos de Yoremi…

—Ya veo… La rubia suspiro— Si esto puede ayudarme a recuperar mi memoria, acepto tu propuesta, Yoremi. Pero antes, quiero hablar con Shikamaru.

Basari se sorprendió ante esto, al igual que el Nara. La Hokage sonrió. No todo había acabado.

—Muy bien, os dejamos solos. Vamos, Basari.

La Godaime se levanto y cogió al habitante de Suna por el brazo sacándolo de allí. —Aunque él protestara—. Cerró la puerta y se fueron a una sala a hablar —en realidad solo la rubia hablaba, el pelirrojo era arrastrado y obligado a escuchar por la fuerza de la gobernanta.

—¿Estás bien, Shikamaru?

—Sí, ¿por qué no debería estarlo? —se sentó en una silla a un lado de la rubia. Ella suspiro.

—Lo siento, Shikamaru. A lo mejor…

—¿Qué es lo que sientes, exactamente?

—…

—Estoy feliz, Temari. —El Nara sonrió—. Feliz porque empieces a recordar. Poco a poco iras recuperando tus recuerdos y…

—¿Y si no quiero recuperarlos? —el moreno se quedo mirándola helado— ¿Y si lo que recuerde sea mil veces peor de lo que tengo la oportunidad de vivir ahora?

—¿Cómo sabes si es peor o no, si no lo conoces?

—Mi vida estaba en Suna, Shikamaru. Tenía mi taller, tenía a mis hermanos, a mis amigos… —Se paró un momento y Shikamaru se puso serio mirando por la ventana.

—¿A él, no? —ella asintió débilmente. Iba a hablar cuando Shikamaru se levanto y se acerco a la ventana abierta— No te voy a impedir hacer nada, Temari. Sabes perfectamente cuales son mis sentimientos por ti.

—Sí, lo sé y por eso me duele. No quiero verte sufrir, Shikamaru. No quiero…

—Te vas a ir a Suna por intentar recordar, si; pero también para ver a tus hermanos, y averiguar lo que sientes por él. ¿Verdad?

—Shikamaru…

—¿Qué sentiste al reconocerlo, Temari? —el moreno se dio la vuelta y la miro serio— ¿Lo mismo que yo al verte a ti? —se acerco unos pasos— ¿Sentiste que te quedabas si aire? ¿Qué se te paraba el corazón? —se puso de cuclillas frente a ella que le miraba con un semblante triste— ¿Qué sonreías como un gilipollas solo por verle a tu lado? ¿Sentías —la cogió suavemente de la barbilla para que sus miradas chocaran— que querías verlo feliz a cualquier costo? ¿Qué darías tu vida por la suya? ¿Qué sentiste, Temari?

—_Tsk… _—aparto la mirada— Me pones nerviosa mirándome así. —El Nara sonrió—. Lo que siento, Shikamaru, es que no quiero verte sufrir porque no te lo mereces.

—Ni se te ocurra compadecerte de mí.

—No lo estoy haciendo. —Le dijo seria cruzando miradas de nuevo. Él suspiro.

—¿Sabes cómo sufriría mas, Temari? Si tú me mintieras.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? ¿Aun sabiendo que…?

—Sí, quiero saberla.

—Muy bien. —Ella suspiró, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir mirándolo con total seriedad—. No quiero perder la oportunidad de descubrir por qué lo amé, y si él tuvo la culpa de que rompiéramos.

—Mientes.

—No, no te miento.

—Sí, porque eso no es todo lo que quieres averiguar.

Los dos se miraron serios, con dureza. Ella resoplo.

—Bien, genio. Y según tú, ¿qué te he ocultado?

—Que quieres ir a allí para estar con él, y descubrir si aun lo amas. ¿Por eso es lo que sentiste, no? Que una parte de ti lo amaba.

Ella abrió la boca para reprochárselo, pero la cerró rápidamente. El genio había vuelto a dar en el clavo. Cerró los ojos y suspiro. ¿Cómo le miraba a la cara a ese hombre que había dado todo cuidándola y demás, y ella ahora le hacía esto? Oyó el suspiro de Nara y abrió los ojos cuando noto que algo había dado contra su frente. El moreno había hecho chocar sus frentes.

—¿Volví a dar en el clavo, eh?

Ella le miraba anonadada. Él con una mirada imposible de descifrar, pero que ella sabía que escondía mucho detrás.

—Temari, no me voy a enfadar porque quieras encontrarte de nuevo a ti misma. Es lo que necesitas, tanto mental como físicamente. Yo quiero tenerte a mi lado, pero solamente si es lo que deseas tu. ¿Qué sentido tendría retenerte aquí a la fuerza cuando no eres tú misma? Yo no sería feliz con eso. Por mi, puedes irte a Suna, yo te estaré esperando aquí. Siempre te estaré esperando, Temari.

—¿Y si decido…?

—Solo mándame una carta, yo te lo enviare firmado. Solo necesitas pedírmelo; desearlo y decírmelo. Yo nunca te he obligado a nada, Temari, ni nunca lo hare. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería?

—Eres un gran hombre, Shikamaru. Ojala encuentres a la mujer correcta.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos. Tenía ganas de llorar. Suspiro y la miro con una sonrisa triste.

—Entonces, ¿esto es un "adiós"?

Ella suspiro también. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

—Yo nunca digo "adiós" a la gente que me importa, Shikamaru. Considéralo un "hasta pronto".

—A mí tampoco me gusta decirlo. Entonces… Déjame despedirme a mi manera.

Ella levanto una ceja. ¿Qué se supone que iba a…? Se quedo sin habla, Shikamaru había posado suavemente sus labios sobre los de la rubia. Los movía lentamente, sin prisa, saboreándolos, intentando no olvidarles. Ella le correspondió poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Por alguna razón, no quería olvidar el aroma de ese hombre.

En esa posición, él con las rodillas un poco dobladas para alcanzarla en la silla, al estar de cuclillas; y ella sentada, sin variar su posición. El joven Nara tenía una mano en una mejilla y la otra en la cintura. En un momento, al estar él suficientemente incomodo, sin parar el acto que estaban llevando a cabo, la aupó y la llevo contra el escritorio de la Hokage.

Al sentir la rubia la madera en su espalda, aumento el ritmo del beso haciéndolo más pasional, empezó a toquetear su coleta, pero sin deshacerla. Él, entonces, poso sus dos manos con más firmeza sobre la cintura de la rubia mientras mordía su labio inferior para dar paso a su lengua. Sus manos se querían hacer paso entre su ropa ansiosamente, al igual que las de ella sobre las de él.

—Oye, ¿vas a tardar mucho, Temari?

Los dos se frenaron y se separaron débilmente mirándose a los ojos. Respiraban jadeantes, pero no apartaban la mirada. Alguien les hablaba tras la puerta.

—¿Temari? Soy Yoremi. ¿Estás bien? —no había respuesta— Voy a en…

—Ya salgo, Yoremi. Solo espérame ahí.

Le respondió la rubia. Él se callo y espero al otro lado de la puerta. Ella quito sus manos del cuello del moreno, y se bajo del escritorio. Se puso de puntilla y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Hasta pronto, vago.

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, y la abrió con una pregunta en mente.

—Hasta pronto, problemática.

¿Por qué no se cansaba de besar los labios del Nara?

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Buenaaaas. Se supone que es Navidad, y yo os escribo esta cosa tan triste. Que ya tocaba, si, pero me da rabia al ser Navidad; pero bueno.**_

_**Feliz Navidad a toodooooooooos.**__** Jajajjajajaja. Tenéis permiso para matarme.**_

_**En fin, para mí este es uno de los capítulos horribles. A partir de ahora será: "Yoremi muere lololololo…". Pero bueno… Le iba a defender pero abogare a la ley del silencio. Mis perdones por el retraso, pero aquí tenéis la conti por Navidad.**_

_**Y decidme, ¿os esperabais este giro en la historia? Yo soy lectora y mataría a través de granadas, bombas y diferentes objetos explosivos a la escritora. (Absteneos de bombas nucleares, mi bunker aun está en construcción).**_

_**Al final de la historia os diré una de las pistas que metía en cada capítulo.**_

* * *

_**Reviews (Mil gracias a todos, os quieroooo):**_

**Mitchel0420:** Me alegro de que te gustara, amigo. A ver qué tal te parece este capítulo. Besos.

PD: Yo de verdad que amo a Shukaku, pero adoro tocarle las narices, no puedo evitarlo.

**Misfits77:** Poco a poco tu curiosidad se irá borrando. Tengo ya too' pensado muajajjaja. Ah nada no te preocupes, encantada te contesto. ¿Cómo? Muy simple, porque ese era el fuego artificial del comienzo. Ósea, antes de empezar siempre dan un fuego artificial como de señal para que la gente vaya, ¿sabes? Pues ese era. Aquí lo tienes y que te guste. Besazos.

**Persephone. Vulturi. Uchiha:** Lo primero, ¡bienvenida a la historia! Lo segundo, me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que puedas seguir dejándome tus opiniones. Besos y me alegro de que me gustara.

_**Defausto:**_ Mi querido Defausto, no te disculpes porque soy yo la que me he de disculpar. No puedo alegrar más de que te gustara, y de que te imaginaras la escena. Esa es una de las cosas que siempre intento conseguir n mis historias, porque yo hago lo mismo, tanto cuando leo como cuando escribo. Me alegro de que tú lo consigas, me hace muy feliz. Y sobretodo que te gustara la escena del final, es que son tan adorables… Ah, nada. Tardo más de lo normal a veces en subirlos por responder a los Reviews, pero me gusta hacerlo, es una buena forma de comunicarme con vosotros. Un besazo y gracias por tus palabras.

_**Anamicenas: **_Me alegro de que te guste, Ana. Me querrás matar por este capítulo, pero yo os quiero jajajajja. Yo creo que esos tipos de detalles son los que caracteriza a alguien como a Shikamaru ¿no? Que aunque pueda parecer un vago, para no cambiar de sitio, a veces ese sitio emociona y gusta más que cualquier otro. No sé, lo veo algo muy "Nara". Aquí tienes la conti y me alegro billones de oír eso. Besazos y gracias.

_**Marianakarina. valenzuelavernazza: **_¡Bienvenidisima a la historia, seguidora acosadora! No, en serio jajajjajaja, adoro a ese tipo de gente que te mete presión, pero siempre sana. Aunque me ponga nerviosa que me metan prisa, lo eh de reconocer. Es que me tomo las cosas muy a mi ritmo jajajajaj. En eso me parezco totalmente al Nara. En fin, centrémonos. ¿Te leíste los 16 del tirón? *Tem se levanta y aplaude sorprendida*. Yo también suelo hacer eso cuando una historia me apasiona, pero con la mía no podría jajajja. Pero es un orgullo tener a una lectora así, así que te lo agradezco. Ay, me alegro mucho de que la mía te haya enganchado;) Besazos, y por ahora el lemon… Ya has visto que no. *Tem va a por un escudo y se protege*. Espero tus Reviews eh. Gracias por tus palabras jajajaja. Besazos.

_**Connie23:**_ Querida Connie, yo también ando sin tiempo, pero no te preocupes, soy yo la tardona jajjajaja. Grachiaaaaas. Si tengo todo penado, otra cosa es que tenga tiempo para escribir. Besazos.

_**Shoenstand: **_Querida Shoe, Yo amo a Shikaku jajajaja, jooo, de verdad que lo amo. ¿Agentes del FBI? Me meo jajajjajajajajjaja, pero es cierto. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con todo lo que has dicho, así que aquí tienes la conti por Navidad, guapísima. Besazos.

* * *

_**Y bien, ¿qué creéis que pasara ahora? Besos y esperare leeros en vuestros Reviews. ¡Saludos!**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06, ¡quién se va a ver el Hobbit!**_


	19. Hermanos con distinta sangre

_**Hola mis niños y niñas. ¿Cómo os encontráis? Lo primero de todo…**_

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

_**Espero que no os hayáis sobrepasado con el champan, y que os hayáis comido las 12 uvas a gusto y sin atragantaros. En fin, molaría leer que costumbres tenéis en otros lugares vosotros, mis lectores. Si no soléis comer uvas o si hacéis tal etc, etc, etc…**_

_**Capítulo 18. **_

_**Bueno, este capítulo se le quería dedicar a tres personitas muy especiales, con las que a lo largo de este año he entablado una buena amistad —o eso espero—, y ellas son: **__**Misfits77**__** (Mis, querida, gracias por todo y besazos), **__**Anamicenas**__** (me entere de que fue tu cumpleaños y soy pésima para esas cosas, mis amigas me regañan por no saber sus cumpleaños… Así que felicidades muy atrasadas jajjajaja. Besazos y mil gracias) y por último, aunque no sea lectora de este fic —por ahora— **__**Harumaki03**__** (mi ahijada y que me dedico un fic que ame, besazos y mil gracias).**_

_**También se lo dedicaría a una persona más, pero como no lee ShikaTema ya que es ShikaIno sería una tontada dedicárselo. Mil gracias ahora a vosotros que leéis esta historia, aunque no dejéis Review —me haría una ilusión tremenda que me lo dejarais—, por estarme siguiendo durante todo este tiempo. Se os quiere. En fin, vayamos al capítulo. **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__Aunque tú no lo sepas – El Canto del Loco_. _**Yo siempre lo diré y nunca cambiare de opinión. Para mí, el **__**Canto del Loco**__** es el mejor grupo español de todos los tiempos, aunque ya no estén juntos por desgracia. Y esta canción pega más a este capítulo…**_

_**Que os guste.**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**Hermanos con distinta sangre**

—_Ya salgo, Yoremi. Solo espérame ahí._

_Le respondió la rubia. Él se callo y espero al otro lado de la puerta. Ella quito sus manos del cuello del moreno, y se bajo del escritorio. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios._

—_Hasta pronto, vago._

_Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, y la abrió con una pregunta en mente._

—_Hasta pronto, problemática._

_¿Por qué no se cansaba de besar los labios del Nara?_

…

Chouji se encontraba en su calabozo jugando con una pelota que le había traído su padre. El día anterior había venido y le había demostrado que confiaba en él y en su inocencia. Al parecer, su clan había decidido esperar a lo que hacia el joven Nara y a esas dos semanas de plazo que tenía en Suna. —Aunque Chouza había sido quien les había convencido a su manera—. Suspiro y siguió mirando al techo, tumbado en la cama y jugando con la pelota.

Oyó que alguien iba a entrar en su celda y agradecía al guardia que le abriera. Sería la enfermera para otro control rutinario. Resoplo preparado para girarse pero entonces abrió los ojos sorprendido al oír esa voz tan conocida.

—No te vas a dignar a saludarme, Chouji. Y yo que gasto mi valioso tiempo que tengo con Kiba para venir a verte…

—Ino… —se sentó en la cama mirándola de frente— ¿Qué haces aquí? Odias este sitio.

—No lo dudes. —Empezó a andar hacia él—. Es asqueroso y realmente, si mi madre viera esto la daría un chungo. Pero en fin, ¿acaso no puedo venir a verte?

Se sentó a su lado provocando que el Akimichi la mirara anonadado. Ella le miro con una ceja levantada.

—_Baka_.

—¿Eh?

—No. Tú no Chouji, Shikamaru. ¿Aun no ha venido a verte? ¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo?

—¿Por qué todos decís lo mismo? Está claro porque Shikamaru no viene.

—Sí, ahora que lo dices sí que lo está.

—No quiere verme.

—¿Eh? —balbuceo confundida la rubia.

—No hagas como si te sorprendes, Ino. Es obvio que tu también estas aquí por obligación. Debería estar muerto...

Se oyó un sonido que reboto por toda la celda. Chouji se puso la mano en la mejilla derecha.

—Mírame. —Chouji la miro con la boca abierta—. No vuelvas a decir eso ni en broma, Chouji Akimichi, o te matare.

—Ino…

—Shikamaru está con Temari, idiota. Por eso no viene. ¿Y cómo te íbamos a dejar morir? ¡Si que te debe de afectar el no comer bien!

—Pero yo…

—No te vamos a dejar morir, Chouji. Eres nuestro hermano, ¿en serio nos crees tan idiotas? —la joven de la coleta suspiro—. Necesitábamos tiempo para pensar y aclararnos las cosas, aunque es obvio para que ha usado el idiota de Shikamaru el tiempo.—Resoplo y se concentro en la puerta de la celda—. Los dos sabíamos que eras inocente, Chouji. Pero necesitábamos una maldita explicación lógica, y los dos la tenemos. Es decir, Shikamaru la tiene, yo solo la comparto. Aunque aún no se cual es. Pero confió ciegamente en él, como confió ciegamente en ti, Chouji. Así que no seas bobo y alegra esa cara. Porque, que te quede claro —le miro con una sonrisa sincera—, tu no vas a morir.

—Ino, tú… Vosotros… —el castaño sonrió— Gracias.

—No hay porque darlas.

Y los dos se dieron un abrazo totalmente sincero. Se separaron sonrientes, Chouji ya había recuperado el buen humor.

—Así que Shikamaru esta con Temari… ¿Sabes algo nuevo?

—Nada, pero estoy segura de que lo conseguirá. Son dos imanes que se atraen, que es imposible que estén de otra forma que no sea juntos. Además, si Shikamaru no lo consigue, le matare.

Chouji rió.

—No lo dudo. Por cierto —se levanto a por su plato de la cena y mordió un trozo de pan volviéndose a sentar con la bandeja en las rodillas—, ¿cómo te va con Kiba?

Ino se sonrojo.

—Pues mu-muy bien. —Se sonrojo aun más y cruzo sus brazos apartando la mirada al lado contrario del Akimichi—. No sé por qué lo preguntas; además, ¿a qué viene eso? ¿Acaso te pregunto yo por _ella_?

—¿Arh? —balbuceo Chouji masticando un trozo de pan. Ino le vio y le dio un tic en una ceja—. Ahí me perdí, Ino.

—No creo que seas tan pésimo en los sentimientos como Shikamaru, que mira que es pésimo. Me acuerdo aun lo que le costó reconocer que le gustaba Temari. Ese día me…

—Ino, yo también estaba allí.

—Lo sé, lo sé. En fin, que me voy del tema. —Ino le miro con una sonrisa picara—. Bueno, que no te hagas el tonto.

—No me hago el tonto. No sé de lo que me hablas.

—Karui. —Le dijo ella con mirada y sonrisa maliciosas.

—¿Qué, qué? ¿¡Ella está aquí!? ¿¡Dónde, donde!?

El castaño se levanto nervioso tirando su bandeja al suelo y ligeramente sonrojado. Ino no pudo hacer otra cosa que carcajearse. Chouji le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres una mala persona, Ino.

—Tú empezaste. —Ella se dejo de reír y le miro seria— ¿Aun no has sabido de ella?

—No y es mejor que no se entere, por ahora.

—Sabes cómo es, y si me pregunta no podre esconderlo. Es una Temari dos, aunque no peor que la rubia, todo hay que decirlo.

—Lo sé, solo evita hablar del tema. Y si te pregunta haz lo que mejor creas. Yo no quiero que sufra.

—Tranquilo, Chouji —le puso una mano en el hombro—, yo me encargo.

—Gracias, Ino.

Un guardia vino abriendo la celda. El tiempo de Ino se había acabado. La rubia se levanto suspirando, Chouji la imito. Se dieron un largo abrazo.

—Cuídate, Chouji. Y estate tranquilo, tu déjanoslo a nosotros. Aunque el inteligente sea el Nara, yo también me lo he currado y tengo mis pruebas. —Se separaron y sonrió—. Ojala pudiera estar aquí cuando viniera Shikamaru, pero solo dejan estar a uno en cada visita. —Se aparto el pelo de la cara y le miro con una sonrisa—. Nos vemos en unas semanas, hermano.

—Gracias por todo, Ino. Tengo suerte de teneros a mi lado. —Ella se fue a la puerta—. Cuídate, hermana.

Ino le sonrió y se fue con un saludo de la mano imitado por el Akimichi.

El castaño estaba feliz de tener a unos amigos y hermanos como ellos con él. Se sentó en la cama y noto que algo hacia más ruido de lo normal. Se levanto y miro lo que había allí. Una bolsa de palomitas de chocolate el doble de grande, de las que le gustaban a él. Sonrió.

—Gracias, Ino.

…

Shikamaru se encontraba tumbado en el patio de la casa principal Nara. Sus padres estaban cenando con los Akimichi y los Yamanaka, para dar apoyo a la familia de "huesos grandes" en estos duros momentos. Él sabía que tenía que ir a visitar a Chouji, para hablar con él. Lo necesitaba, los dos lo necesitaban, pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse. No era capaz de hacerlo. No después de lo ocurrido esa tarde.

Su relación —si es que había— con Temari había acabado, aunque sea durante el tiempo que este en la Arena —o quizás para siempre—. No sabía ni que pensar, ni que hacer. Por eso, se dijo que solo pensaría en ayudar a su mejor amigo, así no pensaría en ella y en la nueva vida que tendría a partir del próximo día. Ella intentaría amar a Yoremi, así lo había notado él y así lo había semi-confirmado ella. No quería dañarlo, por eso no se lo había dicho abiertamente —se había dicho el Nara.

Se puso de pie y se acerco a la fuente del patio tocando el agua. Quitó la mano y se vio reflejado en la superficie. A partir de ahora todo cambiaria, mantendría esa cara de rabia-impotencia que tenía desde apenas 5-6 horas y viviría solo de nuevo con sus padres —porque era obvio que la problemática de su madre no lo iba a dejar vivir solo en su casa.

¿Se había equivocado? ¿Tendría Yoremi razón? ¿Debería firmar el divorcio cuando antes?

—No.

Pego un puñetazo al agua consiguiendo que algunas gotas se salpicaran en su cara. Apoyo las manos en los extremos de la fuente, y negó con la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados.

¿Por qué se preguntaba eso? Él ya había decidido. Él era un hombre de palabra. Él no dudaba. Ya no.

—Pero sigo siendo un cobarde.

Se irguió y se encamino hacia la cocina, cogió su móvil, las llaves de casa de la entrada y salió de la casa. Se dirigió con paso lento y manos en los bolsillos a los calabozos. ¿Por qué era él quien siempre sufría? ¿Qué le había hecho a la vida? ¿Qué le había hecho a Dios? ¿Por qué demonios, el _karma_ lo odiaba?

…

—Aquí es, Temari. Este es mi apartamento que he usado para mi estancia en Konoha y por tanto, no tiene muchas comodidades y solo dispone de una cama, así que, para que te sientas más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.

La rubia observo el lugar. Sin duda, era un sitio para un soltero. Le sonrió sinceramente, era tan amable como recordaba. Le sonrió agradeciéndoselo, él le devolvió la sonrisa. Aunque el pelirrojo no entendía porque no le decía ni gracias.

—Yoremi, ¿qué cenaremos?

—Oh, pues compre un poco de ramen.

Según Basari, era lo único que se podía sacar valioso de toda la aldea. Se lo dijo a sí mismo, mentalmente; ya que si lo decía en alto provocaría una pelea con la rubia, y él lo que quería era recuperarla. Si se enfrentaba a Temari nunca lo conseguiría.

Se sentaron a cenar y Yoremi la miraba preocupado. Algo la ocurría.

—¿Te pasa algo, Temari? Sabes que me lo puedes contar.

—No, no es nada.

—¿No quieres volver a la Arena?

—¡Claro que quiero volver!

—Tranquila —le tendió una mano acariciándosela a lo cual ella le miro un poco extrañada—, recuperaras la memoria poco a poco.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa. —Ella resoplo pero no se soltaron la mano—. ¿Por qué rompimos, Yoremi? Es todo tan raro. Hace cuatro años estábamos así, prometidos y de un día para otro, tras cuatro años, me encuentro viviendo en otra aldea y casada con otro. ¿Por qué?

Él suspiro. Se llevaba haciendo la misma pregunta cuatro años seguidos.

—No lo sé, Temari, te juro que no lo sé. Lo único que se, es que te fuiste a Konoha a hacer el trabajo burocrático que te había encargado tu hermano. A los 5 días volviste y rompimos. Al día siguiente volviste a Konoha dejando el taller abandonado y haciéndote la directora de la empresa en Konohakagure.

Temari se quedo sin palabras. ¿Por qué había hecho tal cosa como esa? ¿Acaso…?

—Al parecer, el Nara me gano aquella vez. Pero no dejare que te alejes de nuevo de mi, Temari, ya no. Quiero volverlo a intentar, ¿tú querrías intentarlo?

La rubia se quedo sin palabras.

—Vaya, esto es muy…

—¿Precipitado? Lo sé, pero no quiero volver a perderte. —Se arrodillo a un lado de ella—. Intentémoslo de nuevo, Temari. Dame una oportunidad. Si no sale bien, te dejare marchar por última vez, pero no te rindas sin comprobar si sientes algo por mí.

—¿Crees que siento algo por ti?

—Espero que sí. Todavía no me has echado, así que eso me da más esperanzas.

Temari resoplo, ¿intentarlo o no intentarlo? No podía evitar que le viniera a la cabeza las palabras de Shikamaru: "¿Qué sentiste al reconocerlo, Temari? ¿Lo mismo que yo al verte a ti?"; "Siempre te estaré esperando, Temari". Ese hombre la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y Yoremi también la quería. Ella no quería hacerlos daño pero: "Que quieres ir a allí para estar con él, y descubrir si aun lo amas. ¿Por eso es lo que sentiste, no? Que una parte de ti lo amaba". Y Shikamaru era un genio, ¿no?

Le miro dispuesta a responderle.

—Intentémoslo, Yoremi. ¿Por qué no? Ya no puedo perder nada, a lo mejor de esta manera puedo recordar algo.

Yoremi le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y Temari le devolvió el abrazo.

—Se que el Nara y tú os habéis besado durante estos días, seria de idiotas no saberlo. Por eso mismo, yo no te besare a ti.

Temari se aparto y le miro confundida.

—¿Cómo?

—A ver, no te lo tomes a malas, rubia. Solo quiero que tú seas la que me bese a mí.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Temari con el ceño fruncido confundida y enfadada porque la hubiera llamado de esa manera.

—Por comprobar cuanto puedo aguantar sin besarte y sin tenerte conmigo. —El hombre resoplo—. ¿Sera extraño, no? Seremos novios pero que solo van de la mano y hacen cosas de pareja sin besarse.

Temari parpadeo confundida. ¿Qué coño era todo eso?

—Pero vamos a ver, no entiendo. Estas celoso porque Shikamaru me ha besado, que lo ha hecho lo reconozco, ¿y por eso no quieres besarme para que no parezca que has besado a un hombre? ¿O qué coño te pasa? —se levanto enrabietada— El sexo masculino es tan problemático…

Yomeri se quedo viéndola andar con la boca ligeramente abierta y sin palabras. Apretó los puños, la alcanzo, la agarro del codo dándole la vuelta y la beso. Ella se quedo estática y él se aparto a los segundos.

—¿No querías que te besara? Pues aquí tienes. Y sí, estoy celoso; tan celoso que haría cualquier cosa por hacer desaparecer al Nara.

—¿Por eso vas tras Chouji? ¿Por qué estas celoso? —le pregunto con el ceño aun mas fruncido.

—No mezcles el agua con el aceite, Temari. ¡Esas son dos cosas totalmente diferentes!

—Oh, sí claro. —Le respondió irónica mientras subía las escaleras.

—¡Son órdenes de tu hermano!

—Yo en realidad soy morena. —Le dijo parándose a media escalera, Yoremi levanto una ceja—. Espera, esas cosas son distintas y eso sin contar que son mentira, ¿no, Yoremi? Nos vemos mañana, a lo mejor en unas horas dejas de ser tan gilipollas.

Y se fue a la habitación dando un portazo. Yoremi apretó los dientes y estuvo buscando algo para patear, pero no lo encontró. Así que al final dio un puñetazo a la pared, haciéndose daño. ¿Por qué ella había ido por ese tema? ¡No tenia lógica! Había redirigido la "charla" al tema de ese tal Chouji, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso le creía inocente? Bah, eso no podía… Ser. Abrió los ojos como platos y se dirigió a coger su teléfono. Marco un número que no contesto, pero a quien dejo un mensaje en el contestador:

—"Tayuya, soy Yoremi, necesito que lo hagas. Mañana lo llevaremos a cabo. No pasara ni un minuto más, acabaremos con Chouji Akimichi de una vez por todas. Así tu querido y repulsivo Nara, aprenderá la lección. Aprenderá a alejarse de lo que es mío y Temari, es _mía_".

Colgó el teléfono y se tumbo en el sofá, mañana sería un gran día.

…

Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando Shikamaru Nara llego a los calabozos de Konoha. Le abrieron las celdas y vio a Chouji tumbado en la cama. ¿Estaría dormido? El guardia le dejo en la celda, cerro la puerta y se fue. Pero a pesar de todo, Shikamaru tenía una corazonada.

—¿Llego tarde, hermano?

—Eres Nara Shikamaru, esperaba que llegaras tarde. Es más, me extraña que estés despierto y te tengas en pie.

—_Mendosukei…_

Los dos muchachos rieron. Y Shikamaru se sentó en la cama al haberse sentado el Akimichi también. Chouji sabía que él iba a decir algo, así que en cuanto le vio abrir la boca le interrumpió.

—Ni se te ocurra disculparte. Ya Ino me dijo todo lo necesario.

—Me da igual, quiero y necesito hacerlo, Chouji. —Suspiro y le miro con cara triste—. Lo siento, me comporte como un gilipollas.

—No, entiendo tu reacción.

—No, no la puedes entender. Me comporte como un gilipollas, eso es lo único que tienes que entender.

—Pero Shikamaru, no me digas algo que ya se. —El Nara bufo sonriendo. Chouji sonrió, feliz—. En serio, hermano, con que estés aquí me basta.

Shikamaru le puso una mano en el hombro mientras se miraban a los ojos.

—Vas a salir de esta, ¿lo sabes no?

—Si me vas a ayudar tú, estoy seguro de que lo conseguiré.

—Eso ni lo dudes, Chouji. Te necesito más que nunca. Además, ¿cómo no iba a ayudar a mi hermano?

El Akimichi sonrió y lo abrazo.

—Creía que era adoptado.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado y se apartaron. Se miraron y chocaron los puños.

—Aunque fuera así, te seguiría queriendo igual, hermano. —Se puso una mano en el mentón—. Aunque eso explicaría muchas cosas…

Entonces estallaron en risas. Porque esta no era una amistad pasajera, una amistad para no sentirse solo, no.

Esta era una amistad de hermanos, de _hermanos con distinta sangre_.

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Holaaaaaaa. En serio, ¿habéis probado las palomitas de chocolate? Ostias, son una puta delicia. ¡Están taaaaaaaan buenaaas! Que monísima Ino trayéndoselas al pobre Chouji.**_

_**Bueno quiero aclarar algo: a mí nunca me cayó mal Ino. La consideraba y la considero una jefaza —no al nivel de Temari -obviamente. Por algo la de Suna es mi personaje favorito- pero en fin, una jefaza—. Y no entiendo a gente ShikaTema, que he leído, que la odian. No sé, yo nunca he visto ningún gesto que confirme o pruebe —por decirlo de alguna manera— el ShikaIno —a mi parecer—. Pero vamos, que si quieren odiarla bien por ellos, yo no voy a decir nada, cada uno a su rollo jajjaja.**_

_**Para mí el equipo 10 es mi favorito junto con el equipo Sabaku No. A mí siempre me ha parecido una relación de hermanos entre los tres, y no me hubiera gustado para nada, que hubieran acabado liados los unos con los otros. O Chouji con Ino, o Shikamaru con Ino, ¿sabéis? No sé, para mí nunca fueron más que hermanos con distinta sangre, vamos, mejores amigos. **_

_**Pero qué bueno, quitando eso, respeto profundamente a los fans ShikaIno y en mi vida me voy a meter con esa pair, porque no me gustaría que se metieran con la mía. Así que les respeto mucho y les valoro aun más.**_

_**¿Os habéis fijado en la personalidad de Yoremi, no? Delante de Temari es "buenazo", pero luego… ¡La trata como si fuera de su propiedad! Y Temari, junto conmigo y estoy segura que con el resto de las mujeres también, odiamos eso.**_

_**Este capítulo lo amo, porque estoy segura de que todos tenemos esas amistades que no son amistades normales, son amistades con personas a las que ya no consideras amigos, consideras hermanos. Amo la amistad/hermandad Shikamaru-Chouji, me parece preciosa y verdadera. Que con solo mirarse ya saben lo que piensa el otro. **_

_**Me encanto en los primeros capítulos de Shippuden cuando Naruto ve a los crecidos Chouji y Shikamaru y como se enfrentan a Sai. ¿Os acordáis? Cuando Shikamaru tira a Naruto al suelo y este le avisa de que viene un león de tinta a atacarle por la espalda, pero Shikamaru no se mueve, y es Chouji quien aplasta a ese león con la mano; entonces se miran y sonríen. ¡Dioses! ¡Ame, ame y ame ese momento! Pero el titulo de este capítulo se refiere a la relación de hermanos con distinta sangre: Ino-Shika-Cho.**_

* * *

_**Reviews (Mil gracias guys):**_

_**Misfits77:**_¿Ah no se hace así lo de los fuegos? Primera noticia que tengo jajajja. Ya, pero recuerda que ahora entran en escena mi Kankuro y mi Gaara (a quien Kishimoto le jodio su pelazo. ¿¡Por qué coño hiciste eso Masashi!? ¡Con lo sexy que estaba! Los peinados no son lo tuyo tío. Porque lo de Naruto tres cuartos de lo mismo. Minato=Sex on the beach; Naruto con el pelo corto= *se oyen grillos*).

Bueno, que "supuestamente", "supuestamente", Chouji tiene el veredicto del Kazekage y consejo para decidir cuándo se lo cargan o que hacen con él. En teoría tendría dos semanas allí en Suna (más tiempo para Shikamaru) pero atendamos al consejo, Gaara y Kankuro. *Tem se pone a aplaudirlos, ama al equipo de Suna*.

Mis, ante tu parte final del Review solo diré esto: JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ. ¿Te cae bien Yoremi, eh? (IroniaOn) ¡Que es un buenazo hombre! *Tem de abogada del diablo*. Me mataste con lo de "aliens-viola-ombligos". Buah, maldita Mis jajajjajajajajjaja. En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, besazos y FELIZ AÑOOOOOOO.

_**Mari:**_Me veo obligada a acortar tu nombre fan acosadora, porque si no me da un chungo al escribirlo jajajajajjaja. Te llamare Mari, ¿vale? *Tem auto poniendo motes*. En fin, vayamos al tema.

"Me muero muerta", jajaajjajaja, yo también tía, yo también. "¡No me llores maaas!" Andaaaaaaa, que soy tan malaaaa. Lo reconozco, me jode hacer esto en Navidad jajajajajja. Pero bueh'. JAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJA. ¿Un petardo por el culo? Eso debe de doler… Me morí ahí jajjajajajaj. ¡No me odiéis todos a Yoremi hombre! Que es… Y también es… Bueno, ¡es un buenazo! *empieza a silbar*. Con Shikamaru, yo también cruzaría la calle despistada jajajajaj. ¡A Shikamaru nooooooooo! ¡Respetemos su "culo copia de Dioses"! *empieza a toser* Lo dice Temari, ¿eh? Yo no… Es decir… Cofcof… ¡Vale, yo también lo digo! ¿Pero no me lo negareis no?

Ay la medicina, que vida la suya jajajajja. (Tengo familiares médicos y me pierdo más que una cabra en un rebaño de ovejas, pero entiendo lo que dices y me alegro por ello jajjajajaj). Te mando muchos besos, querida acosadora. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y FELIZ AÑOOOO.

_**Chikanara: **_Me alegro de que comentes, mil gracias por tus palabras me hacen feliiiz. Pero… Te iba a decir algo, pero no te diré nada, sigue leyendo y lo descubrías. Besos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y feliz año.

_**Defausto:**_ ¿Te he dicho ya que nuuuuuunca me cansare de tus Reviews-testamentos? Si no es así te lo digo ahora jajajaja. Querido Defausto, me alagas con tus palabras, yo personalmente, con lo de los gustos los escritores y todo eso, solo creo que estoy "usando" mi tiempo en algo que me gusta hacer. Algunos dirían que lo estoy "gastando", pero yo nunca lo creeré así, porque aquí en FF escribimos por gusto y porque la gente nos diga y que seamos felices leyéndolos y teniendo seguidores, que la gente nos meta en sus autores favoritos, que nuestras historias se conviertan en las mejores, que tengan favs y follows y miles y miles de Reviews.

Me alegro de que te gustara. Defausto, estoy segurísima de que no te esperas ni la mitad de lo que pasara. Te lo aseguro. Si lo adivinas, me voy de FF jajajajajaj. Y el final, tampoco será como te esperas. Nada será como te esperas, querido jajajajajaj. (Creo *mira a los lados y empieza a silbar*). ¿No te impactan? Hay gente a quien no lo hace, pero con qué te guste, y veo que te gusta cada vez más, yo soy feliz jajajajja.

Has dicho una de las cosas que más odio. Dejar una historia abandonada. Eso de: "no tengo inspiración" o "ya no me apasiona", son excusas baratas y que dan pena. Es que es lo que más me cabrea. Me enfada muchísimo. ¡Si empiezas una historia, te jodes y la acabas! Si no, no haberla subido hasta tenerla escrita. Es que me enfada mucho en serio. Precioso poema que me traes, Defausto.

Y por ver la película no te preocupes, casi no me estoy basando en ella. Todo, menos cuando lo diga yo, sale de mi cabecita. Es decir, lo del accidente pasa, pero de otra manera; lo del hospital y la memoria de Temari pasa, pero de otra manera; lo de que viven en la casa del protagonista, pasa, pero lo mío es absolutamente distinto; lo de que ella era pintora es correcto, pero el trabajo del protagonista no es el mismo. Y demás cosas, así que no te preocupes por ello.

Besazos, muchos abrazos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y FELIZ AÑOOOOOO.

PD: Si quieres que te lleguen las notificaciones directamente de la historia al correo, dale a mi historia a Follow y te llega al correo que tengas puesto en FF. Y si me das a seguirme a mí, pasara lo mismo con esta y otras historias que subas aunque no las tengas puestas Follow. ¿Sabes? Es para que no estuvieras mirando cada "x" tiempo, ¿sabes?

_**Diana3023: **_¡Me alegra muchísimo que te me animaras a comentar! Y me alegra aun mas de que te gustara el capitulo. A ver si el próximo también merece su Review. Besos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y feliz año.

_**Persephone:**_ Te pondré solo así porque si no me da un chungo, ¿vale? No te digo esto a malas, pero entiendo lo que me dices en el Review muy a duras penas. Me lo habré leíd veces y me cuesta entenderte. Es que yo soy muy especial para la escritura de "q" y demás abreviaturas, así que quizás es por eso, pero te respondo igual;) En fin, que me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo y… ¿Qué le pasara a Chouji? Pregúntale a Yoremi. Jajajajaj. Besos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y feliz año.

_**OchibiMar:**_ Me llego tu Review justo el día que lo iba a colgar este capítulo, aquí te respondo. Feliz Año y feliz Navidad para ti también jajaja. Te veo con muchas esperanzas, así me gusta. Yoremi es un buenazo tiririririri jajajajjaja *se retira antes de que la maten*. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias a ti por leer y feliz año.

* * *

_***Tem pide que no la maten por lo que pasara próximamente*. Os dejare unas preguntitas muajajajaja:**_

_**¿Qué planea Yoremi y Tayuya? ¿Qué tiene que ver Chouji en ello? ¿Qué pasara el día del traslado de Chouji a Suna? ¿Hago las notas de autora demasiado largas? (Es que me encanta comentar los capítulos jajajjajajja).**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	20. Casualidades

_**Capitulo 19.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__I Can Wait Forever – Simple Plan._

_**Perdón por mi grandioso retraso, pero los exámenes se me van acumulando según se acerca Junio, así que no se si veréis otro capítulo hasta entonces. Asdfgrd. En fin, mis disculpas y os mando besos. ¡Gracias, gracias por seguirme aun con este parón! Veré vuestros comentarios y me harán feliz, mis queridos lectores.**_

_**Que os guste.**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**Casualidades**

—_Creía que era adoptado._

_Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado y se apartaron. Se miraron y chocaron los puños._

—_Aunque fuera así, te seguiría queriendo igual, hermano. —Se puso una mano en el mentón—. Aunque eso explicaría muchas cosas…_

_Entonces estallaron en risas. Porque esta no era una amistad pasajera, una amistad para no sentirse solo, no. _

_Esta era una amistad de hermanos, de hermanos con distinta sangre._

…

—Chouji —le nombró el Nara tras haber comido un poco de lo que le había traído—, ¿por qué te auto inculpaste en la oficina? Maldición, me asustaste por un momento.

El castaño suspiró.

—Cuando vi mi foto… ¿Qué sentido tendría negarlo? Aunque lo intentara no lo conseguiría.

Shikamaru le puso una mano en el hombro, su hermano lo miró.

—No puedes resignarte, Chouji, no ante algo como esto.

—Es lo mejor.

—¿Para ti? ¿Acaso para ti es lo mejor? ¿Para mí, para Ino, para tu familia, acaso lo es? Maldición Chouji, ¿acaso lo es para Karui?

El castaño le miró con los ojos abiertos y conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—¿Por qué tenéis todos la manía de meterla en esto? —se mordió el labio con fuerza e intentó sonar seguro— No se lo diré, Shikamaru.

El Nara se molestó y apretó la mano de su hombro frunciéndole el ceño.

—Sí, esa es una gran idea. Cuando vea tu cuerp… La encantara ver que su novio la escondía tal cosa.

Chouji le miro sorprendido, pero volvió a comer.

—¿No decías que no me ibas a dejar morir?

—¡Claro que no te pienso dejar morir, idiota! ¡Solo que…!

—¿Se lo dirías tú a Temari?

El joven de la coleta se calló y lo miró fijo centrar su mirada en sus ojos.

—¿El qué?

—Que viajaras a Suna a morir.

El Nara bufó.

—Temari es un mundo, no me puedes comparar…

—No comparo, te pregunto, Shikamaru. ¿Se lo dirías?

El moreno se quedo callado ante aquello. No, nunca dejaría que Temari sufriera. Pero esa Temari no lo amaba, le daba exactamente igual lo que le pasara.

—No creo que le importe mucho a esa mujer en estos momentos. —Chouji le miró consternado, pero levantó una ceja esperando que continuara. Shikamaru bufó sacando un cigarrillo. Había vuelto, definitivamente, al vicio— Ella recordó a alguien… —Chouji sonrió, ¡eso era maravilloso!— no me ama Chouji, se va a marchar a Suna contigo mañana para averiguar qué es lo que siente por él. —Apretó fuerte su puño libre, ya que la otra mano la tenia ocupada agarrando el cigarrillo— Ella recordó a Yoremi, no a mí. Recordó antes a un tipo con el que cortó hace varios años, que a mí que he estado con ella, en pareja, mas cuatro años. No lo llego a entender, hermano.

Chouji suspiró. Quizás Shikamaru tenía razón.

—Al final, a lo mejor tienes razón. —Shikamaru lo miró extrañado— No voy a dejar escapar a la mujer de mi vida por segunda vez.

—_Mendokusei…_ —Susurró el Nara mientras se rascaba la nuca y tomaba un par de patatas fritas. —Yo no he dicho que la fuera a dejar escapar.

—Oh, no, claro que no. "Ella ha recordado a otro, seguro que ya no me ama". Eres un cobarde Shikamaru. Creía que amabas a Temari.

Él le miró sorprendido.

—¡Y la amo, claro que la amo, más que a mi vida!

—¿Y por qué te rindes?

—No me estoy rindiendo.

—Shikamaru, no jodas. Porque solo lo haya recordado a él ya te pones así. Le estas dejando marchar.

—Eso es mentira.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Ibas a ir a Suna a por ella cuando vinieras a por mí?

Shikamaru dejó una patata en el aire antes de que entrara a su boca. Claro que no iba a ir. Ella… Lo había elegido a él.

—_Mendosukei…_

—Como ella lo había elegido a él ya te ibas a rendir, ¿cierto?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga si ya no me ama?

—¡Joder, Shikamaru! ¿De que valió la charla con tu padre? ¡Enamórala otra vez!

—Pero eso…

—¿Acaso quieres volver a estar hecho mierda como lo estabas cuando hace unos años Temari y tú sufristeis una crisis de dos días? Gracias a Dios que ella sugirió que hablarais, ¡tragándose su orgullo, _baka_ Shikamaru!

Él palideció. Temari aquella vez se trago su orgullo por ir a verlo y que lo solucionaran. ¿Y él por cobarde le iba dejar ir ahora? No, ya no. _Ese Chouji…—_Se dijo a si mismo Shikamaru_— Sabía donde y cuando aguijonearlo para hacerlo reaccionar_. Sonrió sin impedirlo. Chouji le imitó.

—No te imaginas cuanto necesitaba esto. —Confesó el Nara.

—Tú tampoco te imaginas cuanto os he necesitado, hermano. Por un momento pensé que me odiabais, que me dejaríais de lado. Por un momento, pensé que me había quedado sin mejor amigo.

Shikamaru le miró consternado, no esperaba aquello del Akimichi, pero él se vio liberado al soltarlo.

—Discúlpame, Cho, lo siento por ello. La situación se me echo encima de golpe, y no supe reaccionar como un mejor amigo lo haría. Lo siento, Chouji.

El castaño le miró con la boca abierta, pero a los segundos sonrió. Shikamaru no era de los que se disculpaban, la mayoría de las veces su orgullo era superior.

—Perdona, ¿me puedes decir donde esta Shikamaru Nara? Creo que me han traído a uno falso o drogado.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado.

—Creo que los Shikamaru _cagones_ se están acabando demasiado rápido. Lo siento, señor, pero deberá conformarse con este.

Chouji le puso una mano en el hombro, el Nara giro su cabeza hacia él.

—No se preocupe, este Shikamaru es mi favorito.

Los dos sonrieron y se abrazaron. Shikamaru sabía que había querido decir, él y Chouji siempre habían tenido un lenguaje diferente al resto. Que se entendían de una manera que el resto no era capaz ni de seguir, ni de comprender. Hablaban con indirectas, con sarcasmos, con ironías. Diciéndose las verdades a la cara y a veces cubriéndolas de una manera que hicieran reaccionar al otro.

Lo que Chouji quería es que Shikamaru reaccionara; que reaccionara y fuera a buscar a Temari, que no la dejara irse sin haberla demostrado que seguiría enamorado de ella siempre y que siempre la esperaría. Aunque ya se lo dijo en la oficina, no quería que ella se olvidara de aquel hecho.

—Ten por seguro que lo hare, Chouji, al igual que te ayudare. No permitiré que te maten.

—Te lo agradezco, Shikamaru. —Se apartaron y se sonrieron—. Os lo agradeceré siempre, chicos.

—¿Ino también pensó en algo?

—Como no lo iba a hacer. —El de los huesos grandes se rió suavemente.

—Sí, tienes razón. Era raro que se quedara quieta. —Shikamaru resopló, era hora de abordar el tema—. No sé que tendrá Ino entre manos, pero yo quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de nada, Cho? Es decir, ¿entraron en tu casa, cogieron tu coche y tú seguías ahí como si nada?

El castaño suspiró.

—Estaba cenando tranquilamente, acaba de venir de una cita con Karui y de repente me desmaye. Solo pude notar como algo se clavó en mi cuello. Un tiempo después me levante y estaba un poco mareado. Note que mi coche no estaba pero entonces vi al coche de Ino en la puerta y a ella quemando mi timbre. Me fui al baño y me vi con los ojos rojos. Resople y me eche un par de gotas, no sabía que había pasado pero ya lo investigaría después. Abrí a Ino y la vi tomarme del brazo y sacarme de mi casa a trompicones. Cuando oí las palabras "Temari", "accidente", "gilipollas conduciendo", y "hospital" supe que algo había pasado y que era más grave de lo que creía.

Shkamaru lo asimilo todo. Al parecer su amigo no sabía nada de nada. Aunque eso podría haberles favorecido, en cambio solo los arrastraba al abismo.

—¿Tienes alguna marca del pinchazo? ¿Posees la jeringa o algo?

—Nada, al parecer desapareció muy rápido.

Al Nara se le ocurrió una idea. Era muy poco probable, pero les daría tiempo.

—Cuando llegues a la Arena pide que te hagan un análisis.

El castaño lo miró extrañado.

—¿Un análisis?

—Tú solo pídelo. Confía en mí.

—Muy bien, Shikamaru, no tengo dudas de confiar en ti, pero sabes que no soporto los análisis.

El Nara le sonrió con cariño e intentó sacar más pruebas.

—¿No te extrañaste al nombrar Gaara-Sama así a tu coche?

—¡Qué va! ¿Quién podría haberse imaginado que mi coche estaría involucrado, Shikamaru? ¿Qué alguien podría haberse disfrazado de mí? ¿En serio?

—Sí, la belleza de los Nara es más notable.

Los dos se rieron suavemente —aunque Shikamaru no se salvo de un suave golpe su amigo— y entonces los guardias llamaron a la puerta. Los jóvenes amigos se levantaron y se dieron otro abrazo.

—Aguanta, hermano, en poco tiempo te sacare de allí. Solo espérame, ¿entiendes?

—No tardes mucho, creo que los de la Arena no me darán muy buena comida.

Shikamaru sonrió, Chouji confiaba completamente en él.

—Hablare con Kankuro, me debe una.

El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa. Chocaron los puños y Shikamaru salió de la celda. Chouji miró hacia su cama y se fijo en el regalo de su hermano.

—Ya os vale… ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer cuando este allí? Su comida no sabrá tan bien.

Shikamaru le había dejado un par de bolsas de patatas fritas.

Pero el Akimichi no se refería al sabor de aquellos alimentos en sí de esa manera, no, se refería a lo bien que sabían, a lo que les disfrutaba cuando sabia que quien se lo había traído no era nada más y nada menos que una parte de su familia.

…

Su celda se abrió por última vez. Al parecer no tendría más visitas.

—¿Te parecerá bonito no contarme nada, Chouji Akimichi?

Este abrió los ojos asustado y miró a esa persona tragando saliva.

—Karui… ¿Ino te lo contó?

—Querrás decir que yo se lo sonsaque.

—Ya veo… —La miró de reojo andar y sentarse a su lado— No quería que sufrieras, por eso no te lo dije.

—¿Y así crees que sufriré menos, _baka_? ¿Qué pasaría cuando me enterara de que te van a ejecutar en la Arena?

—No lo van a hacer, ya Shikamaru se empeño en ello.

—Yo también confió en Shikamaru, Chouji, pero ellos tienen cosas a su favor.

—Yo no atropelle a Temari, karui.

Este recibió un puñetazo de su novia en el hombro.

—¿Crees que no lo sabía, _baka yerou_?

—Bueno… Yo…

—No seas idiota, es obvio que tu no harías daño a nadie, Chouji, y menos a la mujer de tu mejor amigo. Alguien se debió vestir de ti o algo. ´

El Akimichi sonrió sin ocultarlo debido a la confianza de su novia.

—Me pusieron a dormir con una jeringa mientras estaba cenando, al venir de nuestra cita.

—De ahí que no te enteraras que te robaron el coche. —Aclaro la mujer. El Akimichi asintió—. Y solo te despertaste cuando Ino te fue a buscar, ¿verdad? —Este volvió a asentir— _Baka yerou_, me debiste de llamar. Mírame, Chouji. —El castaño fijo la mirada en ella, en sus ojos miel— Saldrás de esta, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te estaré esperando aquí. Confiare en Shikamaru, y en Temari, estoy segura que no solo irá a comprobar sus sentimientos, según me dijo Ino; sino que también a protegerte. Te cree inocente, así que no me preocupo. Solo no me vuelvas a ocultar nada, ¿entiendes?

—Te amo, Karui.

Esta sonrió.

—Yo a ti también, Chouji.

…

Ya había llegado ese día, ese 27 de Noviembre Sabaku No Temari volvería a la Arena junto con Chouji Akimichi, quien iba ser juzgado por su intento de homicidio a la hermana del Kazekage. Aunque en Konoha sabían que el chico heredero de los Akimichi no era capaz de matar ni a una mosca, en Suna no pensaban a si, o por lo menos no se lo creían. Yoremi Basari, el ayudante del Godaime Kazekage, había estado esperando ese día como agua de Mayo(*). Sobre todo el poder llevarse a Temari con él.

El pelirrojo sabía que era su oportunidad, que no habría de otra. Allí volvería a conquistar a Temari sin necesidad de que el idiota del Nara se interpusiera. Se levantó y se dirigió a llamar a la princesa de Suna, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que esta no estaba, ni en su habitación, ni en la casa.

— Y ahora, ¿dónde demonios te has metido, Sabaku No Temari?

…

Acababa de amanecer y Temari se levantó con un bostezo de por medio. Se fue a duchar y allí reflexiono. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso era correcto? El Nara no se lo merecía, su relación no se lo merecía… ¿Qué cosas estaba diciendo? ¡Ella no se acordaba de nada, no tenia por que sentirse culpable! Pero…

Se apoyo contra la pared de la ducha mientras dejaba que el agua cayera sobre ella.

Había que reconocerlo, el tiempo que había pasado junto a Shikamaru había sido muy feliz. Se había sentido de una manera extraña, y sus padres la habían hecho sentirse de la familia. Ella, que nunca había tenido a nadie, únicamente a sus hermanos; ella, que nunca había tenido una correcta figura paterna; ella, que nunca había estado dispuesta a sentirse incluida en una familia, se había sentido una Nara por un tiempo.

Pero aquello no podía ser, simplemente no podía ser. Su relación no saldría adelante. ¡Ella no lo recodaba! ¿Cómo amar a alguien que no recuerdas? Ella nunca podría perdonárselo. A lo mejor haber intentado algo con él y que luego, tras pasar los meses, descubrir que no sería capaz de amarlo. ¡Se estaría mortificando toda su vida, y ella nunca haría algo así!

Por eso decidió aquello, no quería hacer algo así a alguien que la profesaba un amor tan puro como Shikamaru, no quería engañarlo. Él, por sobre todas las personas, no se lo merecía. Por alguna extraña razón que aun no alcanzaba a comprender —posiblemente pena o compasión—, no quería verlo sufrir.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla anudada a su cuerpo y se dirigió a su habitación donde comenzó a cambiarse.

Pero eso no significaba que sus ideales cambiarían, seguiría considerando a Chouji culpable, y así se lo diría a Gaara y Kankuro. Aunque estos, posiblemente junto a la presión del Consejo, quisieran la cabeza del Akimichi. Temari intercedería por él, eso estaba claro.

Se acabo de vestir y vio que Yoremi aun seguía dormido. Perfecto. Tomó un par de galletas y salió de allí.

…

No tardó mucho en llegar a aquel lugar, los guardias permitieron que pasara y esta se detuvo en la puerta ahora abierta.

—Vaya, no creía que te vieras tan desanimado, Chouji.

Este abrió los ojos sorprendido y, sentado, enmarcó su vista al frente, hacia aquella mujer.

—¿Temari? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a hacer de guardia. —Dijo con una sonrisa—. No, en serio, la Hokage me permitió que fuera yo quien te llevara a la entrada de la aldea, si tú lo quieres así, claro. Porque si me vas a atacar me veo obligada a defenderme; ten cuidado, se me da bien la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

El Akimichi sonrió.

—Tener a un amigo como Shikamaru te acaba pegando las ideas de proteger a una mujer ante todo —dijo aguantándose la risa—, así que me supongo que tendré que hacerle un favor y respetar eso.

Entonces los dos rieron suavemente. Temari sonrió.

—Es un vago machista.

—No lo dudo, es más, lo afirmo.

—¿Vamos? No quiero perder más tiempo aquí.

Este asintió y salieron juntos de los calabozos, aunque en el camino a la puerta de la aldea eran vigilados por guardias.

—Temari, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —esta asintió un poco extrañada— ¿Qué sientes por mi amigo?

La rubia le miró un poco extrañada, pero luego suspiró. En realidad, ni ella misma sabía lo que sentía.

—Es un amigo, Chouji, por lo menos yo le considero así. —Notó como la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Qué? Mira, Chouji, no le recuerdo. Y como no le recuerdo no le quiero hacer daño. —Suspiró—. Escúchame, a él es a la única persona que no quisiera hacerle daño. Él me ama de una forma tan pura, tan verdadera, Chouji, que realmente me da miedo. Tengo miedo, miedo de que si quiera intentar volver a amarlo acabe por fallar y no hacerlo. Entonces tendría que dejarlo y él sufriría de una forma que no le merece, por eso no quiero que se haga esperanzas.

—¿Vas a rechazar al amor así de fácil? —Chouji sonreía al ver que tan buena persona era Temari, pero no se pensaba rendir tan fácil. La presionaría un poco más.

Temari se paro shockeada.

—¿Amor? No jodas, Chouji. Vale que reconozco que nos hemos acostado, pero no es amor lo que siento por él. Podría decirse que una leve amistad. ¿Pero amor? ¡No jodas!

—Nadie te va a matar por amar a tu marido. —_¿Así que se habían acostado? _El Akimichi sonrió.

—No te metas en cosas de las que no sabes, Akimichi, yo no amo al Nara. Espero que te quede claro. —Esta volvió a emprender el paso sin mirar al castaño.

—Oh, claro. ¿Entonces no te importara que Shion intente tener algo con él? Es una de sus ex, y estaba esperando la oportunidad. Así que supongo que cuando os separéis, ya que lo haréis en unas semanas, no te importara ¿verdad?

Temari se volvió a frenar con los ojos bien abiertos y sin saber que decir.

—Eres un poco mas orgullosa que Shikamaru, pero llevo toda la vida con él y ya sé cómo tratarle. Querida Temari, ¿acaso no esperabas que Shikamaru quisiera rehacer su vida? Shion es una mujer muy bella, y más joven… Espera, ¿acaso lo que no esperabas es que tendrías que firmar los papeles del divorcio tan pronto?

Ella seguía sin moverse, intentando asimilar la información. Chouji estaba detrás de ella y a Temari la asustaba que supiera de la forma en la que había que tratarla para tensarla a ese nivel. A ella no la debería importar, ¿no? ¡Que más la daba que el Nara intentara una nueva relación! ¡Que más la daba si tenían que firmar los papeles del divorcio! ¡A ella el Nara la daba igual!

—Sinceramente, eso me da igual. Que haga lo que quiera, yo firmare cuando lo vea oportuno. Si me lo pide mientras este en Suna lo hare encantada, así no tengo que venir para firmar unos simples papeles. Vamos, tengo que hablar otro tema contigo.

Chouji resopló sorprendido al ver que aquella rubia era aun muchísimo más cabezota que el Nara. La vio empezar de nuevo la marcha y se confirmó a sí mismo que necesitaría mucho más tiempo para tratar con ella.

…

Yoremi salía de su apartamento con semblante hosco, odiaba no haber encontrado a Temari en su casa cuando se levanto. Pero bueno, cuando la conquistara todo eso cambiaría. Llego en pocos minutos a la puerta de la aldea cuando su teléfono sonó, por fin Chouji Akimichi estaba muerto.

—Tayuya, me alegra oírte. Dime lo que deseo oír de una vez.

—Aun no ha salido, gilipollas ignorante.

El Basari se asustó.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que _no _ha salido?

—Pues como que no, idiota. Llevo aquí desde las 9 y deberían haberlo sacado a las 10. Retrasado mental, ¿me diste mal la hora?

—¿Eres tonta, acaso? La hora de salida del Akimichi era a las 10. Si eso, lo hubieran sacado treinta minutos antes pero…

Entonces paro de hablar él mismo cuando vio como Temari llegaba junto al joven Akimichi.

—Basari, pelirrojo falso, ¿qué demonios ocurre? ¡Estoy aquí como una gilipollas con retraso y con una pistola esperando a que salga!

—¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? Temari vino con él. —Pronunció el Basari anonadado.

—¿La puta rubia del tinte falso? ¡Serás idiota! ¡Estaba en tu casa, deberías haberla vigilado, imitación falsa del Kazekage!

—Oh, sí, claro. ¿Quién no podría haber imaginado que se iría ella misma a recogerlo? Debió ir al amanecer. Cuando me desperté ya no estaba.

—¡Maldición, Basari! ¡Recuerda cual es nuestro objetivo, ignorante de mierda!

—Tranquila, tengo un plan B.

—¡Mas te vale que este funcione, pelirrojo de mierda!

Y tras ello colgó. Se fijo en los recién llegados.

—Temari, menuda sorpresa. ¿Qué haces tú trayendo al Akimichi aquí?

—Tenía permiso de la Hokage. —Dijo sin inmutarse ante la cara seria del Basari— ¿Nos vamos ya o podemos esperar?

—¿Esperar? ¿Por qué quieres esperar? —preguntó confundido el de ojos verdes.

—Solo quiero comprobar algo…

Chouji sonrió. En cambio Basari se quedo observándola en silencio mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos.

…

Shikamaru Nara se había levantado ese día decidido a decirle por fin las cosas claras a Temari, aunque fuera de nuevo —pero a ella no se la olvidaría—. Se acabo de preparar y salió de su casa camino a la puerta de la aldea. Estaba claro que ellos ya estarían allí. Chouji lo había hecho despertar —por enésima vez—, así que era obvio que no dejaría que su mujer creyera por un momento que no la esperaría. Él siempre lo haría.

Temari había perdido el orgullo por él una vez. Recordaba aquella pelea que los tuvo alejados por dos días…

..

—_¡Tadaima! ¿Hola?—preguntó Shikamaru Nara al entrar en su propia casa._

_Se adentro en la cocina nadie, luego fue al salón nadie. Miro por si acaso el jardín, a veces Temari estaba allí, tampoco. Esto era extraño. Respiró hondo y subió con el ramo de flores a su habitación. Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Estaba a oscuras, tenía las flores escondidas a su espalda y entonces encendió la luz de la habitación. Casi se muere de un ataque._

—_Joder, Temari. ¡No hacía falta que te sentaras en una silla en medio de la habitación a oscuras! ¿Qué querías mujer, matarme del susto?_

—_¿De dónde vienes, Nara? —preguntó la rubio con voz fría._

_Este levantó una ceja confundido._

—_De trabajar… Ya sabes que aunque sea San Valentín Tsunade Sama me tiene hasta el culo de trabajo._

_Ella se puso seria y le hecho una mirada colérica. Oh, mierda. Estaba enfadada._

—_Claro, y esa tal Shion trabaja contigo._

—_Si, así lo hace. Hoy me ayudo a… —No lo podía creer. ¿Acaso Temari estaba…?_

_Ella se levantó y le dio un beso en la boca introduciendo directamente su avispada lengua. El Nara gimió. ¿Quién demonios entendía a Temari? A los segundos lo celaba, como ahora lo besaba. Ella le quitó la americana y el apoyó las manos en su trasero mientras se seguían besando. Ahora ella le empezaba a quitar la camisa, tirando de todos los botones cuando se frenó y echó su mirada al cuello. ¿Acaso? Oh, mierda._

_Se oyó cual tortazo que retumbo en toda la casa._

—_Hasta nunca, Shikamaru._

_Sí, había un chupetón en su cuello, pero él no había participado. Temari salió de allí a pasos rápidos mientras Shikamaru mantenía una mano en su mejilla. Se dio cuenta de la situación y soltó el ramo y con la camisa medio abierta la persiguió llamándola, hasta ponerse delante en la sala de estar._

—_Temari, ey, escucha. Yo no participe, ¿vale? Ella se lanzo contra mí desde atrás y cuando yo me di cuenta la aparte rápidamente. _

—_Apártate._

_Ella avanzo un poco pero en la puerta fue frenada de nuevo por el moreno. Temari hablaba con un tono de voz tan gélido que le asusto por completo._

—_Está bien, está bien. Ella es mi ex, ¿vale? Y al parecer todavía no ha superado que lo dejáramos. Pero te juro que yo no participe, en serio._

—_Oh sí, claro. Notaste que te estaba chupando el cuello, pero la apartaste cuando te hizo el chupetón._

—_¡Nunca sería capaz de engáñate, Temari! ¡Y si, joder, ¿que querías que hiciera?! ¡Me clavó los dientes! ¡Si la apartaba me arrancaba la piel, mujer!_

—_Mira, no quiero oír tus patéticas excusas, Shikamaru. Te quiero fuera de mi vida, ¡ya!_

_Y tras ello le empujó y salió dando un portazo. El Nara se quedó mirando a la nada sin saber qué hacer. Era un cabron. —Se auto llamo a sí mismo._

_._

_Unos dos días después Shikamaru seguía alimentándose de ramen a domicilio y pensando en lo sucedido sin ir al trabajo. Como trabajaba con la Hokage le había mandado una carta explicándole lo sucedido y ella le había dado 1 semana para que lo arreglara. Ponía como excusas que no quería tener a un cabron trabajando en su oficina y demás. _

_El Nara no sabía qué hacer. Querría recuperarla, pero no sabía cómo. Tampoco se atrevía a ir tras ella, lo dejaría estéril. Pero era tan sumamente cobarde. Entonces sonó el timbre de la casa el cual no lo había hecho en dos días. Levanto una ceja sorprendido y con unos pantalones vaqueros, descalzo y barba de dos días se fue a abrir. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver quien estaba ahí._

—_Temari… Oe yo…_

_Ella le calló con la palma de una mano._

—_Mira, esto no es propio de mí, pero Tenten se volvió insistente y paso de soportarla más. Así que para complacerla, te escuchare durante un minuto. Si me convences, puedo replantearme nuestra relación, sino olvídate de ello. —Le miró duramente—. Empieza._

_El sonrió y tomó aire durante varios segundos. _

—_Me encontraba en mi despacho de la Torre trabajando para la Hokage junto a Shion y Shiho. —Ella frunció el ceño aun más. Mierda, no sabía quién era Shiho—. Shiho es una amiga de hace muchos años, tranquila ella es mas tímida y no intenta nada conmigo. —Temari bufó no contenta con esa aclaración, pero lo dejo pasar—. A lo que iba. Entonces, cuando Shiho se fue unos momentos, yo me centre en unos papeles y de repente note algo en mi cuello. Y cuando mire de reojo para ver que era note sus dientes en mi cuello, y me di cuenta de que Shon me estaba mordiendo el cuello…_

—_20 segundos._

_Shikamaru la miró asustado. Estaba cada vez mas enfadada._

—_Yo me intente apartar, pero maldición, tenía sus dientes clavados en mi piel. Así que cuando note que los soltaba lo suficiente de mi piel, me aparte y la mire como si estuviera loca. Ella me dijo que me amaba, que no me había podido olvidar…_

—_10 segundos._

—_Maldición mujer. Yo le dije que tenía novia, y que la amaba más que a mi vida. Ella me ofreció echar un polvo, para que nos quitáramos esa tensión sexual…_

—_5 segundos._

—_¡Pero yo la dije que no sentía nada por ella, ni me sentía atraído si quiera! ¡Mis manos no temblaban, mi miembro no estaba erecto y si tú me hubieras llegado a hacer eso lo estaría! Por eso le pedí que no lo volviera a hacer, no quería volver a dejarla en ridículo... _

_Y tras eso Shikamaru se calló esperando ver la reacción de ella que lo miraba fijo y con una mirada seria. Hasta que en apenas segundos sonrió sintiéndose superior._

—_Así que solo te estimulo yo…_

—_Mendosukei mujer, no me hagas sentir avergonzado._

_Ella se rió y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Nara._

—_Lo siento por sacar conclusiones erróneas, Shikamaru. Creo que fui demasiado impulsiva._

_Él sonrió complacido, pocas veces la había odio decir perdón y la mayoría eran con él, cosa que lo alegraba._

—_Yo creo que también me disculpo, creo que no me di cuenta antes de sus intenciones. Debería haber actuado antes y…_

_Él se calló para dar paso a un gemido que salió sin contenerse de sus cuerdas vocales. Su miembro estaba erecto. _

—_¿Ves como era verdad, mujer?_

_Temari le había chupado el cuello y luego mordido confirmando lo dicho por el Nara._

—_Entonces habrá que aprovecharlo, ¿ne?_

_.._

Shikamaru sonrió ante aquel recuerdo, pocas veces le había pedido perdón, se había tragado su orgullo yendo hacia su casa como para que él no se lo jugara ahora, cuando más lo necesitaban.

Tomó el camino más rápido por la zona Nara. Pero cuando solo llevaba un tramo recorrido tuvo un mal presentimiento y se giró. No vio nada raro hasta que algo que vislumbro le hizo quedarse pálido y abrir los ojos como platos.

—No es posible…

…

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos, Temari. Hay que llegar cuando antes a Suna.

Ella miró a las calles que daban la salida al portón de Konoha.

—¿Tenemos que irnos ya? —preguntó mordiéndose un labio.

—Si, además lo que esperas no creo que nunca llegue. ¿Así que por que perder el tiempo? —dijo con una sonrisa el Basari mientras abría el coche y metía al castaño encarcelado de manos.

Temari lo miró confundida y también enfadada porque tratara a Chouji como un criminal. Pero luego suspiró.

—Quizás me equivoque al pensar que…

Ella dio un suspiró y se metió al coche, al lado del Akimichi, mientras este miraba por una de las ventanillas del coche. _¿Dónde estás, Shikamaru?_

El coche arrancó y Chouji Akimichi junto a Temari Sabaku No dejaron Konoha. Quizás por unas semanas, o quizás para siempre.

…

Porque en este mundo, las casualidades _no_ existen. ¿O sí?

…

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**¡Chicos, que Chouji está vivo! Dokjeoidjf. **_

_**¿Por qué he cortado aquí? Porque el siguiente capítulo lo considero un hecho importantísimo para la trama. Muy, muy importante. Por eso, en el siguiente capítulo lo descubriréis. ¿Qué me querréis matar? Pues seguramente. Pero yo me voy a mi bunker y tan feliz.**_

_**Dioses, que después de tantos meses me sigan llegando Reviews a mi correo… ¿Cómo no quereros mis queridos lectores?**_

_**Amos' a ver, no me querrías matar por el flashback, porque todo tiene una explicación. El Rated es T y si no lo quería cambiar a M. Y ya que no tengo planeado ningún lemon mas, lo dejo en T. Pero según veo la cantidad de bombas y tal cambiare de idea, aunque no lo creo jajajajaj. Lkijuhgf. Sé que os ha encanto el flashback. Ósea es de hace dos años, cuando salían juntos de novios y vivían en Konoha, en la misma casa.**_

_**(*)Agua de Mayo: **Aquí en España, al estar Mayo cerca del Verano, casi no llueve. Así que podríamos traducirlo a que Yoremi espera eso con muchas ansias. _

_**Perdon por no ponerlo antes, pero se me fue la cabeza porque si que suelo poner notas cuando pongo cosas de estas. Gracias Mis por recordármelo jsjsjsisisnsosks.**_

_**El titulo del capitulo es un poco rebuscadillo, lo reconozco. Pero espero que os deis cuenta de ello. jfndjjekjd**_

_**Me hare auto publicidad: leed mi otro fic ShikaTema, que tendrá continuación, y que participa en un reto de San Valentín del foro de Naruto de FF. "Feliz San Valentin". Es mistery/romance y estoy segura de que os gustara.**_

* * *

_**En fin, a contestar reviews:**_

_**Mari:**_ Mi acosadora numero uno y que por ella y su último review en mi otro fic acabe este capítulo jajajajajja. Pienso completamente lo mismo, e igualmente jajajaja. ¡Noooooooo! ¡Su trasero, su trasero! Oshdjieejdji. Pobre Temari, en este capítulo creo que la odiaras mas, porque tiene un cacao mental… Ey, yo amo a Yoremi jjajajajaja. *oye como la abuchean* Callaos todos. En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Besos!

_**Mis:**_ Tía, sinceramente, ya te vale de amar tanto a Yoremi. No, es que casi te vas a casar con él, mujer jajajajajja. #VivaEl Sarcasmo ( ?) Estoy de acuerdo con lo de Karui y Chouji, pero con alguien habría que meterlo, al fin y al cabo no iba a dejarlo solo. Momo le quiero yo a él :3 Perdón por tardar así que a ver qué te parece este capítulo. Besos.

_**Perse (Persephone Vulturi Uchiha):**_ Te llamare así, ¿vale? Nada mujer :) Tranquila, Chouji no está muerto jajajajja. Que maaaaalaaaaaa, mi pobre Yoremi :'( Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y besos.

**Ana:** Jajajjajajaj, a mi eso me paso una vez con el fic de Mis. Y yo leyendo y leyendo quedándome como: "aquí yo me perdí de algo". Pero lo pille todo y al final y leí el que me salte después del anterior jajajajaja. Bobisima que soy. Nada, nos pasa a todas. Ay, Tayuya Tayuya la quitaron su momento de gloria jajajajaja. A mí me encanta leer tus Reviews, los adoro miiiiil veces. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Besos!

_**Temaritti: **_Me alegro de que te guste y que estés atenta. Perdón por tardar y aquí tienes la conti.

_**Connie23:**_ Querida Connie, viva el canto del Loco ajjajajaj. Todo irá poco a poco, aunque aviso que este fic es drama/Romance sijdiisjdj. Me alegro de que te guste y te mando muchos besos.

_**Mitchel: **_Mi querido Mitchel, bienvenido a la historia. Ya te creía olvidado jajajaja. Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias igual por seguirme, ¡un saludo!

_**Ishy:**_ Yo también me quede flipando con el ChoujiKarui, creo que nos dejo a todos muertos. Fue como un: "¿Qué se fumo ahora Kishmoto?". En fin, me alegro que te gustase y aquí tienes la conti. Un beso y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

_**White:**_ Aquí está la continuación y no te impacientes, mujer ajjajajajaja.

_**Defausto:**_ Ay, Defausto, amare eternamente tus Reviews, de veras. Me hacen escribir con tantas ganas. Puedes llamar Tem, si quieres para no escribir todo el rato mi Nick tan largo jajajaja. Igualmente te deseo lo mismo. Yo estoy igual, llena de exámenes así que me disculpo por tardar. Muchisisimas gracias por tus palabras, de veras que me emocionan y me hacen sentir una escritora que puede seguí entreteniendo más de lo normal. De verdad que te las agradezco. ¿Qué fue tu cumpleaños? OMG. FELICIDADEEEEEEEEEEEEES. No te puedes imaginar la envidia que me das… A mí me quedan unos cuantos meses jajajajja. Espero que lo hayas pasado genial y que lo hayas disfrutado. Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

**_Aviso de algo, el próximo capítulo estará alrededor de de marzo. A partir de ahí me tomare unas vacaciones —que para mí son estudios— hasta el 20 de Junio que ya habré acabado. Así que espero no defraudaros._**

**_Muchos besos a todos y un saludo._**

**_Se despide TemariAckerman06._**


	21. En Llamas

_**Capitulo 20. **_

_**¡Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todas esas personas que han leído alguna vez alguno de mis capítulos, porque de verdad que me hace muy feliz! ¡Nunca imagine tener mas de 6000 visitas en una historia, así que gracias, gracias de corazón!**_

_**Dioses, a ver que os parece este capítulo jajajaja.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será**_ _Battle Cry-Skillet._ _**Porque es una batalla de lágrimas, ¿no?**_

_**El titulo de este capítulo va en honor de mi triología favorita, "Los Juegos Del Hambre".**_

_**Que os guste.**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**En llamas**

…

_El coche arrancó y Chouji Akimichi junto a Temari Sabaku No, dejaron Konoha. Quizás por unas semanas, o quizás para siempre._

…

_Porque en este mundo, las casualidades no existen. ¿O sí?_

…

Llevaban a penas unos diez minutos de trayecto en coche hacia Suna cuando Temari no resistió más y pregunto.

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara, Yoremi? Parece como si estuvieras feliz por algo.

Él sonrió y le miró por unos segundos a través del espejo.

—Podría ser. Al parecer, mi vida va enderezándose poco a poco.

Temari levantó una ceja y mantuvo su mirada seria. Sabía que Yoremi tramaba algo, y como que se llamaba Sabaku No Temari, que lo descubriría.

…

Shikamaru llegó a la verja de su bosque con la respiración agitada y su corazón palpitó aun más fuerte al ver a algunos ciervos en el suelo. Fue hasta uno de ellos, que intentaba ayudar a otro, y les llevó al otro lado de la verja ya abierta.

—¿Cómo estáis? —les peguntó mientras les acariciaba y veía sus cortes y magulladuras. Ellos solo le miraron con miedo— Lo siento; prometo que buscare al culpable y hará pagar. Escuchadme, Ronim, Seiro, aguantad aquí y cuando estéis con fuerzas, entrad y con mucho cuidado ayudad a aquellos que no puedan andar, ¿entendido? —besó la cabeza de cada uno— Cuento con vosotros.

Se levantó y con la mirada seria, se deshizo de su cazadora de cuero, dejándola con los ciervos y también de su camisa de cuadros; quedándose únicamente en camiseta de manga corta de color azul.

—Papá ya está dentro, ¿ne? —susurró para él mismo.

Se adentró en aquel bosque que poco a poco se deshacía en llamas. El incendio se extendía, su bosque, su hogar, una parte de su familia, se estaba quemado; estaba desapareciendo. Apretó los puños mientras ayudaba a un pequeño ciervo a levantarse y tras comprobar que podía andar le indico el camino a la zona segura: la verja de entrada al bosque.

Al ver que a cada paso le costaba más respirar se puso su antebrazo en la nariz y continúo andando. Tras unos minutos —en los que ayudo a varios ciervos—, llegó a un claro que estaba absolutamente devastado. Ahí vio a varios ciervos que no podían andar, a otros que intentaban levantar a sus amigos… Pero estos estaban muertos.

El bosque Nara se estaba incendiado y la masacre era aun mayor de lo que hubiera creído jamás.

Revisando con la vista el claro, vio a un par de ciervos intentar levantar un trozo de madera. Y entonces, vio a su padre. Resoplóaliviado; por lo menos estaba bien. Pero no le gustaba su posición. Se acercó con cuidado y al llegar hasta ellos, se fijo en que tenía una pierna debajo del tronco.

—¡Papá!

Shikaku se giró sorprendido.

—¡Shikamaru, me alegra verte, hijo! —su media sonrisa se esfumo rápidamente— ¿Ayudaste a los que pudiste?

—Sí, creo que aún faltan la mitad por ayudar… —Se fijó en los cuerpos de los ciervos a su izquierda. Apretó los puños enrabietado. Sabía que su bosque no se había incendiado por una causa natural; no había pasado nada parecido en miles de años. Estaba seguro de que había sido provocado— Encontrare a quien hizo esto, papá. Se arrepentirá de haber nacido.

Su padre asintió serio.

—Ya nos encargaremos de eso después. Ahora, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Shikamaru se puso de cuclillas y lo que vio no le gusto en absoluto. Sin contar que, posiblemente, su padre tendría cojera durante un tiempo; uno de los ciervos estaba bajo el tronco, y la pierna de su padre estaba impidiendo que fuera aplastado.

—Yo lo sacare —espetó serio. Miró a los dos ciervos adultos—. Joumen, Toren, con ayuda de mi padre, ¿podréis levantar el tronco lo suficiente como para que lo saque de allí?

Estos asintieron y su padre animó.

—Vamos a hacerlo —dijo Shikaku serio.

Shikamaru se tumbó, quemándose ligeramente la piel al quedar un poco expuesta por el movimiento, y estiró las manos para meterlas debajo en cuanto el tronco se levantara unos centímetros.

Era un tronco de un "árbol madre", por así decirlo. Esos árboles, aparte de tener raíces gigantescas, eran grandes y los más bellos de todo el bosque. El tronco se encontraba rajado por la mitad en vertical. Aunque aun se mantenía unido, esa parte baja del tronco era la que estaba encima del ciervo. Y aunque su padre con su pierna hubiera conseguido que no lo aplastara, el peso era demasiado para un animal, y más para un ciervo pequeño.

—¿Preparados? —Shikamaru suspiró y comenzó a contar— Uno, dos y… ¡Tres!

Su padre y los ciervos —estos con la cabeza y las patas—, consiguieron elevarlo lo suficiente como para que Shikamaru cogiera al ciervo y su padre sacara la pierna tras ello. Los tres respiraron agitados e inmediatamente, Shikamaru tumbó al ciervo en el suelo y comprobó su respiración.

—Mierda…

Su padre lo miró serio y buscó algo en sus bolsillos mientras los ciervos le acariciaban con la cabeza el lomo al ciervo, y Shikamaru se encargaba de meter aire en su cuerpo de nuevo.

—Vamos, Ren; vamos…

Al quinto intento, el pequeño ciervo comenzó a toser y los hombres Nara sonrieron aliviados. Los dos ciervos le acariciaron la cara mientras sonreían. Su padre le extendió una especie de medicamente que el ciervo tomó.

—Con esto tendrá un poco mas de energía y se recuperará mas rápido.

Shikamaru lo miró preocupado.

—¿No puedes andar verdad?

—Shikamaru, saca primero a los ciervos, luego vendrás por mí.

Shikamaru le miró serio, pero antes de contestar observaron como alrededor, los ciervos sanos cargaban a los caídos y casi ninguno quedaba en el suelo. Sabían que debían de sacar a los sanos, aunque eso les doliera. Pero sabían que haciéndolo, sus amos podrían salvarse.

Los hombres Nara sonrieron orgullosos. Shikamaru se agachó y levantó a su padre haciendo que apoyara su peso en él.

—Bien, salgamos de aquí —espetó Shikamaru.

Los ciervos comenzaron a moverse y Ren era llevado en el brazo libre de Shikamaru. Tanto Joumen como Touren ayudaban a amigos heridos, y Ren era lo suficientemente pequeño, como para que no pesara más de lo que Shikamaru pudiera soportar.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a la verja. Cuando lo hicieron, a los Nara se les rompió el corazón. Los ciervos, eran más de la mitad de los que vivían en la Reserva, pero la mayoría estaban muy malheridos. Shikamaru dejó a su padre en el suelo, y se preparo para volver cuando un tronco de un árbol cayó en horizontal a escasos metros de su posición haciendo que cenizas y algunas pequeñas ramas, le golpearan y le hicieran quemarse y llevarse cortes. Por suerte, tuvo tiempo de taparse la cara.

—¡Shikamaru, quieto! ¡Si vas, morirás!

—¡Pero si no voy…! —gritó Shikamaru dándose la vuelta.

Pero al hacerlo se fijo en como los ciervos lo miraban. Sabía lo que le querían decir: no hacía falta, no debía hacerlo. Ya era demasiado tarde. Shikamaru chasqueó los dientes enfadado y golpeó un tronco de un árbol, aun en buen estado.

—Nos han dado un duro golpe, hijo. Pero no fue un jaque mate; y ahora, nos toca mover a nosotros.

Shikamaru miró su mano viendo como sus nudillos sangraban ligeramente a causa del golpe. Se giró hacia su padre y asintió serio. Escuchó entonces el sonido de las sirenas de los bomberos, las ambulancias y la policía, junto a los gritos de la gente de su Clan.

Y era cierto, eso solo había sido un jaque.

Ahora movían ellos.

…

Tras llegar a la Arena, se dirigieron al despacho del Kazekage. Temari, al entrar, se abalanzó hacia Kankuro, quien correspondió al abrazo comenzando la ronda de insultos con su hermana. Luego fue hacia Gaara imitando el abrazo. Después, al entrar por la puerta Yoremi con Chouji, Kankuro se abalanzó hacia el de Konoha propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

—¿¡Cómo pudiste, desgraciado!?

—¡Kankuro!

Chouji en el suelo se tocaba la mejilla adolorido. Kankuro, ignorando a su hermana, se dirigió de nuevo hacia él, pero al ver a su hermana ponerse delante de él se quedo anonadado.

—¿Temari? ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Aparta de ahí!

—No lo hare, Kankuro. Y si vuelves a tocarlo, me veré obligada a devolvértela por duplicado.

—¿¡Temari, que demonios estás diciendo!? ¡Ese tío te intento matar!

—¡No fue él, idiota! ¡Por mucho que digáis Gaara, Yoremi, o tú, estoy segura de que Chouji es inocente!

—¡Tonterías, Temari! ¡Lo matare!

Gaara puso una mano en su pecho parándolo en el acto.

—No harás nada.

—Gaara… ¡Pero él intento matar a Temari!

—Temari dice que no fue él.

—¿Y qué estas…?

—La creo, Kankuro. Creo en mi hermana, Temari, y en sus ojos se que dice la verdad. Cree en verdad que el Akimichi es inocente.

—¿Qué…?

—Y si Temari cree en él… —Gaara se movió y tendió una mano al Akimichi— Yo no seré menos.

—Gaara… —Susurro Temari conmovida.

—Pero…—Kankuro intento replicar, pero al ver como su hermano se ponía al otro lado del ciudadano de la Hoja, no pudo hacer más que resoplar— Maldición, solo le estaba probando...

Kankuro se movió y se puso al lado de su hermana tras tenderle una mano al Akimichi, quien la acepto anonadado. Gaara sonrió.

—Kankuro… —Susurró Temari.

La rubia sonrió. Sus hermanos la creyeron en cuanto ella se lo dijo. Pero tenían diferentes maneras de actuar. Kankuro quería ver si el Akimichi imploraba algo o se auto culpaba y Gaara quería lo mismo; pero al ver como ella lo defendía de esa manera, no aguanto mas y actuó. Eso obligo a que Kankuro dejara de fingir.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —Pregunto furibundo Yoremi— Con todos mis respetos, Kazekage-Sama, ¡este hombre intento asesinar a su hermana!

Gaara sonrió.

—Eso es lo que dicen las pruebas, Yoremi. Pero mi hermana dice que él no fue. Por tanto, es obvio a quien voy a creer.

—¡Un Kazekage no se deja llevar por sus…!

Fue callado por Kankuro que le hizo chocarse contra la pared.

—No te atrevas, rata inmunda, a decidir cómo se ha de comportar mi hermano. Y mucho menos, a creerte alguien lo suficientemente importante como para desafiar a tu Kazekage. ¿Entiendes?

Yoremi no se movió hasta que Kankuro no le soltó, segundos después, y pudo volver a respirar.

—Vamos Kankuro, Temari, Chouji…

Habló Gaara, saliendo de la oficina seguido por Kankuro y Chouji quien estaba ligeramente asustado. Temari iba a salir cuando se frenó y fue hacia Yoremi. Él ya se había levantado, y aunque estaba un poco desolado al ver que Temari no lo había defendido, sabía que ahora le iba a defender.

—Yoremi, ni creas que he cambiado. Sigo siendo la misma que la de hace cuatro años, aunque ahora posea lagunas de memoria que antes no tenía. Pero quiero dejarte algo muy claro —acercó su boca al oído del pelirrojo—: vuélvete a meter o a intentar decir algo sobre alguno de mis hermanos, y te dejare estéril. ¿Entendiste?

Basari se quedo sin habla, y tuvo que tragar saliva. Aunque cuando Temari se apartó ligeramente y lo miró con media sonrisa, creía que era una broma. Aunque solo fuera durante los 5 segundos que aguanto Temari antes de propinarle un rodillazo en su entrepierna.

Yoremi se doblo de dolor y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo.

—En verdad eres idiota, Yoremi. Deberías saber qué y quienes son lo más importante para mí. Y eres tan subnormal como para creer que te apoyaría a ti, en vez de a mis hermanos.

Y tras ello salió alcanzando a sus hermanos y a Chouji. Yoremi bufó y se mordió la lengua. ¿Por qué para Temari él siempre había sido lo segundo, pero tras un tiempo de salir con el Nara se había ido a vivir con él a Konoha dejando a sus hermanos en Suna? ¿Por qué por ese idiota dejaba a sus hermanos y por él no?

¿Por qué?

…

Shikamaru se encontraba siendo tratado por uno de los enfermeros. Su vista estaba perdida en el bosque, y aunque el fuego ya había sido sofocado, él no podía dejar de pensar en toda la familia que se le había muerto. Todos los ciervos que habían muerto; según su padre, eran alrededor de 10-12. Chasqueó los dientes y ni siquiera escucho al doctor decirle que tendría que guardar reposo, que aunque sus quemaduras no fueran graves, podrían acabar empeorando.

Entonces, mientas se encontraba de pie observando el bosque Nara, alguien salto a su espalda. Por desgracia, ese olor no pertenecía a Temari; ni siquiera a Ino. Pero le sonaba bastante… A pesar de ello, se mantuvo impasible.

—¿Estas ocupado Shikamaru-Kun? Tenía tantas ganas de verte. Y lo siento tanto —lo abrazo por los hombros apoyándose en su espalda—, si me necesitas estaré a tu lado. Y no te preocupes, pillaran a quien lo hizo.

Él la aparto con suavidad. Y se dio la vuelta mirándola serio.

—Seré yo quien lo atrape. Ha matado a parte mi familia, no dejare que ese cabron escape.

—Pero Shikamaru-Kun, no deberías hacer eso, puede ser alguien peligroso. Además, ¡solo son animales!

Shikamaru la miro con el ceño fruncido. ¿Animales? ¿Cómo se atrevía a…? Se quedo callado mirándola serio cuando recordó un momento que había pasado con Temari, hace alrededor de cuatro años…

_Se encontraban paseando por la calle cuando, en aquella noche tan solitaria, se encontraron de frente con Tayuya; la ex de Shikamaru._

—_La puta madre que me pario, ¿qué tenemos aquí?_

_Temari bufó y frunció el ceño. Frenó el paso y Shikamaru trago saliva, eso no era nada bueno._

—_¿Ocurre algo, niñata mal hablada? —preguntó mientras, muy conscientemente, entrelazó su mano con el Nara._

_La pelirroja chasqueó los dientes. La odiaba, profundamente la odiaba._

—_Creo que no nos conocemos, inútil. ¿Quién es esa pelandrusca(1) de mierda?—preguntó Tayuya a Shikamaru. _

_Temari frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza los dientes. A punto de saltar sobre ella Shikamaru la frenó apretando sus manos entrelazadas._

—_Tayuya, ella es Temari mi novia; Temari, ella es Tayuya, mi ex novia. _

_Tayuya rió como una loca._

—_¿Aun no te la has tirado? Creo que en verdad te van los ciervos, idiota._

—_No seas envidiosa niñata. Quien tiene esto —tomo a Shikamaru girándolo hacia ella mientras la miraba con una sonrisa— soy yo, y no tú. Y no digas una palabra sobre los ciervos, o te pateare el trasero, niñata analfabeta._

_La otra frunció el ceño y Shikamaru se soltó de Temari poniéndose en medio de las dos._

—_Quietas, ¡las dos!_

_Aunque Shikamaru estaba en medio de ellas, no pudo evitar que se siguieran mirando con furia. _

—_Rubia de bote, los ciervos son animales que tienen la familia de este traidor para beneficiarse con ellos. ¿Crees que les importan un pelo? _

_Shikamaru apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de contestar cuando Temari lo apartó y tomó a la pelirroja del cuello._

—_Escúchame atentamente; quiero que esto se te quede grabado en las escasas neuronas que aún conserva tu cerebro: vuelve a decir una palabra en contra de los ciervos, y te enseñare el camino al dentista. ¿Lo has entendido? _

_Temari puso una mirada gélida y la hizo chocar contra una pared._

—_¡Los ciervos son parte de la familia de los Nara! ¡Lo han sido siempre! ¡Ellos se cuidan y protegen mutuamente! ¡No permitiré que nadie se meta con un solo miembro de los Nara, ¿comprendes?! ¡Y esos ciervos son parte de mi familia, de la familia Nara! ¡Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, se mete con mi familia!_

_La soltó y ella tardo en volver a su respiración normal. Cuando lo hizo ellos ya se habían alejado unos metros, mas bien, Temari había obligado a andar al Nara._

—_¡Nunca serás una Nara, rubia de bote! —grito Tayuya para intentar quedar bien. _

_Temari se paro y giro su cabeza hacia ella._

—_Yo siempre he sido una Nara, idiota. Desde hace un tiempo que lo soy, porque Shikamaru es la persona que amo. Y la familia la persona que amo es mi familia. Así que no te atrevas a acercarte a ella de nuevo, o las consecuencias para ti serán nefastas. Es mi último aviso, Tayuya._

_Y tras eso se alejo junto al Nara dejándole pasmado. Solo llevaban una semana juntos, pero ella lo había defendido como si llevaban más tiempo, juntos._

—_Temari…_

—_¿En serio pudiste salir con esa tía, Nara? ¡Insultar a los ciervos! ¿¡Como demonios se atreve siquiera a mencionarlos!? Maldición, me pone de mala leche. ¡Nadie se mete con mi familia! _

—_Temari…_

—_¿¡Que!? —preguntó ella enrabietada y girándose al Nara, que aun llevaba de la mano y no le había soltado. _

_Pero no pudo decir más, porque Shikamaru se había acercado y la había besado sin contenerse. Sujetándola de las mejillas e introduciendo su lengua en boca, saboreándola, demostrándola todo el amor que le profesaba a esa mujer. Tras finalizar ese beso abrasador, Shikamaru la miro a los ojos, la tomo de las mejillas y la sonrió._

—_Te amo, mujer problemática._

Shikamaru suspiró y tras sonreír, se volvió a poner serio y la miró.

—No son animales, Shion, son parte de mi familia. Y no me gusta que toquen a mi familia.

Tras ello y despedirse con la mano de su padre, se fue a dar una vuelta por la aldea. Por suerte su madre solo le había dado varios abrazos y casi asfixiado. No había recibido una reprimenda de su parte.

Necesitaba encontrar a ese cabron, y cuando lo hiciera, iría a la Arena y traería a Temari de vuelta con él junto a Chouji. Tenía dos semanas, y no las desaprovecharía.

…

En Suna, Chouji no se creía lo que había ocurrido. Y aunque se encontraba en una celda, ya que la gente no podía verlo por ahora en la calle, estaba feliz. Porque los hermanos Sabaku No lo apoyaban, Temari lo apoyaba. Nunca podría sentirse más afortunado.

No recordaba nada de esa noche, absolutamente nada. Solo que cuando despertó, se encontraba en el mismo sitio donde lo durmieron. No entendía nada, ¿qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había conducido él su propio coche y no se acordaba? ¿Y si no lo conducía él? No, eso era imposible. Salía en las imágenes haciéndolo. Suspiró y se tumbó en la cama.

Notó, entonces, como alguien entraba a su celda. Se levantó y se sentó al ver a Kankuro, un viejo amigo suyo, entrando por ella.

Él, sin su típica pintura en la cara, se sentó a su lado.

—Lo siento, Chouji. No debí haberte pegado, pero en realidad necesitaba saber si…

—No te disculpes, lo comprendo. Posiblemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Kankuro suspiró.

—Me costó mucho creerme que fueras tu quien intento asesinar a Temari, por eso reaccione de manera agresiva. A veces soy un caso perdido.

—¿Temari tiene razón entonces? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Kankuro lo miró y bufó.

—Por desgracia, y te prometo que no sé cómo demonios lo hace, Temari siempre tiene razón. Pero nunca se lo reconoceré, esa orgullosa no obtendrá mi orgullo nunca.

Chouji se rió y contagió a Kankuro, que también acabo riéndose.

—Oye, me dijeron que tienes novia —el Akimichi se sonrojó—, ¿quién es?

—Karui —pronunció sonrojado.

—¡Ohhhh! ¡Ya sé quien es! Pero me sorprende, te ligaste a una mujer muy guapa, Chouji.

—Sí, tengo suerte.

Un guardia se acercó a la celda.

—Kankuro-San, Temari-San solicita su presencia de inmediato.

—Maldición, ¿que no puede estar tranquila un tiempo? Bien, bien. Enseguida voy.

Kankuro miró a Chouji con una disculpa.

—No te preocupes, ve. A las mujeres como Temari no es bueno verlas enfadadas.

—Maldición… —Masculló rascándose la nuca—. Pero cuando salgas, me debes una copa. ¿Entendido? Me tienes que seguir contando sobre Karui y como os conocisteis.

—Prometido.

Y tras una sonrisa se dieron un abrazo y Kankuro salió para la reunión con sus hermanos. ¿Qué demonios querría ahora Temari?

Chouji se tumbo en su cama y suspiró. Nunca olvidaría como la conoció…

_Las hamburguesas estaban en rebaja y la gente se agolpaba por comprarlas. Chouji Akimichi había llegado tarde por culpa de Shikamaru, y ahora le preocupaba no tener su hamburguesa. Se decía que eran de las mejores de toda Konoha. _

_Se acercó a la barra y en cuanto dejo el dinero y la agarro, se encontró con otra mano agarrándola también. La miró y era una chica realmente guapa, pero a Chouji no le extrañaba eso, sino que no quería soltar esa hamburguesa por nada del mundo._

—_¡Oye tú, suelta eso! ¡Llegue yo antes!_

—_Los dos la tenemos agarrada, ¿qué tal si la compartimos? —ofreció Chouji conciliador. _

_Ella bufó._

—_¡Ni hablar! ¡No te imaginas el hambre que tengo! ¡No he comido nada por ser de otra aldea —soltó la hamburguesa y lo señaló con el dedo en el pecho—, aquí en Konoha no había otro restaurante con comida que sea más rápido que esto, así que…!_

_Pero se quedo callada al ver como Chouji se la comía. _

—_¿Quieres un trozo? —cuestionó el Akimichi confundido._

_Ella chaqueó los dientes y le dio un golpe en la cabeza._

—_¡Eres un idiota! ¡Claro que no quiero! ¡Esa hamburguesa era mía, retrasado!_

_Salió de allí y Chouji tras acabar decidió seguirla. La alcanzó, y ella quiso ir más rápido, pero Chouji igualo su paso._

—_Soy Chouji, perdón por comerme tu hamburguesa, pero tenía mucha hambre. ¿Qué tal si te invito a comer?_

_Ella se paró al oír eso._

—_¿Invitarías a una desconocida?_

_Chouji sonrió_

—_Te la debo._

—_Muy bien, pero soy de buen comer; espero que estés preparado. _

—_Entonces, espero que seas buena en la parrilla._

_Ella le sonrió._

—_Soy la mejor en la parrilla. _

_Se sonrieron con aires de competición y tras llegar a la puerta del restaurante, Karui sonrió y le ofreció la mano._

—_Soy Karui. Y espero que este restaurante sea bueno, antes no me gustaba._

—_Si alguien sabe más de restaurantes de Konoha, es mi padre. Pero te aseguro, que yo soy el segundo que mejor los conoce._

_Se sentaron en la mesa y pidieron dos raciones grandes. _

—_A ver si es verdad, Chouji._

El Akimichi sonrió. Aquello solo fue el principio. ¿Quién gano? No se acuerda, pero de lo que si se acuerda, es que cada vez que ella venía quedaban a comer. Y cada vez ella se quedaba más tiempo, hasta que tomo la plaza fija en el Consulado y quedaron cada vez más y más seguido.

Todo nació a raíz de una hamburguesa, y Chouji Akimichi, le estará eternamente agradecido a su hermano, por haberle hecho llegar tarde. Porque todo fue obra del destino, ¿no?

…

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**¿Y qué tal? Sé que me querréis matar, pero me he odiado eternamente al escribir este capítulo. Porque yo soy súper defensora de la naturaleza y de los animales y osijdiwijdfkjdk. ¡Que casi se muere Ren por favor! ¡Hasta yo sufrí escribiéndolo! —no preguntéis—. En serio, horrible.**_

_**¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Quién será el responsable? ¿Tomaran los Nara cartas en el asunto? ¿Qué planea Shion? ¿Por qué el bosque Nara? Kdjkfjnjkdjfk. Y maaaas preguntas… Pero… ¿tenéis respuestas para estas?**_

_**Muajajajjajaja.**_

_**Intentare meter si me es posible flashbacks en cada capítulo. Porque pienso que ir contando la historia de Shikamaru antes de que ella perdiera la memoria, es algo que he de hacer.**_

_**Y eeeeese flashback, Shikamaru lo considera la primera vez que le dijo Temari "Te amo". Pdojhjfidejdejfijwedofijndejidf. Si, se que lo consideráis tipo fangirl. Yo también me siento así jajajajaj. **_

_**¿Visteis el momentito de Chouji no? Es que me sentí obligada a explicar cómo se conocieron. Aunque es un fic ShikaTema y no hay Ninjas, sentí que debía de hacerlo y así lo hice. Como Kishimoto no lo explico, ya lo explico yo jajajajaj. ¿Me quedo adorable o no? Dios, lo ame jajajaj.**_

_**Como no estaba segura de algunas palabras usadas, las puse aquí:**_

_**(1) Pelandrusca:**__** es un insulto que se compara con alguien que es una "fresca", vamos una zorra para que me entendáis. Es decir, por quien todavía no lo ha pillado, una pu…**_

* * *

_**De nuevo, mil gracias a esos que aun siguen al pie del cañón. Espero antes del martes traeros otro capítulo y ya hasta Junio:**_

_**Mari:**_ No se qué demonios te paso con los Reviews hija mía jajajjajajajaj. Pero en fin, me hizo muy feliz leerte. Si casi mueres con el anterior, creo que con este te habrás caído de la silla. Jajajajjaja. Creo que tienes un pequeño lio, y tranquilízate mujer, jajjajajajaj. Que nervios te me pones:) ¿Lemon? Lo siento, no sé qué es eso. ¿Es un móvil? Jajajjajaja;) M e alegro de que te haya gustado.

_**Mis:**_ Mi querida Mis, yo tampoco me puedo resistir a los flashbacks ¿quein se puede resistir a los flashbacks? Kdjiicfjdif. En este, amaras a Temari; lo sé. Reconozco que yo la idolatro jajajajajja —suma esto a lo de Shikamaru Hiden y como no hacerlo—. Ahí fue un fail horrible, jajajajja, me disculpo por ello. ¿Te comprometiste con Yoremi y no me dices nada, susia'? Así no, ¡que yo quiero ir a la boda cohona'! Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

_**Lily: **_Gracias por leer ¿y qué seguidor ShikaTema no piensa eso por favore? Solo que, les costara un poquillo…

_**Ana:**_ Me alegro de que te haya gustado y no te preocupes Ana, es un honorsh'. Jajajajaja. ¿A quién le cae bien Yoremi? En serio, que me da un poquitín de pena. En este capítulo, como ya habrás leído, me sobro un poco —bastante— con él. ¡Pero fue necesario! Espero que me perdone (?) Aquí tienes otro capítulo. Un gran saludo.

_**Mitchel:**_ Sabia que regresarías a leerme, tuve un palpito (?) jajajaja. Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

_**Defausto( D):**_ Llámame como quieras, pero si alguna vez se te escape Tem, me alegrare jajajaj. Querido D, adoro tus reviews en serio. Me hacen sentir realmente bien y satisfecha por lo que hago. En tu honor, puse como se conocieron Karui y Chouji, ya que yo también me enfade con Kishimoto por ello. Yo era de OmoiKauri, puto Kishi, me jodio todo lojcidjsdjkc.

Te iba a decir algo, pero no quiero darte pistas. Así que solo diré: "no todo es lo que parece ser". Y ahí me callo jajjajaja. Si tengo hermanos, uno en realidad, por eso quizás se me da mejor plantear esas situaciones y transmitir el sentimiento de amor-odio que tengo con mi hermano.

Sinceramente, me halagas demasiado al comparar mi historia con Crepúsculo. ¡Y encima diciendo que mi Romance es mejor que el suyo! En serio, te lo agradezco muchísimo:) Aquí tienes un capítulo, y espero que te guste tanto como los anteriores. Un gran saludo.

_**Ishy: **_Ay los celos, los celos, los celos… Qué cosa más horrible ¡por Dieu! Jajajjaj, me alegro de que te gustara en serio. ¡A ver que te pareció este! Y gracas por ponerte con las actualizaciones:)Mil gracias, por cierto, por tu fav y follow en Feliz San Valentín. Me alegro de que te gustara. Algún día, contestare reviews en esa historia jajaja.

* * *

_**Mil gracias a todos de nuevo, y os veo el martes o el lunes —si puedo—. Abrazos y besos.**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	22. La Tormenta Comienza

_**Capítulo 21.**_

_**Este capítulo será el último que publicaré hasta el 20 de Junio o por ahí que volveré a escribir. Por esos días empezare de nuevo a publicar e intentare acabarlo en dos meses. Porque, sí, queridos lectores míos. Muy a mi pesar, estamos a unos 6 capítulos, según cálculo yo —que a lo mejor son más o son menos—, del final de la historia. **_

_**¡Pero no os preocupéis!, porque ya estoy en proceso de escritura de otras historias largas que empezare subir cuando tenga más de diez capítulos escritos. Tengo una que es posiblemente la que suba primero. En el ultimo capitulo de este fic, os hare un adelanto. En fin, me dará tanta pena…**_

_**Pero es lo que os digo: los capítulos que quedan son los mejores. Y no os preocupéis, porque amaréis los próximos capítulos —que tengo la idea de cómo van a ser y pensado lo que quiero para cada uno—. Y los flashbacks que quedan, ¡os aseguro que serán los mejores!**_

_**De nuevo, gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotros —aunque no me dejéis review—. Porque de veras que no os imagináis la maldita alegría que me produce ver uno de vuestros reviews, favs, follows y todas las lecturas del fic. Os lo prometo, me hace inmensamente feliz.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **It Will Rain - Bruno Mars**.**_

_**Que os guste.**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**La tormenta comienza**

_Y tras una sonrisa se dieron un abrazo y Kankuro salió para la reunión con sus hermanos. ¿Qué demonios querría ahora Temari?_

…

Kankuro llegó minutos después a la oficina del Kazekage. Allí ya se encontraban sus dos hermanos. Al parecer Temari querría hablar de algo importante.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras, Kankuro, creía que te había perdido o algo.

—Eres tan graciosa, Temari. Y bien, ¿para qué me querías? Estaba hablando con Chouji así que espero que sea importante.

Gaara apoyó los codos en la mesa y unió sus manos. Temari se veía preocupada.

La rubia suspiró.

—¿Descubristeis algo sobre mi "accidente"?

Kankuro resopló y se sentó en una silla siendo Temari la única que estaba de pie.

—Kankuro y yo estuvimos buscando, pero al parecer las pruebas están a favor de quienes quieren su cabeza.

—Como sabrás, hermanita, en Suna todo el mundo te respeta y te idolatra. Consideran una osadía que te intentara matar —explicó el moreno.

Temari apretó los puños. Se sentía querida en Suna, y ella amaba a su aldea. Pero acusaban a un inocente sin saberlo. ¡Y ella no podría hacerles cambiar de idea! No la creerían de la manera que la creyeron sus hermanos.

—Y lo peor, One-San (*), es que si no cumplimos la condena a Chouji Akimichi, pedirán la guerra a Konoha. Y como te puedes imaginar, nuestras armas son peores que las de Konoha, pero nosotros somos más letales. Sería una masacre.

La rubia lo miró asustada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no podrías impedir una guerra? —preguntó Temari shockeada— ¡Debes de estar bromeando!

—Créeme Temari, yo reaccione de la misma manera, pero al parecer se formo un grupo para que nadie dudara de que se debería hacer justicia —Kankuro hizo una mueca—. Adivina quién es el líder, hermanita.

—Yoremi… —escupió su nombre entre dientes.

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Gaara

—¿¡Te hizo algo!? ¡Le partiré esa maldita cara! —espetó Kankuro levantándose y dando un puñetazo en la mesa.

—No, no me hizo nada —se puso seria y los miró—. Kankuro, Gaara, confiad en mi. Yo solucionare esto. Sea como sea, lo hare.

—¿Cómo que lo solucionaras…? ¡Temari!

Pero, para desgracia de Kankuro, Temari ya se había largado por la puerta.

—Kankuro, necesito que vigiles los movimientos del grupo de Yoremi. No te fíes en absoluto. Pienso que su objetivo es Chouji.

—Algo se nos escapa, ¡maldición! Yo también lo veo así, pero ¿por qué Chouji? —el moreno volvió a dar un golpe en la mesa.

—Lo sé, yo también tengo esa sensación. Yo me encargare de Temari.

Kankuro lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Podrás? Sabes que no se dejara ayudar.

—Es nuestra, One-San, Kankuro. Ya sé que no se dejara ayudar. Además, ¿quién te dijo que se lo iba a preguntar? Creía que ibas a cuestionarme que no me preocupaba por mi puesto.

El moreno sonrió. Gaara en verdad había cambiado.

—¡Já! No seas idiota, aparte del Kazekage eres mi hermano pequeño. Sé que no harás tonterías. Te dejo a Temari. Yo me encargo de Chouji.

Tras una mirada sincera y una sonrisa cómplice, salieron del despacho rumbo a sus destinos.

Todo comenzaba a tomar forma.

…

En Konoha, Shikamaru se dirigió a la casa de sus padres, ya lo tenía. ¡Por fin tenia las pruebas suficientes para que Chouji no tuviera más problemas! ¡Y solo había tardado una semana! Llegó donde sus padres y llamo a la puerta.

—Oh, ¡Shikamaru! —dijo su madre sorprendida al abrir la puerta.

—Hola mamá, ¿esta papá?

—Sí, pasa hijo —el heredero Nara se adentro en la casa—. ¿No has comido bien, no? Estas más flaco.

—Estoy bien, mamá.

—Hoy te quedas a cenar.

—Hai, hai…

—¡Con un "hai" es suficiente Shikamaru! Y por cirto, no dejes que el idiota de t padre se levante, aun tiene la escayola. Solo han pasado unos días al fin y al cabo.

El heredero suspiró. Llegó hasta donde su padre, y la matriarca del Clan se dirigió a acabar de preparar la cena. Shikamaru se sentó sobre uno de los cojines, preparado para iniciar una partida de Shogi contra su padre.

—¿Lo has conseguido?

Shikamaru sonrió y movió ficha.

—Así es. Creo que tengo la mayoría de ellas. Pero todo depende de que el Kazekage y la Hokage estén de mi parte.

—Por eso no te preocupes —contesto su padre tras unos segundos—, sabes que te apoyan. Por cierto, antes que eso, Shikamaru ¿te acuerdas lo que te comente cuando te encontré descargando tu furia contra un árbol al ver que Temari no te recordaba?

—Sí, me acuerdo de ese día. Luego fui a la reunión con la Hokage y sus hermanos y ella se quedo en mi casa —frunció el ceño—. ¿Acaso no puedes…?

—Shikamaru, solo pude conseguirte dos semanas. Si en dos semanas, tu relación con Temari no se ha estabilizado de nuevo, harán que dejes de ser el heredero del Clan.

El joven chasqueo los dientes.

—Pero tú eres el líder, tú mandas en el Clan. No pueden hacer algo de tal calibre sin tu consentimiento.

—Sí, eso es en teoría. Esos viejos se han sacado de la manga papeles que yo no sabía de su existencia. Si todo el Consejo está de acuerdo, pueden anular al próximo heredero y nombrar uno nuevo sin mi intervención.

—Maldición… —dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Se encendió un cigarro—. Así que tengo esta semana para ir a la Arena y salvar a Chouji; y otra más para que al traer de vuelta a Temari ella acceda volver conmigo —expulsó el humo—. Su otra opción es el divorcio de ella, ¿no?

—Así es, tendrías que divorciarte de ella y se te elegiría una esposa que debe quedarse en cinta una o dos semanas después de la boda.

—Buscan que tenga un hijo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué quieren tan pronto?

—Temen que ocurra algo y mueras, teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido en el bosque —Shikamaru dio una calada, Shikaku se colocó su tobillo escayolado debido al tronco que cayó sobre él en el incendio—.Y por otra parte creen que ya eres lo suficiente mayor para tenerlo.

—¿Y tú y mama que opináis de esto?

—No hay otra mujer que pueda con un vago Nara y que sea más indicada para ti que Temari, Shikamaru —interrumpió la matriarca del Clan apareciendo en la sala—. Si otra mujer osa venir a mi casa y decir que es tu prometida, la echare a patadas.

Shikaku la miró con una media sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

—Mujer, menudas formas. Deberías echarla de buena manera.

—¡No me vengas con idioteces Shikaku! A Shikamaru lo parí yo, no se va a casar con una mujer que él no ama y que no le tenga controlado como Temari lo hace.

Shikamaru bufó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Que problemática…

—Vamos; a cenar.

Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

—En la noche iremos a ver a Tsunade-Sama, concrete una reunión con ella.

Shikamaru lo miró confundido, pero a los segundos abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Acaso sabias…?

—Era cuestión de tiempo, y estaba claro que no tardarías más de una semana, Shikamaru. Por algo se trata de Chouji, y de Temari.

Padre e hijo se sonrieron. Podrían decir cualquier cosa, pero Shikaku Nara conocía mejor a su hijo de lo que parecía.

…

Había pasado una semana, y aunque Kankuro había hablado con Yoremi, este no cambiaba de idea. Había reunido a Baki para hacerse cargo personalmente, cuando entro al salón principal del Domo, observando como Temari —vigilada por Gaara— se encontraba frente a Yoremi.

—¿Estamos de acuerdo entonces?

—El grupo está disuelto Temari. Solo quedan algunos rezagados, pero desde que tú llegaste a la Arena conmigo lo decidí. No es justo que trate de hacer las cosas de mala manera. Confiare en lo que decida el pueblo, y Suna, ya da por muerto al Akimichi.

Gaara frunció el ceño, pero se mantuvo callado. Temari era quien lo manejaba.

—¡Tú…!

Temari frenó a Kankuro poniendo una mano en su pecho.

—A veces me cuesta entenderte, Yoremi. Recuerdo como eras: amable, cariñoso, sincero… ¿Por qué ahora te comportas de esta forma? No eras tan… Letal, que digamos.

—¿Letal? ¿Te refieres al hecho de que hago lo que sea para conseguir mis objetivos? —ella asintió— Si, puede que sí. Quizás antes no lo era, pero el tiempo y las actuaciones de algunas personas nos hacen cambiar.

Temari levantó una ceja confundida.

—Sí, si te lo preguntas cambie tras tu marcha. ¿Quieres saber por qué? —ella le miró seria— Muy bien, te lo contare. Una semana antes de marcharte a la Hoja a ayudar a tu hermano en la Empresa, te pediste la semana libre para quedarte y presentar la exposición de tus cuadros. Y sinceramente, ya no te veías tan entusiasmada. Tenias ganas de ir a hacer el trabajo de tu hermano, y eso que nunca habías ido a Konoha.

—No entiendo porque me dejo de gustar la pintura…

—Créeme, Temari —dijo de nuevo Yoremi mientras esta se ponía una mano en la cabeza—, yo tampoco. Esa semana estuvimos bien, lo pasamos en grande. Llego tu exposición y aunque Tayuya quizás te amargo la noche, lo soportaste y nos fue bien. Pero entonces pasado ese mes en Konoha, volviste cambiada. Ya no eras la misma, discutimos y lo dejamos.

—¿Por qué lo dejamos? —pregunto Temari ligeramente confundida.

—Porque decías que yo pertenecía a algo del pasado, que ya no eras tan feliz conmigo… Y que querías a otra persona.

Temari le vio con los ojos como platos.

—Shikamaru…

—Exacto, el Nara me gano porque te deje ir a Konoha. No te lo impedí. ¡Y como un idiota te perdí por ello! Quizás por eso ahora soy más certero o tajante con las cosas, pero no quiero perderte de nuevo, Temari. Por eso he decidido que no acepto tu trato, quiero jugar limpio. No permitiré que te cases conmigo para que disuelva el grupo, que como te dije lo hice nada mas llegamos.

—Vaya, tu comportamiento me confunde, idiota —a la rubia le costaba asimilar toda la información.

El Basari sonrió para tomarla de la mano y depositar un beso sobre la misma.

—Lo siento por desafiar a tu hermano, el Kazekage —miró al pelirrojo—, discúlpeme Kazekage —Gaara no se movió sabiendo que ese hombre era de poca confianza—. Discúlpame también, Kankuro —pronunció mirando al moreno.

—Que te jodan.

—¡Kankuro! —le dijo Temari. Este bufó.

—Le entiendo, creo que me lo merecía. Temari, lo siento. Perdóname, pero tengo miedo. Estoy enamorado de ti, y tengo miedo de que te vuelvas a ir con él. Porque yo no soy nada sin ti. Te necesito; dame otra oportunidad, por favor. Comencemos de novios de nuevo, no te exigiré nada; solo quédate conmigo.

Temari dudo, vaya que si dudo. Sabía que Kankuro y Gaara estaban en contra, pero ella había venido a la Arena para saber si seguía sintiendo algo por Yoremi. Él había cambiado, o eso parecía cuando llegó. Pero ahora… Ahora era diferente. Había cambiado, y aprendía de sus errores. Ella no recordaba nada a partir de una tarde que paseaba junto a sus hermanos, y sabía que eso había sido unos días antes de que su hermano la ofreciera ir a Konoha.

Esa Tayuya había sido siempre una gran amiga de Yoremi, pero su comportamiento lleno de vulgaridades siempre la había asqueado. Pero este momento no era para pensar en ella, ni tampoco era para recordar lo vivido con Shikamaru. Que era, aun habiendo perdido la memoria, demasiado. Suspiró y miró a aquel hombre sinceramente. De pelo rojo más claro que el de su hermano, de ojos verde claro…

Suspiró y le miró a los ojos con una ligera sonrisa.

—Intentémoslo, Yoremi.

Este sonrió y se acercó a darla un beso, siendo, después de unos segundos, correspondido por ella.

…

Shikamaru a paso lento, pero con una sonrisa se encaminaba a la oficina de su Hokage. Todo parecía mejorar: ya tenía las pruebas necesarias para declarar inocente a Chouji, y quedaban menos de tres días para ir a Suna y hacerlo. Y no solo eso, quedaban tres días para verla, a ella; a su Temari. Maldición, era muy necesaria para él. Siempre lo supo, pero cada cierto tiempo que se alejaba de ella lo confirmaba.

Saludó a los guardias que esa noche vigilaban la entrada de la Torre Hokage y subió a su ritmo hasta la oficina de la líder de la aldea. Llamó a la puerta cuando llego y al escuchar el permiso, abrió la puerta y entró.

Shikamaru Nara se sorprendió al observar quien estaba ya allí, levantó una ceja esperando la explicación de la Senju mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Tu padre ya vino hace una hora, Shikamaru. Parece que tenéis algo que contarme, ¿no? Adelante, os escucho.

Shikamaru asintió y se puso al lado de su padre, quien le apoyo con una mano en su hombro por unos momentos. Shikaku andaba con muletas, se había torcido el tobillo al caer el tronco sobre su pierna, pero no se iba a quedar quieto, a pesar de las insistencias de su mujer.

—Como se imagina, Tsunade-Sama, mi padre y yo estuvimos recopilando información y las suficientes pruebas como para poder librar a Chouji Akimichi de la muerte por algo de lo que es inocente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Tsunade esperanzada. Si ellos no lo conseguían, nadie podría.

—Las tenemos —afirmó Shikamaru con una leve sonrisa—, solo nos falta que me dé el permiso para viajar a Suna con usted .

La líder suspiró aliviada. Luego miró a Shikaku.

—¿Lo sabré o tendré que esperar a llegar a la Arena?

—Tendrá que disculparnos, Tsunade-Sama, pero nosotros preferimos que tanto el Kazekage como usted, estén presentes. Queremos intercambiar opiniones con ambos —le indicó Shikaku con seriedad—. Aunque por desgracia, debido a mi lesión, yo no podre viajar con usted y mi hijo. Así que lo dejare todo a su cargo.

Tsunade les contempló por unos segundos. Eran uña y carne. Tan parecidos, que sin duda podrían saber lo que pensaba el otro sin complicaciones. Los genes de los Nara eran sin duda asombrosos.

—Muy bien, permitidme que arregle todo. Como estaba previsto, en tres días Shikamaru y yo marcharemos a la Arena. No dejare que uno de mis habitantes muera por ser inocente.

Los Nara asintieron y se dieron la vuelta para retirarse con una inclinación de cabeza. Por la puerta salió el líder Nara, pero antes de salir su heredero Tsunade le llamó.

—Shikamaru —éste se paró en la puerta de la oficina—, espero que también tengas cubierto _eso_. Quiero que vuelvan ambos a Konoha, sino tú no trabajaras al mejor nivel y eso sería desperdiciar ese cerebro que te ha otorgado la genética.

Shikamaru sonrió levemente, al igual que su padre.

—_Eso, _ya lo tengo cubierto, Tsunade-Sama. No pienso volver de allí sin mi hermano, y sin mi mujer.

Tsunade sonrió y ambos Nara marcharon.

Andando por las calles de la aldea, Shikaku se disculpó con su hijo, iría a ver a Chouza. Shikamaru le pidió que se cuidara, no estaba para muchos trotes con un tobillo escayolado. Pero de igual manera asintió y se despidió hasta el día de mañana. Ahora el joven Nara andaba tranquilo y observando el cielo por la noche.

—¡Shikamaru, _baka_!

El nombrado sonrió, ya se la echaba de menos a esa gritona.

—¿¡Dónde te metiste esta semana!? Estuve preocupada por ti —le dio con un dedo repetitivamente en el hombro izquierdo—, ¿¡sabias!? —Ahora golpeó en el hombro a su acompañante moreno— ¡Díselo, Kiba! ¡Dile que estuve preocupada!

—Tsk, ¡no hace falta que me pegues, Ino! ¡Ya te oí, maldición! —Observó la mirada furiosa de su novia y suspiró mirando al Nara—. Si, Shikamaru, Ino estaba muy preocupada por ti. Y por suerte tú no la soportaste, maldición.

—Inuzuka… —el chico intentó parar algunos puños de su novia, hasta que ésta se tiró a su espalda.

Shikamaru les miraba con una ceja levantada pero sin ocultar una leve sonrisa.

—Eh, pareja. ¿Tenéis algo importante que decirme, o me puedo ir a descansar?

Ino se bajo de encima del moreno no sin antes darle un puño en el hombro. El otro bufó cabreado. Pero no pudo resistirse a tomar la mano de su novia y unirla con la suya, sin evitar un ligero sonrojo. La rubia sonrió mordiéndose el labio. Pero segundos después miro a su amigo esperando explicaciones.

—Shikamaru, tengo algo importante que decirte, sí. ¿Lo has conseguido?

Éste sonrió triste al ver unidas las manos de sus amigos. Recordaba cómo Temari le dio la mano por primera vez. Como unidos, eran más fuertes. Alzo la vista al cielo, las nubes se movían veloces: habría tormenta en muy poco tiempo.

—¡Shikamaru, te estoy hablando!

Él bajó la vista desorientado. La sonrió.

—Si, en tres días iremos allí. Le traeré de vuelta vivo, no te preocupes. Se lo prometí a Karui —su amiga de la infancia sonrió, pero antes de preguntarle nada sobre Temari este volvió a hablar—. Si me disculpáis, en poco tiempo lloverá y quiero estar en casa para cuando eso pase.

Y sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a andar con las manos en los bolsillos hacia su casa. Sus amigos le observaron irse, con mirada triste. Ino apretó fuerte su mano entrelazada con Kiba.

—Si Temari no vuelve, Shikamaru no lo soportara, Kiba. Intenta ser el mismo que antes, pero no puede hacerlo. Con Temari a su lado le salía natural, era el Shikamaru más alegre que he visto en toda mi vida. Me preocupa, Kiba. Me preocupa que no lo consiga.

Al ver como su novia agachaba la cabeza, Kiba sonrió levemente y posando la mano en su nuca apoyo la cabeza de la rubia en su pecho, dándola un abrazo.

—Él es el genio Nara, Ino. Es nuestro amigo, el tipo más inteligente del país del Fuego. Seguro que tiene un plan para que ella vuelva con él, no fallara. No lo hará, porque creo que él es más consciente del resto de nosotros de lo que necesita a Temari —le dio un suave beso en la cabeza—. No dudes, Ino. Está enamorado, y la gente enamorada hace lo que sea por su media naranja.

Ino le abrazó aun más fuerte. Ella también estaba enamorada.

…

En la Arena, el Kazekage mando llamar a su hermana. Tenía una mala noticia que darle, algo horrible que había ocurrido en Konoha. Ésta llegó unos diez minutos después y levantó una ceja al ver a su hermano tan serio. Se sentó en una silla frente a él.

—Gaara, estas muy serio, ¿qué ocurre?

—Temari, ha ocurrido algo en Konoha —ésta abrió los ojos asustada. ¿Acaso le había ocurrido algo a _él_? Se quedo un poco sorprendida por pensar lo primero en él, podrían haber ocurrido cosas más graves, atentados, etc. Pero para ella, extrañamente, lo primero era _él_—. Se ha incendiado el bosque Nara.

Temari abrió completamente los ojos, sorprendida y con el corazón latiéndole acelerado. Por favor… Que no…

—¿Qué ha ocurrido Gaara? ¿Había alguien allí? ¿Cómo están los ciervos? ¿Cómo están…?

—No te preocupes, solo el líder del Clan Nara sufrió una torcedura de tobillo. Shikamaru solo recibió quemaduras, pero para nada graves. Lo único que se ha de lamentar son… Los ciervos.

Temari estaba aliviada, pero por otro lado, ahora estaba enfadada y desolada. ¿Cuántos habrían muerto? ¿Quién demonios hizo eso?

—¿Cuántos?

—Demasiados, de diez a doce ciervos muertos, Temari. Una masacre.

La rubia apartó la cabeza de su hermano, intentando asimilar la noticia. Shikamaru la necesitaba, pero ella… Ella no estaba allí para él. Maldición, si llegara a encontrar a aquel que de seguro provocó el incendio, lo mataría. Sin dudar lo haría.

—¿Como ocurrió el incendio?

—Una bomba que sin duda fue detonada. No han encontrado aun pruebas de quien lo hizo, pero los Nara están muy enfadados y quieren la muerte de quien lo hizo. Yo he ofrecido la ayuda de Suna en todo lo que podamos.

Temari asintió y se levantó con permiso. Necesitaba descansar. Antes de salir por la puerta, su hermano, aunque sabía que ella necesitaba estar sola, la llamó sin cambiar su seriedad.

—En tres días, llegara la Hokage para defender a Akimichi Chouji junto a Shikamaru Nara. Nadie más quiere que la acompañe. ¿Quieres que..?  
—No, estoy bien. Pero gracias, Gaara. Ayúdales en todo lo posible y si me es posible ayudarles también, lo haré. Solo… Dímelo.

Gaara asintió y la observó cerrar la puerta.

¿Cuánto más iba a aguantar?

…

Shikamaru cruzaba una calle a pocas cuadras de su casa cuando a lo lejos vio a una cabellera pelirroja hablar por teléfono, bueno más bien insultar por el aparato.

—¿Qué me estas contando saco de mierda? Mi hombre cumplió el trabajo, deberías haber visto a aquellos ciervos morir —Shikamaru se quedo estático y mirándola con la boca ligeramente abierta—, ¡no te imaginas lo divertido que fue! En fin, mierda con patas, te toca cumplir a ti ahora.

Tras reírse y colgar, levantó la vista al frente observando como el Nara la miraba sin palabras.

—Tayuya… —susurró él sin creérselo todavía.

—No me jodas… —pronunció ella al verse descubierta.

El agua comenzó a caer empapando a Shikamaru, quien no se movió de su sitio, ni cambio su expresión de sorpresa. Tayuya lo miraba, también con la lluvia empapándola, apretando el móvil entre sus manos.

_La tormenta había comenzado._

…

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Hola, hola. Kdjjiisjdiiedj. ¿Qué final eh? Jajajajajja. No tuve tiempo de escribirlo antes, así que espero que me perdonéis. Estaba con mi graduación, y que me quede ciega de un ojo debido a las lentillas ididjik. Pero veo de un ojo e.e**_

_**One-San: **__odjdoijeiedjfjeoi. __Momento feels cuando leía Shikamaru Hiden. Que Gaara llamó así a Temari, yo me mmmmmmuero._

_**La tormenta comienza, porque sí, se va a liar de lo lindo muajajajajja. Y quiero avisar de que a partir de ahora, los flashbacks que vendrán, serán los más hermosos. En fin. Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis a mediados finales de Junio tenéis la continuación.**_

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**Mari: **_Mujer, casi me lías con tu cambio de Nick jajajajajaj. Lo sé, lo sé, fue un capitulo horrible. Este es un poco mejor y ya odiaras a Tayuya, ¿no? Jajajajjaja. Al parecer Yoremi no fue jajajaj, Tayuya es la culpable o bueno el hombre que contrató. Ren está vivo, y aun le falta algo a ese pequeño. Jajajaj_**. **_Temari siempre defenderá lo que ama. Y ahí está el ejemplo jajajaja. ¿A quien no le fascinan las hamburguesas? Son tan dihwidjfji. Me encanta complicaciones, ¿Sabes? Te dejo review siempre que puedo :3 En fin, gracias por leer y disculpa por este nuevo retraso. Lfkdoedkfod. Gracias por el apoyo.

_**Ana:**_ Vaya, pues en verdad te acercaste querida. Tayuya fue la "culpable", ya que aunque se lo mando a alguien… Pues eso jajajaja. Ahora que leo tu review de nuevo. Si odiabas ya a Tayuya, ahora creo que te la querras cargar jajajajajja. Aquí tienes la continuación y me alegro de que te este gustando. Gracias por tu apoyo, Ana:3

_**Ishy-24:**_ ¿a quién no le gusta Los Juegos del Hambre? Puto Josh Hutcherson, es tan bello él. Ksdjiwjsd. Bueno aquí tienes la continuación así que espero que te haya gustado. Aquí se van dando pistas. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Guest:** Gracias por leer y me alegro de que te guste. Un saludo y espero que sigas leyendo y comentando.

_**Allymc89: **_Me alegro de que te gustara. Vaya, en verdad me alegro tener una lectora italiana. Espero que sigas leyendo y comentando. Un gran saludo:3

_**Mitchel: **_Vaya, y yo que creía que me abandonaste jajajajja. Me alegro de que sigas ahí Mitchel. Y de que te gustara en serio, aquí tienes la conti. Un saludo y gracias por el apoyo.

_**Mary Silverlake**_: Me alegro de que te gustara. Un saludo.

_**Defausto: **_No se, sentía que debía hacerlo así que me alegro de que te gustara ese ChouKarui jajaja. Gracias a ti por comentar. Yo siempre me apego a lo que deseen mis lectores, así que ahí lo tenéis jajjajaja. Siempre intento distraer al lector para que se meta de lleno en la historia. Creo que es lo bueno, ¿no? Tener una historia que te atraiga y te sorprenda de esta manera. Aquí tienes la conti y de nuevo, mil gracias por esas palabras tuyas que siempre me sacan una sonrisa y me animan a escribir aun mas. Espero que te siga gustando y te mando un grandioso abrazo. Gracias por el apoyo:3

* * *

_**Bueno, que gracias a todos por estar ahí y personarme por mis tardanzas en las continuaciones. Espero que os guste este capítulo y os dejo en lo mejor. Un gran saludo. **_

_**Se despide Temariackerman06.**_


	23. No me rendiré

_**Hola a todos. **_

_**Espero que os vaya super bien:3 De nuevo gracias a todos.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__I won't give up –Jason Mraz._

_**Que os guste.**_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**No me rendiré**

_El agua comenzó a caer empapando a Shikamaru, quien no se movió de su sitio, ni cambio su expresión de sorpresa. Tayuya lo miraba, también con la lluvia empapándola, apretando el móvil entre sus manos._

_La tormenta había comenzado._

—Tayuya… ¿Cómo has podido? Conocía, sabía de tu odio por los ciervos. ¡Pero son mi familia, se supone que fuiste mi novia, sabías que los amaba, que eran de mi familia, ¿cómo demonios has podido?!

—¿¡Qué cómo he podido, inútil de mierda, qué cómo he podido!? ¡Creo que no comprendes lo que es verte día tras día durante cuatro putos años, detrás de esa puta rubia mentecata!

Shikamaru comenzó a respirar con fuerza.

—¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

—En realidad, saco de neuronas inútiles, yo no hice nada. Contraté a un hombre, sí, pero para mí puta desgracia, ya que no se me ocurrió algo tan jodidamente bueno, no fue idea mía.

—¿No fue idea tuya…? ¿Entonces…?

—En verdad eres una mierda con neuronas. ¿Te crees que el objetivo eran tus preciosos ciervos? ¡No seas idiota!

—¿Entonces, quién es…?

Shikamaru se cortó a sí mismo. ¿Acaso…? Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Tayuya sonrió.

—Ya te diste cuenta, al parecer. ¿Sabes, inútil? De verdad te quise hace años, pero ahora eres tan mierda que solo quiero joderte para que no estés con la rubia de bote. Ya no me interesa ni tu mierda de clan, ni tus asquerosos y gritones ciervos. Deberías haberlos oído cuando morían quemados, en serio que fue algo realmente satisfactorio, mierda.

Shikamaru la miró sin creerse que ella fuera Tayuya, aquella fuera que aunque fuera mal hablada, era buena gente. Ahora tenía ganas de… Apretó los puños.

—¿Qué te pasa, saco de mierda? ¿Estás enfadado? ¿Ya entendiste que el objetivo no eran esos asquerosos ciervos, sino que eras tú? Pero bueno, al final tuve éxito, mierda. Te hice daño de igual manera, idiota.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta.

—¿Por qué cambiaste Tayuya?

Ella se paró y le miró de reojo.

—¿Por qué, mierda? La pregunta es: ¿por qué tú cambiaste por su llegada? Todo iba bien entre tú, el estúpido de tu clan y la mierda de amor que nos profesábamos. Pero llegó esa rubia de mierda y lo estropeó todo. ¿Sabes? Desearía su muerte, acabaría con ella, pero tú, cabrón, sufrirás más si ella está con otro, ¿verdad?

Shikamaru la miró con el ceño fruncido. Habló con voz gélida, seria, sin sentimientos.

—Iras a la cárcel por el incendio. Pero si me dices que planeas, intentare que te caigan menos años.

La pelirroja se rió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—¿Sabes, saco de mierda? Eres a pesar del asco que das, buena gente. Pero… Yo ya no planeo nada más. Mi objetivo, inútil, era retenerte aquí el tiempo suficiente. Y eso conseguí, mierda. No te podrás ir antes de tres días, y para ese entonces… —la pelirroja sonrió y se volvió a dar la vuelta para continuar andando—. El pelirrojo inútil se habrá casado con la rubia de bote, y tú no podrás hacer nada. Estarás solo, sin nadie a quien acudir… Como lo estuve yo cuando me dejaste por esa mujer fea, saco de neuronas inútiles. Porque ahora, a quien le toca sufrir es a ti, mierda.

El joven Nara la observó irse con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía decir palabra. ¿Acaso ella estaba…? La vio acercase a un coche y corrió para pararse en la puerta del todoterreno, antes de que ella se fuera.

—Te meteré en la cárcel, recuérdalo. Pero… Respóndeme: ¿Yoremi planeó esto? ¿Él te mando que incendiaras el bosque para hacerme daño y retenerme aquí? ¿Él lo hizo para obtener el tiempo necesario para casarse con Temari y anular mi matrimonio con ella?

Ella bufó y cerró la puerta. El motor del todoterreno descapotable comenzó a rugir. Tayuya ladeó su cabeza hacia él.

—¿Tú qué crees, mierda? Usa ese cerebro tuyo para algo que no sea follarte a la rubia de bote. Ah, y Nara, de aquí yo salía ganando consiguiéndote a ti, pero me he dado cuenta de que siempre querrás a la rubia fea. Así que aunque mi mierda de corazón te siga amando, paso de estar con un tipo del que no me gusta ninguna de las cosas que a él le gustan. No eres para mi, mierda. Y sinceramente, si retrocediera en el tiempo, no te jodería. El cabron de Yoremi es un mentiroso, y al parecer solo quiere hacer lo que tú.

Shikamaru, aunque furioso, levantó una ceja por unos segundos confundido.

—¿Hacer lo que yo?

—¡Ah mierda, en serio que tu entrepierna necesita a la rubia fea, tus neuronas se murieron, mierda! ¡Yoremi quiere follarserla cuando se aburra, idiota! Ese saco de mierda no ama a nadie más que a sí mismo. Por mucho que diga que la ama. Y si no me crees, mierda, pegunta por Suna. Seguro que muchas tendrán ganas de dejarlo estéril y casi a ti por nombrarlo. Hasta siempre, mierda.

Y tras ello uno de sus guardias arrancó y el coche se alejó, dejando al Nara pensativo, y mirando irse al automóvil. Frunció el ceño.

Debía ir a Suna, cuando antes.

Debía… Debía…

Hacer pagar a ese Basari.

No permitiría que se casara con Temari, no le dejaría hacerlo.

No permitiría que la hiciera daño.

…

—¿Temari?

Ella giró su cabeza hacia atrás, donde apoyada en la barandilla de la azotea del Domo Kazekage, observaba su aldea. Al mirarlo de reojo, volvió la vista al frente.

—¿Qué tal Yoremi?

Él la notó algo rara. Sabía que ahora poseía de tres días antes de que el estúpido Nara llegara. Tendría que comportarse de la mejor forma posible. Se acercó a ella y paso un brazo por su cintura para darle un beso en el hombro.

—Ey, ¿te pasa algo? Te noto rara.

Ella negó con la cabeza y observó como la arena era transportada por el viento.

—Solo estoy preocupada.

—¿Por tu amigo? Ya sabes que no iré a por él mas, dejare que la justicia decida.

—No, no es por él. Aunque bueno, una parte sí, pero principalmente es por lo que ocurrió en el bosque Nara. Por cierto, ¿Chouji lo sabe? Tendré que…

El pelirrojo la frenó tomando su mano derecha y dando un suave beso en el dorso.

—Ya se lo dijo Kankuro —Basari no pudo evitar morderse el labio de rabia, ¿por qué…?—. ¿Por qué te preocupa lo ocurrido en el bosque Nara?

Ella suspiró y soltó suavemente su mano.

—Conocí a algunos ciervos cuando Shikamaru me llevó. Yoremi, eran hermosos. Y el bosque Nara era un lugar asombroso. No entiendo como alguien puede hacer eso, quemarlo. No lo entiendo, te lo prometo.

—Créeme, yo tampoco.

—¡Provocaron un jodido incendio, Yoremi! —gritó comenzando a andar de un lado a otro— ¿Qué acaso no tienen corazón, ni sentido común? ¡Son animales, joder!

—Es lo único que hay que lamentar, ¿no? La muerte de algunos ciervos.

—¿Lamentarlo? Yoremi, idiota. ¡Hay que coger a ese tipo que hizo que el detonador se accionara, seguro que él pago a aquel que puso la bomba! ¡El muy malnacido!

El pelirrojo se rascó la nuca, maldición, si que estaba furiosa.

—Tranquila, acabaremos cogiendo a esos tipos.

—¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila? ¡Shikaku, el líder Nara, se hirió un tobillo! ¡Y Shikamaru por suerte, solo tuvo algunas heridas! ¡Menos mal que no le paso nada!

Yoremi rió ligeramente. Temari lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Shikamaru, eh? ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Temari? ¿Quieres estar conmigo o con él? —avanzó lentamente hacia ella— ¿Me utilizas para ver si amas, cierto? ¿Por qué lo amas a él verdad? ¿Te enamoraste de nuevo de él, Temari? —preguntó frente ella.

La rubia se quedó sin palabras. ¡Pero ella no estaba usando a nadie, solo quería saber lo que sentía! Si, a Shikamaru lo quería, pero como amigo, ¡de eso estaba segura! Y a Yoremi lo quería, pero… Maldición, ¿Cómo amigo o no? ¿En verdad estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso solo sentía eso por Shikamaru? ¿Se estaba mintiendo a sí misma?

—Mira Yoremi, yo no estoy usando a nadie. Solo quiero saber lo que siento. Y tú, idiota, con esas preguntas me confundes más. Así que solo… no me presiones. ¿Entiendes?

Él suspiró y al sentir una de las manos de ella en su mejilla, sonrió. Sí, esperaría un día más. Si mañana ella no lo aceptaba, tendría que cambiar de estrategia. Y sería difícil, sí. Pero la hermana mayor de los Sabaku No, merecía todo su esfuerzo.

…

—¡Tsunade-Sama, tengo que ir ahora mismo a Suna!

Shikamaru gritó eso al entrar en el despacho de la Hokage, quien estaba en plena reunión con Sakura e Ino, sus médicas más confiables. La rubia líder frunció el ceño hacia el Nara.

—Lo primero, ¿qué maneras de entrar al despacho de tu líder, Shikamaru? Y la segunda… —la Hokage se puso de pie y dio un puñetazo a la mesa—. ¿¡Crees que voy a aceptar que alguien me dé órdenes, idiota!?

Shikamaru chasqueó los dientes. Ino al verlo dejo sus papeles y le miró preocupada.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Shikamaru? ¿Por qué tantas prisas? ¿Ya tienes todo planeado no?

—¡Si, lo tengo! Pero…

—Shikamaru —interrumpió la Hokage—, en tres días saldremos hacia Suna. No adelantare ni retrasare esa fecha. Te guste, o no. ¿Comprendido?

—¿Y pretende que este aquí sin hacer nada? —susurró con rabia el Nara. Aunque la de ojos miel alcanzó a oírle.

—No es mi culpa, Shikamaru. Así son los temas burocráticos. Y si no eres capaz de aguantar sin verla, tampoco es mi maldito problema. ¿Lo has entendido? —El azabache apretó con fuerza los puños de sus manos— ¿Shikamaru, lo has comprendido?

—Hai, Tsunade-Sama.

Y tras eso salió del despacho dando un portazo. Sakura e Ino se miraron confusas, mientras que la mandataria se sentaba en la silla, dando un suspiro.

—¿Qué demonios le ocurre?

—Te prometo, por lo que más quieras como amiga de la infancia suya que soy, que jamás había visto comportarse así a Shikamaru, Sakura. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que le ocurre —susurró al igual que Sakura, la Yamanaka.

Tsunade se acarició la sien. ¿Acaso hasta Shikamaru había perdido los estribos en esa aldea? Maldición.

…

—Yoremi-Sama.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y observó a quien le hizo el llamado, uno de sus subordinados. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta en su silla para observarlo de frente.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algún problema?

—No sabemos cómo, señor, pero el rumor se extendió y algunas mujer quieren hablar con Temari-San para convencerla que no se case con usted.

El Basari frunció el ceño y apretó los puños de sus manos. Se había olvidado ese detalle. Ya no podía perder a Temari, tenía que tenerla a su lado para siempre. Ella era su baza, su baza para ser el próximo líder de Suna, para hacer que sus hijos sean los mejores de la aldea… Temari era su baza para gobernar Suna. Y su amor por ella, era real. Masculló una maldición y tras suspirar volvió a rellenar informes.

—Encárgate de ellas.

—¿Se-Señor?

—Oh, maldición, que no dejes que hablen —decía con desinterés mientras seguía rellenando papeles, sin mirar a su subordinado más veces—. Secuéstralas, amenázalas, sobórnalas… Lo que sea. No quiero que se interpongan entre Temari y yo.

El guardia tragó saliva, pero asintió.

—Sí, señor.

Se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, pero la voz del pelirrojo le frenó de nuevo.

—Oh, se me olvidaba. Si una de ellas le dice algo a Temari, o mi prometida se entera de algunas informaciones que podrían entorpecer nuestra relación… Adivina de quien será la culpa.

—¿Mía, señor? —preguntó dubitativo y tragando saliva.

—Exacto, espero que comprendas ese punto. Ahora vete y déjame trabajar.

—No le fallare, señor.

Cuando se fue Yoremi suspiró y se dio la vuelta mirando a la ventana.

—La gente no suele fallar cuando su vida está en juego.

Y el Basari mostró su sonrisa más perversa. Ahora todo tomaba un nuevo rumbo, un nuevo camino. Mucho peor que el anterior.

Porque por fin, el verdadero Yoremi se mostraba.

…

La hermana del actual Kazekage se encontraba observando su aldea desde su despacho. Lo feliz que era allí no se comparaba con nada, la gente la quería y la respetaba. ¿Y por qué se fue entonces a Konoha antes de perder la memoria? Ella tenía a sus amigos, a la gente que la quería, a sus hermanos… Solo había una explicación.

Ella se enamoró de Shikamaru Nara.

¿Pero solo por amor lo dejo todo? Abandonó la pintura, la cual ahora mismo tampoco la gustaba. Empezaba a gustarle ir a la empresa de su hermano a trabajar. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso su lugar era en Konoha y no en su casa, en Suna?

—Temari, ¿estás ocupada?

—No, pasa Kankuro.

Ella se giró para ver de frente a su hermano, que se sentó en la silla al lado contrario del escritorio.

—¿Estás segura de lo que haces? Ni Gaara, ni yo nos fiamos de Yoremi, Temari.

—Kankuro, las intenciones de ese chico son reales. Confió en él. Con verle a los ojos lo sabes. Me ama, y yo quiero saber lo que siento.

—¿Aun estando prometida con él?

—Esos son detalles que no tienen importancia.

—No te engañes, Temari. ¿Crees que no te conozco? Por favor, no seas ingenua. Cada vez te gusta menos quedarte en Suna.

La rubia lo miró asombrada y bufó, levantándose.

—No digas idioteces, Kankuro.

—Y tú deja de tomarme por tonto, hermanita —suspiró y miró su espalda—. Temari, decidas lo que decidas, ni nosotros te dejaremos de querer, ni la gente de Suna lo dejara de hacer. Ir a Konoha no significa que elijas a Shikamaru, ese idiota de Yoremi puede irse contigo si tanto te ama. O dejarte marchae, mejor.

Ella resopló y se sentó en una silla a su lado.

—Yo solo no quiero equivocarme en mi decisión.

Kankuro sonrió y la dio un abrazo atrayéndola a él, a lo que esta se quedo sin palabras, refugiándose en su pecho.

—Los que te amamos, te ayudaremos a levantarte, una y otra vez. Sin hacerte preguntas, sin cuestionar lo que decidas. Porque eso es el amor Temari, tanto fraternal, como el mío y el de Gaara, como el amor en el que se basa una pareja. No lo olvides, cabeza dura.

Temari sonrió y apretó la camisa de su hermano dejando que caigan un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¿Cuándo fue que te volviste tan cursi, friki de las marionetas?

Ambos sonrieron y quedaron así. A lo mejor en apenas minutos volverían a discutir, pero eran hermanos al fin y al cabo.

Y el amor de hermanos, es algo que pase lo que pase, nunca desaparecerá.

…

Shikamaru se fue al bosque el cual estaba siendo reconstruido y se dirigió a ese lugar, al lugar donde tras tres años de novios le pidió matrimonio. Nunca lo olvidaría ese lugar al lado del río del bosque, junto a los ciervos, tras una cena romántica, él se atrevió a hacerlo. No podía estar más tiempo lejos de la mujer que amaba…

Sonrió, cual niño cuando le dan su golosina favorita, cuando se sentó en aquella zona verde y cerró los ojos… Recordándolo…

—_Así que a pesar de ser tan problemática, me has traído a cenar al bosque de tu clan y has hecho tú mismo, una cena la cual estaba asombrosa. Muy bien, Nara, me rindo —expresó levantando los brazos, le miró con una ceja levantada—, ¿qué ocultas?_

—_¿Qué pasa mujer, no puedo traer a cenar a mi novia?_

—_Claro que puedes —expresó ella tranquila—. Pero estas mas callado de lo normal, y sonríes de manera idiota cada vez que me miras. ¿Sabes eso me pone nerviosa?_

_Él sonrió de nuevo y se levantó ofreciéndola a ella una mano para que haga lo mismo._

—_¿Por qué tú también sonríes como una idiota cuando me ves?_

—_Tsk, no inventes, vago._

_Dijo sonrojada para luego levantarse por sí misma, a lo que Shikamaru masculló un problemática, pero con una sonrisa. La tomó de la mano y empezó a andar._

—_Sígueme, quiero enseñarte un sitio._

_Ella suspiró, pero inmediatamente después observaba embelesada el bosque. Amaba la naturaleza, en serio que lo hacía. Quizás eso era otro de los motivos por lo que no podía rechazar cuando Shikamaru la invitaba al bosque. Tras unos minutos en un hermoso silencio llegaron a un claro en el bosque, pegado al río y con una zona verde que era de lo más hermosa que había visto nunca. _

_Entonces ella se soltó de la mano de Shikamaru y se fue al centro del lugar observando anonadada como caían los pétalos de los cerezos sobre su cabeza. Principalmente en el lugar en el que estaban. _

_Shikamaru la miraba sonrojado, la vista era hermosa. Temari girando sobre sí misma, disfrutando como la caída de las hojas de los cerezos junto a la luz de la luna, la iluminaba. Siendo ella la estrella más hermosa de esa noche. Se mordió el labio y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su americana. _

_Habían venido los dos de gala, Temari con un vestido verde y azulado que combinaba con sus ojos. Y unos tacones del mismo color, pero se los había quitado y ahora estaba descalza, con un vestido que casi tocaba el suelo y abierto a lo largo de su pierna derecha. Al comprobar que estaba ahí, sacó la mano del bolsillo de su americana y miró a su novia con una media sonrisa._

_Intentando disimular el acelerado latido de su corazón, se acercó a ella y la tomó de su mano derecha. Ella se frenó mirándolo fijamente, pero no tardo en darle una de sus mejores sonrisas. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Temari le hizo girarse sobre sí mismo con su mano para después reírse. Luego le ayudó a que la hiciera girar sobre sí misma._

_Shikamaru se sonrojó aun más de lo que estaba, ¡bailaban en medio del bosque, con las hojas de cerezo cayendo sobre ellos! Maldita mujer que quería avergonzarlo. _

—_Estamos bailando en medio del bosque sin música, ¿lo sabías? —dijo Shikamaru tras poner una mano en su cintura y la otra la unió a la derecha suya._

—_No necesito música para bailar contigo, Shikamaru. Solo imagínatela._

_Él sonrió y dio unos pasos rápidos a lo que ella rió sorprendida, para luego hacerla girar. La empezó a dar besos por el rostro mientras la pegaba de nuevo a su cuerpo. _

—_¿Y si es la misma que piensas tú? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a sus labios._

—_Entonces hay dos opciones: o me lees la mente, o… Estamos predestinados a estar juntos._

—_No sabía que creías en el destino._

—_Y no lo hago, pero hace tiempo que decidí rendirme a él —sonrió la rubia sincera._

—_¿Alguna razón especial? —preguntó Shikamaru también con una sonrisa._

—_Porque daba la casualidad que era lo que toda mi vida había deseado._

—_¿Encontrar a un tipo como yo? _

_Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza e hizo chocar suavemente su nariz contra la de él._

—_Enamorarme de un tipo como tú._

_Shikamaru se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. Ella abrió un ojo y le miró con una ceja levantada._

—_¿No estás de acuerdo con eso?_

—_Lo sorprendente es que un tipo como yo haya encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños, y que esta le amé. Eso es lo que para mí es imposible._

—_Pues tengo algo que decirte, mi hombre de los sueños —puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello sin dejar de moverse al son de una música interpretada por sus cabezas—: los imposibles existen._

_Shikamaru hizo chocar sus frentes y se miraron fijamente a los ojos._

—_Lo sé y he tenido la suerte de hacerlo posible._

_Temari se mordió el labio y se acercó a sus labios a lo que Shikamaru no se negó, le devolvió el beso tranquilo y sosegado. Disfrutando de ese aroma y esa tranquilidad que nadie más que Temari le otorgaba. _

_Tras unos minutos se apartaron sonriendo y se dieron otros dos cortos besos. Shikamaru entonces sonrió de medio lado y se separó de ella aun sujetando su mano. Respiró un par de veces y la miró serio. Ella levantó una ceja. _

—_¿Qué es lo que te ocurre…? —pero no pudo decir más, cuando vio que Shikamaru se arrodillaba de una pierna y soltaba su mano. Temari se puso una mano en su boca—¿Qué…?_

—_A pesar de que esto es problemático no lo puedo evitar. Ya no puedo postergarlo más tiempo. Has entrado en mi vida, Temari. De manera que ni yo mismo pude darme cuenta. Me enamoré de ti sin dudarlo ni un segundo, adorando cada parte de ti. Tan rápido que me asusté, que tarde en darme cuenta. Me enamoré y sigo enamorado de ti hasta la medula. Y ahora mismo, si te vas de mi vida, no podría vivir sin ti. Porque te convertiste en una parte necesaria de mi. Sabaku No Temari, quiero estar contigo todos los días de mi vida, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?_

_Ella le miró con lagrimas en los ojos, en tan pocas palabras le había dicho todo lo que sentía, también sin quererlo, lo que sentía ella. Se quitó con cuidado las lágrimas y se puso de rodillas, no importaba si manchaba su vestido. Ofreció su dedo anular y Shikamaru se lo puso. Temari se mordió el labio._

—_Alguien tendrá que patearte el trasero, ¿no? Y quiero ser la única que lo haga. Sí, sí quiero Shikamaru._

_Él sin poder evitar soltar una lagrima, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a lo que ella correspondió. _

_Ahora comenzaba una nueva etapa de su vida. Una que tenía el nombre de: "para siempre"._

Shikamaru miró su anillo y sonrió.

—No me rendiré, Temari.

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Hasta aquí el capitulo. Odijiejdfidejif, fue hermoso. Dios lo amé. Espero que os gustara tanto como a mí. Y si, a partir de ahora todo comenzara muajajajaja. No sé, pero os prometí los mejores flashbacks y aquí está uno de ellos. **_

_**Adivinad de que va el titulo muajajajjaja :3333**_

_**Oh por cierto, cambiare el fic a **__**Rated M**__**. *se va silbando***_

* * *

_**En fin contesto reviews:**_

_**Ana:**_ …Algo importante pasara allí, muy importante. Asi que te gustara. Jajajajja. Bueno… Si, te gustara jajajaja. A ver cómo te cae Tayuya al ver su reacciona a todo, tiene su corazoncito jajajaja. Ay mil gracias y ya estoy de vuelta, muchos besos y gracias por el review.

_**Mari:**_jfjiwejiejd, creo que con este capítulo odiaras en serio a Yoremi jajajajajja. Pero… Pero… Nah, ni yo le puedo excusar jajajajja. ¿Bebe? ¿Quién dice bebe? No conozco esa palabra… jfiejdjfjjiedosiid. Ay, espero a ver tu opinión de cómo te cae ahora Tayuya jajajajja. A mi, la entiendo, y me cae tirando a bien jajajaj. Besos y gracias por leer:):3

_**Mis:**_ Si, estoy de acuerdo le voy a tener que dejar en terapia jajajajaj. Pobrecillo él. Jsjjiduejiefiieifieid, mori sobre tus pensamientos de Yoremi. Creo que entonces con este capítulo iras ya buscando la manera de llevarle a una isla desierta. El KibaIno es hermoso, es que el SaIno no me acaba de convencer, no se jajjajaj. Espero que te haya gustado este flashback es uno de mis favoritos:3 owjfjoweijid, nada mujer, Tayuya tiene su corazoncito, ¿viste? Nah, es agradable a su manera jajajaj. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Besos y gracias por el review:)

_**Ishy:**_ jajajajajajja, fue un review por puntos que en verdad a veces ayuda jajajajaja. Me gusto me gusto. ¿Quién no ama los genes Nara? Puta vida son magníficos jajajajja. Aquí tienes un momento de ellos que… jfdijfjijedfiejed jajajaja. One-Chan es heeeeeeeermoso. Muero de amor. Pero… Tayuya es buena persona por dentro, muy por dentro pero lo es (?) Me alegro de que te haya gustado. ¡Besos y gracias por el review!

_**iChocolateConMiel:**_ Me alegro de que te guste y aquí tienes la conti para ese sabroso y sensual Nick (?) Saludos y gracias por el review.

_**Mitchel:**_ Me alegra mucho de que pienses asi, querido Mitchel. Aquí tienes la conti y que la disfrutes. ¡Gracias por el review! Saludos.

_**Guest:**_ Aish, me hizo gracia tu review. Si, en Naruto, Sai e Ino están juntos. Pero en mi fic, que es este, la pareja de Ino es Kiba. No te preocupes por preguntar y me alegro de que te gustara. Saludos.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias a todos, ¡muchos abrazos! ¡Llegamos a la fase final de la historia! ¡Vamos allá!**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	24. ¿Qué ocurre?

_**Hola a todos:)**_

_**Disculpadme por la tardanza, pero tenía que planear bien este capítulo y los siguientes. Ya veréis porque. De nuevo gracias a todos y lamento millones la tardanza. Recuerdo que no abandono jamás historias.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__Secrets – One Republic. __**¿Algo en común con el capitulo? ¡Qué va!xD**_

_**Que os guste. **_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**¿Qué ocurre?**

_Shikamaru miró su anillo y sonrió._

—_No me rendiré, Temari._

…

A esa hora —alrededor de las diez de la mañana— Shikamaru Nara, esperaba al lado del coche en el que iría junto con la Hokage a Suna. Al parecer la líder aun no llegaba, y la salida estaba prevista para hace diez minutos. El Nara estaba nervioso como pocas veces lo había estado.

Concretamente, una de esas veces era clara…

—_¡Yo, Shikamaru! ¿Estás listo?_

—_Mendokusei, no hace falta que entres así, Chouji, estoy igual de listo que hace cinco minutos._

—_No quiero que huyas, tío —le confesó su amigo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, mientras Shikamaru hacia por novena vez el nudo de su corbata._

—_Maldición. Huir es lo peor que puedo hacer, hermano. Eso sin contar que no lo hare, aunque este temblando como un niño al entrar en la academia. _

—_Tú no temblaste, ni estabas nervioso. Solo estabas cansado._

—_Lo sé, pero esto no tiene la misma importancia. Es…_

—_¡Shikamaru!_

—_¿Sabes? Date prisa si no quieres que Ino te asesine._

—_Mendokusei..._

El azabache suspiró. Demonios, que recuerdos.

—¡Shikamaru!

El joven no pudo evitar hacer una mueca cansada. Hablando del rey de Roma, en este caso, _de la Reina*._

—Kiba… Ino, ¿qué haces aquí? —saludó al castaño con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar mirar con cansancio a su compañera.

—¿Qué, qué hago…? —se acercó a él y le tomó del cuello de su camisa, zarandeándolo—. ¿¡Acaso se te fueron las neuronas de repente, idiota!? ¡Mi mejor amigo se va a Suna a salvar a mi otro mejor amigo! ¡Y no solo eso, sino que también a recuperar a su mujer! ¡Y tú, no tienes la decencia de avisarme a la hora en qué te vas! ¡Porque claro, tampoco sabía que te ibas con la Godaime! ¡De guardaespaldas! ¿¡Qué demonios te ocurre, Shikamaru!? ¡Nunca me cuentas nada, demonios!

—Ino, suéltalo, ¡lo vas a matar! —le pidió el Inuzuka alzándola de la cintura para que soltara al Nara, quien comenzó a toser. Se puso una mano en la cabeza, para intentar volver en sí.

—¡Kiba, suéltame que lo mato!

El castaño suspiró y cuando Shikamaru pudo dejar de marearse e Ino tranquilizarse, el azabache habló.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Mendokusei… No tuve tiempo, Ino; y perdón por lo de ayer, por cierto.

—Tsk, idiota. Sakura me contó todo, Tsunade-Sama se lo dijo. ¿Y por qué entraste de esa manera ayer en la oficina de la Godaime? ¿Por qué querrías irte antes? Un "perdón" no es suficiente Shikamaru.

Él se levantó y a lo lejos vio llegar a la líder junto a Shizune.

—Solo confía en mí, traeré de vuelta a Chouji… y a Temari.

Tsunade saludó a todos y se metió al coche junto con Shikamaru, un chofer les llevaría a Suna. Ino les vio alejarse, con una mueca disgustada. Ella no era tonta, _lo intuía_.

—Ino-chan, ¿sabes tú qué le pasa a Shikamaru-kun?

—No tengo ni idea, Shizune-Sempai, pero créeme cuando te digo que no me gusta un pelo todo esto.

—¿Lo dices por Chouji? —preguntó Kiba.

—No, lo digo por Temari.

...

—Shikamaru, son cinco horas de viaje; duérmete, te necesito despierto para después —él, dudoso, levantó una ceja. La Godaime bufó—. Hazlo.

—Mendokusei…

Tsunade Senju se quedó revisando papeles mientras que Shikamaru, en cuanto cerró los ojos, se durmió. No pudo pensar en nada más que en aquellos recuerdos que jamás olvidaría…

_Estos eran sin duda los segundos más angustiosos de su vida. Se mordía las uñas aunque sin moverse del sitio. No se atrevía a mirar. ¿Y si no aparecía? ¿y si se arrepentía? ¿y si en verdad él no era…?_

—_Tío, mira al frente —le susurró su amigo Chouji. _

_Él escuchó un ruido, una orquesta comenzaba a tocar. _

_Cuando miró al frente, aquel día se convirtió en el mejor de su vida._

…

—¡Arriba, vago! Demonios, hemos llegado hace diez minutos y tú estabas soñando con una sonrisa boba. ¿Qué demonios soñabas?

—Solo… _Recordaba_.

—Pues levanta ese trasero, es hora de que recuerdes a que has venido.

Shikamaru sonrió, de nuevo su Hokage tenía razón. Él había venido a Suna a por su hermano y a por su mujer. Y no se iría de esa tierra sin ellos. Fueron recibidos por el Kazekage y Kankuro, su hermano y consejero. El Nara no pudo evitar extrañarse. ¿Dónde estaba…?

—Ella está ocupada, Shikamaru. Síganme —el azabache levantó una ceja confundido a más no poder. ¿Ocupada? Gaara, su hermano pequeño, nunca acudiría solo a recibir visitas con Kankuro. ¡Estaba seguro de que ella iría con sus hermanos!

Cuando iba a seguir a su Hokage y al Kazekage, Kankuro lo paró con una mano en el pecho.

—Te ayudare en lo que sea, Nara, perderé mi orgullo si es necesario. Pero haz lo que sea para recuperar a mi hermana. Y hazlo cuando antes.

Tras eso se giró, y anduvo hasta ponerse a la altura del pelirrojo. Dejando shockeado a Shikamaru durante unos cinco segundos. Tras ese tiempo, corrió para andar a la par que su Hokage.

¿Qué demonios había pasado en ese lugar para que Kankuro reaccionara así? El orgullo era lo más preciado que tenía el mediano de los Sabaku No. Shikamaru recordaba como lo valoraba por encima de todo. Y ahora, se lo ofrecía a cambio de que _recuperara_ a Temari.

No, algo no estaba bien.

Algo había ocurrido con Temari. El Nara solo tenía clara una cosa: si ese idiota de Yoremi había osado tocarla, lo pagaría caro.

_Ahora él movía ficha_, y de ningún modo podía errar en su movimiento.

…

Un hombre pelirrojo observaba des la ventana de un despacho la marcha del Hokage y el Kazekage protegidos por la policía, sin apartar la vista del guardaespaldas de la Godaime.

—Así que ya has venido, Nara Shikamaru, es hora de que aprendas la lección.

Salió del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Seguro de que nadie echaría a perder sus planes.

…

Llegando al despacho del Kazekage para comenzar la reunión previa al _Juicio de Chouji Akimichi_, Shikamaru no dejaba de darle vueltas a toda la información que solo a través de la observación y las palabras de Kankuro había obtenido.

En primer lugar, la aldea estaba recién adornada. Sin duda, un acontecimiento importante acontecería pronto. En segundo lugar, la gente le había mirado con tristeza, con compasión, ¿por qué? Aunque había notado que algunas mujeres querían decirle algo, estas se frenaban antes de mover los labios. ¿Qué ocurría? Y en tercer lugar, las palabras de Kankuro.

Algo no le encajaba y… Su cuerpo paró de moverse, su mente dejó de pensar. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y de sus labios solo salió un nombre, como un susurro…

_Iba hermosa, nunca la había visto brillar tanto. Su pelo suelto cubierto por un velo precioso de color blanco que también le tapaba la cara. El vestido blanco de palabra de honor resaltaba su piel y estaba seguro de que sus ojos brillaban, aun a través de ese velo. Iba de la mano de su hermano Gaara, el Kazekage, y del otro brazo sujeta por su hermano Kankuro, el Consejero del Kazekage. _

_El vestido le llegaba por los pies, pero no tapaba esos hermosos zapatos dorados que la hacían brillar aun más. Esa tela que la cubría, que estaba decorada algunos bordados plateados, era un vestido de tirantes que le dejaba los brazos libres para poder sujetarse a sus hermanos y no perder el ramo. Se veía espectacular. _

_Shikamaru estaba maravillado. Jamás había visto mujer más hermosa que la que tenía delante. Él, con un traje formal negro y camisa blanca junto a una pajarita también negra, ni siquiera se ponía a su altura. Maldición, iba demasiado bella. _

_Cuando llegó a su lado, y sus hermanos se la entregaron, apenas pudo reaccionar tomándola de una mano para ponerla a su lado. Escuchó sus amenazas alto y claro, pero estaba en otro mundo, donde solo se encontraban él y Temari. Mordiéndose un labio, consiguió tranquilizarse. Entonces, pudo con ambas manos quitar ese velo que cubría su hermosa cara. _

_Y tenía razón, sus ojos eran aun más bellos aquella tarde._

—Temari…

Reaccionó al susurrar su nombre, volviendo al presente. Ella se encontraba frente a la puerta de su hermano, acabando de leer con sus gafas de ver de cerca unos informes, a la vez que ordenaba al resto como organizarse. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué estaba preparando? Pero dejando eso de lado, el corazón del Nara comenzó a latir aun más rápido. Después de tanto tiempo ella seguía igual de hermosa, casi aun más.

Iba vestida con un _mono amarillo*_, en escote en v que la favorecía absolutamente. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño, el cual era sujetado por un simple lápiz. Llevaba poco maquillaje, solo el necesario, y unas sandalias de tacón amarillas que sin duda la favorecían también.

Se dirigía a saludarla cuando el ver a un hombre pelirrojo le paró. La Hokage, el Kazekage y Kankuro ya habían entrado en la sala, pero él se había quedado estático. Había observado como la saludaban y ella lo hacía de vuelta, para luego ver como ese idiota le mandaba una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa; y tomando de una mejilla a la que era aun _su mujer _la besaba suavemente en los labios.

—¿Dónde estabas, car…Temari? Te estuve buscando.

—Tienes suerte de haber reaccionado a tiempo, te hubiera pateado si me hubieras llamado cariño. Ya sabes lo que estoy haciendo Yoremi. Y maldición, compórtate, ¿quieres?

—Sí, si… Lo siento.

Temari iba a hablar de nuevo cuando una voz la dejo helada. Giró la cabeza para afirmar que había oído bien.

—Hola Temari, me alegra verte —miró al pelirrojo—. Hola, Yomire.

—Es Yoremi, idiota.

Ambos bufaron y antes de que Shikamaru se adentrara en la sala, Temari lo abrazó.

—Dios mío, en verdad estas bien. Me había preocupado. Me enteré de lo que ocurrió en el bosque. Lo lamento, Shikamaru —se apartó y le miró a los ojos, con rabia—. ¿Aun no se sabe quien fue?

Shikamaru miró de reojo al pelirrojo, quien mostró una pequeña sonrisa. El Nara estuvo a punto de estamparlo contra la pared. Hacerle pagar todas aquellas muertes, pero no tenía pruebas y lo peor de todo es que nunca las tendría.

—No, aun no se sabe. Pero pronto lo acabaremos atrapando. A los Nara se nos dan bien… _Los animales._

Basari rechinó los dientes. Lo mataría, ahora no lo dudaba. Mataría a ese idiota. Temari asintió seria.

—Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

—No hace falta, Temari, tu hermano ya lo hace. Tú solo descansa —quizás no podría nunca culpar a Basari por aquello, pero sabía la mejor forma de hacerle daño. Porque venía a recuperarla, a apartarla de aquel inútil—. Temari, te he echado menos… _Demasiado… _—posó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla izquierda de ella—. ¿Podremos hablar después? Necesito hablar contigo.

Ella se mordió el labio. ¿Acaso Shikamaru estaba más guapo que antes o eran imaginaciones suyas? La rubia bufó, ligeramente sonrojada por su presencia. Y aunque escuchó el bufido del Basari, no lo dudó.

—Por supuesto, yo también necesito hablar contigo. Mañana por la noche, martes, celebraremos el Séptimo aniversario de Gaara siendo Kazekage. Espero que tú y Tsunade-Sama acudáis.

—Claro que si, allí estaremos.

Se dio la vuelta para entrar en la sala, aunque una voz desagradable le amargó el resto del día.

—Es bueno que estés allí, Temari y yo daremos una noticia.

El Nara miró de reojo por unos segundos, para luego apartar la vista y apretar los puños. No le gustaba todo esto. _En absoluto_.

…

Kankuro, tras salir de la reunión con Shikamaru Nara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se dirigió al despacho de su hermana, quien estaba firmando unos papeles. Tenía que asegurarse, no quería que ella se arrepintiera de su decisión.

—Temari, soy yo —habló abriendo poco a poco la puerta.

—Pasa idiota. ¿Acaso ahora te volviste tímido?

Él suspiró y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de su hermana. Ella, aunque sorprendida al ver que no había continuado su puya verbal, continuó a lo suyo.

—Temari, ya me lo ha dicho Gaara. ¿Estás segura?

—¿También vas a cuestionarme? —preguntó aun a lo suyo, pero ahora frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Gaara lo hizo?

—Tsk, claro. Fue… _Demasiado _desconfiado.

—No queremos que sufras, Temari. Nos preocupas.

—¿En serio? —explotó ella mirándolo directamente— Sé que lo hacéis porque me amáis, yo también lo haría, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si esto era igual antes del accidente.

—¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? —preguntó exaltado el moreno, levantándose.

—¿Me sobre protegíais?

—¡Siempre lo hemos hecho, Temari! Ya lo sabes, _él_…

—No quiero oír nada de él, Kankuro. No lo hago por él —el moreno levantó una ceja.

—¿Entonces, por quien demonios haces eso?

Ella sonrió levemente y se levantó, para luego mirar por la ventana de su despacho. Suspiró y firme habló en un susurro.

—Esa es una pregunta que no te la tengo que contestar a ti, Kankuro. Por lo menos no ahora —él bufó y caminó hacia ella. Posó una mano en el hombro de su hermana.

—Cuando este hecho, Temari, ya no podrás deshacerlo. Y quizás sigas sin poder responder a esa pregunta.

Habló para luego besar la cabeza de la rubia y marcharse del despacho. La rubia cuando se fue, pudo susurrar.

—Es lo que debo hacer. Por _él_, por _ambos_.

…

—Kankuro, estate quieto. En unos minutos será el juicio de Chouji, y los planes de Shikamaru son magníficos. Podre declararlo inocente sin problemas. Solo tranquilízate.

—¡No puedo Gaara, no puedo! —gritó tirando unos papeles del despacho de su hermano al suelo— ¡Temari se va a equivocar!

—Entonces, la ayudaremos a no volverse a equivocar.

—¡Maldición, Gaara! ¿¡Acaso no la escuchaste!? ¡Seguro que también te lo dijo! ¡Va en serio con el estúpido de Yoremi! —el pelirrojo suspiró y comenzó a recoger los papeles del suelo.

—Es su vida.

—¡Es nuestra hermana, Gaara! ¡Se acaba de recuperar de un accidente que le podría haber costado la vida! ¡Tenemos que cuidarla!

—Kankuro —expresó el Kazekage mientras dejaba los papeles en la mesa—, ella es nuestra hermana mayor. Nosotros solo podemos ayudarla y vigilar sus espaldas*.

—¡Pero, Gaara…!

—Yo también creo que es un error, Kankuro. Y así se lo dije. Me imagino que te dijo que discutimos —el moreno asintió—. No podemos convencerla, Kankuro. Sigue siendo igual de obstinada. Si ella cree que es lo mejor, pase lo que pase, apoyare a mi hermana mayor en su decisión.

—Tsk, ¿cuándo maduraste y no me enteré? —bufó el hermano mediano de los Sabaku No.

—¿Eh? —Kankuro sonrió ante su cara de confusión y le paso un brazo por los hombros, haciéndole carantoñas en el pelo.

—¡Hermanito…!

Aunque Temari se equivocara ellos la apoyarían, era su hermana mayor. Ella siempre los había cuidado y aunque estaban convencidos de que ella se equivocaba, sonreirían y cuando cambiara de idea, patearían el trasero al indeseable.

…

La gente se presentaba al juicio del Akimichi. Sería la mañana del aniversario del Kazekage. Por la noche Shikamaru estaba nervioso, pero no le dejaron visitar a Chouji. Tampoco pudo ver a Temari, el idiota de Yoremi la rondaba todo el rato. Y el Nara sabía que le quería hablar de algo, se la veía en los ojos.

Se levantó más pronto de lo normal, y tomando sus pruebas se dirigió junto a la Hokage al lugar del juicio, una especie de auditorio que había habilitado para este acontecimiento.

—Shikamaru, todos en Konoha confiamos en ti. Espero que lo tengas claro. Yo te apoyaré en todo lo que digas. Asegúrate de no decepcionarme, muchacho.

Le dijo Tsunade, antes de dirigirse a su lugar junto al Kazekage en la pequeña tribuna. En frente de ésta, donde miraban los Kages, se encontraban un sitio donde pudieran hablar los que presentaran pruebas y después había una barrera. Tras ella se situaban dos mesas: una donde se encontraba el Akimichi y la otra, al lado contrario, donde se encontraba Yoremi Basari para conseguir hacer pagar al moreno que, según él y las fotos, conducía aquel coche.

En la parte baja de la tribuna, había un lugar donde se situaban los que eran cuestionados por los abogados. Y detrás de las mesas se encontraba la gente de Suna. Que decir que el auditorio estaba lleno. Todos habían acudido a ver como acababa esto. Algunos querían ver muerto al Akimichi por intentar matar a su Princesa; mientras que otros le creían inocente.

Temari, desde aquellas gradas, miraba ceñuda a Yoremi. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, él había apoyado la acusación original. Pero, ¿por qué no creía libre a Chouji? Ella sabía que el juicio se tenía que celebrar, la gente de Suna estaba enfadada y un sector apoyaba sin reservas al Basari. Ella había conseguido que no hiciera de esto una guerra, pero tenía miedo a lo que pudiera acontecer.

Miró al Akimichi acompañado de aquel que era su "marido". Levantó una ceja, confundida, al observar como el Nara la miraba serio. ¿Qué le pasaba? Parecía como si quisiera descubrir algo de ella, como si supiera que le ocultaba algo. Al fin y al cabo, sí se lo ocultaba. Quería hablar con él en privado, pero al parecer nunca tenía tiempo. Yoremi no la dejaba sola y eso a veces la molestaba. Pero la mirada del Nara, y no sabía la razón, era… _Diferente._

Al ver que él apartaba la mirada, ella bufó. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Shikamaru no había dejado de preguntárselo mientras la miraba. ¿Acaso se había casado con el Yoremi? ¡Pero eso no podía ser, debían anular primero su matrimonio! Además, Temari le ocultaba algo, lo tenía claro. Pero no sabía que era. ¿Qué pasaba allí? Ya le había dicho que también quería hablar con él. Shikamaru quería recuperarla, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer ella.

Se obligó a reaccionar cuando vio a Gaara ponerse en pie. Tendría tiempo para arreglarlo, lo primero era Chouji. Ahora se lo había vuelto a prometer, no fallaría.

—Gente de toda Suna, Hokage-Sama, Shikamaru. Gracias por acudir hoy a este juicio. Quiero recordar que esto no se alargara más de lo debido y que a partir de lo que ocurra aquí y de las pruebas que se me presenten, tomaré la decisión. Ya que, en este juicio se trata el intento de homicidio a mi hermana, Sabaku No Temari —Gaara miró a Tsunade y la vio asentir, seria—. Por supuesto, escuchare las palabras de mi homologa en Konoha. Ahora, preséntense Yoremi Basari, quien acusara a Chouji Akimichi, y su abogado.

—Gaara-Sama, yo apoyé esta acusación y defenderé lo que dije en su momento a la Hokage. Pero yo mismo seré el abogado, si es posible, señor.

El auditorio comenzó a murmurar y Shikamaru no pudo hacer más que bufar molesto. Estaba claro porque lo había hecho. Temari lo miró sorprendida, eso no es lo que le había dicho ayer. ¿Qué buscaba? Gaara le miró por unos segundos, recordando la conversación que el día anterior había tenido con su hermano; asintió.

—Silencio —pidió el actual Kazekage levantando la mano. Luego miro al Basari—. No hay problema, Yoremi. Ahora, defensor del acusado: Shikamaru Nara.

El Nara, con el ceño fruncido, se levantó y habló mirando al que era su cuñado. Sin inmutarse ante la mirada orgullosa y creída del Basari.

—Gaara-Sama, estoy seguro de que Chouji Akimichi es inocente. Por ese mismo motivo estoy aquí, sin abogado alguno y con las pruebas necesarias para probar mis palabras.

La gente volvió a murmurar, pero Gaara volvió a pedir silencio. Asintió al Nara, que junto al Basari se volvieron a sentar en su lugar. Gaara observó el lugar para luego sentarse, tomar un martillo de madera y dar contra el circulo de madera propio.

—Que comience el juicio de Chouji Akimichi.

**S**_&amp;_**T**

No me odiéis, no me odiéis… idjiewjedfijwed. Tardare menos esta vez. Porque quise planear todo ya para escribirlo perfecto y calculo que en tres capítulos como mínimo, la historia se acabara. Lamento el retraso y en nada lo continuare, porque ya lo tengo, really. Y el flashback, no se ha acabado donde lo he dejado. Ya os imagináis el hermoso flashback de que es, ¿no? :3

Este flashback durara los tres capítulos que quedan, porque sacara las escenas que se me vayan ocurriendo:3

Solo digo que, ojo a las palabras de Ino y a algunos momentos de este capítulo darararaaaaan. Dijdisedj. Me refiero a séptimo aniversario desde los 18 en que en mi historia fue Kazekage.

\- Hablando del rey de Roma, en este caso, _de la Reina*:__ Me explico. Aquí, en España, cuando decimos hablando del Rey de Roma, queremos decir que por ejemplo estamos hablando con un amigo de otra persona y justo esa persona llega en ese momento aunque sin enterarse lo que hablamos. Espero que se me haya entendido._

-_ Mono amarillo*:__ Como vestidos de cuerpo entero, ¿vale? Pero son pantalones y blusa unidos. Normalmente se usa para verano ya que las blusas son de manga corta, pero en Suna siempre hace calor, so:3_

_\- Vigilar sus espaldas*:__ Los policías lo dicen mucho cuando van a una operación, "cúbreme las espaldas". Ósea, a eso me refiero._

* * *

_Reviews, ¡gracias a todos!:_

_**Ana: **__Perdón por tardar, quería tenerlo todo listo y planeado. Si, mátame jajajja. En fin, no eres la única que odia a Tayuya, ya ves. Creo que tras este capítulo no sé si querrás matarme a mí, a Temari o a Yoremi jajajaj. Yo soy la escritora, estoy salvada (?) fijweijfoe. Yo me hallo enamorada de los hermanos de la Arena, así es jajajaj. Me alegro de que te gustara, este flashback será el más especial de todos. Por eso durara los tres capítulos. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por estar ahí. Un besazo, amiga:3_

_**Mari:**__ Me vas ganando con las actualizaciones y posteo de nuevos fics, yo estoy en modo mierda jajajaja. Siento la tardanza. Puedes matarme jajjaja. Me imagino que te volviste loca con este capítulo. Pues mujer, aun te queda muchoooo. Tú y yo, para que mentir, la hubiéramos aostiado. Creo que no podría volver a levantarse la pobrexD. Hombre, y menudos saludos las manda, hay que ser considerado, mujer jahdisjjd. Muero jajajajajja, idhuwidudjeiowidifde. En el bosque te lo tirabas, mujer, tú sí que sabes. Además, ¿quién dijo que Temari no lo hizo? Es mi culpa el no lemon ajjajajaj. No me mates:))) ¿Los bebes hacen agu, agu? ¿En serio? xDDDD Investigare… Dame diez capítulos, oh vaya… Que solo quedan tres(: Desde el principio, había dejado entendido el KibaIno, demoniosxD Gracias por estar ahí y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Un abrazote:3_

_**Shoenstand: **__JJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA, el truco del gato. Pobre tu hermano, ¿donde está esa habilidad para el chantaje? "Te dejo el gato si…" Más rápida, Shoe (te llamare así, ¿puedo? Tú llámame Tem(: ) Más rápida. ojdjiwijddixD Perdón por el retraso, puedes matarme si así lo deseasxD. Me alegro por ello:) En serio, que bueno que hayas disfrutado ¿y quien no querría pegar a Tayuya, matar a Yoremi y casarse con Shikamaru? Jajajajja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por estar ahí. Saludos:))_

_**Ishy:**__ Perdon por tardar, puedes matarme jajajaj. Sí, yo también la envidio. Pero se lo dejo… ¿Por qué se lo dejo? oisjidjiwsxD ¡Eso es, hombre! Tayuya se lo ganó jajajajja. Ay mujer, Yoremi tiene planeado algo, pero digamos que… Hubo una anomalía que le favoreció. Jajajjaja, spoiler inconsciente lolololo *silba*. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por estar ahí. Un graaan saludo._

_**Guest: **__no te preocupes, no me importa contestar dudas. Perdón por el retaso y puedes matarme jajjaja. Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo, gracias por leer y un saludo:)_

_**Mitchel:**__ Ay querido, mil perdones por el retraso que bueno que te haya gustado. Si, tienes permitido matarmexDD. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, a ver que te pareció este capítulo y gracias por estar ahí. Un gran abrazo._

_**Mis:**__ Querida Mis, lamento eones el retraso. Puedes matarme, mujer, hazlo jajajajaja. Cachetaditas… idjsjisdjjdisdjxD ¡Mátala sin duda, hombre! A lo… ¡PAM! Ostia al canto. –Demasiado bruta(?)xDD Hobre, la pobre mujer lo quiere, pero a su manera. Jajajaj. _

"_Yoremi, Yoremi, ya quisiera yo que te pegaras un tiro en los testículos pero entonces no tendría nada que pelar con este cuchillo oxidado y ya no tendría sentido que te echara alcohol etílico sobre la piel viva de tus partes poco nobles"._

_Tía__, tengo miedo de ti y tu amor por Yoremi… Nah, me descojone completamente ajjajajajajaj. Ay mujer, como le dije a Ishy… A Yoremi aún le queda algo… kisjwiwjowskd. Ostia, en verdad le amas jajajajja. Ay Shikamaru, pobrecito mío. Eso fue hermoso, ¿sabías? "Un para siempre no se disuelve con amnesia" Tienes tu corazoncito, mujer jajajajja. Excepto con Yoremi, claro. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y gracias por estar ahí. Millones de besos:3_

_**GissRiver:** Te llamare solo Giss, ¿vale? Al siguiente te lo pongo, puedes llamarme Tem si quieres:3. Millones de gracias por todos esos reviews, lo primero. Espero que sepas que tardo un poco y que ojala te guste tanto este y los tres que quedan. Ojala lo disfrutes tanto y de nuevo gracias por tus palabras. Es una alegría para mi que lo disfrutes. Perdón por la tardanza y un grandioso abrazo._

* * *

_Sé que posiblemente en la conversación de Kankuro con Temari estabais en plan… "¿¡Esta pava que nos está contando!? Me he perdido, joder". Y ese era mi objetivo jajjajajajajja._

_¿Qué esperáis que pase? ¿Qué oculta Temari? ¿Qué se huele Shikamaru? ¿Por qué necesita hablar con él? ¿Por qué Temari discutió con Gaara? ¿Fue por lo mismo que Kankuro? ¿Por qué Yoremi acudió sin abogado? ¿Qué pasara con Chouji, conseguirán las pruebas de Shikamaru salvarlo?_

_¿Me sabéis responder a todas esas preguntas? kdciawjsddoiwsjdidxD_

_Se despide TemariAckerman06._


	25. El Juicio de Chouji

_**Holiwi. Aquí tenéis otro capítulo y maldición, cada vez me da más pena colgar capítulos. Al final, me montare un discursazo el ultimo capitulo que shorare'. Ay, en fin, aviso ya desde este capítulo, que no habrá epilogo. Ya explicare el por qué. **_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__Emocional – Dani Martín. __**Ya veréis el porqué de esta canción, escuchar la letra y lo entenderéis según leéis.**_

_**Que os guste. **_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**El Juicio de Chouji**

—_Que comience el juicio de Chouji Akimichi._

El ruido del martillo contra el circulo de madera propio resonó en todo el auditorio y, entonces, con un asentimiento de cabeza, Yoremi Basari —aquel pelirrojo de ojos verdes oscuros y de pelo corto pero desordenado— se levantó de su asiento y pasó por entre las dos barreras —donde había un espacio separando a los acusados y a los que acusan.

Con las manos unidas detrás de la espalda, mientras vestido en un traje negro, daba pasos hasta pararse en frente del Kazekage. No miró al líder de la aldea, sino que miró a la gente que había acudido a aquel lugar. Shikamaru bufó, odiaba a aquel hombre.

—Creo, gente de Suna, Kazekage-Sama, Hokage-Sama —dirigió una ligera mirada a Shikamaru y Chouji, pero no se molestó en nombrarlos; el Nara frunció el ceño—, que todos sabemos que se va a debatir hoy. Obviamente no deseo la muerte de nadie, todos los seres vivos nos merecemos vivir —Chouji miraba ligeramente asustado a Shikamaru, ambas manos de su amigo estaban apretadas, formando puños sobre la mesa—. Y aquí, hoy, un hombre como Chouji Akimichi se juega vivir… —sonrió ligeramente, solo para que el Nara lo viera— o _morir_.

Él siempre había sido un hombre tranquilo, paciente; sabía aguantar todo tipo de sandeces que le lanzaran sin ni siquiera inmutarse. Pero ese idiota de Yoremi, le estaba cabreando. No le importaba que se metieran con él todo lo que desearan y mas —no les escucharía—, pero cuando se metían con su familia o sus amigos… La cosa era muy distinta. Estaba seguro de que el Basari lo sabía —principalmente porque nada mas verse, ambos se habían lanzado miradas matadoras.

Yoremi estaba atacándolo donde más le dolía, y si respondía de alguna manera, el juicio estaba perdido; lo sabía. Miró de reojo a su amigo, a su mejor amigo, a su hermano… Suspiró y contando hasta diez, se tranquilizó aflojando sus puños y dejando levemente el entrecejo fruncido.

Aun esto solo acababa de comenzar.

—Créanme que esto tampoco es fácil para mí, pero les explicare mis razones —prosiguió el Basari—. Como bien sabemos todos los habitantes de Suna, Sabaku No Temari es nuestra Princesa. Y este hombre —comenzó subiendo la voz y avanzando unos pasos a la vez que señalaba al castaño, manteniendo la otra mano en su espalda—, Chouji Akimichi, el 19 de Noviembre de 2014, le atropelló con su coche —Shikamaru frunció el ceño y apoyó ambas palmas en la mesa de caoba, dispuesto a levantarse—. ¡Y esto, señores y señoras, Kazekage-Sama y Hokage-Sama, está foto demuestra lo que dije!

Pronunció tomando una foto de su maletín y enseñándosela a la gente, para después mostrársela al Kazekage y a la Hokage. Kankuro detrás de su hermano, lo propio para protegerlo, suspiró; eso era muy bueno. Todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar, y antes de que Gaara pudiera pedir silencio…

—Protesto, Kazekage-Sama.

Todo el mundo se calló, pero Yoremi —tras la sorpresa inicial— le miró con una sonrisa orgullosa. Temari observaba atenta cada momento y palabra. Escuchó como Shikamaru protestaba y sonrió. A pesar de todo…

—Protesta denegada. Procede, Yoremi —estableció Gaara serio, provocando que todos se callaran.

Shikamaru, ya levantado, apretó sus manos en puños de nuevo. Entendía a Gaara, estaba siendo imparcial y justo. El muy idiota de Yoremi sabía jugar sus cartas. La Hokage al mirar la foto suspiró. Ese Yoremi… era peligroso. Esa carta mostraba al Akimichi conducir aquel coche apenas minutos antes de que chocara contra Temari.

—Como iba diciendo, es mas valida una foto que mil palabras; así que aquí traigo mi prueba. Y no solo eso, quiero llamar a declarar a alguien que no es el acusado —echó una mirada al Kazekage que asintió, ligeramente sorprendido—. Con el poder que ahora mismo el ser abogado me otorga, llamó a declarar, con el permiso confirmado del Kazezekage-Sama, a Nara Shikamaru.

Toda la sala se mantuvo en un mutismo absoluto. Temari, con la boca abierta, no entendía esta actitud del Basari. No pudo evitar recordar su charla con él justamente ayer…

—_Así que en verdad quieres enviar a mi amigo a la cárcel._

—_Temari, yo apoyé esto desde el principio. Tu hermano lo inició, quizás luego quiso retirarlo, pero Suna ya se había enterado y si se quedaba de brazos cruzados, sabes lo que hubiera pasado. Por eso yo me presenté como la cabeza de esta acusación._

_La rubia lo miró de reojo, casi acusándolo con la mirada. Aunque una parte de ella le daba la razón, la otra no podía permitir que su amigo muriera. _

—_Sabes que no te apoyo en esto, Yoremi —respondió tajante mientras se levantaba a por una cerveza._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hace menos de un mes que te despertaste del coma y te diagnosticaron amnesia y decidiste hacerte amiga de él? ¿Por qué no te acuerdas de él?—preguntó siguiéndola a la cocina. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta—. ¡No jodas, Temari! ¡Le conoces de hace un menos de un mes! —ella bufó y le miró severamente._

—_¿Acaso eres idiota? Quizás no recuerde cuatro años de mi vida, pero ese hombre es uno de los más honorables que he conocido._

—_¿Cómo el Nara? —ella levantó una ceja; volvió a bufar y caminó de nuevo por su casa, saliendo por la otra puerta de la cocina._

—_Me importan un bledo tus celos moribundos, Yoremi. Aquí se habla de un amigo mío al que quieres condenar a la horca sin haber escuchado ni tan siquiera sus palabras._

_Yoremi chasqueó los dientes. No había podido evitar decir eso, pero maldición verla comportarse de esa manera lo aterrorizaba._

—_Te intentó matar, Temari. Eso es lo único que me vale —ella le miró de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño, y volvió a beber de su lata de cerveza—. Iré con un abogado y mostrare mis pruebas para hacer justicia._

—_¿Aunque te estés equivocando?_

—_No creo que me equivoque, las pruebas son las pruebas. Y solo hay que ver que era él quien conducía. Me imagino que el idi… Nara, ya te habrá enseñado la foto —él la dejo en la mesa; ella se acercó a verla y la giró hacia ella aun sobre la superficie—. No hay manera de que se salve con esta foto, Temari. Lo lamento, es lo único que puedo decirte, pero hare esto, porque la gente quiere justicia. A ellos les importa tu vida, la vida de su Princesa._

_Ella no hizo ningún gesto, solo se mantuvo mirando unos segundos la foto. Si, sin duda sería difícil, pero no imposible. Era la misma foto que ahora en el juicio acababa de enseñar._

—_Sí, creo que me la enseñó antes de acostarnos —pronunció refiriéndose a la foto y dándose, segundos después, la vuelta—. Que pases una buena noche, cariño._

_Aunque tras entrar a su habitación Temari no observó esto: Yoremi rompió la foto y de un puñetazo descorchó una pequeña parte de la pared de la casa de la rubia. El Basari se prometió que mandaría al Akimichi a la horca y que después, acabaría con aquel tipo de la coleta que osó acostarse con su mujer. _

Temari abrió los ojos y observó como Shikamaru subía al estrado y se sentaba, tranquilo, en uno de los asientos de los testigos. Ayer se cabreó mucho con el idiota pelirrojo por esa conversación. Por eso mismo sacó a relucir lo ocurrido con Shikamaru. Quería darle una lección. El muy gilipollas… ¿Cómo era tan obstinado e incongruente? La rubia de la Arena, sabía que estaba tanteando terreno peligroso. Sonrió orgullosa.

Lo que menos tenía, era miedo de ese idiota bipolar. Por otra parte no podía negarlo, una parte de ella lo seguía queriendo.

El Nara estaba confundido, no sabía que planeaba Yoremi, pero estaba seguro que no era nada bueno. Ese tipo, era astuto. _Muy astuto._

—Nara Shikamaru, el 19 de Noviembre te encontrabas paseando con Sabaku No Temari por la villa de Konoha, ¿cierto? —Shikamaru solo le miró severo, sin mover un ápice su cara. Yoremi sonrió, al parecer tendría que usar _eso_—. Por favor, relata lo ocurrió cuando llegasteis a una cafetería del centro.

Shikamaru suspiró, y aunque no quería recordar lo sucedido tendría que hacerlo.

—Aquella noche nevaba. A mi mujer le encanta observar cuando nieva, así que le dije que entraría a por dos cafés. Ella… —sus orbes hicieron contacto con los de que aun sobre el papel, era su mujer. Ella lo miraba atenta—. Ella esperó afuera de la cafetería. No pasaron más de dos minutos para que comprara los cafés y escuchara a la gente gritar fuera del lugar. Cuando salí, busqué con la mirada a Temari —la rubia se mordió un labio— y no la encontré. Entonces, cuando en el centro de un círculo de gente distinguí las botas que una amiga mía le había regalado a Temari por su cumpleaños, dejé caer los cafés, salté un coche y fui hacia allí.

Shikamaru se paró ahí. No quería revivir ese momento, no de nuevo; no lo soportaría. Apartó la mirada de Temari, comenzando de nuevo a nublarse su mente. Recordando lo que los equipos de emergencia le habían dicho en la ambulancia…

—_Chico, salvaste su vida. ¿Es tu mujer? —preguntó el médico con mirada triste, Shikamaru asintió, serio, mientras se mordía el labio mirando el cuerpo de Temari en la camilla—. Si no la hubieras mantenido despierta, ella hubiera muerto. _

—_Ahora —continuó el otro médico comprobando la máscara de oxigeno en la boca de su mujer—, le estamos dando oxigeno, muchacho. Aunque la tenemos que operar de inmediato, posiblemente tenga hemorragias internas y algún que otro hueso roto; pero sobrevivirá. La has salvado, muchacho._

_Shikamaru les miró con la boca abierta, como lo llevaba haciendo desde que el primer medico dijo aquello. ¿Él la había salvado? No pudo evitarlo y las lagrimas que antes había derramado en la calle, al verla tumbada, volvieron a salir; pero esta vez contenían una pizca de alegría sumada a la tristeza._

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Te encuentras bien? Yoremi te lleva preguntando un buen rato. Parecías ido —habló la Hokage mientras miraba al Nara preocupada. Hacia unos dos minutos que no hablaba ni hacia caso a lo que le preguntaba el Basari.

Shikamaru levantó la cabeza, tras quitarse un par de lágrimas de sus ojos con el brazo, y volvió a mirar al pelirrojo.

—Estoy bien, Tsunade-Sama… Discúlpenme, estaba distraído. ¿Podrías preguntarme de nuevo?

Temari lo observaba atónita. ¿Había llorado? Al parecer nadie más lo había notado, pero ella lo sabía. No porque lo hubiera visto, sino porque él nunca estaba distraído, él no se quedaba callado ignorando cuando hablaba alguien —a no ser que durmiera—. Por algo sabía que esos ojos acababan de recordar algo que lo debilitaba.

—¿Cómo era el coche, Nara? —preguntó Yoremi con la mirada curiosa, ¿por qué lo había ignorado?— Ese que saltaste, ¿cómo era? ¿De qué manera estaba en la calle? —Shikamaru levantó una ceja.

—Era de color blanco, estaba si no me equivoco estampado contra una farola.

—¿En diagonal?

—Sí, supongo. No me fije mucho en eso.

—¿Cómo estaban sus ruedas? —Shikamaru levantó ambas cejas. ¿Dónde quería llegar?

—Supongo que no estaban línea recta, creo que torcidas hacia la izquierda.

—¿Te acuerdas de la marca del coche?

—Si mal no recuerdo era un… —se interrumpió cuando pudo dejar de pensar en Temari tumbada en la camilla de la ambulancia, y visualizó el coche que saltó en aquel momento. Frunció el ceño, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso…?

—Nara, por favor, continúa hablando. ¿De qué marca era el coche? —Yoremi sonrió ligeramente, saboreando la victoria en sus labios. Shikamaru apretó las manos en puños. _Mierda,_ se dijo mentalmente—. Recuerda que no puedes mentir, estamos bajo juramento de las dos grandes villas de la nación unida del País del Viento y del Fuego.

Temari frunció el ceño. ¿Qué ocurría? Kankuro miraba expectante a Shikamaru, algo iba mal. Gaara no cambiaba su semblante, pero era obvio que algo no le gustaba. La Hokage maldijo entre dientes, ni Shikamaru, ni siquiera Shikaku, habían pensado en aquel detalle. Era malo, muy malo.

—Era un BMW.

—¿Seguro, Shikamaru? —Yoremi sonrió.

—Sí, estoy seguro —pronunció manteniendo la mirada de aquel idiota por unos segundos, para luego apartarla. _Hijo de puta_, lo llamó Shikamaru mentalmente.

—¿Saben? Les contare algo, un pequeño detalle del que los genios Nara no se dieron cuenta aun —se dio la vuelta y tomando de nuevo la foto, señaló con un dedo al coche—. Este es Akimichi Chouji conduciendo su coche blanco—tomó otra foto donde se acercaba a la matricula de aquel coche—, la marca del coche era un BMW. Y la marca del coche que atropelló a Sabaku No Temari… Era un BMW, de color blanco —la sala se calló, Chouji abrió los ojos, sorprendido y sin poder decir una palabra—. Apuesto a que las matriculas coinciden. Como sabes está es la foto que hizo un radar unos semáforos más atrás del lugar del accidente. Creo que no hace falta decir más, pero… El coche que conducía este hombre, fue el que provocó el accidente que casi cuesta la vida de la hermana del Kazekage —la gente comenzó murmurar y Yoremi con una sonrisa se alejó hacia su lugar—. No tengo más que decir.

Shikamaru maldijo al velo sentarse. Lo había hecho recordar el accidente, lo había obligado a volver a tener esos recuerdos... Él quería que no pensara en lo que decía y no pensó durante unos segundos, en ese tiempo, Shikamaru Nara, le había dado la mejor prueba al Yoremi, si tan siquiera poder echarse atrás. Ya no podía evitarlo, porque él no podía mentir; ya no.

Yoremi había sacado una prueba a su costa, una gran prueba. Sabían que "Chouji" conducía aquel coche a unas calles del lugar del accidente, y es el único coche que pasaba alrededor de ese lugar cerca de la hora del accidente. Cuando la policía fue a ver qué había ocurrido, la grúa ya se habían llevado el coche de Chouji y lo habían destrozado en el vertedero de coches. Decían que habían recibido una llamada para destrozarlo del jefe AMBU de los policías, Kakashi Hatake.

Más tarde se vería que eso fue una falsa información. Nadie ha podido vincularlo con el accidente al quedar el coche destrozado, pero ahora a su causa… Yoremi había jugado con sus sentimientos, con sus recuerdos, y él muy idiota había triunfado. Solo cuando él estaba débil había actuado.

Ahora era más que obvio porque él había acudido sin abogado. Shikamaru sabía que él aparte de intentar quedar bien ante Temari quería afectarlo con sus palabras, con sus recuerdos. Ese idiota sabía cuál era su punto débil, y lo estaba aprovechando.

Temari estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, no se creía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Posó una mano en su cabeza y chasqueó los dientes. ¿Por qué era tan inútil de no recordar nada? Levantó la cabeza y observó como de camino a su mesa Shikamaru la miraba fijamente. ¿Qué demonios…? Entonces ella se quedó helada y no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. El Nara la había dado una sonrisa de medio lado.

¿Por qué sonreía? ¡Estaba segura de que no había forma de que ganara contra Yoremi! ¡El juicio estaba perdido!

—Shikamaru Nara, es tu turno.

—Gracias, Kazekage-Sama.

Tras ello, se dio la vuelta y volvió a ponerse serio mientras miraba a los Kages. Se dirigió unos pasos frente al estrado y se dio la vuelta, mirando por unos segundos al Basari. Sonrió de medio lado. No era de listos subestimar a un Nara.

—¿Saben? El 20 de Noviembre, era el aniversario de mi boda con Temari. No puedo mentirles, fue un día especial. Demasiado especial —añadió dando una mirada a la mujer rubia, a la única que podía poner patas arriba su mundo.

_Aquel hombre de vestimenta negra y blanca miró a los invitados de aquella ceremonia. Reconocía que jamás había visto tan lleno aquel lugar._

—_Bienvenidos todos a la casa del Señor. Como bien saben, estamos aquí reunidos en la mayor y mas importante Iglesia de Suna para presenciar la unión del amor, la unión de dos vidas de ahora en adelante. Hoy, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión en Santo matrimonio de Sabaku No Temari y Shikamaru Nara. Empezaron siendo un par de desconocidos…_

_El cura siguió hablando, relatando resumidamente su historia. Pero Shikamaru ya no le escuchaba, no era porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía hacerlo. El tener unida su mano con la de Temari, el verla con aquel hermoso vestido, entrelazadas sus manos a unos minutos de ser oficialmente marido y mujer. Se aflojó ligeramente su pajarita._

_Maldición, estaba sudando._

_Miró de reojo a Temari, y ver como una sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios, le hizo apartar la mirada. Le había visto y le hacía gracia la situación. Tsk, Shikamaru no lo dudaba, esa mujer era una problemática; su hermosa problemática. Sonrió y la miró de reojo al notar como ella le devolvía el apretón de manos._

_Ella le inspiraba confianza, y sin ella no era nada._

—_Así que pasemos a los votos. Señorita Sabaku No, empiece usted por favor._

_Ella asintió y tomando el anillo de manos de la pequeña Mirai, quien se había ofrecido a llevarlas, siendo vigilada constantemente por Konohamaru, a órdenes de su madre Kurenai. Temari la sonrió y soltando la mano que tenía entrelazada con Shikamaru, le tomó de su mano derecha y antes de ponerle el anillo, levantó la cabeza y lo miró._

—_Yo, Sabaku No Temari, te tomó a ti, Nara Shikamaru, como esposo. Para amarte, cuidarte y respetarte durante todas las vidas que llegué a vivir. Cuando te conocí no eras más que un vago —aquello despertó las risas entre alguno de los asistentes—, ahora, eres el vago de quien me he enamorado —suspiró y cerró por unos momentos los ojos, para segundos después abrirlos y mirarlo fijamente, con una sonrisa—. Prometo estar ahí cuando no seas capaz de saber el camino a seguir —Shikamaru se emocionó, intentaba que las lagrimas no acabaran con él al darse cuenta al hecho al que se refería Temari: a la muerte de Asuma—, prometo ayudarte a encontrar el camino, prometo ser la que te ayude a levantarte cuando te caigas, prometo hacerte reír cuando no quieras más que llorar, señor llorón —sonrió de medio lado—. Prometo tener la paciencia que el amor exige, hablar cuando hagan falta palabras y compartir el silencio cuando no —puso el anillo en el dedo anular mientras de fondo se oían los sollozos de Naruto e Ino—. Prometo amarte hasta el último aliento de mi vida. _

_Shikamaru tragó saliva, se lo había dejado difícil. La miró, debía controlarse. Aun no era el momento de besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento. Tomó el otro anillo que portaba Mirai, y la dio una dulce sonrisa, poniendo una mano en su cabeza, dándola una suave caricia. Miró a la que en unos momentos se convertiría en su mujer y la imitó, tomándola de la mano derecha como ella había hecho con él. Mantuvo el anillo en el aire, sopesando esas palabras que se había aprendido de memoria._

El lugar continuó en un silencio sepulcral mientras él pensaba en que decir. Volvió a mirar a la rubia. Fijamente, obligándola a mantener un contacto visual con él, a la vez que movía los labios, recitando en silencio aquellas palabras que jamás olvidaría…

—_Yo, Nara Shikamaru, te tomó a ti, Sabaku No Temari, como esposa. Para amarte, cuidarte y respetarte durante todas las vidas que llegué a vivir. Sinceramente, estas palabras han sido las mas problemáticas de toda mi vida —pronunció provocando risas en el lugar, Temari suspiró, pero no pudo quitar la sonrisa de su cara—. Cuando te conocí eras la mujer más problemática que había conocido en toda mi vida, aun mas que mi propia madre —pudo jurar que escuchó a su madre decir "cuando se case lo mato, Shikaku, te juro que lo mato"—, ahora, eres la problemática mujer de la que me he enamorado._

_Cerrando los ojos por unos instantes, rememoró lo memorizado y abriéndolos para perderse en esa mirada azul verdosa, continuó._

—_Prometo amarte locamente, sin reservas, por siempre. Prometo no olvidar jamás que éste es un amor único en la vida, y saber siempre que no importan los desafíos que puedan separarnos, siempre encontraremos la manera de volver a unirnos. Prometo que en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo, aunque el mundo se esté acabando, estaré siempre a tu lado. Seguiré enamorado de ti hasta la medula. Porque ya no te dejare escapar, estaré contigo todos los días de mi vida —él le puso el anillo en el dedo anular mientras algunas como Sakura o Tsunade, aunque ésta se lo negaba a su asistente, se habían unido a las lagrimas. A su mujer se le había escapado una lágrima de sus ojos. Shikamaru se mordió el labio y se sonrojó ligeramente—. Prometo vivir al abrigo de tu corazón y llamarlo siempre hogar._

_Otro par de lágrimas se escaparon por los ojos de la rubia, mientras Sasuke se avergonzaba al ver a Naruto llorar sin parar. Shikamaru con ambos dedos le quitó ese par de lagrimas y entrelazando de nuevo su mano con la de ella._

—_Muy bien tras decir los votos, llegamos a la parte final. Sabaku No Temari —dijo el cura con una sonrisa, en verdad esos chicos se amaban más de lo creía jamás haber visto en su vida—, ¿deseas a Nara Shikamaru como tu esposo, para cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, respetarlo y amarlo hasta que la muerte os separe?_

—_Sí, por supuesto que quiero —pronunció rápido y con una sonrisa. Shikamaru sonrió aun más._

—_Nara Shikamaru, lo mismo va para ti. ¿Deseas a Sabaku No Temari como tu esposa, para cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, respetarla y amarla hasta que la muerte os separe?_

—_Sí, sin duda alguna—pronunció igual de rápido y sonriente. Temari se mordió el labio, demasiado feliz._

—_Entonces, si hay alguien que se oponga a que estas dos personas se unan que hable ahora o que calle para siempre —al ver que nadie diría nada, sonrió y mirando a los jóvenes habló—. Perfecto, pues con el poder que me ha sido otorgado, yo os declaro marido y mujer —miró al pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa—. Puedes besar a la novia, muchacho._

_Él no dudo y girándose hacia la que ahora sí, y por fin, era su mujer. La tomó de la cintura y ella de los hombros a él. Se acercaron y cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, sonrieron y oyendo de fondo a sus amigos gritar, se besaron. Sin prisas, suavemente. _

_Sintiéndose por fin completos._

Cuando abrió los ojos, el lugar seguía en silencio, debía haber estado callado por mucho tiempo. Pero no se quedó afectado, miró a la Sabaku No y sonrió.

—No duden que he venido aquí, a mi segundo hogar a cumplir dos objetivos, y no duden que no me iré de aquí sin haberlos cumplido. Y uno de ellos, es demostrar la inocencia de mi hermano, Chouji Akimichi —suspiró y comenzando a caminar hacia su amigo, ya que si seguía mirando a la rubia no se centraría, se paró frente a él, tomando de la mesa una copia de la foto que el Basari había estado enseñando—. Si, ese BMW blanco es de Chouji Akimichi —se dio la vuelta y dirigiéndose a una persona al azar del público la enseño la foto—. Usted señora, dígame, ¿el que conduce el coche es diestro o zurdo?

—Zurdo, sin duda —pronunció la mujer tras observar en sus manos por unos segundos la fotografía. El agradeció con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru preguntó a otras dos personas y éstas le dieron la misma respuesta.

—Por favor, Kages, miren la foto y díganme, ¿zurdo o diestro? —ambos no lo dudaron, zurdo. Basari frunció el ceño, no comprendía que tenía que ver eso en el caso—. Muy bien, entonces como bien sabrán si yo soy diestro no tomó mi propio coche y conduzco con la izquierda como mano dominante.

A Yoremi se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. ¿Acaso…?

—¡Protesto! —pronunció desesperado. No podía dejar que el Nara revelara aquello.

—Denegada, prosigue Shikamaru —habló el Kazekage, firme.

Shikamaru asintió y sin molestarse en mirar al Basari se fue al centro del auditorio y con la fotografía de la mano. Le lanzó un bolígrafo al Akimichi.

—Chouji, escribe en una hoja una frase de diez palabras por favor —cuando lo hizo, aunque extrañado, le asintió al Nara—. Muy bien, usando como base la lógica, que ustedes mismos me han afirmado, hablare claro… Mi defendido, Chouji Akimichi, no era el conductor de su propio coche que atropelló a Sabaku No Temari el 19 de Noviembre.

La sala se silenció. Tanto Chouji como Basari miraron boquiabiertos al Nara. Temari se sorprendió, pero no demasiado, ya que ella misma había deducido que el conductor era zurdo, no diestro.

—¿¡Que estas-!? —quiso preguntar el Basari. Pero Shikamaru se le adelantó.

—Chouji Akimichi es diestro, con la zurda como mano dominante no podría ni tan siquiera girar una curva. Y el conductor, como todos los de esta sala han observado y algunos me han aclarado sin dudas, es zurdo.

—¡Demuéstralo! —exigió el Basari desesperado y dando con las manos contra la mesa. Ni Gaara, ni Tsunade intervinieron; no era necesario. Shikamaru observó por unos segundos al Basari, y suspirando dirigió la mirada a su defendido.

—Chouji, ¿puedes enseñar la frase que escribiste? —pidió con seriedad el Nara. El Akimichi enseñó el trozo de papel con la frase—. Como todos le vieron en cuanto le entregué el bolígrafo, él escribió: "Hola soy Chouji Akimichi, ahora mismo me encuentro en Suna". Lo puedo ver desde aquí y eso que estoy a 7 pasos de distancia. Y dime, Yoremi, ¿entenderás la misma frase si la escribe con su mano izquierda?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Ni se te ocurra subestimarme… Nara! —Yoremi estuvo tentando de insultarlo, pero se recordó que no era el lugar idóneo para hacerlo. Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Chouji.

—Por favor amigo, escribirías la misma frase con tu mano izquierda —el Akimichi lo miró, ¡no sabía ni hacer una maldita línea recta con la mano izquierda!— Inténtalo.

El moreno suspiró y tras unos 30 segundos, le entregó el papel al Nara.

—Como pueden ver él escribió la frase; tardando más tiempo de lo debido para un zurdo o un ambi-diestro —se acercó con el papel al Basari—. Y dime, Yoremi. ¿Eres capaz de leer lo que pone? —él, viendo el papel chasqueó los dientes. No, no era capaz, ni siquiera pensaba que eso fueran letras. La única manera era…—. Oh, Yoremi, permíteme que te lo recuerde —el pelirrojo levantó la vista al Nara, quien sonreía—: _no puedes mentir, estamos bajo juramento de las dos grandes villas de la nación unida del País del Viento y del Fuego._

Yoremi quería matarlo, ese idiota… ¡Definitivamente lo odiaba! ¡Lo odiaba con toda su alma!

—¿Y qué si no puede escribir con la izquierda? —preguntó mientras se levantaba, chocando así su frente con la del Nara. Los Kages también se levantaron, no permitirían una pelea—. Algunos son hábiles con el coche, aunque sean diestros.

—¿Eso crees? —no apartó al mirada del Basari y metiendo una mano en uno de sus bolsillos, le lanzó, aun con la mirada sobre ese idiota que mandó acabar con los ciervos de su Clan, las llaves del coche con el que había traído a la Hokage a Suna—. Chouji, toma el coche. ¿Eres capaz de dar una vuelta a la rotonda de enfrente usando solo tu mano izquierda?

—Shikamaru —habló el Akimichi mientras se levantaba, ligeramente conmocionado—, no sé conducir con la izquierda, destrozaría el coche.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿Sabes lo que creo Nara? Pienso que tenías todo pactado con tu defendido —lo tomó de las solapas de la americana—, ¿¡estas intentando engañarnos!?

—Tú eres el único mentiroso. Además, yo no soy… —pronunció poniendo sus manos sobre las de Basari, que ya le elevaba sobre el suelo— _un asesino_… —susurró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿¡Que has-¡?

—¡Quietos, los dos! ¡Kankuro!

El castaño apartó a Yoremi de un empujón, haciendo que el Nara cayera al suelo y que Yoremi diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para estabilizarse.

—¡Si no os comportáis, me veré obligado a que paséis un tiempo entre rejas! ¡Los dos! ¿Comprendido? —habló el Kazekage con tono firme.

Temari frunció el ceño. De algo se había perdido, porque no entendía absolutamente nada. Levantada, estuvo hace unos instantes apunto de pegar a cada uno por ese pésimo comportamiento. Pero Kankuro la ganó.

—Si Kazekage-Sama me permite, acabare de una vez con esto —Shikamaru se levantó, enfadado, y tomando otras fotos de su mesa, algunas eran marcas de las ruedas de un coche, se acercó a los Kages—. Si quieren probar si mi defendido es zurdo o diestro denle un coche y díganle que conduzca con la izquierda —se paró y giró momentáneamente la cabeza—, pero os aseguro que su coche acabara destrozado.

Yoremi apretó los puños, tentado de estamparle un puñetazo en la misma cara de idiota que se traía. Pero la mirada de Kankuro le hizo tranquilizarse. No quería ir a la cárcel por algo como eso.

—Ésta es una de las fotos que mi padre sacó de la escena del accidente. Como pueden observar —habló tras dar una copia a los Kages y enseñar a la gente la otra que tenía en sus manos—, las marcas de las ruedas no presentan signos de frenada pre-choque. Si una persona conduce un coche y ve a alguien que está delante de él o frena para no atropellarlo, o gira para evitar el choque. Vemos que el conductor no hizo ninguna de las cosas. ¿Por qué? Porque giró en la dirección de Sabaku No Temari para atropellarla y luego, se tiró del coche antes del impactó contra la farola.

La gente se quedo callada. ¿Cómo sabia eso? ¡Era imposible! Las manos de Yoremi temblaban. Furioso, pensó que no había escapatoria, que… Pero entonces sonrió, para luego soltar un bufido. Llamando la atención del Nara y de todo el auditorio.

—¿Y como demuestras eso? Muy bien, las marcas de la ruedas pueden ser explicadas según lo que tú dijiste. Pero, quien conducía ese coche sigue siendo igual que tú amigo. Y es imposible que expliques que ha saltado del coche antes del accidente. ¡Solo son hipótesis imposibles de demostrar!

Shikamaru levantó una ceja, como se imaginaba. También él estaba detrás de aquello, ¿eh? Debió haberlo imaginado. La Hokage frunció el ceño. Ese idiota de Yoremi… Se creía inteligente, pero… No era más que un niñato. Se dijo mientras sonreía al ver la ceja levantada del Nara.

—Sí, son hipótesis. Pero no te preocupes, tengo las respuestas. Dejando de lado el hecho de que mi hermano jamás haría daño a nadie, y menos a _mi _mujer. Y que nunca huiría de un accidente que él hubiera provocado… Te daré tus respuestas. Les daré las respuestas —dijo mirando a la gente. Escogió una foto—. Parece ser que el conductor fue pillado por una cámara de esa zona mientras huía. Por ende es lógico que deducir que se tiró del coche, ya que ninguno de los testigos, y me incluyo, le vio por allí a la hora del accidente.

En esa foto se veía al "Akimichi" huir de allí. Yoremi apretó los dientes. ¿¡Como demonios tenía esas fotos!?

—Y no solo eso. Sino que miren esta foto… —Shikamaru extendió otra. En aquella foto se veía como el tipo que era Chouji Akimichi, se quitaba el pelo y la máscara que hacia su cara igual de la del Akimichi, pasando a ser alguien calvo y con rasgos más marcados—. Por desgracia, este tipo huyó.

—Imposible… —susurró el Basari.

Los Kages miraron la foto boquiabiertos, al igual que todo el auditorio.

—Como mi defendido explicó a la Hokage en su momento, se despertó en su casa mareado, así que sin duda lo habían drogado. Cuando estaba dormido le debieron de hacer una máscara para que se pareciera completamente a su cara. Debieron tomar un mechón de su cabello para encontrar así la peluca adecuada. Y por supuesto, le robaron el coche —suspiró—. Estas fotos, no han llegado a mí poder hasta hace dos días por la tarde. Al pasear por el lugar me fije en una cámara, escondida de toda vista e indetectable.

Obtener esas fotos le salió caro, tuvo que sobornar a ambos vigilantes de esa cámara y prometer que cerraría la boca. Esa cámara era ilegal, unos bandidos la habían instalado, pequeña e indetectable, para obtener una primera plana de sus objetivos. No solo perdió dinero —se dijo mientras ponía una mano en el bolsillo de su americana.

—Se preguntaran —pronunció mientras andaba para pararse al lado del Basari—, como me di cuenta de su existencia —sonrió de medio lado—. Solo me tumbé a ver las nubes en aquel lugar, la vista era maravillosa —siguió su camino para sentarse junto su amigo—. No tengo más que añadir, gracias por escucharme.

La sala guardó silencio. Todo aquello terminó rápido, muy rápido. ¿Acaso aquello había sido por nada? ¿Una suplantación de identidad? ¿Un accidente provocado?

—Yoremi, ¿tienes algo que decir?

Preguntó Gaara, intentando ocultar la envidia que le tenía a la Hokage. Ésta ni siquiera disimulaba su sonrisa. Lo había conseguido. ¿Para qué dudar de un Nara? No había que subestimarlos.

—No, Kazekage-Sama.

Y con la mirada enfurecida y los dientes apretados se fue a sentarse en su mesa correspondiente. No pudo evitar oír al Nara susurrar su triunfo. Antes de que se fuera de Suna, lo asesinaría con sus propias manos.

—Jaque mate.

Tentando a levantarse para aporrearlo allí mismo, solo le paró la voz del otro pelirrojo del lugar.

—Bien, en vista a las pruebas presentadas por ambos y de mi opinión conjunta a la de la Hokage, Chouuji Akimichi, quedas libre toda acusación, cargo y hecho que se te haya podido acusar durante el último mes. Como Kazekage me disculpo. Si no fuera por las pruebas y la actuación de Shikamaru te hubiera condenado. Espero que me perdones por ello, a mí, y, estoy seguro, que a la gente de Suna. Chouji Akimichi, te declaro inocente —y para corroborar sus palabras, estampó el mazo contra el circulo de madera correspondiente.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir mientras que Yoremi salía de ahí, enfadado con ese idiota del Nara. Antes de que lo atraparan, lo mataría él mismo. Temari sonrió sin dudarlo, era un alivio. Entonces observó salir al y, chasqueando los dientes, lo siguió.

Shikamaru sonrió, había salvado a su amigo. Entonces de repente, casi se queda sin aire al sentir el abrazo de su hermano que había tirado a la silla y a él al suelo. Lloraba agradeciéndoselo y Shikamaru solo pudo bufar. En los brazos del Akimichi, pudo ver como Temari salía tras el Basari.

¿Acaso ya la había perdido?

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Puta vida, es el capítulo más largo que he hecho jajajajjajaja. Espero que no os haya decepcionado. Creo que amareis el flashback tanto como yo. Yo me enamoré de él. Kjdhjsidjdosed:3 Algunas frases de los votos, son de la película, y las tuve que dejar porque eran hermosas. Hay más en Shikamaru que en Temari de la película.**_

_**Y siiiiiiiiii. Todos teníamos ganas de que Shikamaru le diera esa patada en el trasero al Yoremi. Y si yo fuera una lectora de esta historia, estaría dándome contra la pared por Temari. ¿Acaso le importaba más Yoremi que Shikamaru? ¿Aun después de todo lo que había visto?**_

_**Y os hago una pregunta que espero que os hayáis dado cuenta. ¿Qué entregó Shikamaru aparte de dinero a esos bandidos para que le dieran las imágenes? ¿Alguien lo sabe? ¿Alguien? Muajajajajjajaja *se ríe cual malvada porque se la ocurrió de última hora***_

_**Quiero explicar/aclarar la aparición de Mirai. Obviamente, cuando empecé este fic, no sabía ni del canon ShikaTema, ni de la existencia de Shikadai, ni obviamente de la existencia de la bella Mirai. Por ende, si, Shikamaru fue a hablar con Mirai y Kurenai tras el accidente de Temari. Pero Mirai no lo sabe porque se pondrá triste. Y no relatare esto porque ya no tendría sentido, y porque no se sabía cuando escribía los primeros diez capítulos.**_

_**En fin que os haya gustado y el capitulo son menos palabras de las que os parecen —casi 6.000— pero ya sabéis que soy pesadísima en las notas de autor, ¿no? xD**_

* * *

_**Respuestas a los reviews. De nuevo, gracias:**_

_**Mari:**__ Ya te imagino en este capítulo sonriendo orgullosa del Nara sexy, y haciéndole cortes de manga a Yoremi —quizás una escritora le hizo alguno que otro *silba disimuladamente*—. En fin, que espero que te haya gustado. Jajjajajajaj, pobre Temari, la mujer esta… esta… tiene un lio en su cerebro. Algún día lo solucionara dkdrjejidfj. Okno, posiblemente no. Pero así es ellaxDD. Pues mujer, aun te quedan un par de flashback:3 JAJAJAJJAJA. Las partes finales de tus reviews son de fangirl loca que hace temer a la Tem por su vida. ¿Bebe? OHHHH YA SE. Es la palabra que dice todo el rato Nicky Jam en su canción "Travesuras". Así que se le dice a alguien con cariño, ahora lo entiendo todo:3 *que no se la note que se hace la loca* Que disfrutes este capítulo y muchos besazos. _

_**Ishy: **__Para no temer por mi vida, no corte este cpaitulo largo para que lo disfrutéis jajajajaj. Ahora habras disfrutado seguroxD Toma ostia al Yoremi en este cpaitulo. Quizas me pase ajjajajaj. Nah. Ay mujer, aun te queda mucho fdkijedfjheid. Son ideas en mi cabeza que dan vueltas y vueltas. Espero que te hay gustado este capítulo, muchos besos:)_

_**Persephone:**__ Ay mujer, ya pensaba que no me comentabas jajajja. ¡Me alegro mucho de que te gustara! Seguro que en este alucinaras jajajaj. Fjiwdjfjdieiwe. No viste sangre, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Un gran abrazo!_

_**Mitchel:**__ Ay querido, ya sabía yo que la maldad tenía que salirme por algún lado. Qué bueno que te gustara, a ver qué tal este capítulo. ¡Un gran abrazo!_

_**Shoe: **__Nah, no me lo tomo mal, mujer. Pero es que tardo bastante en hacer los capítulos. Al principo del fic, no los revisaba. Y ahora, mientras que acabo de hacerlos y los re-reviso varias veces pues me tardo jajajaja. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Ya actualice en wattpad, y me hizo gracia que respondieras a las preguntas, aunque creo que estas desacertada ofejeifjeidxD Ya lo de wattpad ya sabía, aquí siempre puedo leerlo también jajaja. Aunque lo leo en mi lap porque lo guardo en Word y todo eso. Espero que te gustara este capítulo también. ¿Luna de miel? No, no habrá jajajaj. ¡Un gran saludo!_

_**Ana: **__Nada mujer, ni te preocupes por tardar querida. A ver si el flashback que puse este capítulo te gusto. Fue un flash que ame hacer, porque me pareció hermoso y de tantos feels que juro que me tenía que parar porque me emocionaba sonreía como tontaxD Pues creo que en este capítulo lo odiaras as al pobre Yoremi. Como has visto, el Nara es un jodido genio doijfie. Estoy aguantando mis ganas de decirte spoiler, así que solo te diré que sí, Shikamaru luchara. __Ay, rated M… __Os juro que me suena de algo, pero no tengo ni idea de que ofkjeiwejdd. Bueno, que espero que este también lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias por tus hermosos reviews, amiga. ¡Un besazo!_

_**Giss: **__¡A todo el mundo le cae mal Yoremi! Si es u amor de hombre, ¡por favor! Jajajjaja, okno. dosiudieujd, me gustan tus teorías, pero no diré nada porque temo hacer spoiler. Pero puedes asegurar que estoy sufriendo para no decir nadaxD Ay, me sonrojas jajajaj. Solo escribo para que vosotros lo disfrutéis. En fin, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. ¡Un abrazote!_

_**Mis: **__dijjejhfidfxD Yoremi tiene privilegios mujer, recuerda que ahora es su "prometido". Déjale que toque(?). Okno ieufiuwe. Pues espero que te haya gustado el "Si quiero":3Os quedan dos flashback, creo, jjajajajjaja. En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Un besazo, amiga!_

* * *

_**De nuevo, no me canso de dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan review, que dan favorito y follow a mi historia, porque me hacen inmensamente feliz. Y quiero agradecer esas más de 9.000 visitas que tiene ya mi historia. Gracias, de veras. Se os ama, queridos lectores:3**_

_**¡Señoras y señores, es la hora de Shikamaru! ¡Tú puedes, genio!**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	26. El Mirador de Suna

_**Penúltimo capítulo vfoejdidejwedifj. Lamento la tardanza, ya abajo en mis NA os cuento, aunque esta vez no ha sido bloqueo ajjajaja. Si ya lo tengo todo formado, solo me falta plasmarlo en Word.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__The Story Of Us – Taylor Swift._

_**Que os guste. **_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**Mirador de Suna**

_En los brazos del Akimichi, pudo ver como Temari salía tras el Basari. _

_¿Acaso ya la había perdido?_

…

Cuando Chouji se fijó en donde centraba la vista su amigo —que miraba hacia donde Temari había salido— suspiró. Ahora los dos estaban de rodillas abrazándose y Chouji, tras quitarse las lágrimas, sonrió. Shikamaru le miró extrañado.

—¿Qué haces aun aquí? Vete, Shikamaru.

—¿Qué estas…?

—Vamos, ¡deja de ser un cobarde y ve por tu mujer! Ya cumpliste uno de tus objetivos, ¿cierto? Mas te vale cumplir el otro —Shikamaru suspiró, pero sin evitar poder quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Se puso de pie, y antes de que comenzara a hablar la voz de su amigo lo paró de nuevo—. No seas cobarde y recupérala, Shikamaru. Ella te hace feliz, hermano.

Shikamaru bufó, pero no pudo evitar girar ligeramente la cabeza hacia el Akimichi —aun con la sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

—Lo sé, Chouji. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes —expresó con una media sonrisa mientras andaba hacia la salida del lugar.

Porque si, Temari era la mujer más problemática de la Tierra, pero era la única que le hacía verse como un idiota cuando lo sonreía. Porque era la única que podía hacerlo sucumbir una y otra vez. Porque por mucho que dijera, él estaba rodeado de mujeres problemáticas. No lo paraban de regañar y mandar, pero él no podía vivir sin ellas.

Y por suerte, se había casado con la más problemática de ellas.

…

—¡Tema-! —no pudo acabar su nombre y se obligó a pararse en la puerta del auditorio, observando como Yoremi y su aun mujer hablaban.

—¿Temari, de qué lado estás? ¡Ese idiota del Nara casi me pega en el juicio y ni siquiera te molestaste en defenderme una mierda!

—¿Defenderte? —preguntó incrédula levantando una ceja. Antes de que se descontrolara, respiró hondo y, cerrando por unos momentos sus ojos, unió su mano derecha con la izquierda del pelirrojo—. Mira, lo único que quiero es que no seas tan idiota de no aceptar que has perdido, ¿entiendes? Shikamaru te ganó; tú perdiste. Y al parecer, las pruebas son las pruebas, Yoremi. Quiero que lo aceptes.

—¿Aceptarlo? ¿Aceptar que he perdido contra ese idiota? ¿¡Acaso sueñas!? Esta noche vamos a anunciar que empezaremos una relación y que en un mes nos casaremos. Eso es lo único que pienso ahora para animarme. Me molesta que no me apoyes, Temari. Tú…

—Sí, lo sé —habló interrumpiéndolo y tomándolo de las mejillas para que la mirara—. Lo he decidido, es lo que quiero. Te apoyo, Yoremi. Pero quiero que veas como Chouji en verdad no era culpable y tú estabas equivocado, reconócelo.

—Tsk, quizás podría haberme equivocado —susurró tras unos segundos con la vista en otro lado. Entonces se fijo en que el Nara estaba en las escaleras. Sonrió malévolamente a lo que Shikamaru frunció el ceño. El Basari tomó del mentón a la rubia y sonrió—. Te amo, Temari.

Y tras eso, sin permitir a la de coletas decir y hacer nada más que levantar ambas cejas, la besó suavemente.

—Cuídate, nos vemos está noche. Creo que te están esperando —habló moviendo la cabeza en dirección a la entrada del auditorio.

Entonces cuando Temari se giró y observó a Shikamaru comprendió el actuar de Yoremi. Demonios, debería de haberlo apartado. El Nara en aquellos momentos tenía ganas de muchas cosas, entre ellas estaban: pegar al Basari, besar a Temari y huir. Solo chasqueó los dientes y optó por la última. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos a la vez que bajaba las escaleras para comenzar un paseo por Suna.

Ella bufó sin poder evitar lanzarle una mala mirada al pelirrojo de Basari, que solo se retiró con una sonrisa en los labios, sin tan siquiera mirarla más. Temari suspiró y aceleró el paso hasta llegar al lado del azabache. Quien de reojo solo la observó, sin mediar palabra.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Creía que estabas ocupada hablando con tu novio, bueno más bien prometido, ¿no? Pero igualmente también quiero hablar contigo.

Ella no pudo evitar morderse la lengua. Maldición, ¿por qué nada la salía bien? Siguieron andando por varios minutos, ella seguía el paso del Nara. Al parecer iba a algún lugar donde siempre solía ir; o eso la parecía.

Shikamaru no dudaba en los caminos que tomar, en los puntos que había que girar hasta llegar a uno de los miradores del desierto; al mirador de la Arena. Estaban en lo alto de Suna, tras 20 minutos andando en silencio, aquella subida merecía la pena. Aunque solo se veía la propia Suna y kilómetros de arena, era la vista favorita de Temari —y también la de él.

Antes de que ella pudiera comenzar a hablar, él se adelantó.

—¿Sabes que hace poco más de un año nos casamos aquí, en Suna? —ella abrió aun mas los ojos, sorprendida ante aquello. ¿Adónde quería llegar? ¿En verdad se habían casado allí?— Cuando acabó la fiesta, me llevaste aquí; dijiste que era tu sitio favorito de toda Suna. Y desde ese día también lo fue el mío.

—Si pretendes que recuerde o…

—Hmhm —negó con la cabeza callándola en el acto—, solo quería que supieras esto ya que cuando te cases con Yoremi quizás puedas usarlo —ella rápidamente giró la cabeza hacia él, que ensimismado observaba las vistas—. Aquí nos besamos por largo rato —reconoció tras un par de minutos con una sonrisa melancólica—; maldición, eras tan problemática que no pude evitarlo. Me volvías loco, y te aseguro que aun lo sigues haciendo.

—¿Qué…? —susurró Temari apartándose un poco de la barrera de madera. No podía ser posible.

—La fiesta se acabó a altas horas de la madrugada. Así que la temperatura en la calle no era calurosa, ya que aun el sol no había salido, se podría decir que era un poco fría. Pero aunque te parezca ilógico, yo no sentía el frio. Al fin y al cabo estabas junto a mí. Llegamos a este mirador y… No te contare lo que paso, pero fue algo muy problemático y creo que te lo imaginas, ¿no mujer?

—Tsk, como si te fuera a creer.

—Puedes engañar a quien desees, Temari, pero no seas tan orgullosa como para creer que puedes engañar a la persona que mejor te conoce.

—Deja de decir idioteces, Nara —pronunció ella con rabia, aunque nunca reconocería la verdad de sus palabras.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado y giró la cabeza hacia ella. El verla de nuevo junto a esa barra de madera pasado un año fue demasiado para él. Se sonrojó y no pudo evitar que sus recuerdos afloraran.

—_¡Temari! ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? ¡No puedes correr con el vestido de novia, mujer problemática!_

—_¿¡Ah!? —cuestionó ella mientras seguía tirando de él— ¡No digas tonterías, Shikamaru! —gritó también mientras acaban de subir las escaleras. Ella sonrió a lo lejos cuando vio aquel lugar—. ¡Además, ya hemos llegado!_

_Ella por fin le soltó y rápidamente se fue a apoyar a la barrera de madera que marcaba el acantilado del mirador. Desde ahí la vista era asombrosa, toda Suna se veía esplendida. Las luces del lugar de su boda encendidas y los gritos de sus amigos se oían demasiado alejados. Por lo menos habían subido unos 20 metros._

—_Amo este lugar, es mi favorito de Suna —Shikamaru dejo de observar el paisaje solo al oír su voz. Entonces, solo pudo observarla a ella—. Desde aquí se puede observar toda Suna, admirar su belleza y contemplar la inmensidad del desierto. Desde aquí me doy cuenta de que solo soy una persona más, que ningún cargo me permitirá cruzar el desierto en un día, ni defender mi hogar de por vida —él se acercó a ella por detrás y paso los brazos por su cintura, posando la cabeza en su hombro, para observar también el paisaje—. ¿Comprendes?_

—_Esta es tu forma de decirte que la vida pasa; y de recordarte que no eres ninguna Princesa invencible._

—_Exacto —ella cerró los ojos cuando él enterró la nariz en su cuello—, aquí me siento libre. Y me doy cuenta de que ser hermana del líder de mi aldea me obliga a mantener esto intacto —habló abriendo de nuevo los ojos._

—_¿Suna? Por mucho que hagas, quizás no puedas protegerla._

—_Eso lo sé, Shikamaru —estableció ella con una sonrisa mientras él daba un beso a la parte derecha de su cabeza—, pero por lo menos quiero intentarlo. Porque quiero mantener la belleza y el orgullo. Cuando subo aquí y observó a la gente hacer las cosas cotidianas de la vida, te juro que me hace sonreír —Shikamaru sonrió sobre su cuello—. Eso es lo que quiero mantener. _

—_¿Entonces nos mudaremos aquí? _ _—preguntó Shikamaru con seriedad— Sera problemático para mi, pero en unas semanas lo tendré todo listo y… —se calló, confuso, cuando escuchó a su ahora mujer reírse—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dije algo gracioso?_

—_No hace falta que hagas eso. Hace un año, quería mantener esto por mí misma, cuidar que nadie perpetrara esta vista. Pero hace unos meses me di cuenta de que no hace falta mi presencia para mantenerlo. Gaara y Kankuro ya lo hacen todos los días. Por eso creo que mi presencia no es tan necesaria aquí. Así que será a Konoha donde nos mudemos definitivamente. Además, hace ya un tiempo que vivimos allí, aunque ahora será completamente definitivo._

_Shikamaru sonrió negando con la cabeza. Temari quería que la gente fuera feliz, tan feliz como lo era ella subiendo al mirador y observándolos por horas —como se imaginaba que hacia la rubia—. Y había decidido que su presencia ya no sería necesaria para cumplir aquello, Kankuro y Gaara ya lo hacían por ella. Pero en verdad, aquella mujer era increíble._

—_Tsk, eres problemática mujer, siempre te quitas importancia —ella se apartó de él y le miró con ambas cejas levantadas—. ¿No te diste cuenta como te miran? Te adoran, Temari. Desde que te fuiste conmigo a Konoha, te aseguro que te echan de menos. Y ahora que ya casi no les visitaras, les quedaras sin su Princesa. Pero ellos no están solos, tus hermanos siempre estuvieron aquí. Manteniendo lo que tú quieres hacer eterno. Y te aseguro que lo conseguirán._

_Ella le miró mordiéndose el labio. Ese idiota, ¿por qué decía cosas así? Suna y sus hermanos eran sus puntos débiles. En verdad, era idiota. Se acercó a él y lo abrazo, escondiendo la cara en su cuello, agarrando con fuerza las solapas de su americana._

—_Idiota, ¿acaso no sabes cuándo cerrar la boca? —habló antes de que unas lágrimas descendieran por sus ojos. Shikamaru sonrió._

—_A veces me vuelvo un sentimental y se me hace imposible callarme, problemática. Temari —Shikamaru levantó su cara limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares, ella había sonreído ligeramente ante sus palabras—, te amo —ella bufó sin poder evitar reírse—. Mendokusei, ¿de qué te ríes, mujer?_

—_Nada, es solo… Que te ves… lindo cuando me dices "te amo" —ella sonrió y él solo se sonrojó._

—_Mujer, me avergüenzas —ella pasó los brazos por el cuello de él y se mordió un labio._

—_También te amo, Shikamaru —él acomodó los brazos en la cintura de ella y se inclinó hacia abajo para poder besar una y otra vez sus labios. Aquellos labios que le hacían perderse._

_Ella posó las manos en la nuca de él atrayéndolo hacia ella, impidiendo que se alejara. Se dedicaba a saborear a aquel hombre que la hacía perder la cabeza. Nadie mas era capaz de hacerla enfadar y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo. Y maldición, ella nunca se había sonrojado con otro hombre que no fuera él. Porque él era único. _

_Se apoyó en la parte superior de la barrera de madera mientras Shikamaru no dejaba de besarla. Él, al ver que estaba apoyada en un lugar peligroso, se apartó con lentitud de sus labios —aunque tan solo unos milímetros._

—_Este es un lugar peligroso, podríamos caernos._

—_Me gustan los lugares peligrosos —susurró a la vez que le quitaba la coleta. Después, pasó una de sus manos desde su hombro hasta sus pantalones. Desabrochando el botón, introdujo aquella peligrosa mano hasta que tocó su miembro, aun a través del bóxer—. Parece que no soy la única a la que le gusta el peligro… —habló con una sonrisa mientras besaba su cuello, tanteando en aquel punto débil mientras movía su mano._

—_Mu-jer… —gimió ante las atenciones de la rubia—. Que problemática que eres… —gruñó al sentir como Temari empleaba un poco más de fuerza en sus caricias._

_Ella con una sonrisa, y un plan en mente desde el comienzo de la noche, paró sus besos y se acercó a su oído._

—_Vamos Shikamaru… Nuestra noche de bodas comenzó hace poco, y tenemos que consumar el matrimonio —Shikamaru se sonrojó y volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez paró la mano de su mujer en su entrepierna, para evitar problemas. Ella puso un mohín y frunció el ceño._

—_Este no es el lugar idóneo, Temari. Deberíamos-_

—_Sí, lo sé —ella suspiró y llevó aquella mano peligrosa a sus pectorales, tocándolos, tras levantar su camisa, sin nada de por medio—, deberíamos ir a una cama y hacerlo allí sin interrupciones, como conejos, y más cómodos… Pero… —ella cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza— Este lugar es mi debilidad, Shikamaru. En este lugar me siento menos hermana del Kazekage y más Temari. Y… —abrió los ojos y le miró posando amabas manos en las mejillas de él— quiero compartirlo contigo. Quiero que por un tiempo no seamos los que se casaron por amor y en pos de la alianza de Suna y Konoha; ser solamente Shikamaru y Temari —apoyó su frente contra la de él y sonrió—. Quiero compartir todo contigo, empezando por este lugar; mi lugar._

_Él de verdad que intentó decir algo coherente, algo propio de alguien inteligente como lo era él. Pero a Shikamaru las palabras no le salían, estaba embobado con sus palabras, con su sonrisa, con ella. Porque estaba perdido por ella. Sonrió y la dio un suave beso en la frente. Entonces, posó las manos en su trasero y la alzó, haciendo que ella le rodeara la cintura con sus largas y sedosas piernas. _

_Apoyó su frente contra la de ella y aspiró su aroma, una vez más. Jamás se cansaría de ella, jamás sería tan feliz con otra como lo era con ella._

—_Y yo quiero que lo compartas todo conmigo —ella abrió los ojos con una sonrisa de aquellas por las que Shikamaru daría la vida—, porque yo quiero compartir todo contigo. Jamás dejare que te alejes de mi lado, Temari._

_Shikamaru la comenzó a besar, lentamente disfrutando de ella, de la mujer de la que jamás se cansaría. Ella le correspondió con las manos tras su cuello, apretándolo más contra sí, impidiendo que se alejara de ella. La rubia quería mas, quería sentirlo una y mil veces más. Así que sin más dilación mordió su labio inferior haciéndolo gruñir, para así poder comenzar con un beso de un nivel infinitamente superior._

_El Nara intentaba negarse, maldición, hacerlo allí era muy irresponsable. Pero en cuanto su mujer actuó para que sus lenguas chocaran, dejo de pensar en todos los contras y se dedicó a pensar únicamente en ella. Acarició con premura sus piernas enroscadas en su cintura, delineándolas a fondo, mientras el beso seguía manteniendo aquel ritmo lleno de pasión._

_Cuando sus manos alcanzaron su trasero, metió ambas manos dentro de la ropa interior para apretar ambas nalgas contra él. Aquello provocó un gruñido en ambos; para ella notar a Shikamaru aun mas excitado que antes y sentirlo apretar su trasero, la hacía simplemente enloquecer. Para él, sentirla deseosa y excitada era algo que le volvía loco. _

_A causa de las manos de Shikamaru en su culo, Temari ya tenía subido el vestido hasta la cintura. El azabache la hizo chocar con la barrera —la cual al ser de unos 60-70 cm. les llegaba por la cintura; aproximadamente— mientras acariciaba con deleite sus nalgas. Ella había pasado a besarle el cuello, ya que al desatarle anteriormente la coleta podía apretar su cabello sin obstáculos._

—_Problemática… Lo que me obligas a hacer, maldición —pronunció con voz ronca mientras deslizaba una mano a su espalda para así bajar la cremallera del vestido. Ella le mordió la manzana de Adán, provocándole un gemido._

—_Oh, pobre vago, que hacía dos minutos consideraba esto algo peligroso —se acercó a su oreja con una sonrisilla—. Pero ahora, tu cuerpo difiere —susurró mientras comenzaba a morder el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y posteriormente a tirar de él._

_Cuando Shikamaru gruñó de nuevo, no pudo evitar poner las manos en su espalda y palpar aquella piel del desierto. Tan suave y deseable que le hizo suspirar. Al ir al lugar donde debería de estar su brasier —debajo de ese vestido palabra de honor— se paró en el acto, apartándose para mirarla a los ojos._

—_¿No llevas…?_

—_Vaya —pronunció ella, con un dedo en su barbilla y mirándolo realmente confusa por ese detalle que se la paso—, creo que se me olvido en casa —esbozó una sonrisilla al acabar de hablar, juguetona._

—_Mendokusei, mujer… Si lo hubiera sabido lo habría aprovechado —realmente, Shikamaru suspiró sin creerse su teatro. Siempre hacia esas cosas para ponerlo nervioso, y vaya si lo hacía._

—_Tienes toda la noche para eso, Shikamaru… —dijo, sufriendo un escalofrío al sentir el aire en sus senos descubiertos y sin poder evitar suspirar por ello._

—_Creo que la salida al País del Rayo la pospondremos para un día mas —expresó posando sus labios en el cuello de su mujer, disfrutando por unos segundos, emborrachándose de ella, hasta que se decidió a comenzar a besarle el lugar._

—_Nos íbamos mañana… Shikamaru —dijo ella con un gemido de por medio, mientras apretaba su cabeza contra su cuello, cuando lo notó comenzar a lamerlo._

—_Lo sé, lo sé, mendokusei… —se paró unos segundos para comenzar a besar la zona que unía su hombro y cuello, marcándola también ahí, escuchándola gemir y provocándole una sonrisa—. Pero no creo que te deje salir de la cama después de esto, mujer. _

—_¿Nunca lo has hecho en un mirador…? Oh demonios… —gimió al sentirlo bajar por su clavícula._

—_¿No me digas que tú sí? —se paró por unos momentos mientras observaba sus senos, al subir la vista y verla respirar agitadamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas, sonrió y mordió suavemente su seno derecho, provocándole un pequeño grito._

—_¡Claro que no! Eres el primero a quien le enseñó esto… Y mierda —pronunció mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—, pagaras por eso, Shikamaru._

_Él solo comenzó a lamer desde el pecho hasta el pezón, pero aun sin tocar aquella última zona. Saboreándolo a conciencia y escuchándola gemir a la vez que apretaba con fuerza su pelo. No dejaba un lugar sin saborear, no se olvidaba a cada cuanto de chupar y besar. Entonces tras unos momentos, llegó al pezón, el cual sin dudar comenzó a chupar. _

_Temari sin poder evitarlo se arqueaba, disfrutando de aquel placer que parecía irreal. Él manteniendo una mano en una de sus nalgas, llevó la otra a su espalda descubierta, para que así no le impidiera seguir con su labor. Cuando creyó que era hora, llevó la mano de su espalda a su otro pecho, apretándolo y provocándola otro gemido. Entonces acercó su lengua al pezón que se encontraba saboreando y lo lamió a la vez que: apretaba una de sus nalgas y apretaba su otro pecho._

_Ella simplemente dio un gemido inmensamente más fuerte que los anteriores, y Shikamaru no pudo hacer más que observarla embelesado. Grabándose cada momento, cada gesto, cada gemido, cada mueca, en su cabeza. La observó con una sonrisa de medio lado._

—_Te ves agitada, ¿no iba a pagar por algo? —preguntó haciéndose el confundido. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero sin aun poder hablar al tener la respiración demasiado agitada. Él solo sonrió y pasando la mano de su nalga a su parte delantera, notó, por dentro de la braga, lo húmeda que estaba. No pudo evitar gemir de placer junto a ella—. Te necesito, Temari._

_Ella solo empezó a deshacerse de la americana de su marido, para comenzar a quitarle la camisa medio desabrochada y desarreglada por su exploración de antes. Él solo procedió a deshacerse de sus bragas con ambas manos —tras ayudarla en su tarea de desvestirlo— y pasando sus manos de sus muslos hasta su cintura, tiró del vestido hacia arriba, deshaciéndose de él y tirándolo en el suelo. _

_Shikamaru, ya sin camisa, tomó de su cartera que se encontraba en su pantalón un preservativo. Rápidamente se lo puso aun con el pantalón y el bóxer encima. Dirigió su mano derecha al centro de su mujer, acariciándola lentamente y disfrutado de su humedad. Ella comenzó a descontrolarse, acabando de quitar ese pantalón a medias y ese bóxer que él se encargó de tirar al suelo. _

_Él la apretó más contra sí, y poniendo su mano libre en su nuca mientras que la otra seguía su labor de acariciarla con un dedo, Shikamaru la miró fijamente a los ojos, viendo como agitaba cada vez más fuerte. Entonces ella llevó una de sus manos a su miembro, con los ojos entrecerrados, lo obligó a acercarse a su entrada. Disfrutaron del ligero roce que les provocaba gemir. Él retiro su dedo de allí y la mano de ella de su miembro. _

_Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, grabando todos aquellos sentimientos en su cabeza. Posó ambas manos en la cintura de ella mientras que ella, poniendo las manos en sus mejillas, lo obligó a abrir los ojos._

—_Te amo, Shikamaru —gimió mientras movía sus caderas y posaba su frente contra la de él. _

_Temari lo miraba a los ojos, a la vez que intentaba tener esa hombría dentro de ella de una vez por todas. Él solo gimió, y enamorado completamente de aquella mujer, posó también las manos en su cuello. Viéndola ensimismado._

—_Te amare todos y cada uno de mis días, mujer._

_Acercó de nuevo su miembro a su entrada, observando la sonrisa de ella que le hizo sonrojarse; ella le besó tiernamente ante su reacción. Enamorados completamente el uno del otro, sin poder evitarlo y sin querer negarlo Shikamaru alejó su miembro de su entrada a la vez que abría los ojos, para entonces, arremeter de una sola estocada contra ella, gritando con ella y sintiendo el movimiento de la barrera de madera. _

—_¿Aguantara? —preguntó el Nara casi sin aliento._

—_Eso espero, porque quiero hacer aquí contigo el amor, y no me moveré hasta que ambos hayamos acabado —él sonrió de medio lado mientras posaba una mano en su espalda y otra en uno de sus pechos._

—_No creo que puedas moverte después de esto, problemática. _

_Ella, desafiante, levantó ambas cejas, aun sin creerse del todo aquello. Él, orgulloso, solo bufó y sonrió para después volver a arremeter contra ella. A la misma vez que la apretaba contra él con la mano en su espalda, apretaba uno de sus pechos a cada embestida y besaba el otro pecho, aquel que anteriormente no había sido atendido. _

_Ella tiró de su pelo a cada embestida, gimiendo sin importar si alguien la oyera. Aun consciente de lo que hacía, bajo una mano a través del cuello de él, posándola en sus abdominales a la vez que llevaba su boca al cuello de él. Desesperándolo, obligándolo a gemir y a imponer un ritmo más rápido, que ella igualmente seguía. Su mano llegó hasta la cintura de él, incrementando aun más la fuerza._

—_Mujer… Me vuelves loco, maldición…_

_Él incrementó el ritmo, entrando con fuerza, con increíble fuerza. Esto provocó que ella lo apretara con más fuerza contra él, y que el azabache levantara su cabeza hasta esconderla entre su pelo y hombro. Viendo como la barrera temblaba más y más a cada embestida. _

—_Más… Más, Shikamaru … _

_Ella posó la mano que tenía anteriormente en la cadera de él, en la mano que él mantenía en uno de sus pechos, posándola encima de ella y apretando la mano de Shikamaru, junto a su pecho, mientras sucedían las embestidas. Él gruñó y entrelazó tras unos segundos aquellas manos, llevando la que tenía en su espalda a una de sus nalgas, para así penetrar más profundo. Llevó sus manos unidas al clítoris de ella, acariciándolo con los primeros dos dedos de ambos mientras la penetraba con más fuerza, centrándose en aquel lugar que era más sensible._

_Ella, al sentir tanto placer provocado por su pene y los dedos de ambos entrando a la vez en ella, no pudo más y se arqueó gimiendo lo más fuerte que jamás había hecho y corriéndose al mismo tiempo que él, sintiéndose de nuevo completos._

_Shikamaru sonrió y la besó suavemente, posando la mano que antes estaba en su nalga en la mejilla de ella. Cuando finalizó aquel suave beso, ambos sonrieron sobre los labios del otro, intentando controlar su respiración._

—_Acabo de decidir que me parece una gran idea lo de salir en dos días a nuestra luna de miel —Shikamaru secundó la sonrisa de su mujer, besándola con cariño por apenas segundos._

—_Yo… Acabo de encontrar mi lugar favorito de Suna —ella se rió ligeramente._

—_Te dije que era hermoso._

—_Si —sonrió como un idiota enamorado, porque estaba colado por ella—, sin duda lo es —pronunció sin apartar los ojos de ella. Temari sonrió y lo volvió a besar._

Shikamaru despertó de su recuerdo, de uno de los recuerdos más hermosos de su vida, al ver descender a Temari por las escaleras del mirador. Debía de haberla ignorado. Suspiró y corrió en su búsqueda, hasta tomarla de la muñeca, parándola en el acto.

—He venido aquí a salvar a Chouji, sí, pero ese no era mi único objetivo. He venido aquí por salvarlo, pero también he venido aquí para llevarte de vuelta conmigo a Konoha. Porque te quiero para siempre a mi lado, _no puedo vivir sin ti_.

Ella no pudo articular nada cuando escuchó esas palabras. Se dio la vuelta y Shikamaru llegó a entrelazar la mano que sujetaba la de Temari con la suya propia; la llevó a sus labios y besó suavemente su mano unida a la de él. La rubia lo observaba con un ligero sonrojo, atenta a sus palabras.

—Temari, ya te lo dije el día de nuestra boda y te lo volveré a repetir ahora: "En la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo, aunque el mundo se esté acabando, estaré siempre a tu lado. Seguiré enamorado de ti hasta la medula. Ya no te dejare escapar, estaré contigo _todos los días de mi vida_".

Ella le miró fijamente, viendo en apenas segundos la veracidad de sus palabras en sus ojos. Maldición, ¿cómo no creerle si su voz no podría mentir? Se mordió un labio y apartó la mano de él, Shikamaru frunció el ceño, viéndola apoyarse en la barandilla de madera; observar Suna con gesto nostálgico.

—Tengo una teoría, Shikamaru —el Nara, confuso, metió las manos en sus bolsillos, enamorado completamente de esa mujer que ahora mismo parecía una divinidad al ser reflejada por los rayos del sol—. La gente suele olvidar a las personas que jamás les han importado, por quienes jamás sintieron alguna clase de sentimiento. Por eso, Shikamaru —se giró hacia él apoyando su espalda en la barandilla de madera y mirándolo fijamente—, yo siento que pase lo pase, aunque quizás nunca recupere la memoria y te recuerde a ti y a lo nuestro, estoy segura de que nunca podre olvidarme de ti.

Shikamaru abrió aun más los ojos, realmente sorprendido. Tragó saliva, si la seguía mirando sería demasiado peligroso. Pero no podía dejarla ir, no; jamás se lo perdonaría. Su mayor deseo, su mayor sueño, lo único por lo que merecía dar su vida, era por ella; solo por ella.

—Yo también tengo una teoría —habló antes de que ella volviera a abrir la boca. Ambos se miraron fijamente, Temari extrañada por aquello—. Una teoría sobre los momentos de impacto. Mi teoría es que esos momentos que nos marcan, esos momentos impactantes, son como destellos de mucha intensidad que nos cambian la vida por completo y terminan definiendo quienes somos.

Temari no sabía que decir, ni como hablar. Jamás había oído algo tan real, algo tan… _Unido a ella. _Shikamaru continuó, sacando las manos de los bolsillos y acercándose a ella, acorralándola contra la baranda de madera.

—Un momento de amor físico, mental y de cualquier tipo; esa es mi teoría, de que esos momentos de impacto nos definen —apartó la mirada, como si quisiera negar todo—, pero nunca tuve en cuenta que dejaras de recordarlos todos.

Ambos cruzaron la mirada. Shikamaru estaba triste, Temari jamás le vio así. Maldición, ese hombre estaba completamente enamorado de ella. ¿Era posible amar tanto a una persona como él lo hacía? Apoyo su frente contra la de él, posando su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda del azabache.

—_Nuestra historia ha terminado, Shikamaru._

Él negó con la cabeza, sin creerse que aquella que era su mujer le dijera esas palabras. Tenía que ser un sueño. ¡No podía vivir sin ella! ¡Todo lo que le había mantenido en pie era su recuerdo! ¡Era la promesa que se hizo de traerla de vuelta! Pero… ¿Qué pasaba si ella no quería? ¿Qué pasaba si prefería comenzar una nueva historia?

Se apartó con suavidad de ella. Temari se irguió y le miró mordiéndose el labio. Odiaba verlo sufrir, no podía soportarlo. Las lágrimas que él había dejado caer, pararon —apenas habían caído dos—. Y se separó de ella, intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

—Shikamaru, _quiero el divorcio_. Es lo mejor para ambos… Lo siento —pronunció en un susurro.

El Nara abrió la boca, impresionado al haber escuchado aquellas palabras de la boca de Temari. No podía ser cierto. Aun su historia no había acabado. Sacó un cigarrillo, siendo observado por ella. Rápidamente bufó y lo volvió a guardar. Temari levantó una ceja.

—¿Por qué lo guardas?

—No tengo encendedor —ella lo miró confusa.

—Creía que lo tenías; me dijiste que Asuma, tu antiguo Sensei de la academia, te lo había regalado antes de morir…—Shikamaru sonrió ligeramente, y fijo su vista en una nube.

—A veces, tenemos que perder pequeñas cosas para obtener grandes cosas —la miró con una sonrisa triste—, ¿no crees?

Ella sabía que aquel objeto era demasiado importante para él. Con solo mirarlo lo intuía. Jamás lo perdería… ¿Acaso…? Lo miró con ambas cejas levantadas, demasiado sorprendida. No podía ser.

—Los bandidos no solo pidieron dinero, ¿verdad? También les distes tu mechero, el mechero que te dejo Asuma.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, dándose la vuelta.

—Solo era un encendedor, puedo comprarme otro —suspiró al viento, sopesando la idea de alejarse de ella—. ¿Cómo le dices a la mujer que amas que ya debes irte? —preguntó en un susurro.

Tras esas palabras comenzó abajar las escaleras, con las manos en los bolsillos. Una parte de él le decía que la dejara, que su historia ya había acabado; que un capítulo de su vida había terminado. Pero otra le decía que tenía que ir a su habitación y pensar, que aun no se rindiera, que quedaba la celebración del aniversario del Kazekage, esa misma noche. Que aun les quedaba una oportunidad.

Temari lo vio alejarse, bajar las escaleras. Negó con su cabeza y fue también a las escaleras, parándose en la primera de ese tramo.

—¡Shikamaru! —él se paró, a unas diez escaleras de ella, no se dio la vuelta, pero se decidió a escucharla—. Espero que pueda volver a amar a una persona como tú me amas a mí.

El Nara frunció el ceño, y serio se giró de costado hacia ella; la miró fijamente.

—Ya te enamoraste de mí una vez, volverás a hacerlo.

Tras pronunciar aquella frase se marchó, decidido a demostrar lo que había dicho con actos.

_Su historia aun no había terminado._

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Hola a todos, por este capítulo es el drama señores, hidjwifjjeoifj. Perdonad la tardanza, pero os aburriría contándoos que me duelen los ojos, que estoy preparando los papeles para una residencia, ya que no viviré este año en mi ciudad y etc, para explicar mi tardanza. Pero en fin, que por eso me tardéxD.**_

_**A lo que voy, ¿os gustó el capitulo? No me matéis, ¿vale?xD Me costó mucho pensar este capítulo. Donde pararlo y cómo afrontarlo todo para el próximo y ultimo capitulo. Gracias de nuevo a todos. En serio, os quiero.**_

_**¿Qué os pareció que Shikamaru le entregara a los bandidos el encendedor de Asuma por las fotos que probaron su inocencia? Aviso de que Temari sabe que ese es el encendedor de Asuma porque Shikamaru se lo dijo. No lo puse, porque no contaba con esto cuando empecé a escribir la historia hace ya un año y de manera mierda. **_

_**Así que cuando comience a editar la historia, solo por la escritura y tal, lo añadiré. De verdad que me da asco ver al comienzo las faltas que ponía y lo mal que narraba, espero haber mejorado jajajajajja.**_

_**Y aquí tenéis el lemon, ¿os gusta eh? Dkijwdiewjwid. Nah, ya lo llevabais pidiendo un tiempo y el lemon de la noche de bodas era obligatorio. Señores el drama del último capítulo comienza ahora. Este es el penúltimo, ojala lo hayáis disfrutado. Vaya, me aficiono a los capítulos largos, culpa de una tal Misfits77. ¡50 páginas mujer! Dkjswjifjdswodi. Jamás me olvidare. Lo amé, de veras:3**_

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**Ishy: **__Ay Ishy, no te imaginas lo que me alegro que te gustara. De veras, me esforcé bastante estos últimos capítulos y me alegro de que valga la , ay Dios, te diría tantas cosas, pero evitare hacer spoiler. A Yoremi aún le queda algo… , solo digo eso. De verdad, miles de gracias. Por todos tus reviews y por todo tu apoyo desde que comenzaste a leerme. Te lo agradezco millones. Besazos mujer, ¿y ya sabes que puedes llamarme Tem no?:3 ¡Te veo en el ultimo capitulo! Ojala que lo disfrutes. Os contestare individualmente a cada uno, así que te vuelvo a dar las gracias por confiar en mí y en mi historia hasta el final. ¡Muchos besos!_

_**Shoe: **__Me alegro de que te gustara, querida. Realmente tuve miedo por el capítulo del juicio, igual que tengo por este por el lemon, pero me alegro millones de que os haya gustado. Me haceis muy feliz:3 Aquí tienes la conti y quiero agradecerte todos los reviews que me has dejado, me hacen feliz vuestro apoyo y vuestras palabras. Mil gracias y te veo en el ultimo capitulo. ¡Un gran besazo Shoe! Ojala que te guste también. _

_**Mari: **__Mi Mari, amare eternamente tus reviews, mujer dijdijed. Me rio que no veas con ellos y me hace feliz todas las palabras que me has dicho desde el principio, tu apoyo constante y tu cariño. Gracias por ello amiga. Y sobre el capitulo, deja de tirarte de los puentes y atenta al último capitulo, ¡que queda aun! xDD Y no te preocupes por Yoremi, aun le falta mujer. Foijeoijfoeijdfijdki, imagino que consideras al corte de mangas enseñar el dedo del medio en referencia a "jodete" jajajajjaja. _

_No sé nada sobre los bebes, pero el lemon creo que con este capítulo si sé a lo que te referías, ¿no? xDD JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA ¡No te burles de Temari, está confundida! Dojwoidjewoiejdie. Adoro tu parte de fangirl psicópata y asesina, mujer. Siempre la adoré. Y me da mazo curiosidad, ¿qué creías que le dio Shikamaru a los bandidos?_

_¡Te veo en el ultimo capitulo y de nuevo gracias por todo ese apoyo y cariño que me das y agradezco! ¡Muchos besazos!_

_**Mis: **__Ay querida Mis, realmente que te agradezco que me des un poco de tu tiempo tras escribir capitulazos para leerme. Y si, la parte de Yoshino, Naruto e Ino era obligadísima, y si, vas bien con las pair. Pero yo no las doy tanta importancia. Y de verdad que me hace increíblemente feliz que te haya gustado el capitulo, como ya dije en un review, me costó mucho pensarlo y desarrollarlo, porque era difícil meterlo en un capitulo, pero me alegro de no haber decepcionado._

_Oiejeidfjoei, siempre hay que tener esperanza, Mis. Nah, recordemos que el drama predomina, por eso este capítulo que os traje jajajajja. Aquí traigo el penúltimo capítulo, espero en verdad que lo disfrutaras. Gracias por todos tus reviews que siempre me han hecho sonreír y reírme, por tu apoyo incondicional, mujer, y por darme unos minutos de tu tiempo leyéndome y escribiéndome. Millones de gracias y ¡muchos besazos! ¡Te ve en el ultimo capitulo!_

_**Persephone: **__Ay mujer, pues entonces en este capítulo habrás flipado jajajajjajaj. Mucsho' drama dijidjied. Pues escriba, y te juro que no había leído aun tu review, algo parecido, creoxD sijfiejfije. Así que te felicito por ello, serás la maga del drama (?)ufheei9ifuei. Yo adoro el drama y la angustia, tienen que sufrir para que luego llegue la reconciliación. _

_JAJIDSJJDJFHBDWIDJHEWIDJHFHDWIEJD. ¡Cómo no iba a pensar mal, mujer! ¡Me lo pusiste a huevo! xDDDDD No te preocupes, agradezco millones que comentes, porque me hace feliz leeros. De verdad, gracias a ti también por tus reviews. Un grandioso abrazo, un besazo y nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo. Gracias por todo el apoyo._

_**Mitchel: **__Gracias por comentar, creo que desde le capítulo uno, Mitchel. Te lo agradezco de veras. Porque aunque sean pocas palabras, me haces sonreír y muy feliz por ver que mi historia de verdad gusta. Así que millones de gracias para ti. Yoregay, fojwiefjjdeidj, LOL total porque me descojoné. Un grandioso abrazo y un besazo. ¡Te veo en el ultimo capitulo!_

_**Ana: **__Que decirte querida amiga que me dejaste sin palabras con tu hermoso review. Siempre me haces sonreír y sentirme realmente feliz y orgullosa de lo que he escrito. Y eso, te lo agradezco un montón. Millones de gracias por tu apoyo. Ahora…_

_Dioses, me alegro tanto de que te gustara y te idear feels, porque yo lo disfrute millones al escribirlo. Ay es que no hay pareja más hermosa en todo el mundo que ellos. Yo soy más de Ino únicamente, a lo llorar con lagrimones foijeifjdekd. Y me hace realmente feliz que este haya sido tu favorito; gracias. Quise ponérselo difícil a Shikamaru, ya que si que tenía pensado lo de los bandidos, pero no quería dejárselo hacer tan fácil. Así que quise hacerlo subir un poco, pero fue como en el combate con Temari, desde el comienzo, lo tenía todo planeado. Eso, realmente, es lo que admiro de él. _

_Gracias, de veras Ana, me hace inmensamente feliz y una ilusión que no veas que a todos os haya gustado. Aun se me hace difícil de creer jajajajaj. A ver que te pareció que fuera el mechero de Asuma lo que entregó, se me hizo difícil elegir eso, pero pienso que por Chouji Shikamaru daría su brazo derecho. Ofijweijfjdijf, soy una especie de… "no te doy spoiler, porque no me gusta, pero te dejo pistas a lo bruja malvada" xDD. Ay mujer, gracias por halagar mi mente vaga jajajajajjaaj. En serio, millones de gracias por tus halagos mujer._

_Quiero darte las gracias por todo de nuevo, porque jamás me cansare de hacerlo, porque te lo mereces. Tus maravillosos comentarios me obligan a emplearme al máximo. Jdejwijdjdjed. ¡Muchos besazos, un grandioso abrazo y te veo en el ultimo capitulo!_

* * *

_**De nuevo os agradezco a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review porque me hacen feliz, también a los que no, porque el hecho de leerme ya me hace sonreír. Os veo a todos en el último capítulo, y os agradezco el estar ahí siempre. Los reviews del último capítulo los responderé por privado, y nombrare a todas aquellas personas que han comentado en mi historia alguna vez, porque os lo merecéis.**_

_**¿Os esperabais el tema mechero? Y sobre todo, ¿qué tal el lemon? Aun me veo que soy malísima para ellos. Y ¿qué esperais que pase? Pero sobre todo, ¿en verdad peleara Shikamaru? ¿Qué pasara con Tayuya y Yoremi, saldrán airosos? ¿Shikamaru realmente se divorciara de Temari?**_

_**Y con esto y un bizcocho, me retiró por hoy. ¡Un besazo a todos!**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	27. Enchanted

_**Último capítulo. ¿Quién lo diría?**_

_**Esta historia me ha dado muchas alegrías, pero también ha requerido mucha de mi paciencia y de mi esfuerzo. Aunque gracias a que he hecho una adaptación —que aunque solo haya tomado prestado el tema de la película que os vuelvo a recomendar, donde sale mi querido y amado Channing Tatum— me ha sido, digamos, más fácil desenvolverme. Éste ha sido mi primer long-fic ShikaTema, y para mí, es un orgullo terminarlo por y para vosotros. Y por supuesto, no es el último long-fic que hare. En las notas de autor os cuento.**_

_**Gracias a todo aquel que ha leído mi historia, independientemente si la ha comentado o no. Porque eso me ha hecho realmente feliz. Así que os lo agradezco, porque eso significa que disfrutáis y que os gusta leerme. Y ese hecho, para mí, es mi mayor recompensa.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**La canción será **__Enchanted - Taylor Swift.__** OST oficial de la película, de la grandísima Taylor Swift. Os recomiendo que la oigáis mientras leáis, pongo por algo las canciones, y ésta, es una de mis favoritas.**_

_**Que os guste. **_

**S**_&amp;_**T**

**Enchanted**

—_¡Shikamaru! —él se paró, a unas diez escaleras de ella; no se dio la vuelta, pero se decidió a escucharla—. Espero que pueda volver a amar a una persona como tú me amas a mí._

_El Nara frunció el ceño, y serio se giró de costado hacia ella; la miró fijamente._

—_Ya te enamoraste de mí una vez, volverás a hacerlo._

_Tras pronunciar aquella frase se marchó, decidido a demostrar lo que había dicho con actos._

_Su historia aun no había terminado._

…

Chouji esperaba en el hotel —después de comer con su Hokage en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Suna—, feliz de haber hablado por teléfono con Karui tras haber salido de su juicio. También había hablado con sus padres e Ino. Todos estaban preocupados, pero felices al saber que Shikamaru lo había conseguido; como lo prometió.

No preguntaron dónde estaba él, Chouji se imaginó que lo supondrían. Al fin y al cabo, sabían que Shikamaru no era el mismo sin Temari, y que aunque ella no recuperase la memoria también necesitaba al heredero Nara. Era algo obvio. El Akimichi iba a seguir dándole vueltas cuando la puerta de la habitación de hotel de su mejor amigo se abrió, dando paso al azabache. El castaño lo observó; algo andaba mal, muy mal.

—Hey Chouji, no te vi —saludó serio para después irse al frigorífico del lugar y tomar un par de cervezas. Se sentó en el sofá que se situaba frente al que estaba sentado su hermano y mejor amigo, Chouji—. Perdona que no te invite, necesito ambas.

El Akimichi levantó ambas cejas al verlo abrir una de ellas y dar un buen trago. No, algo no andaba nada bien; y tenía que ver con Temari.

—Shikamaru, no quiero verte borracho en la fiesta de Gaara-Sama. Solo son las cinco de la tarde, ¡por Dios!

El Nara dejo de beber y depositó la lata —medio vacía— en la mesa de cristal.

—Mierda, Chouji, me lo ha dicho; a pesar de todo… Ella… —se mordió el labio inferior y acabó el contenido de la lata de cerveza de un trago.

—¡Shikamaru! —regañó tomando la lata y tirándola al suelo, mientras tomaba de los hombros a su amigo— ¡Tranquilízate; dime que te ha dicho! —Shikamaru apartó la mirada, con ganas de beber más—. No beberás mas, hermano; solo dime.

—Quiero olvidarme de lo que me dijo, quiero pensar que todo esto es una maldita broma, quiero pensar en un plan para recuperarla —le miró a los ojos furioso, con lagrimas en los propios y apretando sus brazos—, ¡necesito beber para encontrar una manera de que me amé de nuevo!

El Akimichi no pudo hablar, se quedo mirándolo, consternado, al ver las lágrimas de aquel hombre que solo había llorado en contadas ocasiones. Todas ellas tenían un nombre: Temari —sin contar la vez por la muerte de Asuma—. Algo no le encajaba a Chouji. Él no estaría tan mal por algo como eso.

—No necesitas beber para eso, Shikamaru. Solo necesitas hablar con ella, decirle que…

—¡Quiere el maldito divorcio, Chouji! —el Akimichi le fue soltando poco a poco, poniéndose de pie, sorprendido y sin palabras— ¿¡Como voy a enamorarla si cada vez que lo intento, si cada vez que recuerdo algo de ella y me confieso de nuevo, ella me rechaza eligiéndolo a _él_!? —Shikamaru se puso de pie, poniendo una mano sobre su frente, intentando tranquilizarse—. ¿¡Por qué lo elige a él!? ¿¡Es porque no me recuerda!? ¿¡Es porque todo el amor que hizo que se enamorara de mí en menos de dos semanas, _desapareció_ en cuanto tuvo el accidente!? ¡No puedo comprenderlo! —se dio la vuelta y saltó el sofá tomando unas cerillas de un mueble—. No puedo _aceptarlo_…

Chouji le escuchó retirarse, mas no le vio tomar el paquete de cerrillas. Pero no pudo evitar que el dolor de su amigo hiciera mella en él. Era la única vez que ni siquiera Chouji Akimichi podría decirle unas palabras de apoyo, podría animarlo… Porque ni siquiera él sabía que decir. Solo podía hacer una cosa.

Subió las escaleras hasta una de las habitaciones, ahí en el balcón Shikamaru fumaba, secándose las lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa a cada rato. Intentando pensar en algo que no le destrozara el corazón poco a poco. Chouji se acercó a él justo cuando Shikamaru se acababa de fumar el primer cigarro; lo abrazó, apoyándolo y sufriendo con y por él en silencio. Solo podía abrazarlo para intentar disminuir el dolor de su hermano.

Pero _ese dolor era eterno_. Nada podría hacerlo desaparecer a menos que una persona; y esa persona no podía hacerlo.

…

Cuatro horas más tarde —alrededor de las nueve de la noche—, ambos bajaron de la habitación vestidos con traje, dispuestos a ir a aquella ceremonia. No había hablado palabra alguna durante ese tiempo. Tras dos horas, el Akimichi se había marchado a comprar un traje invitando a Shikamaru a salir a despejarse con él, pero éste se negó. Así que Shikamaru fumó y fumó; estuvo pensando y pensando… Hasta que justo cuando llegó el Akimichi alrededor de las ocho, Shikamaru le sonrió y se fue a cambiar, siendo imitado por su amigo. A las nueve estaban ambos listos.

—Gracias Chouji — le dijo Shikamaru en cuanto salieron del hotel rumbó al lugar de la fiesta. El Akimichi sonrió, le agradecía por haber estado ahí junto a él, apoyándolo.

—No me agradezcas; solo sé feliz, hermano.

Estaba claro lo que quería decir eso: _recupera a Temari._

…

—¿¡Pero qué mierda están haciendo!? ¡Suéltenme, cabrones!

—Tayuya, quedas detenida por participar en el incendio del bosque Nara, el cual provocó que más de 10 ciervos murieran en las llamas debido a una explosión de una bomba y la destrucción de una parte de una de las reservas naturales más importantes de todo el _País del Fuego._

—¡No me jodan! ¡Yo no hice nada, joder! ¡No participé! —Tayuya no se lo creía, se encontraba ya en el País de las Nubes, a punto de pasar la frontera cuando unos _AMBU_, agentes especialesque no eran de Konoha,la atraparon a ella junto a sus hombres—. ¿Cómo me han encontrado, capullos?

—Le recomiendo que no hable, señorita. Todo lo que diga podrá ser utilizado en su contra —le recomendó un policía mas novato, mientras la hacían agachar su cabeza para que se metiera en el todoterreno.

Ahí Tayuya se dio cuenta de todo. Nadie podría saber su recorrido de huida, nadie podría haberla pillado, nadie sabría de su localización ni de su implicación en aquel incendio… A menos que… Abrió aun más los ojos, molesta como nunca.

—¡Yoremi, eres un hijo de la gran puta! ¡Me has delatado, cabron! ¡En cuánto me libre de estos idiotas te matare, sucia rata de mierda! —gritó al cielo antes de que la metieran en el coche.

Los policías sonrieron.

…

El lugar de la fiesta era el mismo auditorio donde se había celebrado el juicio al Akimichi esa misma mañana, solo que ahora estaba remodelado. Había barra libre donde los camareros te servían todo el alcohol que deseabas, sin límites. Sin duda —se dijo Shikamaru al ver a la Hokage colarse la primera y pedir a los camareros varios tipos de bebidas alcohólicas—, Tsunade-Sama estaba feliz por ello.

Tanto como Shikamaru como Chouji pidieron un Daikiri. Se encontraban bebiéndolo justo cuando la voz del Kazekage les hizo observar el pequeño escenario. Shikamaru frunció el ceño y Chouji compuso una mueca compasiva. Kankuro acompañaba a su hermano a su izquierda, mientras que a la derecha se encontraba Temari… de la mano de Yoremi.

—De nuevo, os agradezco acudir hoy a mi aniversario como Kazekage. Solo os deseo que lo disfrutéis, seguiré siendo vuestro rey con orgullo para conseguir que seáis felices. Un saludo y disfrutad, hay barra libre. Ahora, si me permitís, quisiera hacer un anuncio. Tanto mi hermana, como Yoremi desean comunicaros una noticia —asintió a su hermana para que se pusiera en el micrófono y hablara.

Para Shikamaru no paso desapercibida la actitud de Gaara. Era un hombre, astuto, inteligente, pero lo que estaba seguro que era, también un gran hermano. No dudaba que abogaba por la felicidad de sus hermanos, después de la pesada infancia que sufrió con la muerte de sus padres. Solo Temari y Kankuro lo apoyaron, y con su amor y apoyo consiguió alzarse como el Kazekage; el líder de Suna.

Entonces no le encajaba algo… ¿Si Gaara conocía a Temari tan bien como se suponía y deseaba solamente su felicidad…por que no había mencionado a Yoremi como su actual novio? ¿Por qué ni siquiera había dirigido una mirada a aquel pelirrojo, pero en cambio si le había mirado a él, al que en unos días sería su ex cuñado?

Shikamaru se estaba perdiendo de algo, y estaba seguro de que las palabras de Kankuro cuando llegó aquí: _"Te ayudare en lo que sea, Nara, perderé mi orgullo si es necesario. Pero haz lo que sea para recuperar a mi hermana. Y hazlo cuando antes", u_nidas al comportamiento de Gaara al no nombrar a Yoremi como el novio de Temari y ni siquiera mirarlo —pero en cambio a él sí— no le encajaba.

_¿A qué estás jugando Temari?_ —se preguntó en silencio mientras la observaba mirar por unos momentos al Basari, y mostrarle una sonrisa, mirándole… Como solo ella sabía, de una manera de la que no podías evitar quedarte prendado.

Aquella sonrisa, unida a su mirada, hizo que todo pensamiento que buscara la lógica en los actos de Temari —aun cuando sus hermanos parecían estar en desacuerdo con ella—, se fuera literalmente a la mierda.

—_No hay vuelta atrás_ —susurró mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la barra libre, oyendo de fondo las palabras del Basari.

—En una semana, Sabaku No Temari y yo, su novio actual, Basari Yoremi, contraeremos matrimonio. Estáis todos invitados al enlace.

Las palabras fueron acompañadas de aplausos de todos, que ya se imaginaban que la relación entre su Princesa y el Empresario de Konoha no podría continuar. Todos menos los que conocían y apreciaban a Shikamaru, los hermanos de Temari, y ella misma, quien no podía dejar de morderse el labio. Chouji no se atrevió a ir tras Shikamaru al notar la mano de su Hokage en el hombro; frenándolo.

—Dale un tiempo, Chouji. Necesita estar solo, créeme. Uno jamás aprende a soportar un rechazo. Y cuando te das cuenta, jamás podrás repararlo.

El castaño sabía que Tsunade había sufrido un episodio parecido con uno de sus mejores amigos, Jiraiya, y que ésta cuando se dio cuenta de que tras tanto rechazo solo escondía su afán por ser querida, pretendió invitarlo ella misma. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Jiraiya había muerto. Solo asintió y observó tomar a Shikamaru otra copa al acabarse su bebida. Solo podía apoyarlo desde la distancia.

El Nara se dirigió a la terraza, allí intentaría pensar.

…

Temari tras hablar y bailar con Yoremi se dirigió a tomar su bebida. Tras unos minutos hablando con unas "conocidas" y al acabar su bebida, se dirigió a la terraza; necesitaba aire fresco. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber quien estaría ahí.

Salió a la terraza con su vestido largo y apretado, abierto por la pierna derecha, de escote palabra de honor y sin tirantes. Era un vestido de fiesta rojo, combinado con sus tacones negros. Su pelo en un moño y unos pendientes de diamantes que se había encontrado en su habitación hicieron el resto. Estaba arrebatadora. Se puso al lado de aquel hombre que se había deshecho de su corbata y camisa, la cual llevaba desabrochada los primeros dos botones. Bebía una copa sin tan siquiera dar muestras de la presencia de la rubia.

—Lo siento —comenzó hablando ella tras mirarle por unos segundos de reojo—. Sabes que no deseo ni verte sufrir, Shikamaru, ni que me odies. No es algo que yo…-

—Estuve bebiendo mucho, Temari —habló él, para sorpresa de la Sabaku No quien se separó y lo miró a la cara, justo cuando Shikamaru se daba la vuelta para mirarla—, volviéndome loco, haciendo un verdadero idiota de mí mismo, desesperadamente tratando de salvar lo que teníamos, mientras tú solo mirabas a Yoremi.

—No es justo… —pronunció la rubia sin poder dejarlo de ver, sin impedir ya que las lagrimas se agruparan en sus ojos; aun sin dejarlas caer.

—¿No es justo? Veo cómo lo miras —ella lo observó atentamente, sin creerse aquello—. Temari, lo sé porque así me mirabas a mí, creo que tenemos que empezar a ser realistas, no recuperarás la memoria y yo sigo siendo un completo extraño.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos, apartando la mirada de él… Sufriendo un dolor en el pecho, que jamás podría haber imaginado que fuera real. Shikamaru la observó en silencio, tentado a abrazarla para calmarla, sabía que ella lloraba porque no quería que él sufriera; se había dado cuenta de que sufría, pero quizás demasiado tarde. Terminó su copa, y dejándola en la mesa, se iba a retirar de la terraza y de la fiesta hasta que oyó su voz.

—¿Por qué amas a alguien como yo, Shikamaru? —pronunció reteniendo de nuevo ese par de lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. Dejando el vaso en el suelo, necesitando que alguien le respondiera a esa maldita pregunta.

El Nara no pudo evitar sorprenderse, de espaldas a ella, observando como todo el mundo se preparaba para bailar la próxima canción. Al oír la primera nota de la música, sonrió de medio lado y se dio la vuelta, tocando el hombro de Temari para que lo mirara. Le ofrecía un baile, el baile de esa canción.

—Porque si no amara a alguien como tú, jamás hubiera sido tan feliz; jamás sería tan feliz —ella lo miró sin palabras, ligeramente sonrojada—. Aunque mi aspecto sea un poco pésimo, ¿me concederías este baile, Temari? —ella levantó una ceja, y tras bufar asintió, dándole la mano y apartando la vista de aquellos _malditos_ ojos marrones.

—No me queda más remedio; quiero ver como bailas, Nara.

Él sonrió y uniendo su mano derecha con la izquierda de ella, posando su mano izquierda en la cintura de ella y viendo como ella posaba la derecha en el hombro izquierdo de él, comenzaron a bailar. Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Aunque sabían que quizás ese sería su último baile, por eso solo pensaban en bailar; en nada más. Shikamaru la había hecho girar sobre sí misma, con una sonrisa al oír las ligeras risas de ella…

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
_

—_Mujer, no sabía que bailaras tan bien… —ella soltó una carcajada._

—_A mi me sorprende que tú sepas bailar, Shikamaru._

—_Que problemática, bailé el vals perfectamente. Aunque de todas formas tú te aseguraste de que no fallara en ningún paso._

—_El vals, es el baile de apertura de la fiesta del banquete de boda, Shikamaru, era fácil de bailar. Pero estás bailando bien nuestra canción favorita, eso es lo que me sorprende._

—_Tsk mujer, no quería llevarme una bronca, así que creo que robé un poco más del tiempo necesario a mi madre —ella no pudo evitar reírse, asombrosamente feliz._

—_¿Practicaste con tu madre para saber bailar "Enchanted"? —él bufó, avergonzado, mientras cambiaba el ritmo de sus pasos, acompasándolos a los de ella, con una sonrisa._

—_Si no lo hubiera hecho, ¿qué clase de marido sería? Tenía que aprender a bailar la canción favorita de mi mujer y mía._

_Ella se mordió el labio y siguiéndole el ritmo, provocó que segundos después se pararan en medio de la pista de baile. En el centro de aquel lugar, siendo rodeados por el resto de parejas que bailaban aquella canción. Se alzó un poco para acabar de llegar a su altura —los tacones ayudaban bastante—, y tomando al Nara de su americana lo atrajo hacia ella, no sin antes susurrar sobre sus labios, con una sonrisa resplandeciente._

—_Te amo, Shikamaru. Estoy encantada de haberte conocido y de tenerte en mi vida, desde hoy hasta el final de mis días._

_Shikamaru solo correspondió al beso, posando sus manos en la cintura de ella. Aun sin creerse que alguien como él podía haber tenido la suerte de haber conocido y de haberse enamorado de una mujer como Temari. _

_This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again  
These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
_

Shikamaru volvió en sí notando como Temari había escondido la cabeza en su cuello, sintiendo que la canción estaba cerca de acabarse. La apartó y la hizo dar dos giros sobre sí misma, riendo ligeramente al ver la cara de ella, un poco confundida.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

La atrajó de nuevo hacia él, tomándola de la cintura para alzarla lo necesario y girar con ella, oyéndola quejarse por levantarla; sonriendo ante sus quejas.

—¡Idiota, bájame! ¡Esto no es gracioso, Shikamaru! —pero ni siquiera ella podía ocultar la sonrisa que ahora mismo tenía en sus labios.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

—Si serás problemática, Temari, si no te estás quieta me tropezare —la acusó mientras la sentía mover las piernas.

—¡Pues bájame! —pero su exigencia quedo en blanco cuando Shikamaru la tomó en brazos, con una media sonrisa. Lo veía sin palabras.

—Ahora, en mis brazos, pareces una princesa, mujer…

—¡Agh, cállate, vago inútil! —Expresó enfadada, dándole un puñetazo en el pecho.

A su vez se removía —para que no viera su sonrojo— provocando que Shikamaru, al andar hacia atrás, tropezara con el vaso que ella antes había dejado en el suelo y cayera contra el mismo. La rubia cayó encima de él, escondiendo su cara en el cuello del joven.

—"_Enchanted",_ siempre fue mi canción favorita —susurró ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—La mía también —admitió él, secundando su sonrisa y sentándose en el suelo, obligando que Temari lo imitara.

Ahora ella se encontraba sentada sobre su cintura, devolviéndole la mirada, mientras que las últimas notas de la canción llegaban a ellos. Shikamaru deseaba besarla, despedirse de ella con el mismo amor con el que la había recibido. Pero no podía, ella ya no le pertenecía a él, ya no sentía lo mismo por él. Así que solo apoyó ambas manos, a cada lado en la cintura de ella, y chocó su frente contra la de Temari; aun sin cesar el contacto visual entre ambos.

—Simplemente, no es posible odiar a la persona que amas —habló Shikamaru, haciendo referencia a que aunque se casara con Yoremi, él jamás la odiaría. Esbozó una sincera sonrisa, feliz por estar de nuevo con ella; aunque sea por última vez.

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Temari intentó apartar la mirada de él, intentó irse de allí, evitar cometer algo que no sería correcto. Pero las palabras de Shikamaru no la dejaban hacer eso, ya era demasiado tarde. Ya nada podría evitar que hiciera aquello que deseaba, porque así lo hacía...

Acercó sus labios a los de Shikamaru, rozando nariz contra nariz, labios con labios. Y sin impedirlo —ante un embelesado Shikamaru— hizo que sus labios volvieran a chocar contra los del azabache, quien no pudo evitar apretarla más contra él. Se besaban con lentitud, con cuidado, con el disfrute propio de un acto que solo había una forma de hacerlo: _con amor_.

Ladeando sus cabezas al contrario que su compañero, respirando su aroma, sintiéndose completos, sin ahondar en un beso más pasional. Solo besándose por un tiempo indefinido. Mordiéndose y chupándose los labios, sin poder evitar una sonrisa en los mismos. Tras unos minutos, se separaron, aun con los ojos cerrados. La rubia apartó rápidamente la mirada y se levantó de encima de Shikamaru para luego retirarse con rapidez hasta el baño del lugar. Cuando llegó, se apoyó en el lavamanos y se miró en el espejo. Se sentía una estúpida, porque se había enamorado.

_Porque amaba a dos hombres._

…

Shikamaru se quedó sentado unos segundos, intentando volver en sí. Esa mujer lo hacía descolocarse, demonios. ¿Cómo podía provocar eso en él? Se levantó y se apoyó en la barandilla. Había sido ella quien lo había besado esa vez, él solo había esperado que se apartara, que se alejara, pero ella… No pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota… Aunque solo fuera por unos segundos.

—¿Ocupado, Nara? —el nombrado bufó; de todas las personas de esa fiesta, ese idiota sin cerebro tenía que venir a molestarlo—. Tranquilo no te robaré mucho tiempo. Como has oído —comenzó a su espalda—, Temari y yo nos casaremos. Ella ya ha firmado los papeles del divorcio, así que mañana antes de irte de nuevo a esa asquerosa aldea tuya, fírmalos —Shikamaru apretó los puños sobre el barandal—. Ella me ha elegido a mí, idiota.

—¿Crees que durareis mucho juntos? —preguntó el Nara, irónico—. Ella te pateara el trasero antes de la boda.

El Basari se contuvo, dispuesto a pegarlo. Pero antes, decidió que lo adecuado era mostrar la felicidad que tenía por casarse con aquella bella mujer. Se rió a carcajadas.

—No seas tan envidioso, hombre. Te reservaré un sitio en primera fila en _nuestra_ boda.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, por supuesto tras reírse de nuevo. Entonces Shikamaru, tras rechinar los dientes, observó como una cabellera castaña sobresalía desde las sombras de aquella terraza... y no estaba sola. Se puso serio y suspiró.

—¿También reservaras sitio a la policía? —el pelirrojo se paró, confuso—. No creerás que no te tienen cercado, Yoremi. Los Nara somos muy buenos en el Shogi, ¿sabías? Y me prometí que te haría un jaque mate. No creías que quedarías libre tras planear el incendio del bosque de mi familia, ¿verdad? —se dio la vuelta y lo miró— La gente, Yoremi, me escuchara y sabrá que no eres más que un asesino.

—¿Asesino? —se giró hacia él y lo miró orgulloso— Escúchame, Nara: no soy más que un…digamos, buen novio. Si no te hubiera mantenido entretenido y no hubiera hecho lo que hice, todo esto no hubiera pasado.

—Vaya esto es… inverosímil —cerró por unos momentos los ojos para luego mirarlo con seriedad absoluta—. ¿Estás reconociendo que planeaste el incendio del bosque Nara?

—¿Y tú dices que eres bueno en Shogi? —se rió de nuevo y con una sonrisa sardónica, lo confirmó—. Creo que ahora que me casare con tu mujer mereces saberlo… Sí, yo planeé ese incendio. Se lo mandé a Tayuya quien se lo encargó a alguno de sus subordinados inútiles. Solo era poner una bomba, alejarme en coche junto con Temari y el idiota del Akimichi, y pulsar un botón para que… _Boom_… Ese bosque y esos malditos ciervos desaparecieran. Y así, tú te quedarías en Konoha, yo estaría con Temari y aprenderías lo que es el dolor.

—Te atraparán, Yoremi… —habló con los puños apretados. Debía contenerse, debía contenerse…

—Hmph, no lo creo —habló encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa—. ¿Sabes? Desde que Temari te conoció te he odiado. Ella volvía feliz de Konoha, ella sonreía como jamás lo había visto hacerlo, y eso… Me llenaba de celos. Ella no era tan feliz conmigo, por eso esperé el momento justo cuando ella se casó contigo. Y planeé que uno de mis subordinados se vistiera del inútil de tu amigo y la atropellara, obvio que no tenía planeado matarla, ni por supuesto la amnesia. Pero salió mejor de lo planeado. Ese idiota del Akimichi solo era un cebo, el cebo que necesitaba para hacerte daño, Nara. Y maldición, jamás había salido tan bien un plan mío.

—Eres asqueroso. Ojala pudiera… —El azabache cerró los ojos, interrumpiéndose.

—¿Sabes que es lo mejor, Nara? —preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que intentaba contenerse para no pegarlo—. Que ahora seré yo quien vaya a tener un hijo con Temari, seré yo quien la cuide, seré yo quien la amé, y sobre todo, seré yo quien mientras disfruto de tu dolor y de mi victoria, quien la tenga en su cama.

Shikamaru no pudo más y enrabietado, se dirigió al Basari y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Del impacto —que le pelirrojo ni se molestó en esquivar—, se retrasó unos pasos atrás y cayó de espaldas contra una mesa de cristal del lugar. Clavándose algunos cristales en la espalda y brazos, mientras algunos asistentes a la fiesta gritaban.

Yoremi solo sonreía —orgulloso de haber conseguido enfadar al Nara— mirándole a los ojos. Shikamaru, con los nudillos rojos y los dientes apretados, fue sujeto por ambos brazos de los hermanos Sabaku No —Kankuro y Gaara—, quien al ver como el azabache quería pegarlo de nuevo, le sacaron de la fiesta.

Chouji y la Hokage estaban atónitos, ¿qué demonios había pasado con Shikamaru para que reaccionara de aquella manera? Jamás perdía la calma. Cuando Temari volvió a la fiesta tras oír los gritos, se quedo helada al ver como sus hermanos sacaban del lugar a Shikamaru y Yoremi se encontraba con sangre en la boca y un pómulo hinchado. Ayudó al Basari a levantarse y comenzó a ayudarle a quitarse los cristales.

No había duda de lo que había pasado.

…

Había pasado un mes, estaban a principios de Enero.

Shikamaru todavía recordaba la bronca de Gaara y Kankuro —en su mayoría de Kankuro— por dejarse llevar. Al día siguiente de aquello, la gente no lo despedía con sonrisas agradables, ya que al ser Yoremi Basari su vecino, lo trataban a él de un agresivo que había pegado un puñetazo sin razón en la cara del pelirrojo —obviamente nadie conocía de las razones de ese ataque, solo Shikamaru, Yoremi, por supuesto al ser informados por Shikamaru, Gaara y Kankuro.

El Nara se había ahorrado algunos detalles para que los hermanos de la Arena no asesinaran al Basari. No quería que eso trascendiera. Tampoco vio a Temari antes de marcharse, así que solo firmó los papeles del divorcio y se metió en un coche junto a la Hokage y su mejor amigo. Estos le preguntaron, le cuestionaron por su comportamiento que casi provoca una crisis diplomática.

Él nunca les dijo nada. Fue el Kazekage quien le exculpó, dejando todo eso en un simple asunto personal en el que nadie debía meterse. Gaara tampoco quería que su aldea se volviera un hervidero.

Ya en su aldea su madre le recibió esperanzada, pero al verle solo compuso una mueca triste, y mirando a Shikaku le obligó a que juntos le dieran un abrazo. Luego, hablaron con él, intentando animarlo. Shikamaru sonrió por y para ellos, pero nunca más volvería a estar feliz. Temari ya no estaba a su lado, nunca más lo estaría.

Tras rememorar de nuevo aquellos dolorosos momentos, Shikamaru se levantó del césped de su bosque —el cual estaba siendo tratado poco a poco— y se dirigió a pasear por las calles de Konoha. Estaba nevando, no mucho, pero eso le otorgaba un aspecto hermoso a aquella aldea. Shikamaru portaba un abrigo y una bufanda. Hacía bastante frio, si no los llevara podría enfermarse. Pero no llevaba ni guantes ni gorro, simplemente no le gustaba. Con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, paseo sonriendo ante el hermoso ambiente que otorgaba aquella ciudad.

Su padre ya se lo había comunicado, tenía una semana para buscar novia antes de que su Clan lo obligara a contraer matrimonio. Pero él no quería a ninguna otra, él amaba a Temari. Por desgracia, hacía un mes que no sabía nada de ella. Las comunicaciones se cortaron a causa de las nevadas de los próximos días a su marcha de la Arena. Según los técnicos, estas se arreglarían en una semana. Pero Shikamaru aun tenía esperanza.

Pero… ¿esperanza de qué?

Porque era obvio que ella ya había elegido, pero esperaba que la grabación de Yoremi aceptando los hechos la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Cuando habló con él en la terraza —la noche de la fiesta— observó que desde las sombras, Kankuro y Gaara se encontraban vigilando aquella conversación. Era la mejor oportunidad, y aunque le hizo confesar, su actuación después no fue la más apropiada. A pesar de eso, los hermanos de Temari tampoco le dijeron nada cuando lo sacaron del lugar. Él solo marchó con Chouji; nada más.

Se paró en un escaparate de una cafetería, al ser un día frio y nevado, ofrecían chocolate caliente a un precio reducido. Aun le dolía pensar que quizás ya la hubiera perdido… Para siempre. Se dio la vuelta para ir hacia su casa, pero al girarse abrió la boca sin palabras y se quedó quieto. ¿Acaso veía visiones?

—La verdad, esas tormentas de nieve fueron demasiado imprevistas. Casi llego a creer que nunca podría volver a Konoha.

—Temari… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se rascó la nuca, y sonrió ligeramente mientras se colocaba su gorro sobre su pelo suelto.

—Oh, ahora vivo aquí desde hace un mes. Alquilé un piso y ahora estoy yendo a un curso de economía.

Shikamaru se quedó helado, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Y Yoremi? ¿Por qué se había venido aquí? ¿Acaso no se había casado? Ella metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y suspiró.

—Sé que tú nunca quisiste decirme nada, no querías influir en mi decisión y te lo agradezco —continuó hablando ella—. Aunque ahora mismo, y créeme que me duele mi orgullo por esto que te diré, echo la mirada atrás y me dan ganas de que me hubieras dicho algo. O que hubiera abierto los ojos para darme cuenta de con quien estaba —Shikamaru levantó una ceja, confundido a más no poder—. Maldición, en verdad fui una idiota, pero sigo creyendo que hice lo correcto.

—Temari, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Tsk, yo… Lo siento. Sé que Yoremi fue quien planeó que el bosque se tu familia se incendiara, quien planeó mi "accidente", quien quiso hacer todo eso solo por el objetivo de hacerte daño. Solo por el objetivo de separarnos. Mierda, me siento como una idiota. Yo…

—No quiero que te disculpes, mujer —habló él interrumpiéndola—, no te queda, ¿sabes? Pero me alegro de que hayáis descubierto quien es en verdad ese idiota de Basari.

—Tú lo hiciste en realidad. Gaara y Kankuro grabaron como él te lo confesó todo, o más bien le hiciste confesar. Dios, en verdad no puedo creer que fuera tan idiota.

—Ya, mujer, no te culpes mas. Todos cometemos errores cuando nos enamoramos…

—¿Enamorarme? —ella levantó ambas cejas— ¿De él? —soltó una gran carcajada mientras movía una de sus manos— No, no, no. Creía estarlo, que es diferente. Cuando le detuvieron, el mismo día que os fuisteis, no sentí nada; ahí, lo comprendí todo. Yo amaba su recuerdo, me aferraba al único pasado que recordaba. Tenía miedo. Cuando me cercioré de que solo me aferraba al pasado seguro, a un pasado que ya no añoraba, visité su celda y le pateé el trasero. No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de hacerlo —reconoció con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro—. Después cancelé el compromiso y él se fue detenido a la _Aldea de la Nube_. Al parecer Tayuya también lo delató, así que sumado a la grabación que les enseñaron Kankuro y Gaara a la policía, se pasaran ambos un buen tiempo entre rejas.

El heredero Nara intentó no sonreír, pero no pudo evitarlo. Esbozó una sonrisa y la miró encandilado. Así que no se había casado, y ahora vivía allí, en Konoha. Ya no tenía que fingir, podría comenzar de nuevo con ella. Estaba encantado de poder conocerla de nuevo.

—Me alegro de verte, Temari. Es bueno saber que te alejas de él, sino tendría que pegarlo de nuevo, y eso sería problemático.

Ella se rió sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Escondía esa sonrisa marcada por su ligero sonrojo en el pecho de él. Shikamaru, tras unos segundos, le devolvió el abrazo. Le costó creer que ella lo hubiera abrazado así de repente. Maldición, era una mujer tan problemática… que lo volvía loco.

—Aunque no haya recordado nada, me siento bien aquí, creo que sin lugar a dudas Konoha es donde debo estar. Aunque eche de menos a mis hermanos y a Suna —se separó de él y con una sonrisita, se mordió el labio—. Cierra los ojos, Shikamaru. Tengo algo para ti.

—¿Me besaras? —preguntó con una ceja levantada, divertido. Aunque no podía negar que saber que ella no había recordado nada, lo había dolido un poco— Prefiero cerrarlos más tarde si eso, mujer.

—Tsk, claro que no te besaré, idiota —le dijo dándole un puñetazo en el hombro, tampoco llevaba guantes—. Solo ciérralos, vago.

—Como quieras, mujer, como quieras… —expresó con las manos levantadas. Después las bajo y metió ambas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, cerrando entonces sus ojos. Ella sonrió al verlo con los ojos cerrados.

—No los abras, ¿oíste?

Él solo suspiró, pero ella sabía que no lo haría. Tomó un brazo de él, concretamente el derecho, y extendió la mano hacia ella. Entonces metió la mano que no sujetaba la del azabache en su abrigo, buscando lo que antes había obtenido. Posteriormente, se lo puso en la mano extendida y sonrió ligeramente.

—Puedes abrirlos, vago.

Él al notar algo sobre su mano estuvo tentado a cerrarla en un puño para descubrir así el objeto, pero no lo hizo. Solo entonces cuando ella le habló y soltó su mano, abrió los ojos. La observó sonreírle, con aquella mueca de una niña que acababa de hacer una travesura. No pudo evitar alzar una ceja y bufar divertido. Justo iba a abrir la boca cuando se fijo en lo que había en su mano.

¿Acaso era una broma pesada? ¡Esa mujer estaba…! ¡Qué problemática! Demonios…

—Temari, ¿qué…?

—Pienso que te lo debía, hiciste mucho por mí… Sufriste mucho por mí. Además, esto es importante para ti y por ende, también es importante para mí.

—¡Podrían haberte atacado, mujer! —La abroncó nervioso, la agarró de los hombros aun con el objeto en su mano derecha— ¡Podrían…!

—Tengo la sensación de que me subestimas, Shikamaru. Sé pelear, ¿sabías? Aunque no me hizo falta, creo que les di una buena razón para que me devolvieran el mecher…o —Temari se interrumpió unos segundos al ver como él la había abrazado, y había apoyado la cabeza en su clavícula— ¿Shikamaru?

—Mujer problemática… Jamás vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera, ¿entiendes? Ya te has alejado de mis dos veces, no volveré a permitir que te alejes una tercera, ¿me escuchaste? No puedo permitirme perderte.

Ella se rió ligeramente, esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa y no pudo evitar recordar cómo había recuperado el mechero.

—_Vaya, habéis montado un buen lugar aquí._

_Uno de los ladrones se giró hacia aquella persona que había entrado en la habitación de un edificio, que parecía a simple vista abandonado._

—_¿Y tú quien eres, mujer? ¿Quieres algo? —preguntó con una media sonrisa._

—_No, gracias. Solo quiero recuperar un encendedor que pertenecía a un amigo mío._

—_Oh, quizás busca aquel que nos dio ese chico por las fotografías que le dimos —habló otro apareciendo y acercándose a ella—. ¿Qué nos das a cambio…rubia?_

—_No le diré a nadie que tenéis esto, ni siquiera al Kazekage._

—_¿Al Kazekage? Me extraña que puedas ni tan siquiera hablar con él, no hablaría con una mujer cualquiera por algo como esto…—se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo izquierdo—. ¿Verd-? ¡Ah! ¡Joder!_

—_¿Sabes? Tienes una voz molesta —habló ella mientras le doblaba el brazo y le tiraba al suelo—. Y me extraña que Gaara no me haga caso, al fin y al cabo, siempre escucha a su hermana mayor y consejera._

—_¿¡Qué!? —el otro bandido se levantó y se asustó ligeramente— Mierda, es Temari Sabaku No. Y es tan agresiva como dicen…_

—_¿Hm, dijiste algo? —preguntó soltando al otro bandido y mirando con el ceño fruncido al que acababa de hablar. Levantó uno de sus puños. El bandido ahora libre se levantó y sujetándose el brazo bufó._

—_Dáselo, al fin y al cabo, solo es un estúpido encendedor. Aunque funcione bien._

_Su compañero se lo lanzó a la rubia, que lo tomó al vuelo y sonrió agradecida._

—_Es un gusto hacer negocios con ustedes —tomo una bolsa y se la lanzó—. Tomad, por las molestias —les guiñó el ojo y con una sonrisa se marchó con el encendedor en sus manos._

_Los bandidos suspiraron y tomaron la bolsa. Al mirar dentro ambos sonrieron._

—_Ya te dije, que debíamos de haber montado esto en Suna, los hermanos Sabaku No son más agradables._

—_Solo cuando están de buen humor, tío. No siempre nos dan una bolsa con cajetillas de tabaco gratis._

_El otro solo suspiró y cuando iba a fumarse un cigarro se dio cuenta de que no tenía encendedor. Mierda, debían comprar uno._

Temari sonrió y se apartó de él. El Nara la devolvía la sonrisa. A Temari no le gustaba que fumara, pero ese mechero era importante para él, le recordaba a su maestro fallecido, Asuma. Suspiró y entonces le extendió la mano derecha como si fuera a saludarlo. Shikamaru levantó una ceja, realmente confundido. ¿Qué pasaba ahora?

—Soy Sabaku No Temari, encantada de conocerte. Me han dicho que hay una buena cafetería cerca, pero aun no conozco del todo Konoha. Me preguntaba si tú sabrías guiarme… Perdona, no recuerdo tu nombre. ¿Te llamabas?

Shikamaru no pudo hacer nada más que esbozar una media sonrisa. Metió el mechero en un bolsillo de su abrigo y le dio la mano para saludarla. Estaba encantado de conocerla, _otra vez_.

—Soy Shikamaru Nara, y sí, te dijeron bien. Hay un sitio bastante bueno donde venden un capuchino buenísimo. Déjame que te acompañe, mujer.

El azabache se ofreció con una sonrisa, y ella lo aceptó con otra de esas que debilitaban a Shikamaru. Comenzaron a andar mientras charlaban haciéndose bromas. Era un tiempo nuevo, un tiempo para volver a conocerse. Porque comenzaba el nuevo capítulo de su historia. De su nueva historia. Porque ahora volverían a estar juntos, aunque ella no recordara. Eso no tenía importancia ahora.

Al fin y al cabo, tenía toda su vida para estar con ella. Y por nada lo iba a desaprovechar, por algo ella era la única mujer que amaba en el mundo. La única que lo hacía feliz. Y ella, no podía pensar en no intentarlo con otro que no fuera él. Tardó mucho en instalarse en Konoha, y no pudo encontrarlo los primeros días. Pero el destino hizo que se encontraran, antes de que ella lo llamara.

Porque a veces, hay cosas que están destinadas a ocurrir.

Y simplemente…

_Ellos estaban destinados a estar todos los días de su vida juntos._

**S**_&amp;_**T**

_**Vaya, no lo puedo creer. En verdad este fic se acabó. Impresionante, estoy orgullosa, feliz, muy feliz, joder. Ahhhhhh, gracias a todos los que me habeos seguido hasta el final, espero no decepcionaros. Os explicó porque no hay epilogo y porque lo puse todo así.**_

_**Éste, para mí, es mi capitulo favorito de todo el fic. A ver qué os parece a vosotros:3**_

_**La canción es importantísima, ¿por qué? Aquí os explico ofirjeeijf:3 En la canción, como habeis leído en el baile arriba, dice en un momento: "Enchanted to meet yo – Encantada/o de conocerte". Por eso el final del fic.**_

_**Sinceramente creo que no fue necesario otro capítulo, porque no podía dividir este en dos, no me gustaba. Quedaba a mi gusto mal, así que lo prefiero así. Por otro lado, no hay epilogo porque esta película acabó como terminó mi historia. Ella sigue sin recordar pero se dan otra oportunidad. Y lo bonito es que está basada en una pareja real. En los créditos lo dice, que la mujer siguió sin recuperar su memoria, pero que ellos se volvieron a casar y que al final tuvieron dos hijos —o tres, no recuerdo concretamentexD—. ¿Hermoso, cierto? Pues yo muero de amor:3**_

_**Y no quise ponerlo por eso, por respeto al fin de la película que me tiene enamorada. Y aunque hice una adaptación que se parece en el tema a la película, estoy orgullosa porque la acabé como pensé cuando empecé la historia. No quise meter mucho mas del Yoremi cabron, pero que se joda ahí en la misma cárcel que la Tayuya. Shikamaru siempre solucionando todoxDD. Que jefe él.**_

_**En fin, daré las respuestas a los reviews. De nuevo gracias. Os diría cual va a ser mi nueva historia, pero creedme que ni yo lo sé. Tengo, y sin exagerar, 6 historias donde escribí el primer capítulo. ¡Y no sé cual colgar primero! jajajajjajaja. Si, matadme irejwiofkje. Nah, lo primero que hare será editar ésta y escribir durante estos meses una. Cuando la tenga casi escrita, subiré los capítulos, así iré a una por semana y no tardare tanto en actualizar. **_

_**Me veréis con One-Shot de otros fandoms y quizás ShikaTema. Pero dedicare a escribir una historia ShikaTema, así que esperadme. Os amo, lectores. Gracias por creer y confiar en mí y en esta historia. **_

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**Mitchel:**__ Querido Mitchel, gracias por tus comentarios siempre, como ya dije en el anterior capitulo te lo agradezco millones. Ahora, me alegro de que te gustara ese capítulo, valió la pena tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Aunque créeme, que en este estuve pensando las cosas 43234 veces más. En fin, espero que también te guste este capítulo y de nuevo gracias por leerme y comentarme hasta el final. ¡Un besazo muy grande y cuídate, crack! Yoregay tuvo su merecido, bitchesxDD. Espero que te guste el final del fic:3_

_**Ishy:**__ Que bueno que hayas disfrutado tanto este capítulo. Como viste, nada hizo que su memoria despertara, pero creo que es hermoso este final. Saber que aunque pierdan la memoria, volverán a enamorarse y volverán a estar juntos. Eso es lo que me parece hermoso, ¿o no? Los votos, creo que fue una de las cosas más hermosas que escribí, me alegro que te gustaran. Creo que este capítulo es mucho más largo, así que te habrás hartado. Gracias de nuevo querida, y espero que te guste el final del fic. ¡Besazos para ti!_

_**Mis:**__ Ay querida, menos mal que puedo comentarte en tu fic porque estos meses en los que escribiré me sentiré sola sin tus hermosos comentarios donde insultas y te cagas en yoremi unas 100 vecesxDD. Nah, en serio, gracias otra vez y repito 23432 veces lo que te dije en el anterior capitulo. Eres muy grande, Mis. _

_Y lo que dices es cierto, a ella no le gusta que Shikamaru fume. Pero como has visto que ella se lo da, lo hace por la razón de que sabe que para Shikamaru aquel mechero es muy importante. Es el único objeto material que le queda de su maestro, asi que aunque no le guste que fume, Temari sabe que él se sentirá muy feliz si lo tiene de vuelta. Me pareció un gesto hermoso por parte de Temari._

_Qué maravilla que te haya gustado, Mis. A ver qué te parece este último capítulo y simplemente, es un orgullo que me hayas seguido hasta el final, mujer. ¡Besazos! Te amo y lo sabes, amiga:3 _

_**Any:**__ Ahh, querida guest, bienvenida a mi historia aunque sea en el último capitulo tienes la conti y me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo. ¡A ver qué te parece el ultimo! Un gran abrazo._

_**Mari: **__Mi loca y querida Mari, ¿qué hare sin tus comentarios, enserio?xD Al final te di el bebe, ¿viste, viste? Aunque solo fuera en los créditos. ¿VISTE? oifjeeidjfjwijhddxD La baranda aguantó, te lo aseguro jajajajajjaja. Es una baranda fuerte, mujer. Ay me alegro de que te gustara tanto el capitulo, a ver qué te parece este ultimo. Ifkjdjwiijfie, mujer, ¿cómo me piensas en el anillo de bodas? Te seré sincera, yo también lo pensé, pero me dije: "eso será muy cabron y la Mari me matara" así que no lo hice fiejwieoiejwnhjwief. Ok, no. Pero sí que lo pensé._

_De nuevo gracias por tus comentarios con los que me haces reírme muchísimo y gracias por tu presencia, amiga. De verdad, que te agradezco todo una millonada. ¡Muchísimos besazos y abrazos! A ver que te pareció este último, querida. Gracias por todo:3_

_**Ana:**__ Demasiadas Ana, demoniosxD Gracias Ana, mi AnaMicenas porque me muero de amor con tus reviews. Gracias por ser mi review 200 porque casi salto de alegría. Justo lo estaba por subir cuando veo que tú, querida, eres el review 200. Me hizo tan feliz, así que gracias por ello, de veras. Fue tan hermoso. Jfwijejdiewjedfij. *tiene 200 reviews y salta de un lado a otro*. Dios, en verdad que no te imaginas lo mucho que te agradezco tu apoyo, Ana. Porque eres una gran persona, una gran amiga –porque así lo siento- y una persona que sabe escribir y comentar con palabras que son necesarias y justas, que hacen felices a los escritores. Eres grande, mujer:3_

_Espero que este final para él te haya gustado, no quise poner más de él porque no lo vi necesario. Es un OC que creé, así que pienso que no necesita más líneas. Ademas, el final creo que fue apropiado para el ShikaTema:3. Que bueno que te gustara el lemon, porque en verdad aun no me considero experta en ellos, me creo novata jajajajaja. Gracias por tus hermosas palabras, querida. Pero si, les veo que en ese momento se amaban tanto que no supieron expresarse de manera diferente. _

_Esa teoría, sale en la película, y la retoque mínimamente. Me parece algo hermoso y bonito de leer, necesario en ese capítulo. Es parte del drama, mujer, el final valió la pena tu sufrimiento. ¡Estoy segura! Aquí tienes el final tan merecido y de nuevo millones de gracias por tus reviews, eres increíble, mujer. ¡Un abrázote amiga y a ver que te pareció este ultimo capitulo!_

_**Ana(guest**__): Vaya, me alegro de que te gustara. Aquí tienes tu ansiada conti a ver qué te parece, mujer. ¡Un gran abrazo y gracias por leerme!_

_**Loveotaku17: **__Me alegra que te haya gustado este fic, gracias por leerme, mujer. Ofjjeijfj, son Shikamaru y Temari le van los problemasxDDD. Oh Dios, es que los capítulos de Mis pueden conmigo, son demasiado fijuiedidujewie. En fin, a ver qué te parece el último capitulo. ¡Un gran abrazo!_

* * *

_**De nuevo os agradezco a todos y cada uno de vosotros por esos 200 reviews que aun no me los creo ajjajajajaja. Gracias por seguirme y por leerme en mi primera historia ShikaTema. Gracias por hacerme feliz. Esper que os guste este capítulo y que lo disfrutéis, porque os lo mereceis. Como dice Taylor Swift en "Enchanted"…**_

_**¡Estoy encantada de haberos conocido!**__** –bueno, no lo dice exactamente asi, pero se me entiende, ¿no?xD**_

_**Cuando vuelva con una nueva historia, lo hare con las pilas cargadas. ¡Un gran saludo, se os ama!**_

_**Se despide, agradecida y emocionada, TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
